Tempting Fate
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: Melody Ryan has lost everything. Moving to a strange new town crawling with Vampires, her world is turned upside down when she befriends a certain blonde waitress and catches the eye of one headstrong, egocentric Eric Northman. She was looking for a safe new life in Bon Temps, but fate has other ideas. Eric/OC First In Series
1. A Twisted Dream

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Beginning of an Eric/OC series _**

**_Following various seasons of True Blood while using my own storylines too_**

**_Please let me know what you think by reviewing, messaging, favourite, following and take a peak at my complete Hobbit and Iron Man fanfictions_**

**_Remember, this is only the beginning_**

**_Thank you very much and make sure to follow to await the next chapter_**

**_Sorry if its a bit late - in the midst of 2nd year college exams_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any True Blood characters. I do however own my own characters and own plot details_**

**__****_Don't be afraid to comment, I don't bite...sort of..._**

"Melody Ryan, get your shoes on! You'll be late for college!"

I physically cringed at the voice as my mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Groaning, I flipped the screen of my laptop down and ran out of my bedroom. Like every other teenager in England, getting up on a rainy Monday morning for school was nothing short of a chore, and I deeply despised chores.

"Melody!"

"Ugh, I'm coming!" I shouted back while cramming my feet into my boots. I shut my bedroom door, not before muttering, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Appearance was key for pretty much every student and so I took a quick glance in the mirror before meeting the nightmare that was my mum. In the cold November air, I had decided to wear a denim jacket, tights and a white dress. I checked my makeup and growled at the tangled locks that was supposed to be my hairdo. You could say I was the poster girl for every insecure teenager in the country; my hair was long but I was not happy with my natural hair colour of reds and browns. My eyes are hazel and boring while my body is far from perfect. I wasn't fat, but curvy, while every other girl in my school was as thin as a chip. I wasn't happy with the way I looked. My mum insists I'm beautiful, but when the 'great personality' speech comes along, I know it's just her nice way of saying I'm below average. I stared at the image in front of me and sighed heavily.

I'm not ugly. But I'm nothing special either.

"Melody Ryan, if you don't get yourself down these stairs in ten seconds, so help me I will stop your pocket money this very instant and I'll-"

At the word 'money' I sprinted and practically flew down the stairs, only to meet an exasperated mother. Never having a job in my life, I couldn't risk losing money. My mum was small like me, petite but lovely all the same. She had frizzy red hair and a smile that could get even a vampire's heart to beat. But then her small-packed rage could very well cause said vampire to stake himself willingly, just to get out of her firing line. My mum had a temper and I tended to push her buttons too often.

I jumped from the last step and grinned at her, only for my smile to sober once I saw just how angry she was.

My shoulders slumped. "What?" I moaned, circling her petite body as if she were a time bomb about to go off. "You said I had ten seconds."

She spun and fixed me with her stare. "We're half an hour late, Mel. Don't you even care that your little sister's going to be late for her first day at nursery?"

As if on cue, a tiny little figure ran into the hallway, crashing into my legs. I huffed out a breath from the impact but couldn't help but grin down at my little sister. Rosie was just three years old; a large fifteen year gap between the two of us. She took after our dad more so than our mum. She had curly hair too, springier than my wavy hair, but it was short and bouncy and dark brown. She had a 100-watt smile and had my parents and I twisted round her little finger. Today was her first day at our local nursery and she was as excited as anything.

There was nothing that Rosie loved more was my silly nickname for her. She was indeed a flower princess if ever one existed. Although Rosie was quite the chatterbox with our family, she held her tongue with others unless she knew them well enough to chat away. But with me? She never stopped.

"Melly, Melly!" She squealed, yanking at the end of my dress in her excitement. "Daddy says you're coming nursery with me!"

I laughed and ruffled her curls. "Only in the car, princess." She pouted and I crouched down to poke her chubby cheek. "Maybe next week, if you are very good, I'll sneak in with you. Does that please you, your highness?"

Rosie giggled in delight and clapped her small hands together. Oh, how she loved being the centre of our family, and she very much was.

"And why is the flower princess not in her booster seat?" Dad's voice was mock serious as he walked in from the kitchen, biting into an apple. Droplets of juice dribbled down his chin and he grinned at his youngest daughter. He opened the front down, bowed at the waist and gestured to the car. "Your carriage awaits, milady."

In her florescent pink wellies, Rosie ran to the car and impatiently waited for dad to unlock it with a click of the button on his keys. Mum strode up to him and slapped his chest, before kissing his2 lips abruptly. He winked at her before allowing her to pass, letting her strap Rosie into her booster seat. Usually girls my age would cringe at the sight of their parents in love. But it wasn't five years ago that my mum and dad were separated, almost making it six years apart until they found each other again. They still argued, and they still had their differences. But at a parents evening thanks to moi, they found their love for each other once more. Hence the three year old now singing in the back seat of our car.

I went to grab my schoolbag but dad was already there, pulling the long handle to rest on my shoulder. My dad was average height, with curly dark hair and the eyesight a mole would be happy to have. He had thick glasses on that suited his stereotype of a college professor for English Literature. I may enjoy seeing my parents happy, but under no circumstances did I enjoy the fact that my father worked at the college my friends and I attend. Nor did it help that my 'so-called' friends told me just how dishy he was.

"Sarah tells me you have a philosophy test today?" He said with a mouthful of apple, pushing me out of the door and shutting it behind him.

I gawked. "Sarah?" I shivered at the first name basis of his fellow colleagues. "You mean Miss Wright?"

"Yup," he smirked, knowing how awkward it was for me that he often invited his friends from work round our house. "I'd wish you good luck but I know you won't need it."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks dad. You're the best."

He nudged me with his shoulder and yanked at my bag to stop me walking. Picking up on my sarcasm, he smiled softly and cupped my cheek. His lips pressed against my forehead in a fatherly gesture and pulled back.

"Good luck, my sweetheart," he spoke warmly, his Irish accent coming through slightly when he acted so kindly. "You'll do amazing, I know you will."

"Of course I will," I said, full of myself when I really wasn't. "What's not to know? Bla, bla, God…bla, bla, government…bla, bla, evolution, bla."

He chuckled, only to jump when the car horn blared. Mum really wasn't the patient type. We scrambled into the car and drove out of the estate.

* * *

First thought that came into my head? My head hurts. No, more like it _kills_! My head was pounding and I let out a breathless groan, the noise tearing from my lips. And I ached everywhere. I didn't think it was possible to be this tired and to hurt all over my body, not knowing why or how. I started to get a feel for myself. It was like waking from a full day of sleeping, not knowing where you are or how you got there.

Everything was black. I tried not to panic. _Think, Melody, think._ My eyes were closed. I ordered myself to open them but felt my mind rejecting the idea. They were heavy. They were tired. I didn't want to wake up. Was I asleep? Maybe this was just a dream. A deep, limitless dream.

One where I physically ached? Or was that all just in my head too?

I was lying down. I was pretty sure I was. On a bed? There were sheets underneath my fingertips. I lightly stroked and clutched at the fabric. Am I home? Am I hung over from a night out with my friends? No way, it was a Monday last night. Was it last night? How long have I been like this? I'm on a bed. It's not particularly comfortable. But with my entire body moaning at me not to move an inch unless I wanted to feel more pain, comfort wasn't my priority.

I jerked slightly, like you do when you're running in a dream and suddenly fall. Was I falling? I hissed at the pain. I think someone's hit me over the head with a hammer. I could hear something now. Beeping. A steady rhythm of beeps, electronic and irritating. Another sound. Not beeping; I'm pretty sure they're voices. Mum?

"Go get the doctor," a hushed female voice ordered.

Doctor? Doctor who? Maybe I really am dreaming.

But the beeping. The constant beeping. I wanted to shut it up. Quiet. I needed absolute silence and it made me angry. Don't they know my head hurts?

Doctor. Why is mum talking about a doctor? Is that my mum?

Something's not right. I'm not so sure I'm dreaming anymore.

I clenched my teeth as I opened my eyes, letting them flutter before adjusting to the bright lights. I'm in my room. No, that's not my ceiling. I looked across the room. Those aren't my walls. I grit my teeth as my head felt even heavier just by turning it slightly, seeking out the beeping noise. There's equipment by my bed. No, not my bed. Not my room. Where am I?

A flash of white distracted me from the equipment. A man in a white coat strode up to me, pulling something from his pocket. I flinched as he drew closer, hovering over my chest. Who the hell was this guy?

"Melody?" he said, and rather loudly too. I blinked furiously as a light blinded my left eye, then my right. "Melody, can you hear me clearly?"

I resisted the urge to nod; my head couldn't take it. I wanted to say yes, to tell him to shut up, but my throat was parched. Water.

Another hand moved over my chest, reaching across my body. It was a young woman.

"Here you go."

Not my mum. The same woman as before, but it wasn't my mum. She held something to my lips and I glared at it. Water.

I gulped it down greedily, revelling in the way in soothed my aching throat. The strange man in the white coat drew back, smiling softly, and I really didn't like it. He was smiling but his eyes said something else.

"Melody, do you know where you are?"

I looked around the room and back to the equipment that made the incessant beeping noise. I knew what it was. I didn't want to know, but I did. And it made me go cold. The white coat…The young woman…The bed…

The heart monitor…

I gulped and stared up at the doctor, dread filling my eyes. "Why am I here?"

My red messy hair was pulled back. It felt stiff and uncomfortable, like something was tied around my head. I looked at my outfit for college. Only it wasn't. I was in a hospital gown. There were spots. Tiny red spots, but I could still see them. The smell of copper burnt my nostrils. My hand shook as it slowly raised to touch my head. It didn't meet my hair. I felt fabric underneath my fingertips. My head throbbed. The tips of my fingers trailed down until it felt something hard and lumpy. I rubbed it and drew my hand back, staring at the dried blood that had fallen from my skin. My eyes widened at the sight.

The doctor sighed heavily and took my hand in his, as if he was an old friend. I wanted to pull away but didn't feel I had the strength. Mentally or physically. I had a strange sense of foreboding. Why did it feel like my whole world was about to collapse in on itself?

"Melody, you must take it easy. You've been in an accident."

"An accident?" I swallowed.

"You've been unconscious for almost three days now. Your family's car was involved in a traffic collision and you suffered injuries to the head and to your upper body." He tried to offer me a reassuring smile. "It seems you are recovering well. Slow and steady, mind you."

I felt tears prick my eyes. "Where is my family?"

His eyes became heavy and a blow struck my aching heart. "I am very sorry to tell you this, dear. Your family suffered from far worse injuries than yourself." He drew in a heavy breath and released. "Your mother was killed upon impact while your father was brought into the hospital. I am afraid he died later that day."

Hot tears fell from my eyes. Mummy? Dad? Oh, God, please no…

My eyes met his. "Rosie? My little sister, she was with us, she…" My weak voice trailed off at the grieving sight of the doctor and nurse. He squeezed my hand tightly.

"I am so very sorry, Melody."

The droplets from my eyes scorched into my skin, burning as they fell one after the other. No! Not my little sister. Please no! I couldn't comprehend his words. My whole family. Not possible. No, no, not possible. My body twisted to the side and I fell over the safety bars of the hospital bed, spilling the little contents of my stomach before sobbing into my blood stained hands.

* * *

I would be eighteen in just two more months. We had been planning to spend the day in London. Mum and I were going to go shopping in Harrods, then take Rosie with us to see The Lion King on stage. Dad had given me a Tiffany necklace early because he just couldn't wait until January. It was partly a 'well-done' present for my exam results, he says.

Said.

Who knew it would become one of my most precious possessions?

I was told to stay in hospital to recover. At only seventeen, I was required to live with my dad's oldest friend. My parents had few living relatives left, and those who were still alive were cruel and unloving. Dad's friend from school, Barbara Yuley, or Auntie Barbs as we called her, had a family home she had lived in for the past twelve years. She moved from Essex to the USA when she inherited the farm passed down from her own uncle that bared no children. It resides in a small town known as Bon Temps in the state of Louisiana, and I had only seen it a few times when I was young. America was known for the largest number of known vampires. Since they had come out of the coffin, the US had been the leading country for Vampire Rights. Apart from London, vampires remained unknown and unwanted by the humans of the United Kingdom. But I was intrigued by them. I just wished I was lucky enough to meet one.

Auntie Barbs was crazy, or at least that's what everybody else thought. My mum used to tease me. She told me Auntie Barbs was a witch. A good witch and would one day teach me all she knows. Her crazy antics and 'spells' she cast was one of the reasons my dad was instantly drawn to her at school. That and she used to help him cheat in tests.

Two weeks later, the woman I remembered from various visits and holiday cards ran into my hospital room, almost beside herself with worry. Her eyes were red, making it glaringly obvious she had been crying just moments before. Auntie Barbs was plump, with grey streaked hair. Her sunglasses pushed back her fringe and her cardigan sleeves were wrapped around her fingertips anxiously. She used it to wipe under her eyes, new tears forming at the sight of me.

I had the chance to glance in the mirror on a visit to the toilet. I was quite the sight. I had stitches across my forehead and up past my hairline from where my head hit the back on my mum's seat. My arm was in a cast and placed in a sling. The purple and yellow bruises were beginning to fade but my black eye had not yet left. I was a mess. But I was alive.

I couldn't even think about my family. They were gone. Little Rosie was gone. Just three years old, and her life had been snuffed out like a candle. All those years taken away. Her future untouched. Unlived.

Auntie Barbs let out a grief-filled sob and I hadn't been aware that I was crying too. Almost silently. My hysterics had since died out in the last couple of days. But it didn't hurt any less.

Auntie Barbs ran across the room to my bedside and took me in her arms, clutching my head to the crook of her neck. She soothed my dying sobs and pulled back to stroke my bruised cheek.

"My dear, I am so very sorry," she whispered. "Your mum and dad were good people. And that sweet baby of theirs…" she trailed off, knowing what pain it must cause me to hear her speak of them. Auntie Barbs had an odd mixed accent. While Louisiana had clearly rubbed off on her, her London accent from years back still tried to creep its way back in.

I forced a smile out. "Thank you for coming."

"Oh, darlin', of course. As soon as I heard." She took my hand in both of hers and kissed the back of it. "I'll take good care of you, Melody. You'll like it back in Bon Temps. The old farm, just as you remember it."

I nodded along, although unsure of what to make of her plans. Moving to America was a big deal. Moving into a country full of out-of-the-coffin vampires? That was a whole other scenario. Then again, I didn't really have a choice now, did I?


	2. A Job at Merlotte's

_**Well here goes chapter two**_

_**I'm taking time out to write these chapters, I'm that excited about getting to Eric/Mel**_

_**All in good time my lovely readers**_

_**Please don't forget to review and favourite and follow or pm**_

_**If anyone wants a visual image for Melody? Think Isla Fisher**_

_**As soon as I can, I'll mock up some cover photos for Tempting Fate and add photos to Facebook**_

_**Add me on facebook through the link on my page**_

Yuley farm used to be a dairy farm back when Auntie Barbs' Grandad used to run the place. But since I can remember, there have only been chickens and whatnot living here alone with her. Barbs never was keen on caring for others, let alone running her own farm, and so the place seemed to die down a while back. The house was big enough, light blue and crooked with the paint starting to peel away. It lay just on the outskirts of town, not too far from the old cemetery down the road. There were a couple of paddocks and chicken coops out back. It was quiet and open, just perfect for the two of us.

Mid-afternoon, with no job or new friends, I remained stuck in my bedroom. It was smaller than my old room back in England, but it did the job. The old wooden floorboards and walls were painted white and I had a small en-suite bathroom attached to the room. My bed was large and comfortable; Barbs would moan at me half the time to get out of it. I couldn't help it. I was feeling low.

I was never one for depression. With my family, I had been happy practically every day. But it'd been just over a month since the accident and moving to Louisiana had happened so suddenly. I was grateful to Auntie Barbs for taking me in. But I couldn't help the sick feeling in my gut that I was never going to be happy here.

Asleep at night was when it hit the hardest. I would cry for hours until there were no tears left, trying to be as silent as possible so I wouldn't wake Barbs up. Sometimes not even that was enough. I had worse nights. I had felt that maybe I was meant to die along with my family. I didn't deserve to live while Rosie was gone. Along my arms were scabs about to scar, evidence of the moments where I just couldn't cope with the pent up grief 24/7.

I hadn't even left the farm yet. Being near a cemetery had its down-sides; not many people came by Yuley Farm, not even to welcome the newcomer from England. But I suppose I'm thankful for that. A new country, a new home and new people was a lot to take in. I was hoping Auntie Barbs would leave me to it. To let me dwell in the grief I felt until I was ready to come out of my room in my own good time.

Her loud footsteps said otherwise.

A knock on my bedroom door sounded and I inwardly groaned. Auntie Barbs made her way into the room, crossing her arms and staring at me with disapproval.

"I suggest you get some fresh air, young lady."

I remained on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in my own little world.

"Come on, dear," she sighed. "You can't stay cooped up in here all day every day."

"What do you suggest?" With my eyes still shut, I heard Barbs walk up to where I lay and rested something on my chest. I opened one eye to sneak a peek before huffing, pulling my body to sit up and read the paper. It was a leaflet with 'Merlotte's Bar and Grill' in big letters, along with opening times and a list of this month's specials. "What's this?"

"A restaurant." I rolled my eyes and stared at her. "Sam Merlotte is a dear friend of mine. He'll be sure to give you a job."

"A job?" I shrieked, standing up quickly. "Barbs, I'm not even old enough to serve alcohol!"

"No, but Sam'll get you trained up until your birthday in January." Auntie Barbs pulled the leaflet from my hands, replacing it with her keys. "Go on and take the Jeep."

I tried to think of any excuse not to get a job, but honestly, I didn't have one except for the fact I was a nervous English girl that would never fit in in this small Louisianan town.

"Go on!" Barbs gave me a shove towards the door and I made my loathing clear with a huge groan, stomping my feet as I went. In my shorts and white vest, I got into the jeep and made my way into town. Bon Temps was a small place in Renard Parish and there wasn't a lot going on here, not like I'd been off the farm since I'd flown in. It didn't take long until I had found the small bar and for mid-afternoon, it wasn't exactly teeming with locals.

The place seemed nice and friendly. The exterior was green and country-like and when I walked inside, it was exactly what I expected. There was a fully equipped bar and a range of tables, not fully occupied at this time. The lights were dim, even in this time of day, and at the far end there were two men playing pool, laughing with a couple of beers at hand. Waitresses went about their business wearing white 'Merlotte's' shirts, black shorts and mini green aprons with the logo stitched in. Behind the bar, I hadn't noticed that I was being watched by a young man, looked to be about early 30s. His hair was shaggy and brown, his eyes kind and checking out the newcomer for any trouble.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The voice surprised me and I couldn't help but jump a little. I turned towards him and walked right up to the bar. He was handsome and sweet looking, with a welcoming smile. But his eyes appeared untrusting and tired, as if he'd been through quite a bit already in his short life.

I leaned on the bar and hugged my arms; I wasn't great with meeting new people. "Um, yeah, I'm looking for Sam Merlotte?"

His smile grew slightly after seeing just how shy I was with new people. "That'd be me, what can I do you for?"

So this was the owner.

"Oh, hi," I spoke, offering my hand out to him. "Barbara Yuley sent me. I just moved in on the farm. I'm–"

Sam Merlotte grinned and took my hand eagerly. "You're Barbs' girl, Melody, aren't ya?" I nodded. "Heard a lot about you," he continued, releasing my hand before throwing a tablecloth onto his shoulder. "She called ahead, told me you were comin'. Probably wanted to make sure you made it safe and sound, no doubt."

"Bon Temps is kind of small," I laughed softly. "I don't think even I could get lost here. She mentioned something about a job?" I asked timidly.

He nodded and regarded me warmly. "Yeah, I think we ought to have something for you here." He looked over his shoulder and called a name out, beckoning over to the two of us before turning back to me. "We can get you started today. Course you'll only be serving food but we can get you behind the bar once your birthday comes around, if you like?"

"Food's good," I said dumbly, watching a petite young woman make her way over to us. She was very pretty and had a killer smile, with blonde hair pulled away from her face. It seemed she had the fading colour of a black eye, and I felt oddly worried for this girl I'd never met. Who would ever want to hurt such a sweet young thing?

Sam piped up as the waitress sat on a bar stool just next to me, chucking her tray onto of the bar.

"Sookie, this here's Melody Ryan, Barbs Yuley's girl. She's new in town."

Sookie's smile went up a notch at the sound of my Auntie Barbs. She grabbed my hand and shook it wildly, her grin never falling, even seeing just how surprised I was at her openness. America really was different to England.

"Well, hi there, it sure is nice to meet you!"

I swallowed my shy streak and shook her hand back before releasing it. Almost shakily, I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you too, um, Sookie, was it?" I couldn't help let a frown take hold of my expression when I saw her staring down at our joined hands in complete and utter shock. Her eyes moved back only to scan my face, as if I was some whole other creature.

Sam watched the waitress, just as confused. "Sook?"

Sookie shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Yup, sorry," she smiled brightly once more. "I'm a bit of a daydreamer, me. So Mel, you're from England, aren't you? That's pretty neat for such a small place like Bon Temps. You'll have people flocking towards you, wanting to know you better, and you're just as cute as a button!" she squealed, before leaning in good and close, looking up at me from under her long lashes. "You're not a vampire, are ya?"

Well that was out of the blue.

"Sook!"

"No, no, I'm not," I said, frowning. "Why'd you ask?"

She eyed me carefully, as if she didn't believe me. Sam watched her, not angry but interested, wanting to know what was going through this young woman's head just as much as I. Sookie shrugged and continued. "No reason, but we got a lot of vamps here in Bon Temps. I'm sure you must've seen one or two around."

I shook my head. "Actually no, I haven't. At least not yet."

"Well, I hope you're all for 'em like me." She smiled sweetly. "Terribly misjudged, vampires…Well, at least some of them are. A few of them." She laughed off her trail of thought. "Trust me, they're not all bad." Her eyes widened in excitement from the occurrence of a sudden thought. "Bill and Jessica can be your first! Oh, you'll love them!"

"Um, sorry, Bill?" I questioned in utter confusion.

"Her boyfriend," Sam injected, somewhat bitterly, before mouthing the word, "Vampire."

I tried to look optimistic for Sookie and nodded. "Sure."

Sam took the tablecloth from his shoulder and rubbed at a spillage on the bar, not too far from my bare arm. "Sookie, Mel will be working here waitressing. Would ya mind her shadowing you til she gets to grips with it?"

"Of course," she said to Sam and looked at me. "You starting now?"

"Sure," I replied, sharply looking to Sam to see if I'd overstepped my boundaries. "I mean, if that's ok with you, Mr Merlotte?"

He softly whipped the table cloth at my arm, and I couldn't help but grin at his playfulness. "It's Sam. And yes, you girls go right ahead. I've got some work out back that needs sorting to, and Sookie, can I have a word later on?" The girl nodded, seeming to know what it was for. He walked out of the bar, with Sookie and I on his trail until he turned back to me, pointing with a smile on his face. "You need me for anything, just give me a shout, alright Mel?"

"Thanks Sam."

He winked. "Anything for a friend of Barbs." And he walked out of sight towards his office. Sookie went to grab an apron for under the register and handed it to me.

"There you go." She watched me as I tied it around my waist, smoothing out the creases. "Perfect. Now usually we wear white and black for work..." She gave my clothes a quick scan and laughed, eyeing my black denim shorts and white vest. "Which is great, seeing as you're all ready to go."

I laughed with her. "Thanks, Sookie. This is really sweet of you."

She waved a hand in the air. "No problem. I can tell we're gonna be great friends." She smiled brightly. Sookie returned to the register and pulled out a couple of menus. "And I love that accent of yours! Make sure not to lose that, it's adorable."

"Sure is," a voice sounded behind me. I jumped and span on my heel to see a very handsome young man smiling down at me. He was average height and blonde, with a face of an angel and deep set eyes that were eyeing me quite obviously. I raised an eyebrow at him and realised this guy and his friend were the two playing pool earlier. His friend looked uncomfortable yet proud, as if he respected his friend for the guts he had.

"Jason, this here's my new friend, Mel," Sookie said from behind me while I remained facing the gorgeous tanned figure. "Mel, this happens to be my big brother, Jason Stackhouse."

"N-Nice to meet you." I could have slapped myself for tripping up on my words if front of such a good looking lad.

"Hey there, Mel," Jason grinned. He was drop-dead gorgeous, and I could see the similarities between Jason and Sookie. Jason beckoned to his friend that stood not a few steps behind him. "Come over here, Bubba."

With his hands in his pockets, a bulky young man joined us and reached for my offered hand, shaking it softly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hoyt Fortenberry."

Hoyt was timid like me for strangers, but he was sweet enough. He looked like a mamma's boy if ever I did see one, but he had muscles on him good enough to make a lady swoon. He let go on my hand and once again stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"So, you working here?" Jason said, catching my attention.

"Yeah, starting today."

"Awesome," he grinned and looked on at his sister. "Sookie will take good care of ya."

"You bet," Sookie confirmed with a smile. "Now if you boys don't mind, I gotta teach Mel a thing or two about putting up with rowdy old-timers that can't keep their hands to themselves."

Hoyt and I laughed while Jason clapped my arm. "No problem, sis, I gotta take off anyway." He made for the door, leaving the three of us behind. Sookie jogged forward to catch him before he left.

"Wait, Jason, where are you going?" She frowned. "It's your day off?"

"Sure is, but I got places to be, people to see."

Hoyt snorted. "Like who? The only friend ya got is me."

"Hey," Jason protested. "It's none of your business. This is between me," he pointed at the ceiling, "and God." Jason flashed his million dollar smile and sent me a wink. "Be seeing ya, Mel."

Sookie rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm once her brother left, pulling both me and Hoyt over to a booth. "Hoyt, won't you be a sweetie and order something so I can show Mel the ropes?"

He spluttered, "Um, I don't really have any mon–"

"Great, thanks," she ignored him as she pushed the poor man into a red booth. He huffed as he practically fell into the seat. Sookie looked at me, handed me the menus and smiled. "Off you go!"

For a couple of hours, I learnt the basics and understood the flow of the bar. It was a relaxed atmosphere, and Sam often popped his head out to check on us both. It got busier as the sun began to set and soon enough, more staff came in for their shift. I had already met the cook, Terry Bellefleur, and thought he was lovely enough, if not a tad odd. Sookie told me he was an ex Iraq War veteran and remains a little disturbed after the things he'd seen. She said I'd love her friends Lafayette, Arlene and Tara and she couldn't wait for me to meet them. My nerves were slowly beginning to die down after seeing just how nice Hoyt and Sam were, although Daphne seemed a little out of sorts. Sookie left me alone to have a quick word with Sam and she returned not long after to check on me.

Auntie Barbs had phoned in to let me know she'd be late home due to one of her club's meetings out of town and that I had to feed the chickens before bed. Sam and I had laughed about her secretly wanting to check up on me when she had asked Sam if I'd behaved myself. She may not be my aunt by blood, but she sure as heck played the role perfectly. I had served a few customers in the couple of hours I had been working. None were vampires, seeing as the sun was up, and really, I think that would have been too much for me on my first day. However, I did have a couple of perverts openly staring at my ass. I tried not to laugh when Sookie, who had overheard one of their crude comments, 'accidentally' spilt a beer all over the creep's crotch. I had met Terry's cousin Andy, although he was a little too grumpy for my tastes and just as Sookie's shift ended, the well-spoken-of Tara Thornton walked into the restaurant. She was loud and spoke her mind, and I instantly liked the woman. She got behind the bar and began her shift while Sookie changed out of her work clothes ready to go visit her boyfriend.

After chatting away with Tara, I had not noticed an older brunette had walked in with her. She was tall and kind of a hippie. She looked around the bar as if it was the first time she'd seen such a place. I grabbed the menus and walked towards where the brunette sat in her booth, only to be stopped by a hand on my elbow.

"Hey, Melody, I'll get this one," Sam insisted, dragging me back to Tara at the bar.

"You sure?" I frowned, wanting to help the guy out.

He nodded fiercely, eyeing the woman at the booth. "Yeah," he snapped his head back to me. "You go on ahead with Sookie; call it quits for tonight."

"You don't have to–"

"I insist, Mel." He rubbed my arm affectionately; I had a feeling the two of us would get on like a house of fire. He leaned in close so no one but me would hear. "Tell you the truth, I don't trust her," he murmured, jerking his head towards the woman subtly. "Maryann, she's... She's trouble."

I slowly looked to see the brunette staring at the two of us. Sam was right. I don't know how and I don't know why, but one look from the woman and my heart filled with dread. It's like those eyes looked straight through to my soul and she was laughing inside. Just one look from this Maryann and I wanted to run for the hills. To get out of Louisiana and back to England. She scares Sam. And whatever scares Sam can sure as hell scare me.

I flipped back to Sam and smiled. "You're the boss."

"Good work today. Same time tomorrow?" He flashed me a smile before it fell as he made his way over to Maryann. I reached Tara who was grinning from ear to ear, having watched the two of us. I eyed her with a smirk.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Tara said, her beautiful dark eyes sparkling. "You know what."

I deadpanned. "I have no idea what you are insinuating, Miss Thornton."

"Mm-hm." Tara and I may have only known each other for a few hours, but I already loved the girl. She was cheeky and ballsy and I was secretly thankful Auntie Barbs had shoved me out of the house. Sookie was amazing, Tara was a breath of fresh air, and Sam? Well, Sam was warm and kind of gorgeous._ But my boss_, I scolded myself. My gorgeous boss.

Sookie saved the day by returning from the bathroom.

"Hey, Sook! Sam gave Mel the rest of the night off for you girls to have some bonding time." Tara wiggled her eyebrows. "That was sweet, huh?"

Sookie rolled her eyes but grinned at me. "Great! Mel, you fancy it? You could meet Bill and Jessica?"

I felt a surge of panic but calmed myself. I was with Sookie. And I'm sure I'd be perfectly safe around the vampires. At least, I hoped.

"I'd love to."


	3. The Night of the Redheads

_**A five thousand word chapter, how lucky are we?**_

_**Please do excuse any mistakes in this one as I have no strength to proof read because I'm ill and have exams Monday**_

_**Wish me luck?**_

_**Finally starting to get into the good stuff for True Blood**_

_**From this chapter, you can probably tell I will be starting from Season 2**_

_**Why you ask? Because it'll be epic, that's why**_

_**Please review and give me your thoughts so you can finally have some Eric time in Chapter 4**_

_**Oh yes!**_

I'd yet to see a vampire, at least that's what I'm aware of. Who knows if one passed me on night in England, or even here in Bon Temps? How could I know if one had glamoured me?

Sookie drove us down to her boyfriend's home. It was crooked and old and a little scary looking. The Compton House appeared in need of a woman's touch, and not too few repairs by the looks of things. I had thought that Yuley Farm was in need of a good repair, but turns out other buildings in Bon Temps were in far worse condition. Sookie beckoned me to follow as she made her way up the porch steps to the door, looking back at me with concern.

"Now, don't you be frightened." She offered me a gentle smile. "They're real nice, you'll see."

I tried my best to offer her a reassuring smile, but it may have come across as a little forced. Nevertheless, Sookie took out her key and unlocked the front door. With a deep breath, I pulled my hair over my shoulders in a lame attempt to hide my neck, and stepped inside.

Like the exterior, the Compton House was as dark on the inside. The walls were in need of a fresh coat of paint, and you could tell the place hadn't seen the light of day. Sookie's upbeat personality instantly brightened the place up a little, but the mix of the shadowy home and the chilly night air still managed to send a shiver down my spine. The house may not seem to homey, but at least it wasn't Dracula's castle.

"Hello?" Sookie called out, turning to me to wave my inside, before shutting the door behind me. She chucked her keys in her purse and stepped in further. A sound came from the other room and soon a figure appeared, strutting over to Sookie and I at a human's pace.

The young girl was pretty enough but looked to be no older than seventeen. She had long red hair and pale skin. She was wearing an outfit that wasn't exactly modest, made up of a miniskirt and a knotted top below her chest. Her skin was very pale and once again, my gut clenched as if to warn me. This must've been Jessica that Sookie mentioned. She looked pretty pissed as she didn't even bother greeting us.

"I just saw my parents on TV," the redhead said in her thick accent, seemingly upset.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" Sookie soothed while I stood by awkwardly. Jessica had yet to even glance my way and carried on speaking.

"I finally get why they never wanted me to watch it in the first place, it's horrible," she sniffed, before suddenly looking at me. She looked me up and down before pointedly asking Sookie, "Who's this?"

"Oh, right," Sookie remembered, turning to me and gesturing, "Mel, this here's Jessica Hamby, Bill's progeny." I gave an unsure, awkward wave. "Jessica, this is my good friend Mel. She started working with me today. And you're her first vampire."

Jessica's eyes sparkled a little at her words. "Cool, I'm your first?"

"Yes," I laughed shyly before offering my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jessica." As I took her hand, I shivered at the temperature change. "Oh, wow, you're cold." My eyes widened at my uncontrolled words and my hand snapped back, covering my mouth. I mumbled, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't you worry, it's all still pretty new to me too." The girl was fascinating and kind of normal, apart from the whole 'being dead thing'. She seemed like a normal teenage girl. With fangs. "Your accent's cute; where you from exactly?"

"England."

"Awesome!" she squealed. "Don't you guys have handsome princes and stuff over there?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't call them handsome. Ginger, maybe."

Jessica shrugged and looked up to her own hair. "Yeah, well, us redheads ought to stick together."

"I'm with you there," I chuckled, pulling back my own red hair until my neck was bare, and I didn't even think twice about it.

Sookie had been watching us conversing with a smile on her face. She touched Jessica's arm to grab her attention. "Hey, Jess, is Bill home?"

"He's gone," she mumbled, her face losing its shine. "All he told me was 'Jessica, I have errands to run, errands that do not require your presence, so you will remain here and do you best to stay out of trouble.'" Her impersonation of Sookie's boyfriend was quite entertaining, but with Jessica's voice breaking, now was not the time to laugh. "I hate it here, Sookie. I hate it so much!"

Jessica ran into the other room that was an attempt at a living room. She jumped onto the couch and buried her face in her hands, while trying to keep her miniskirt neat and modest. Sookie rushed after her and sat beside her. The poor girl; she seemed so sad and lonely. I followed Sookie and Jess after a moment's hesitation, coming to kneel beside Sookie on the floor. When her head turned, I could see that Jessica was crying. I was taken aback by the sight of bloody tears trailing from her tear ducts and down her pale cheeks.

"I miss them," she sobbed.

Unconsciously, I patted Jessica's hand and peaked up at her from under my eyelashes. "Miss who, sweetie?"

"My parents. And my little sister."

At her words, I swallowed loudly. If anyone knows of the pain when you lose someone, that would be me.

"I understand," I whispered under my breath, but she heard me.

Grouchily, she muttered, "No you don't, so don't say that."

I bit my lip and kept a lid on my emotions for this girl's benefits. Jessica was about my age and was a vampire, and she didn't seem too happy about it either. She'd lost everyone she loved, only to end up alone; I think I could relate. "Granted, I don't know what it's like to be a vampire." I nodded, keeping my hands on hers. "But I do know what it's like to feel lonely, Jessica. My parents back in England, they…" I swallowed, refusing to let the tears fall as my eyes began to water. "Well, they died. And my little sister, Rosie…she died too."

Jessica sat up sharply, staring at me with saddened eyes. "Your little sister?"

I nodded slowly and sighed. "It was a car accident last month. I lost my family. I had to move to a whole other country with my dad's old school friend and live in a town where I've never met anyone before." I huffed out a laugh, despite the circumstances. "Trust me, I understand. At least partly."

"Melody, I am so sorry," Sookie expressed next to me, her eyes empathetic. "I had no idea."

I smiled and mouthed a thank you as she rubbed my shoulder.

"That's so sad," Jess murmured, blood still running from her eyes.

"But you got us now?" Sookie tried to sooth me and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips. Sookie really was a ray of sunshine. She turned to Jessica. "And Jess, I'm sure your family love you very much, sweetie-"

"Holy crap, what's wrong with me?" Jessica interrupted as she rubbed the blood away, thinking she would be wiping away her tears.

"Vampires don't cry normal tears," she hushed the redhead. "When you cry, you're gonna cry blood from now on."

Jessica looked from her bloodied hands back to Sookie and me. "Well, why do you know that and I don't? Shouldn't Bill be teachin' me this sorta stuff?"

Sookie found a tissue and passed it to the crying vampire. It was weird how suddenly calm I was with Sookie and Jessica compared to waiting outside the front door. My first vampire, and I wasn't scared one teeny weeny bit. But maybe that was because she hadn't tried to bite me yet.

"God, I miss them so much," Jess mumbled.

"Jessica, I lost my Gran a few weeks ago and she was my whole world. Mel and I, we understand."

"But grandparents are supposed to die before you. Me, I'm already dead."

Sookie nodded solemnly and continued. "True, but when you love someone, and they're no longer there with you, it's the distance that hurts the most."

Jessica sniffed and swallowed, fingering the crinkled tissue in her hand. "What do you do then when you miss someone and the distance hurts too much?"

I shuffled forward along the floor and pulled my necklace out from under my vest. It was beautiful and my most prized possession. It was a silver locket. Inside were a picture of my mum and dad, and a strand of my little sister's brunette curls. "My daddy gave this to me a few months before he passed away. I keep it with me; everywhere I go." I gave a half-smile up to the vampire. "When I get so lonely I can't bare it, all I have to do is look inside and remember them, and remember that they love me. And even though they're gone," I smiled to myself, lost in my memories, "I know they're looking down on me; my daddy protecting me as he always did." I looked back up at Jessica. "Then I know I'm not really alone."

Jessica seemed touched and went to stroke my necklace, until Sookie quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Silver, hunny."

"Oh, right," Jessica giggled, feeling a little more like herself. After a moment, Jessica looked hopeful and eyed Sookie. "Do you think maybe you could drive me to my parents' house, just so I can see them one last time?"

"You know I can't do that, Jessica," Sookie answered sternly but Jessica quickly rushed on.

"Please, I'd only sit in the car, I promise." Sookie's certain face seemed to crumple slightly. "All I'm asking is to sit across the street and catch a glimpse of my family. Just to say goodbye!"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that." She saw Jessica's face fall. "If you explain it to Bill, like you did for me, I'm sure he'd understand."

"No, he wouldn't, and you know it," Jessica huffed angrily, still sobbing her bloody tears.

Sookie looked uncomfortable, all for giving in. My heart ached for the girl. I know it wasn't my place, and I know I really shouldn't have, but I looked up at Sookie and mumbled, "Sookie, if it had been my parents…your gran…"

She looked at me and I saw pain in her eyes and I almost regretted it instantly. I didn't know the first thing about vampires, let alone how to deal with one all teary and upset. It wasn't fair for me to put this kind of pressure on Sookie. But to my surprise, she relented.

"Ok, but we're just driving by, and that's it."

"Really?" Jessica said hopefully.

Sookie stood and I followed suit. "Yeah, but we'll swing by my place first and get you a change of clothes. God knows you'll be getting all sorts of attention wearing that."

"Thank you, Sookie. Thank you so so much!"

Jessica and I followed the waitress towards the door as she said, "Don't mention it. And not a word to Bill. Ever."

"Course," Jessica nodded eagerly before turning to me, catching my eye and mouthing a 'thank you'. I smiled back but inside, I was just hoping for the best.

We stopped by at Sookie's and grabbed Jessica a nice yellow dress to change into. It was a fair drive to Jessica's parents' house and so she awkwardly changed in the car, our eyes up front to give her some privacy. Eventually we arrived outside of Jessica's house where the vampire sat inside the car, staring longingly at her old home.

Jessica nodded in the house's direction. "That's it there, across the street."

I turned awkwardly in the front seat to look at her. "Jess, we can go if this is too hard for you?" But the baby vampire shook her head no.

"My daddy won't be home yet," she kept her eyes fixed on the house, "but my mamma and baby sister should be there."

"Jessica?"

"Yeah?" She replied almost silently, too busy watching the building.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you," Sookie all but cried. "If Bill hadn't killed Longshadow…" She paused, obviously struggling to find the right words. "I took your life away. And I know you won't ever be able to forgive me, and I won't ask you to, cause it's not right, but…" Sookie shook her head, tears streaming down her face. My eyes were fixed on my lap, trying to be respectful. "But I am so sorry. I had no idea it would ever lead to this."

Jessica looked sympathetic towards the blonde. Truthfully, she answered, "I don't blame you, Sookie."

Sookie sniffed, "You don't have to pretend–" But movement outside stole Jessica's attention. By the window, a little girl drew the curtains, and in a flash, Jessica had gotten out of the car and was knocking incessantly on the front door.

"Jessica!" Sookie hissed as we both darted out of the car. I sprinted over to the vampire and pulled her from the door. Sookie grabbed her and tried to pull her back to the car, but it was too late.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with fading red hair. The woman looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Jessica?"

She gasped and fell forward towards her daughter.

"Mamma?" Jess cried nervously, allowing her body to be pulled into a hug. Sookie and I stood by helplessly.

"_Don't. Cry,_" Sookie ordered. From the corner of my eye, I saw a little girl, the same child from the window, moving into the doorframe. She peered at us and seemed happy to see her big sister back. My heart ached at the sight of her. She was beautiful, with long red hair like her sisters and innocence written all over her face. My mind instantly wandered to Rosie but I stopped myself, and prayed to God Jessica had control over herself.

"Hey Eden," Jessica spoke softly, so happy to see her little sister again.

Mrs Hamby pulled away as her youngest asked where Jessica has been. "It doesn't matter, she's back now. Go on and call your father. Tell him that Jessica's home."

Nervously, Jessica turned to the two of us. "Uh, mamma, I'd like to introduce you to m-my friends here. This is Sookie and Mel."

Mrs Hamby gave Sookie and I a hug, sounding almost breathless.

"Thank you girls," she said, turning to give Sookie her hug after mine. "Thank you so much for bringing her back."

"You're welcome," Sookie answered dumbly.

"Well, aren't you gonna invite us in?" Jessica was pushing things way out of line and I was suddenly very fearful for her family's safety.

"Jessica, I really think we should get going," I insisted, biting my tongue to keep the urgency out of my voice. Sookie sounded just as worried.

"I'm sorry, we'd love to, Mrs Hamby, but we can't stay."

"Oh baby, you're as cold as ice!" She gave us three a teary smile and did the absolute worse, exactly what we had been dreading.

She invited Jessica inside.

"Come on in, and I'll make you some tea."

Sookie sent me a look and we both followed after. We needed to get Jessica out of here, quick as possible. Mrs Hamby sat us down and went out into the kitchen to boil the kettle. Once we were alone, Sookie yanked at Jessica's hand to pull her down on the couch while I took the armchair on the other side of the vampire.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but you have completely fucked us over," she hissed.

I scorned her, "You promised, Jess."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I swear it was like it wasn't even me doing it. It must be all those vampire impulses–"

"Oh, don't give me that bullsh–"

"Hey, Eden!" I quickly injected as the little redhead popped in with a tray full on mini sandwiches.

"Here's some sandwiches," she spoke in her angelic voice. "Mom's still making tea."

"Ah, thanks Eden!" The three of us said together while Sookie smiled, saying, "That's so very sweet of you!"

Eden looked to me next and eyed my messy red locks. "You're pretty."

I resisted the urge to snort. "Am not, but thank you."

"I like your hair. It's a nice colour."

"Well, it's just like yours?" I said smoothly.

"No, it's not. Jaime from next door says it's Satan's hair." She shrugged and wandered off. I rolled my eyes at the expression. How could children be so cruel to such a darling little lady such as Eden?

An electronic voice signalled the door opening and a middle-aged man, presumably Mrs Hamby's husband, strolled in. Jessica stood at the sight of him, and if I didn't know better, I could have sworn I'd seen a flash of fear come across her face. After a few seconds, Mr Hamby took three strides to meet Jessica, pulling her into a tight hug. Sookie and I looked at each other. No matter how bad a decision this was to let Jessica come, the both of us would've given anything to see our loved ones again, just for a hug.

Mrs Hamby came out of the kitchen and regarded her husband and daughter's embrace with happiness. Mr Hamby pulled away and stroked his daughter's arms.

But then he grabbed them, hard. He shook her once. And then again.

His tone was disappointed and furious. "How could you do this? Do you know what you've done to this family? What you've put your mother through? How could you be so inconsiderate?" He sharply jerked her body, causing me to instantly stand from my seat.

"Mr Hamby!" Sookie protested.

"Where have you been?" He yelled, shaking her. "Where? Tell me, or I will make you!"

He sharply shook her until she escaped his hold. Jessica drew back just in front of Sookie and I and glared at her father with bitterness and hatred.

"Go on daddy," she spat, her eyes full of rage. "Get your belt." And for the first time tonight, I saw Jessica's fangs. Without a seconds notice, they were extracted and glaring under the lights. They were long and sharp and threatening as hell. And it sure got Mr Hamby scared, let alone me. "This time, I'll be ready for you!"

Her father looked sick at the sight of his daughter, and that only angered Jess more. "How could you let some bloodsucker do this to you?"

"Mr Hamby!" I protested.

"I didn't let anyone _do_ this to me!" Jessica growled, watching her father like he literally was a bag full of blood. "But oh, am I glad he did. Now, I get to teach _you_ a thing or two about being afraid."

Jessica sped towards her father. Sookie and I leapt into action. With Sookie just behind her, Jessica sneered at her father, intensely close to his throat. I stood in front of a crying Eden, my body protecting hers.

"Jessica, stop this!" Sookie yanked at the girl's arm but the vampire shoved her to the floor. My eyes widened as the waitress stared up at her. We both felt powerless. This could end up being a bloodbath if we didn't fix this, and fast!

I felt Eden's hand holding my arm and I swallowed the twist in my gut, remembering how my little sister's hand used to feel in mine. Mrs Hamby was in tears too, but stepped forward, trying to reach out to her daughter.

"Baby please, this isn't you."

"This is me!" Jessica hissed at her mother, her fangs still on show. "But you wouldn't know, mamma. You were too scared, hiding behind daddy and the bible to see your babies were frightened." She glared up at her father. "Frightened of this poisonous snake." She heard Eden crying behind me, and as she flashed a look at her sister, I gripped Eden's arm to offer her some comfort. "So I am ending it," she turned back to her dad, "tonight."

Jessica flittered over to Mr Hamby and shoved him against the wall, causing plaster to fall from the cracks she'd made.

"And I'm doing it with that belt you oh so love."

Using her nimble hands, she undone her father's belt and wrapped it around his neck.

"Daddy?" Eden whimpered from behind me and I took the moment to rush towards Jessica, only to be shoved to the floor.

"God dammit, Melody," she spat, glaring at me. "Don't make me hurt you."

"It's ok, baby," Mr Hamby tried to reassure his youngest as Jessica sniffed around his neck, pulling the buckle of the belt closer. Right then, Jessica was all predator. She could smell the fear coming off her father like waves. And she looked as if she was going to enjoy it.

"Don't worry, daddy," she bit out, her fangs caressing her lower lip. "This'll only hurt for a minute."

Pulling the belt tight, Jessica shot towards his neck simultaneously as the door broke in half, falling through. We all spun, shocked to see a brunette haired man, angry enough to make me want to run and hide. He was pale and his fangs were extracted.

"Bill!" Sookie yelled.

So this was Sookie's boyfriend? Kind of frightening if you asked me, even up against Jessica.

"Jessica, let him go!" He shouted with his voice thick with that accent I was slowly getting used to.

"But–"

"As your maker, I command you!"

Jessica backed away slowly until she bumped into me. I could hear Mrs Hamby mumbling about God saving us. _No, I'm pretty sure that was Bill, _I thought.

"Thank God you're here," Sookie declared.

"Shut up," Bill snapped. I instantly disliked Bill for shouting at Sookie like that. He sent Sookie a glare, and then myself, and I saw the confusion in his eye as he watched Jessica cry into my shoulder, her bloody tears running down my bare skin.

"Now," he said with all manner of authority. "Someone that lives in this residence must invite me in immediately."

"No, no, don't! He's one of _them_," Mr Hamby spat in fear, glaring from Jessica to Bill. Bill's eye caught sight of the little girl, Eden. He pointed at her and curled his finger to bring her forward. With one look from Bill and I saw Eden's eyes glaze over slightly. She drifted forward until she stood none too far from the vampire. I wanted to go to her, but frankly Bill had me frozen to the spot in fear.

"You listen to me, little girl," he spoke smoothly, his voice enchanting. "I'm here to protect you. You and your mother and your father. I'm here to make sure you are safe. I am your friend. So if you should invite me in, I can make everything better."

"You can?" she asked dreamily.

"Yes," he half-smiled.

Eden spoke softly, "Won't you please come in, Sir."

And in a flash, Bill was inside, pulling Jessica and Sookie out of the door.

"I'm sorry!" Sookie said full heartedly.

"Get the hell out of here so I can clean up your mess!"

Without a glance, I was running to Sookie and Jessica, sure I'd be far safer away from the angry vampire.

"Please don't kill them," Sookie practically begged.

"This is your fault! Now go!" I had never heard such fury in a man's voice. I yanked at Jessica's arm and ran with her back to the car, opening the door for the two of us to clamber into the backseats.

It took a long while for Bill to return to the car while he was sorting everything out back inside the house. While I was pretty angry at Jessica for her stunt, I couldn't help but feel bad for her as she cried onto my shoulder. As I was barely older than her myself, I felt the pain she felt after such an ordeal with the family she loved. Sookie said that Bill was, hopefully, inside glamouring Jessica's family to forget all about it. Without thinking out loud, I assumed he would also glamour them into thinking Jess was safe but gone from their lives for good. Perhaps it was the only way to keep both parties safe?

A good thirty minutes later and Bill suddenly appeared in the driver's seat. Without a word, he pulled out onto the street and drove away from Jessica's house for good. The redhead vampire turned and stared at her home as it grew smaller and smaller by the distance. With a loud sob, she curled into her seat and let the blood stream from her eyes. Sookie watched Bill carefully as he drove like a madman down the street, heading back to Bon Temps. I felt my heartbeat quicken at the speed. After my parent's accident, I wasn't thrilled with the idea of driving over the speed limit!

Soon Sookie couldn't take the silence and piped up.

"Bill, slow down, please," she begged in a panicked voice. Bill may be immortal but half the car's occupants could die from his crazy-ass driving. "You're scaring us!"

Yeah, too right!

With a jerk on the wheel, Bill pulled over, sending Jessica and I flying towards the seats. We snapped back, ripping the air from my lungs and I thanked God we'd stopped. But Bill was refusing to speak or look at Sookie so she had to do all the talking.

"I'm sorry," she pressed. "She promised she was just gonna look in the window. I know we made a mistake but they're her family!"

"She is a vampire!" Bill growled out. "She has no family."

"Bollocks!" I burst out, regretting it instantly. I felt Bill's eyes rest on me as he turned in his seat. I tried not to lose my nerve. "Jessica's family love her. Vampire or not, she had a right to say goodbye!"

"And _who_ exactly are you?" Bill sneered, his eyes dark and scornful.

"Melody Ryan." I raised my chin. "I'm a friend of Sookie's from work." I had never felt more gutsy in my life.

"For your information, _Melody_," he spat my name, as if it was toxic. "Jessica is now vampire, and she cannot return home for her own family's safety. Unless you wish their blood on your hands!"

I bit my tongue in order to stop myself from shouting at the vampire. I may be shy around new people, but damn, I was one stubborn young lady that hated being told what to do!

Jessica uncurled and launched her own attack on her maker. "I'm a monster and I'm gonna be alone forever because of you! I hate you so fucking much!"

"Be quiet."

"Eat shit!"

"I said be quiet!" Bill ordered a second time before turning back to Sookie. "You undermined my authority as her maker. You risked those people's safety and your own. If I had not glamoured within an inch of their sanity, all of our lives would've been shattered!"

"I know and I'm sorry!" Sookie insisted.

"You keep saying that!" He snarled, anger evident as ever. I cowered in the back seat with Jessica as he drew closer to her. "And I am expected to what? Forget this ever happened?"

"What else would you like me to say?" Sookie asked, exasperated. "I knew when she asked us to take her we should've said no, but all I could think about was Gran and what I'd give to see her again." Sookie looked around to give me a reassuring smile, knowing I felt the same for my entire family.

"That does not give you license to behave like an irresponsible child!" He scolded her, patronising her until she drew back in surprise. "She is a loaded gun, Sookie. Not a doll for you to dress up and play with!"

With that, Sookie's face contorted with her own anger and pride. She opened the door and shouted for me. "Come on, Mel." I did as she said, getting out of the car. It was better than being left with a furious vampire I hardly knew.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking," she yelled back to Bill. As I jogged round to join her, Sookie grabbed my arm and lead me away.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bill had gotten out of the car and was shouting at us. "Bon Temps is nearly twenty miles away."

"I'd rather walk all night than spend another second in that car with you!" Sookie pulled my hand as she stomped away from the car with me in tow. I looked back at the car to see Bill fuming and Jessica watching us with bloodied cheeks. I gave her a quick smile to apologise and carried on walking with Sookie.

Sookie's large steps seemed childish and dramatic, but I could tell she was seriously angry with her boyfriend. Bill had patronised her and treated her wrong when all Sookie had wanted to do was give Jessica a little piece of her old life back. Something we could never have.

I let go of her hand and stopped.

"Sookie, we can't really walk all night!"

"Watch me," she bit out, carrying on walking while I remained still. I looked back. We were out of the car's sight and once I span back around, Sookie was no longer there. Wow, she was a fast stomper.

"Sookie!"

I growled to myself.

Just my luck. Auntie Barbs sends me out to get a new job, I come back with a job, a stubborn new friend and two pissed off vampires in the middle of nowhere. That is, if I _do _manage to get back home sometime tonight!

I started to walk along the dirt road to try and catch up with Sookie. The night air was cold and I shivered, hugging myself for warmth. I considered returning to Bill and Jessica, knowing Sookie would come back after she'd cooled off a bit. But suddenly, in the pit of my stomach, that uncomfortable feeling returned. It was there for Jessica, Maryann and especially Bill, but right now? Right now it was telling me to get the fuck out of there.

A scream echoed throughout the open air and before I could break out into a run, I heard rustling in the trees just to my left. I gasped and span, eyeing the trees until I watched a shadowed figure running. A shadowed figure with horns.


	4. A Trip to Fangtasia

_**Here goes Chapter 4 with Mel's first encounter with Eric**_

_**I'm planning for Sookie and Melody to become really good friends and it gives her a good excuse to stick around**_

_**Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far**_

_**I have uploaded pictures of the various characters on my facebook**_

_**Just go to my author page and feel free to add me**_

_**Please let me know what you think**_

_**And Becky, please do moan at me to update when I don't**_

Whatever it was, it wasn't human. Its body seemed to be, as it rushed away, deeper into the forest. But its hands were monstrous. Its claws were raised high and its head dipped forward as it ran. It had thick horns like a bull, with a head big enough to be that very animal.

A gush of wind passed me and I saw a blurred figure running.

Bill!

I broke into a sprint to follow him. Just around the corner, I could see Sookie's body lying across the dirty road, face down. I gasped and continued to run, watching the vampire flip Sookie over, cradling her in his lap.

"Sookie?" He stroked her hair away from her face. "Sookie!" Bill's voice was full of worry and right then, I knew how much he loved her, no matter how rude he had been a few minutes ago.

Catching my breath, I bent down next to Bill, only to gasp at the sight before me. Sookie's jacket had been ripped, three large gapes run through with blood pooling out of them. It was a frightening sight.

"Sook?" My voice trembled ever so slightly.

"What happened?" Bill demanded furiously.

Panicking, I tried to speak, grasping at words, "I don't know, one second we were walking and the next, I heard her screams. But Bill, there's something–"

My sentence was cut off as Bill shifted her weak body. The movement caused Sookie to release gurgling groans, as if she could barely breathe. Bill cupped her cheek, offering any form of comfort he could muster.

"What did this to you?" It looked like the vampire was close to tears. At the sight of his lover in pain, it caused him to hurt beyond belief.

"Bull…Human…" she gulped. "I couldn't see…"

"Bill, there's something out here with us." He briefly looked to me as I explained what I had seen. "Some sort of creature. It must've attacked Sookie, and it didn't take long." I gestured wildly with my hands, imitating its claws. "It was like nothing I have ever seen before; like some half human, half bull monster." I looked to Bill then back at Sookie, utterly helpless. "Bill, what do we do?"

With fear lacing her words, Sookie whimpered, "I can't move."

I watched as Bill took his own wrist and bit into it. I held my breath at the sight.

"What are you doing?"

"My blood can save her," he snapped, blood dripping from his fangs. He held his wrist to Sookie's mouth and she willingly drank from him. A few gulps and all would be well, but Sookie started having seizures. Yellow foam drooled from her mouth. She gasped and gurgled and shook wildly in Bill's arms.

"Sookie! Sookie!"

"Oh my god," I breathed, tears pricking my eyes at the sight of my friend. Bill tilted her head to the side so she wouldn't choke. Footsteps could be heard from behind us and Jessica was there, watching the ordeal.

"Oh, gross!" She squealed, disgusted as every teenager would be. Hell, I was disgusted, but my concern overlapped any urges to run from the scene.

Bill turned his head and ordered his progeny, "Get the car, now!"

In a flash, Jessica was gone and I could hear the car starting up in the short distance. I moved forward and wiped Sookie's sweaty forehead, quickly wiping away a tear that managed to fall. She didn't need me falling apart at the sight of her.

"Just hold on, Sookie, you're gonna be ok."

I heard Bill make a gruff noise but I chose to ignore him, continuing to try and comfort my friend. I heard the car pull up and was pushed away when Bill stood, cradling Sookie in his arms. I ran to open the door for Bill and he slid into the back without a thank you, while I sat in the passenger seat just in time before Jessica pulled off. Once again, we were driving way above the speed limit, but I clenched my jaw and held on tightly to the door handle. I could hear Sookie moaning in the back and prayed that wherever we were going, we'd get there fast.

Jessica seemingly knew where we were headed and drove like a maniac to get there. I kept my mouth shut and kept the tears at bay, now and again glimpsing at Sookie in the mirror as her body continued to shake. Bill had called someone using Sookie's mobile and had a quick conversation in a low voice, obviously wary of the new human in the car. We carried on driving until we reached Shreveport. The car screeched as Jessica drove us round a tight corner and in front of us was a building with the word _Fangtasia_ written above the door. The place gave me the creeps.

When we came to a stop, Jessica looked at her maker expectantly.

"You will drive home and stay there."

She gaped, "But I wanna come with you!"

"As your maker I command you." Without another word to her, Bill opened the door and pulled himself and Sookie out of the car. What he hadn't expected was for me to join him.

I opened the door not before flashing Jessica a reassuring smile and joined Bill's side. He glared at me.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm coming with you."

"No you are not," he raised his voice. "Get back in that car and return to your home, before I make you."

"I'm staying with Sookie!" I practically yelled back.

Bill turned to face me and stared into my eyes. They seemed to try and look right through to my very soul as he never looked away. He spoke with a smooth voice, just as he had with Eden. He tried to appear soft and trustworthy, his face friendly above all else.

"Melody, you will drive with Jessica back to Bon Temps and stay within your home until morning. You will not worry about Sookie and the next time you see her is when she returns to Merlotte's."

I stared at him for a second and choked out a laugh, offended. I glared at him with my hands on my hips.

"I certainly will not, Mr Compton." I span back round, noticing the surprise on Bill's face after I flat out refused his order. Who did he think he was? How dare he tell me what to do, he wasn't my father! Vampire or not, he had no right to speak to me like that.

Uncertain of what awaits inside, I mustered my courage and shoved the black door open. I walked in to find the oddest establishment I had ever set my eyes on. Things in America really were different to England. Fangtasia appeared to be some kind of club, yet it was completely empty tonight. There was a large bar running along the length of one wall. The colour scheme was blood red and black and I automatically assumed this was a regular place for vampires on a night out. Booths and tables were here and there while a throne sat on a raised platform, right in front of a dancing pole.

In the middle of the room there was an examination couch ready for Sookie. Bill lay her down on her stomach before rushing into another room, leaving me alone with her. Her groans became louder until her body settled. She closed her eyes, trying to relieve herself of any unnecessary pain. I crouched down next to her and stroked her hair in a soothing motion.

"You will do kindly to get out of my way, child." An elderly voice scared me into moving. The lady was tiny and was wearing sterilized clothes ready to help Sookie. Perhaps this was whom Bill had called ahead of arriving?

"Are you here to help her?" I asked quietly, getting back to my feet and backing away from her and my friend.

The elderly doctor waddled forward as she reached Sookie. "I am. You will do well to thank Mr Northman under such short notice that I was called."

"Mr Northman?" I questioned, leaning against a wall. Did she mean Bill?

"Mmm, are my ears burning?" A low mellow voice commanded the attention of the room. I looked up and inwardly gulped as a very tall blonde man entered, with Bill close behind. The blonde was obviously vampire, from what I could tell by his pale skin and ancient striking blue eyes. He eyed me for a moment, raising an eyebrow with what seemed to be an appreciative stare. I suddenly felt very self-conscious under Mr Northman's gaze and looked back at Sookie. I could hear the vampire chuckle as my cheeks grew hot. The blonde vampire wasn't just good looking. He was unfairly gorgeous. His features were sharp and poised, and his mouth was just asking to be kissed. Even with his tracksuit on I could tell his body was well defined, athletic and muscular. With his blonde hair slicked back, I had to stop myself from drooling all over my chin.

Bill stepped forward just as Sookie opened her eyes to stare at the doctor. She had pulled back Sookie's top in order to get a good look at her wounds. I physically cringed at the sight of poor Sookie's back. Three long and thick scratches had been torn deeply into Sookie's skin. They were oozing with blood and I wondered how appealing this was for the two vampires. But the sight of Bill in absolute tatters made me think twice about him.

"W-What sort of doctor are you?"

"The healing kind." She looked down at Sookie through her glasses. She dabbed at the cuts. "I'm Doctor Ludwig, what's your–"

Her question was cut off by the sound of Sookie's screams at Doctor Ludwig dipped her finger into one of the deep scratches. Somehow, the girl managed to answer.

"Sookie," she replied, her voice muffled while her head lay to the side. "S-Sookie Stackhouse." After a moment, she gasped out, "Am I dying?"

"Yes," the doctor replied curtly.

"No!" Bill yelled at the woman. "You _will_ save her!"

"Back off, vampire, and let me do my job." If the moment hadn't been so frightening, I would have laughed at the doctor's courage. She was obviously no stranger to vampires.

Mr Northman took a seat opposite me and smiled to himself when I avoided looking at him completely.

"Forgive him. Bill is abnormally attached to this human." I bit my tongue at his words; how could he disregard humans like that?

"Well, we don't have a lot of choice," the doctor informed us. "She's been poisoned."

"Poisoned by what?" I asked, ignoring Bill's disapproving glance.

"You ever heard of Komodo Dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. After one has bitten you, in a matter of days the toxins will have slowly eaten away at your nervous system. Then it will devour your helpless body alive."

"You're telling me the thing that attacked her was a Komodo Dragon?" I shook my head. "Cause it sure didn't look like one to me."

"No but this poison's similar but way more efficient." The doctor picked up a vial of something rotten looking. "I don't think I've seen it before. It's hard to tell without further testing, and we don't have time for that."

I looked to Bill who was nervously shifting about, clutching his arms as he had them crossed as a way of something to do. He felt utterly helpless and that made him angry.

"Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing." Sookie's eyes were wide as she looked at us. Mr Northman stood from his chair while I pushed off the wall to smile at Sookie. She tried to smile back but was too busy struggling to breathe. I felt an arm grab my elbow and I was dragged away from the room.

"She's running out of time, Mr Compton," the doctor said as I was somewhat pushed into a smaller room. I recoiled from the blonde vampire and his cold touch, and that seemingly entertained him as he sent a bitter grin my way. Bill joined us shortly in what I assumed was Mr Northman's office. It was small, with boxes of Tru Blood and a desk with a rotating chair. Without thinking to, I moved to the black leather couch in the corner; it had been one exhausting night.

Mr Northman shut the door then crossed his arms, glaring down at me.

"Care to tell me, Bill, what this human is doing in my club?"

Bill sighed and stared at me angrily. I looked up at them and gulped. "She is a friend of Sookie's. She was there when Sookie was attacked."

"Hmm…" As quick as a flash, Eric was crouched in front of me, and I had to rein in a screech at the sudden proximity. "What is your name?"

My eyes were wide as I stared into the blonde vampire's incredible eyes. "Melody Ryan," I answered quickly.

"Tell me, Melody," Mr Northman started in his slick, velvety tone. "What was it that attacked Miss Stackhouse?"

"I-" I reached for the right words but they escaped me. "I-I'm not sure."

Quicker than my eyes could comprehend, the vampire had me by the throat and raised me above the couch, my back against the wall. My legs dangled helplessly as they didn't quite reach the cushions as he held me high above him. He wasn't even bothered by my weight, nor my nails that clawed at his hand to beg him to stop.

"I'll ask you again, and this time you will answer me appropriately," his voice just as smooth. "Now, Miss Stackhouse has talents that I find useful, so you will do your best to answer me, or I will not think twice about snapping your neck."

I choked and raked at his skin. My eyes widened at the sight of the scratches I'd made returning to normal, healing in an instant. I couldn't breathe!

"Eric!" Bill's authoritive voice sounded. Eric seemed to ignore him as his beautiful face watched mine. And just like that, he let go. I crashed against the couch and breathed in deeply, greedily. My throat stung at the sudden rush of oxygen but I was only too glad to have it returned.

"I ask again," Eric said shortly. "What was it that attacked Sookie?"

I rasped but answered quickly, "All I saw was this _thing_ running through the forest. It was human apart from it had these claws and the head of a bull. But it was dark, and I couldn't see…" I looked at Eric. "I swear that's all I saw."

"She's telling the truth, Eric," Bill muttered from behind the blonde.

Eric smirked, "We could always glamour her to see?"

Bill's head jolted up as he joined Eric to face me. "Funny you should say. She is human, as far as I am aware. But before we entered, I glamoured her to return home with Jessica." He raised an eyebrow at Eric and said with some amusement, "She refused."

Eric chuckled, "Interesting." He tilted his head and I cowered further into the couch, hoping it would swallow me whole. Eric turned back to Bill and I thanked God that he did. "So you didn't see this Bull man?"

"No," Bill muttered, watching Eric move behind his desk.

"And you gave her your blood?"

"It didn't work," Eric seemed only a little surprised. "You ever heard of something like this?"

"Surprisingly, no." He sat in his chair and eyed me for a moment. My eyes fell straight to the floor. Bill may have been scary back at Jessica's home, but this vampire was on a whole new level. He had the chance to take away my life, just for irritating him, with one single movement.

"Pam, Chow," Eric uttered. I frowned. Who was he talking to? His gaze fixated on Bill. "I'd thought in over a thousand years, I'd seen everything there is to be seen."

Two figures entered the office. One was a large Chinese man wearing a black suit with a face like a slapped arse. The other was a blonde woman in her early thirties. She wore a pink outfit with her hair wavy, falling down her back. She was beautiful, if not a little harsh around the eyes. Those eyes eventually fell on me and once again, that wave of fear swept over me.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Well, isn't she delicious?"

I could hear Eric chuckle while I dare not look away from her. This must be Pam and Chow. Vampires must have incredible hearing as Eric had barely raised his voice when he called them.

"Search the woods around highway seventy-one."

"He can do it," Pam gestured to Chow. "I'm wearing my favourite pumps."

Eric commanded her in another language, what I thought might be Swedish. Pam rolled her eyes and huffed. As she walked out, she looked at me and licked her lips. I widened my eyes and was glad that she'd left the office.

"She is extremely lazy," Eric mused about Pam. "But loyal. How's yours: Jessica?"

"Petulant," Bill said irritably. "Dangerous. Afraid."

Eric smiled coyly. "I am glad to see you two are bonding. Being a good maker is very rewarding."

Bill pushed off from the desk. "I must get back to Sookie."

"Ah, relax," Eric muttered. But screams coming from the other room grabbed Bill's attention and he tore from the room. I had never heard such pain-filled cries. It sounded like Sookie was being murdered out there! I could hear Bill and Doctor Ludwig shouting at each other, and when I saw Eric smirk, I had to get to Sookie, lest I stake him right then and there. I jumped from my seat and made for the door, but my back was slammed against the wall. I looked up to see Eric hovering over me, his expression calm and collected. I tried to avoid staring but considering just how handsome he was, that was very hard to do.

Eric pinned me between his two muscular arms.

"What are you?" he asked slowly.

As scared as I was, I frowned. "I'm human. What else would I be?"

His face got closer to mine. "Sookie is the first I know of that can resist being glamoured." He looked me up and down, as small as I was. "Then you come along. What I can guess from your English accent is that you are no relation to Sookie, so tell me," Threateningly, Eric's fangs extracted. "What. Are. You?"

"I swear, p-please," I mumbled. "I'm just human."

Eric snarled, causing me to whimper, and this seemed to entertain him. He smirked and tilted his head. "Do I frighten you, Melody?"

There was no point in lying. I nodded. He chuckled under his breath. He drew so close that if I swallowed, the movement may have made my lips touch his. I felt a rush of excitement run through me and my cheeks flared. Eric looked down towards the floor, or at least, that's where I hoped he was looking. But his comment made me think otherwise.

Eric licked his bottom lip. "And do I excite you, Miss Ryan?" I swallowed and blushed until I looked like a tomato. I hated my body for reacting this way, but the heat I felt because of this blonde vampire and the thoughts that were running through my mind would have had my mother turn in her gave. I flushed as his words sent me reeling and downstairs, I was tingling. I may be a virgin, but damn, anyone would find this vampire attractive. I felt angry at myself for wanting him after he threatened and assaulted me. I grew hot as Eric moved across my jaw, his sweet breath caressing my face, running down to the base of my throat. It took everything I had to supress a moan as his nose nudged the sensitive spot below my ear.

He chuckled deeply and pulled away. He took my chin in his hand and held it tight. His fangs retracted.

"Maybe until I find out what you are, I will refrain from ripping your pretty little throat out." He smiled as he saw me flinch at his words. "And I think I will enjoy it when I do."

Eric pushed away from the wall and walked out of his office, laughing. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until Eric had left. My breathing shuddered and choked and my eyes began to water. I had gone from scared, to turned on, to completely frightened for my life.

I gave myself a minute to calm down and wiped my eyes with my bare arm before I moved into the room where Sookie's cries had died down. Bill and Eric were sitting on either side of Sookie while Doctor Ludwig was wiping away the blood with a damp tissue.

"You can give her blood now, here body should accept it," she declared. Bill brought his wrist up to his retracted fangs, but Eric was beside him in less than a second, holding Bill's wrist.

"Mine is much stronger. Allow me," he taunted.

"Never," Bill growled, yanking Eric's hand from his wrist. Eric laughed and walked away. I shuffled closer to Bill when Eric moved over to where I stood, which didn't go unnoticed.

Bill kneeled next to Sookie and brushed his fingers against his cheeks.

"Sookie, you must drink." Bill bit into his wrist and Sookie accepted the blood into her mouth. It made me feel a little queasy. Thankfully this time there was no foam and no seizures. Doctor Ludwig packed her medicine bag and waddled over to Eric.

"I expect payment by the end of the week." She passed the vampire and he turned.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you as always, Doctor Ludwig."

"Fuck off!" The Doctor's reply made me snort with laughter, despite Eric's eyes landing on me.

"I believe the pleasure is all yours," Bill scoffed.

"Mmm, she's no fan of the fang. But she tolerates us as our blood is of such great use to humans."

Sookie was moaning as she drank from Bill, her eyes glazed over in exhaustion. Bill slowly pulled his wrist away, smiling down at the woman he loved. He cupped her cheek and Sookie thanked him in a dreamy voice. He guided her head back down so she would rest. From behind Eric I saw Chow and Pam return. Pam was a state, with her legs and shoes coated in thick mud while her hair looked like a bee's nest.

With her hands on her hips, she said bitterly, "The area has been scanned."

"The tracks were human," Chow added. "But the smell was distinctly animal."

"What kind?"

"A filthy one," Pam muttered.

"We didn't recognise it," Chow confirmed.

"How intriguing," Eric murmured, watching Pam and Chow, his back to us. "I'll send out an alert through the appropriate channels. Find out what the neighbours know." Seemingly dismissed, the two vampires turned before Eric spoke his progeny's name. "Those were great pumps."

He smiled to himself as Pam shot her maker a dirty look. Eric turned back to us and Bill stood graciously.

"I don't want to move her."

"I will make sure she's comfortable."

"I'm not leaving her," Bill smirked, knowing full well what the blonde vampire was like.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Longshadow used to keep a coffin out back. You can use that. He liked to feed before he rested, so it might be a bit messy, but you are welcome to it."

Bill seemed to want to stake himself for having to say this, "I want to thank you for you hospitality and for saving Sookie's life."

"I am sure there is a way in which she can repay me." Eric smirked knowingly. "I will send out a car for Miss Ryan to return home."

I stepped forward. "I'm not going anywhere."

Eric seemed amused. "Oh, are you not?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was under the impression that you couldn't get away fast enough."

I clenched my jaw, trying to be as brave as I could muster. "I am not leaving Sookie with you."

In a flash, Eric was in front of me. He seemed to admire my bravery, or he just thought I was stupid for speaking out. "You have more guts than I thought." I deeply wanted to take a step back from him but I stood my ground. "You are welcome to stay here," he offered curtly before storming towards the door. Bill turned around and gave me a half-hearted smile. I was surprised when he walked up to me and held my upper arm.

"I am sorry for the way I have treated you," Bill offered sincerely.

I smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it." Maybe Bill wasn't all bad?

Bill's eyes fell to Sookie and I saw pain in them. When his gaze returned to me, he sent me a pleading look. "Keep an eye on her for me?"

I nodded and backed away to sit with Sookie. Bill followed after Eric. I sat on a bar stool, staring at where Sookie had been hurt. Slowly but surely, the deep scratches were beginning to heal. I smiled to myself; she was gonna be ok. I had only known Sookie for a short time and yet I felt she needed some sort of protection from all these vampires. After all, I didn't have much to lose. For some time I sat with her, but my eyes grew tired and my body ached with exhaustion. I stood from the seat to go behind the bar. I fiddled with the bottles out of boredom until I saw a Fangtasia shirt under a shelf. I took it and walked back to Sookie to change her bloody top. Once she was dressed in the red shirt and comfortably sleeping, I wandered over to one of the booths and settled into the cushioned seat. With a final look at Sookie, I closed my eyes and spent my first night in Eric's club.


	5. The Boy in the Basement

**_Welcome to Chapter 5_**

**_I have officially worked out where this fanfiction is going_**

**_Rest assured that I know what will happen throughout the whole of seasons 2, 3, 4 and 5_**

**_As soon as Season 6 airs, I'll be writing up a plan for another 12 episodes_**

**_It always sucks to get into a fanfiction to find there's no sequels planned, but that wont happen here_**

**_But please, I welcome all sorts of ideas and opinions because its always nice when your ideas and hopes for a fanfiction happen_**

**_Have a good read ladies and gentleman_**

**_Please review and check my facebook for character pictures_**

I couldn't help but groan loudly as I felt my body persistently nudged by somebody's pointy finger. I was ready and willing to tell them to fuck off when I opened one eye to see a very skinny woman hovering over me. I jolted and sat bolt right up, causing the woman to shriek promptly. In her hand was a plate of something icky looking. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and blinked wildly.

"Sorry there, didn't mean to scare ya," the skinny woman nattered. She presented me with the plate and I shuffled to the edge of the boot. "I made you something to eat. It's peanut butter and chocolate syrup." She smiled at me and I took the plate, staring at the supposed sandwich. It made my stomach churn.

Her eye caught mine and she nodded towards it. "Well eat up!"

I attempted a smile and picked up the food. It was sloppy and the filling was sliding out. I resisted the urge to gag and bit into the mess that was hardly classed as food. I quickly swallowed the bite and smiled approvingly at the woman, nodding in thanks when really I was trying not to vomit.

"Thank you, um…"

"Ginger," she introduced herself, turning and wiping her hands on her shorts. "You know, hanging around vampires as often as I do, you forget to eat." I stood from the booth and yawned, stretching my arms. "I've lost thirty-seven pounds since I started working here."

Movement near Ginger caught my eye and I grinned at the sight of Sookie. She was still in the Fangtasia shirt I'd dressed her in and she was currently checking her back in the mirror. The cuts had completely disappeared and a sweet smiled played with her lips.

"Sook!"

She spun and skipped towards me, her arms outstretched. I pulled her into a tight hug then moved away to get a good look at her.

"Mel, you didn't have to stay here for me."

"Yes, I did," I insisted. "I wasn't about to leave you with that nasty ass vampire."

She giggled and raised an eyebrow. "So I see you've met Eric?"

I rolled my eyes. "Met isn't exactly the word. Threatened by, is more like it."

"He threatened you?"

I nodded and couldn't help but smile at Sookie as she seemed genuinely pissed.

"Fuck. What an asshole."

"You can say that again."

"Well, was there even a reason?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Something about glamouring? That I couldn't be glamoured, I think? I'm trying to block it out, what with the choking, and all."

Sookie looked surprised. "Wait, they couldn't glamour you?"

"They tried, but apparently I have some natural resistance to it. I dunno."

Sookie looked at me curiously, and seemed to wanna tell me something, until Ginger walked over.

"Your boyfriend's resting out back if ya'll wanna wait for him," Ginger said while picking up empty bottles of Tru Blood.

"Do they make you stay here every day?" Sookie wondered out loud, moving with me to follow Ginger.

"Well sometimes I just come out here for deliveries," she smiled, glad that we were taking an interest in her. "But these days I've been coming in for…" she broke off and started to laugh nervously. I raised an eyebrow at her, curious. She waved her hand, "Never mind all that. You girls just finish up chatting and go back to sleep."

When I looked at Sookie, she seemed just as interested in Ginger's change of subject. She frowned and stared at the woman, hard. I looked between them. Sookie looked like she was concentrating while Ginger was rushing to pick up the rest of the bottles. Sookie eyed her as she moved over to pass us, but with wide eyes, Sookie stepped in front of her, blocking Ginger's way.

"Lafayette?"

I frowned. Well, that had come out of nowhere? Wasn't Lafayette the other cook back at Merlotte's, Sookie's friend? Why was she suddenly bringing him up?

"Sookie," I asked slowly, touching her arm. "You ok?"

She shrugged me off and ignored me, her angry gaze fixed on Ginger. "Why would Eric have Lafayette in the basement?"

"What?"

"I just work here," Ginger mumbled anxiously.

What the hell was going on? Ginger sidestepped Sookie but she was there, blocking her path again. Sookie stared deeply into her eyes until she ran behind the bar, as quick as her legs could take her. Ginger ran after her, shoving the empty bottles to the side while I remained still, absolutely clueless as to what was going on.

"Take me to him!" Sookie yelled at Ginger with a gun in her hand. My eyes popped at this sudden turn. Ginger held her hands up and was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Now!"

"Sookie, what the hell is going on?" I yelled, looking between the two women. Sookie was my friend and I was sure she wouldn't shoot me, if only she hadn't just pulled a 180 on us. Ginger was gasping in and out, her breathing ragged in fright.

Sookie flicked the gun with her wrist, "Come on, now. Lead the way."

And she did. Ginger hurried towards the door, her hands still shoved high in the air. Sookie followed the woman while I followed her, slightly scared and majorly curious to know what was going on. Ginger took us through another door that led to a dark and dank basement. There was no light apart from what came from upstairs. Sookie ran down the steps until all three of us froze.

I took a good look around and thought I was going to puke. The basement was cold and dirty, with what looked like blood coating the cement floor and chains on a rotating device in the middle.

"Oh my god…"

Sookie's gaze drew me to find a young African-American man splayed out of the rotten ground. He was shackled and chained round the neck and looked to be bleeding from the leg, from what I could see in this light. Sookie sped down the steps and crashed down next to her friend. Not caring about Ginger, I followed Sookie to offer my help.

"Lafayette," she said in a hushed voice. "Lafayette."

He slowly turned his head and stared at the girl, and when he saw me, he flinched and dragged himself away from us.

"No, please," he groaned in fright. "No more fucking vampires, please!"

Sookie looked to me and then back to him, shuffling forward to lay a soft hand on his skin. "Lafayette, this is Melody. She's started at Merlotte's since you've been…well…" Sookie had mentioned Lafayette hadn't turned up to work for a while now. I guess now we know why.

"Sook?" His voice was rough and sore. "Is that really you?"

"What have they done to you?" Sookie spoke angrily but quietly.

"Do I look like a vampire?" Lafayette asked.

"You look awful!" Sookie cried out, shaking her head in disgust for Eric.

Lafayette managed to choke out a laugh. "I feel fucking worse. I guess that means I ain't a vampire then, which is good."

I felt anger towards Eric. The bastard. Meeting Lafayette in this state proved to me that there was no good in Eric Northman. I turned to Ginger furiously.

"Uncuff him!"

Stupidly, her hands were still raised. "I don't have that key," she yelled back to us. "I swear!"

"I'm gonna getcha out of here, Lafayette," Sookie promised her friend. "But I have to go back up. I swear I'll be back to get you free, ok?" She gripped Lafayette's hand and squeezed it. Sookie looked at me sadly. "Melody, I hate to ask, but will you stay down here with him?"

And I would have. Of course I would. But my head wasn't straight and I needed to find out what was going on.

"I have a few questions for you first, Sookie," I said none too softly. Sookie stared at me for a few moments before nodding. I stood up quickly and made my way upstairs. It didn't take long for Ginger and eventually Sookie to follow me, and by the time they did, my arms were folded angrily and my foot was tapping the floor. I sat at a table and watched Sookie approach, sitting opposite me with an uncomfortable expression.

When she said nothing for a full minute, I raised my voice. "What the hell was that back there?"

"What was what?"

I growled, "Don't play games with me, Sookie Stackhouse. Not me, I'm your friend."

"Ok, ok," she muttered, biting her lip. She looked at her fingers and I knew she was trying to find the right words. Eventually, she looked back at me. "You remember, back at Merlotte's, I asked if you were a vampire?"

"Yeah," I replied. It was possibly the most out of the blue question anyone has ever asked me; of course I remembered.

"Well, there was a reason for that." She breathed in and twiddled her thumbs, before rushing out the words, "I'm a telepath."

I sat there dumbly for a second before a laugh escaped my lips. Sookie rolled her eyes at my reaction and waiting for me to calm down.

Still laughing, I managed to say, "You're. You're a what, now?"

"A telepath," she responded calmly. "I can read people's minds."

"You have got to be shitting me?" I muttered in astonishment, seeing the sincerity in her eyes.

"Sometimes its words or sentences, like a stream of consciousness. Or sometimes its images, like watching a movie play out in front of you before reality snaps back into place."

I digested this for a minute. Sookie really didn't seem like she was kidding.

"So…What's that got to do with you asking if I was a vampire?"

She seemed a little too excited about my question. "See, that's where it's funny, cause I can't read Bill's mind, and I can't read all vampires' minds, and now I can't seem to read yours." She grinned wildly, the smile I would usually love to see her wear. "Not one little bit."

"But I'm human," I insisted, frustrated.

"I bet you are," she tried to soothe me. "But there's something that little bit extra special with you."

I scoffed, "Yeah, special. Meaning I'm not normal."

"Mel–"

"Is that why Bill couldn't glamour me?" I asked suddenly. "Same reason why you can't hear my thoughts, or whatever?"

Sookie shrugged lightly and offered me a smile. "Probably?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes angrily. "Great. So I'm just an abnormal nobody with no family and no friends. Perfect. Just fucking perfect!"

"Hey!" Sookie said sternly, gripping my hand in hers. "Your family love you and always will. And you have friends here, including me," she offered me a smile as she dipped her head to catch my eye. "We're gonna look after each other, ok? Like you did for me last night. And we'll find out why I can't hear your thoughts, I promise."

I sighed but smiled at the girl. "Thanks, Sookie."

Eventually the door opened to reveal Bill. He seemed ecstatic to see Sookie up and about and ran straight for her, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. When Bill looked over her shoulder, down at me, he murmured a thank you I supposed was for keeping an eye on her. Not that that did much good. He pulled away to see a solemn looking Sookie staring back at him.

He frowned. "Are you still angry about our fight? Sookie, none of that matters now."

"You're right," she agreed, "it doesn't. I'm alive and in one piece." Her voice became angry, "Unlike my friend Lafayette who Eric chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death!"

"What?"

"You better not have known anything about this, Bill Compton, because if you did, I don't think I could ever forgive you."

I saw Eric open the door Bill had entered from and as soon as I saw him, I stood. I wanted to be on my guard around this man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bill insisted.

"I imagine she is referring to the human in my basement," Eric said, smooth as ever. "The human traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood," Eric stopped not too far from us, "Which, as you know, is a grave offence."

"His name is Lafayette," Sookie spat, storming towards the blonde vampire, "and you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him!" And before any of us could stop her, Sookie drew back her hand and slapped Eric. Eric barely made any sign of movement.

"Sookie!"

Eric had the ghost of a smile on his lips as he drew closer to her. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He stared at her body. "And may I add that colour suits you very well."

"Go to hell!"

"Sookie, enough!"

I stepped forward to join Sookie, nervous she would push Eric too far.

"Oh, it's not nearly enough," she spoke venomously. "They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him, chained him up like a dog to sleep in his own filth for weeks."

Bill looked to Eric. "Is this true?"

I noticed Eric's eyes had fallen on me for a moment before returning his gaze to the vampire. "There are others that would have done far worse and you know it."

Sookie's nose crinkled in disgust. "You're gonna let him go right now, or I swear, I'm going to the police–"

Eric sped forward, his fangs extracted, his face mere centimetres from Sookie's. "I do not respond well to threats," Eric hissed. Sookie kept her nerve and didn't move a muscle. Eric retracted his fangs, having made his point. He smirked slightly, "But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement." He gestured to the door, "Please…"

Sookie gave him a filthy look as she stomped into Eric's office. The blonde vampire turned back to me and smiled evilly, "You too, Melody."

I shivered but quickly followed Sookie, if only for her protection. Not that I would be much use. Sookie and I leaned against the desk while Eric and Bill stood opposite us. Sookie took the reins on the conversation as she demanded what deal Eric had in mind.

"A vampire name of Godric has been missing in Dallas for some time," Eric said calmly. "I require your talents on the trip."

Sookie snorted and shrugged. "That's it? So if I go to Dallas with you to find this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?"

"No, you nearly died last night," Bill growled. "You are not going to Dallas."

"Bill, I can make up my own mind."

"All of your expenses will be paid of course, and yes, I will release your friend." Eric smirked as he glanced from me back to Sookie. "There is, however, one exception."

"You are asking me to find some vampire in Texas, Eric. There will be no exceptions!" Sookie said stiffly at his cheek.

"Just one," Eric spoke as if Sookie had never uttered a word. "Your friend, Miss Ryan, will come along with us."

"What?" I yelled.

"What?" Sookie joined me. "Why?"

Eric looked at me with a wide smirk, licking his lips once. "She interests me. I wish to know what she is and I believe this vampire, when we recover him, will know the answer. Besides…" He eyed my body with approval, his stare ending at my neck. "I could do with a bite to eat on the flight."

I shuddered and stared at him wide eyed.

"I told you, I am human," I insisted, grounding out the words like dirt.

"Mmm, well, we could see if you taste like one?" In a flash he was before me, his fangs extracted.

"Alright!" I yelled in fear. "Ok, I'll come with you." Eric chuckled as my voice trembled slightly. I looked to Sookie who looked sympathetic. "If only to help keep Sookie safe."

"What could you possibly do to keep Sookie Stackhouse safe?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll keep her out of trouble," I rephrased bitterly.

"Mel, I can't let you do this."

I looked at my friend and smiled. "What have I got to lose, Sook?"

Empathy radiated off the girl in waves and she nodded once, touching my arm affectionately. She sharply turned her head towards Eric who had thankfully stepped away from us.

"And we want five thousand dollars," she declared abruptly.

"What?" Eric deadpanned.

"Each," I joined in, earning a smile from Sookie. "We'll be missing a lot of work while we're gone. Plus, we could do with one or two shopping trips out there."

"You're getting cocky," Eric directed at me with disapproval. I only mustered the guts to smirk back at him.

Bill stepped forward to join Sookie and I, turning to face Eric. "I will escort the girls to Dallas."

"No."

"Yes," Sookie replied. "Five thousand each and Bill comes with us or it's a deal breaker." Sookie's poker face remained as she stared Eric down. Eric pulled his gaze away to press a button on the com, speaking Swedish.

Eric looked at me. "You surprise me, Melody. Coming to a new country and demanding money from an honest businessman? Not very noble of you."

I scoffed at his statement. "New country, new rules."

One side of his mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile at me. "You will leave immediately."

"I will make the travel arrangements for the girls and I," Bill said, "but I will need your credit card number."

The door slammed open and Pam threw Lafayette to the floor. The air was knocked out of him upon impact and Sookie and I rushed to him in an instant.

"Such a shame. I was hoping Eric would allow me to keep you," Pam whined to Lafayette, "And maybe the pretty redhead too."

"You already have enough pets," Eric quickly injected.

"No offence, but you ain't exactly my type, bitch." I smiled at Lafayette's words and stroked his back, soothing him.

"Can I kick him?" Pam hissed.

"Try it," I growled, still facing Lafayette.

"My, my," I could hear the smile in her voice. "We do have a temper, don't we? That could be fun."

Eric spoke loudly in Swedish, ultimately shutting her up. "Have Chow fetch their car," Eric added in English. Pam left while Eric slowly walked over to join us. Sookie stepped to get out of his way as he crouched down beside Lafayette. I remained still on the other side of his curled up body, holding nothing but resentment for the blonde vampire. At least, that's what I told myself.

"I'll see you around, Lafayette."

"Oh, don't bet on it, baby," the broken man murmured. "I'm retiring. I am done with you crazy ass fuckers. Done."

Eric seemed satisfied with that, sending me a wink before raising his tall body. Bill promptly picked up Lafayette bridal style, careful of his wounds and injuries. Sookie gave Eric a final glare before walking towards the door.

"Come on, Mel," Sookie muttered, following behind Bill. I turned I went to follow when I heard Eric's commanding voice call out to me.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Melody," Eric chuckled. "Make sure not to spill any of that precious blood of yours before we leave." I stared at him and watched as he loved to revel in my discomfort. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste."


	6. Arrival at the Hotel Carmilla

_**Thank you so much to all the followers I've had**_

_**Please do continue to review, it helps to guide the future of the series, and every opinion counts**_

_**So here's chapter six, sorry it took its time, I had a film exam today**_

_**Feel free to pm me and to add me on facebook for character photos**_

_**We get a little more Eric/Mel time in this chapter *air high-five to Miss Simpson* oh yeah**_

_**Enjoy and holla at me in the box at the bottom**_

"So Sookie and Bill are meeting you at the airport after sundown?" Auntie Barbs asked from over the kitchen counter. She had known Sookie Stackhouse was dating a vampire for some time now; gossip moves fast around such a small town, but as soon as I had told her I'd met him, she wanted all the details.

I tore a bite from my burger and nodded, muffling the words, "We're meeting Eric in Dallas," around the mouthful.

"This Eric," Auntie Barbs cocked an eyebrow above her wrinkled eye. "Is he single?"

I stared wide eyed at her and felt myself shudder. "Barbs!"

She grinned and leaned closer. "Well, is he?"

"I don't know," I muttered shrugging. "And I don't care either."

Last night had been one of the most frightening and heated moments of my life. The attraction I felt towards Eric was unnecessary and unrequited, and wrong in every way. The man had threatened me more than once and still I fancied the pants off of him? What is wrong with me?

After our deal, Sookie and Bill had dropped me home to a very angry Auntie Barbs. She moaned at me for not giving her a quick call to tell her I was safe and had sent me to my room without a moment's notice. She eventually brought me dinner and I took my chance to explain what had happened. And she was pleased! Of course I had skipped the part about nearly being choked to death but Barbs was all for vampire rights and had been more than happy to allow me to go to Dallas. Let's just say to her, the five thousand dollars Eric was providing was an added bonus.

Sookie had called earlier to give me the flight information and said we'd be flying together while the vampires slept in their light-tight coffins. Bill had agreed to take Jessica along and I was pleased. We three girls could do with some bonding time and Jessica was possibly the only vampire I'd met that didn't scare me. Much.

"I think he's close with his progeny," I mumbled, finishing the last crumbs on my plate. "Pam, or someone."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Not too long, I guess. How long can it take to find a super-old vampire when we have a telepath in our gang?"

Auntie Barbs laughed and nicked my plate, slipping it into the sink.

"I always knew there was something special about that one," she said, referring to Sookie. "Sweet girl. I'm glad you've gotten close."

"Me too," I nodded before pausing. I watched her face to check her expression. "Barbs, is there anything special about me?"

"Oh course dear," she smiled while washing the dishes, half her back towards me. "You're very special to me. You're like the daughter I never had."

I smiled at that and said, "Thank you. But I meant is there anything…I dunno, peculiar about me? Maybe something my parents might have told you about?"

She instantly frowned and turned to look at me. "I don't understand?" She wiped her hands with the dish towel and suddenly looked worried. "Mel, is there anything wrong? Why do you ask?"

Oh God, I've gotten her suspicious. Maybe I just sounded like a crazy person? I shook my head and gave her a quick smile before standing. "No reason, I was just curious." I skipped over to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to call the taxi."

"Sure you don't want me to take you?" she called to me in the sitting room.

"I'm good," I yelled before dialling the number.

By the time I had packed everything I needed into my suitcase and called Sam to double-check that it was ok to leave work for a couple of days, the sun was completely gone. Even though Sookie promised she'd ask on behalf of me at work today, I still felt really bad and needed to give him a quick call. Sam had seemed alright with it, if not a little grouchy.

"Well, you just be safe out there," he said. "I don't want you girls getting hurt."

"I will, you don't have to worry. And of course I'll take a few days on for free to make up for it."

"No need. I just don't see why a sweet girl like you has to get messed up in vampire business, that's all."

I sighed, "It's not me that's dealing with the vamps. That's Sookie's territory. I'm just there to keep her out of harm's way."

Sam chuckled, "Alright, but just come back in one piece, you hear?"

"Yes boss," I smirked into the mouthpiece.

"Thought I told you to call me Sam?"

"Yes boss," I repeated, earning another chuckle from him. Was I flirting with my manager?

"Listen, Mel," Sam suddenly sounded edgy and worried. "When you come back there's a chance I might be gone. Terry will be running the bar but I'd like you to keep a sharp eye out for me, would you? Especially on Sookie; she can get in all kinds of trouble."

I tried not to sound too disappointed at his declaration. I'd only just met the guy, and he was cute! Bon Temps wasn't real full of decent fellas. Now we were gonna be one man down.

"And stay away from Maryann," he warned. "She ain't all that she seems."

"Aren't we all," I mumbled.

I earned another laugh from Sam, though I wasn't sure why. His deep voice was low and sincere as he murmured, "You have no idea. Be careful, Mel."

"I will if you will," I laughed then mumbled, "Be seeing you, Sam." I hung up.

A car horn drew my attention to outside. A fancy black car was waiting. Jeez, American taxis really go all out, huh? I pecked Auntie Barbs before grabbing my suitcase and bid a temporary goodbye to the place I'd called home for the past month. I hurried towards the car, all ready to tell the driver where we were heading when I saw a familiar face step out the driver's seat. And he was not your run of the mill taxi driver.

I froze on the spot and held my breath, eyeing the vampire cautiously.

"Chow?"

The vampire walked towards me until he was just a step away. He looked utterly bored. "Eric has sent me to collect you ahead of your flight."

"Eric?" I frowned. "I'm supposed to be meeting Sookie at the airport?"

Chow deadpanned, uninterested. "Change of plan. You'll no longer be escorted by Mr Compton."

"What?" I fumed, letting go of the handle to cross my hands. "No, I'll be flying with Sookie. You can't make me go with you, even with the fangs and everything."

That seemed to put a smile on Chow's face. "Eric thought you might say that."

I screamed. Chow was suddenly behind my back, clutching a tissue over my mouth and nose. I couldn't breathe! I grabbed his hand and scratched his skin. I was beginning to feel faint due to the lack of air, and after a few more seconds with the tissue blocking my airways, the dizziness overcame me. Last thing I remembered was collapsing into someone's arms and wind blowing through my hair.

I felt very comfy. I moaned at how warm and cosy my body felt and I snuggled deeper into the cushion. My arms wrapped around it and clutched at the fabric like a baby would his mother's blouse. I felt like I could sleep all day. I _thought_ I'd been asleep for days. I wasn't keen on the idea of opening my eyes but I saw the orange light seeping through my eyelids, awakening me from my blissful dreams.

My eyelids fluttered open slowly, hoping the light from my window wouldn't make me want to hide under my duvet. But there was no sunlight seeping from my window, because I wasn't in my room. I looked around to find myself in some sort of plane cabin.

_The flight to Dallas!_ my head screamed.

My head shot up. Well, at least it was better than waking up in a hospital. The plane must have been a private one. It was small and there were two leather seats in front of me and one to the side, none of which Sookie was seated in. It must have cost a fortune to fly like this, but what did I care? I wasn't paying. And this seat really was deliciously cosy. I snuggled up, tucking my legs even closer to my chest as I reclined. I moaned lightly and stretched, my body vibrating as it worked out the kinks and aches.

"Do that again and I won't be held responsible for my actions," a husky voice said right next to my ear.

I shrieked and flew out of the seat into the one opposite. My chest was heaving and my eyes were wide to see I had been sleeping on Eric Northman's lap all along. He chuckled in a voice so low it sounded devious. I remained crammed up in a tight ball on the leather seat opposite him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I breathed.

His eyebrow raised and he asked, "Did I not say I was coming to Dallas?"

"Well, yes, but," I looked around but found no sign of the blonde waitress. "Where's Sookie?"

"With Bill," he answered simply.

"And where's Bill?" I grumbled.

"On an earlier flight."

"Why?" I demanded. "Why couldn't you just let me stay with Sookie?" I was pissed off. I had had just about enough with this guy lording it over everyone. "Why do you think you can control everyone around you?"

He flew forwards so he was crouching over my chair before my eyes could focus. "Because I can," he growled, "that's why." He pulled himself closer until he was inches from my face. "Now you listen to me. If I so choose, I could rip out your throat in a heartbeat. I could throw you out of this plane so fast you won't even realise you're falling. If I wanted to, I could take you right here, this very second. But I haven't. Not yet. So don't try my patience, because to me," he sent me a frightening smile, "that all sounds very appealing."

My breath shuddered even when he drew back to sit in his own seat. I readjusted my position and lifted my legs off the seat, keeping my gaze anywhere but in Eric's direction. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Eric staring at the shut window. I assumed it would soon be morning or afternoon outside and I wondered how long I had been out. Chow or Pam didn't seem to be on board either. Maybe I was a whole day out and Bill, Sookie and Jessica were already at the hotel? I hoped so. I couldn't wait to reach my room and have a bitching session with my friends over Eric fucking Northman. He thought he was so intimidating, and handsome, and powerful.

Well, yeah he was. But he didn't have to show off about it!

I hadn't noticed I was huffing now and then until my eyes snapped back to Eric when he spoke.

"I think I liked it better when you were asleep," he muttered.

I crossed my arms. "Care to tell me why I was on your lap?"

"Nope," he popped the 'p' and I growled to myself out of frustration. I hated that I had been so comfortable on that lap of his and that I had enjoyed it more than these expensive leather recliners. I huffed again and I noticed Eric rolled his eyes. He held his chin in his hand, his elbow rested against the side while his eyes eventually wandered over to me.

"You were having a nightmare," he said out of the blue.

I raised my eyebrows. "Pardon me?"

He knew I had heard him. "It was the only thing that seemed to calm you down," Eric added.

"Oh," I mumbled dumbly. I often had nightmares when I was younger. It used to happen because of silly things, normally after watching a horror movie or something. But mum would come into my room and hold me, cuddle into my side and brush my hair back continuously until eventually I fell asleep again. She would stay with me to double check I wasn't going to have another one. Sometimes she'd stay all night and I'd wake up to her snoring in the morning. It would make me laugh. But now and again, at Yuley Farm, I had woken Auntie Barbs up a few times, screaming and thrashing in my bed. In my dreams, I would be in the hospital, and unlike reality, I was there with dad when he died. He would be bleeding and crying out, but the doctors always held me back. I could never get to him in time before he flat lined. Other times I'd be back in the car, before the accident. And then it would happen. And I would be awake to see them all die. Slowly and painfully. I often woke up with tears on my pillow.

"How did your parents die, Melody?" Eric said in a bored tone, seemingly reading my mind. My eyes grew wide and my throat closed up at his question.

"Don't you think that's kind of personal?" I bit out.

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Fine," I half yelled, earning a smile from Eric. He was some sick twisted vampire. "It was last month. We were in a car accident and I was the only one who lived," I muttered. "It was my parents and little sister." I looked up to meet his gaze. "How did you know they were dead?"

"You talk in your sleep," he stated.

Great. So this vampire now knew my most personal and painful memory, all because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut while I slept. In all honesty, Eric terrified me enough to tell him anything he wanted to know. The vampire could always get what he wanted, even if it was something so simple like me answering his question. All it would take is a flick of his wrist and there goes my neck, snapped in an instant. But I refused to cower in front of Eric. He may be a really old vampire with big fangs and piercing blue eyes, but I didn't have much of a life back in Bon Temps. I decided then and there, I wasn't gonna be a pushover. At least not a total one.

"Why are you so worried for this vampire?"

Eric glared at me.

"You should learn to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, Miss Ryan," Eric grounded out.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine," I said quickly, trying to hide my nerves. "What's so important about Godric; was that his name?"

Eric remained silent.

"I mean, I know he's old and probably some big chief here in Texas or something, but what's that got to do with you?"

After a minute of Eric refusing to answer, I tried another question.

"How long until we reach Dallas?"

"Have you always been this annoying?"

"Have you always had a stake up your arse?" I retorted.

Eric shot up and I cowered in my seat, only to notice he wasn't going for me. He was headed for the back of the plane, through the door. He walked around his seat and called back to me with no care in his voice whatsoever.

"Get some rest."

By the time I woke up again, the plane was in landing. There was still no sign of Eric since he'd left me alone on the plane, but walking down the steps of the jet, I noticed a light-tight coffin being put into the boot of a car. So there he was, Mr Depressing.

"Miss Ryan?" A voice called my name out. I looked to see a strapping young man with short black hair and sunglasses, although they were unnecessary seeing as it was now late afternoon and the sun would be down within the hour. I felt like all I had done since I left Bon Temps was sleep yet I felt exhausted!

"That's me," I wandered forward.

"I'm to escort you to the Hotel Carmilla, ma'am," the driver said kindly, opening the back door for me as I slid in. The inside of the car was like a limousine only smarter and more expensive, with seats to the side and small doors that led to the long boot that carried a certain vampire with some serious mood swings. It seemed this car was made especially for vampires due to the blacked out windows and bottles on Tru Blood in the mini fridge.

Sookie had told me all about the Hotel Carmilla. It was a famous hotel in Dallas that Bill said was renovated in order to accommodate vampires. Apparently it had shutters that would block out the sun, so vampires could sleep in bed like humans. Eric had organised rooms for us for as long as we may need to stay, that is until we find this vampire somewhere in Dallas.

The car pulled to a stop outside the hotel and my door was opened by none other than Eric. I ignored him and made my way into the hotel on my own, but in a flash, Eric was standing beside me at the reception desk.

"Good evening and welcome to Hotel Carmilla," the blonde receptionist welcomed the two of us. "May I take your name please?"

"Eric Northman," he spoke softly. Oh sure, he was nice to the pretty and tall ones, but the more petite the human, the more vile you have to act towards them, according to Eric. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Mr Northman," she smiled, typing into the computer. "I have you down for a double soundproofed king-size suite?"

Eric nodded firmly and signed a few papers before snatching the keys from her.

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"That'll be all, thank you," he flashed her one grouchy smile before grasping my elbow and pulling me into the elevator.

"Ow," I moaned, yanking my arm back before I allowed space for our driver to carry our bags in. Was Eric really that lazy he had to have someone do it for him? I thanked him and we rode lift until we reached the fifth floor when Eric pulled me out and led me to his door.

"So where's my room?" I wondered, looking around. I missed Eric rolling his eyes before he key-carded the door and shoved it open. He yanked the cases out from the driver's grasp and shoved a few bills in his hand. Eric walked further into the room, not having answered my question.

The suite was huge! The colour scheme was a mix of brown, whites and blacks. The room was tasteful and pricey, with long leather couches and a widescreen TV set above the blazing fireplace. Behind a door was a massive bedroom and I walked on in to find both cases lying on the bed's silk sheets.

"Eric?" I called to the vampire in the en-suite. "Could you show me to my bedroom now, please?"

He walked back in and said unenthusiastically, "This is your bedroom."

I frowned and looked back into the suite, pretty sure this was the only bedroom. "So where's yours?"

Eric stared at me until I got it.

I stomped my foot and screamed at him, "You have gotta be fucking kidding me, Eric!"

Eric opened his suitcase and pulled out his clothes, moving so fast he was just a blur to my eyes. In seconds, both our cases were empty and Eric was in front of me, dangling a set of red lace panties from his finger.

"How interesting," he murmured, staring from the underwear to me.

"Fuck you!" I snatched the panties from him and he smiled, annoying me further. "I need my own room, Eric!"

"This was the only room left," he lied.

"Bullshit," I hissed. This hotel was huge and I'm pretty sure the manager would chuck out a dozen or so vampires with the amount of money Eric could pay him with. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"It wasn't _not_ part of the deal," he countered, his smirk appearing in full.

"You're an asshole," I cried before feeling my chin in his iron grasp. He held onto it even when I tried to shrug my head away.

Eric was as calm as ever. "I don't appreciate your tone, Melody."

"I don't give a shit," I spat. I felt my eyes beginning to water. "You demanded I come with you to another state to find this freaking vampire of yours, kidnap me onto the same flight as you, and now you're forcing me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"You could always take the couch?"

"Yeah, well, I just might," I yelled. "Or better yet, why don't I take the couch in Bill's room? He won't mind–" I stormed out of the room only to be pulled away in a flash and tossed onto the bed. I felt before I saw Eric's body pressing into mine, his fangs extracted and his eyes sparkling. His hand was around the base of my throat, not choking but keeping me from moving an inch as he hovered above me.

"I may not be able to glamour you, Melody," he growled, "but I can find other ways, more painful ways, for you to obey me."

"I will never obey you," I muttered, despising myself as a single tear fell from my eye. Eric saw it, watched the tear as it slipped down to my ear, dripping into the chocolate sheets. After a moment of silence, he retracted his fangs but kept his eyes glued to mine.

It took him a whole minute, frozen on the spot, until he spoke again. "I'm going out. Stay in the suite."

"No," I retorted instantly.

"Do as I say, Melody," he said, his voice hardening. He muttered something to himself in Swedish before his gaze returned, a look of surrender in his eye. "I'll ask you only once. I do this not for my safety but for yours." My eyes widened at his words but he quickly amended them, shoving his body away from mine to stand. "Do not fool yourself into thinking I care. There are other vampires in this hotel looking for a little midnight snack," he gave me a pointed look. "They can only do so once I've figured out what you are."

"I'm human," I whispered, more to myself as I stared up at the ceiling, feeling more exhausted tears leaking.

"And a disobedient one at that," he growled. "Stay in the suite." The slam of the suite door vibrated through the walls and the tears weren't stopping anytime soon.


	7. The First Cut is the Deepest

_**Can I just send a huge thank you to all those who have followed and reviewed so far?**_

_**You guys are beyond sweet and I look forward to more reviews**_

_**To Jay, that was a very kind thing to say and I appreciate it greatly, it restores my confidence in my own writing**_

_**To those who think Eric's being a complete ass, I agree...**_

_**However, this is the first in a series, and Eric is one moody evil bloodsucker**_

_**In this first fanfiction, their relationship WILL change eventually, but he will not be all lovey-dovey yet**_

_**But that will come in following seasons, in every way good-Eric can give**_

_**All seasons from season 2 will be written , even Season 6 - can't wait - so pleased keep following and you will see Eric evolve**_

_**Plus, it makes it all the more exciting, rather than jumping straight into it, don't you think?**_

_**Please enjoy and do review, a big thanks once again**_

Of course I didn't listen to Eric. A minute or so after he'd left, I noticed a second card-key on the side table, so I grabbed it and ran out the door. I crept round the side to check Eric had gone. The coast was clear, but I had one other problem; I didn't know which room Sookie was in. I could risk shouting out her name in case Eric realised I'd left our room against his orders. It was almost midnight. Perhaps Sookie was asleep? There was only one thing for it.

_Sookie?_ I thought. I projected her name loudly, shouting it in my head. I wasn't even sure if this was gonna work. I wandered down the hallway slowly, glancing at the doors, sending my thoughts out loud and clear.

_Sookie, will you open your door? I need to talk to you._

Just when I was about to give up, a door swung open behind me, and about four doors down from where I stood, a blonde head popped out.

"Mel?" Sookie frowned in confusion. "Did I just hear your thoughts?"

I shrugged, "Was the only way I could think to find your hotel room."

She beckoned me in quickly and I ran inside, double checking that Eric was nowhere in sight. Sookie shut the door behind us and pulled me over to the couch. She looked adorable in the cosy looking dressing gown that the hotel provided and her curls pulled away from her face. She seemed happy to see me, if not a little worried.

"So what happened to you back at the airport? I thought you were flying with us?" she asked, clueless.

"Eric happened," I grumbled, curling my legs underneath my body. "He kidnapped me from my house."

"No he did not!" Sookie gasped, her tone angry and shocked.

"Mhmm. He even had Chow knock me out. He knew I wouldn't come willingly."

"Ugh," Sookie seemed disgusted by Eric's behaviour. "What a pig! And you had to fly with him?"

"Yup," I growled, recalling the unpleasant journey.

Sookie sighed and rubbed my arm. "Well at least you're here now. What room you in?"

I raised an eyebrow, the answer written all over my face. Eventually, Sookie got it, and her face contorted and shrivelled up in nausea.

"No!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "God knows how I'm gonna survive in the same suite as him, let alone the same bed."

Her eyes popped. "The same bed?" Sookie raised a hand to her mouth and took a moment to think before she looked at me with curiosity. "Mel, do you think he likes you?"

"What?" I choked, half-laughing at her assumption.

"Well," she defended herself with a smile, "he's forced you to sleep in the same room as him, made sure to spend time with you when you could have flown with Bill and me…Maybe he fancies you?"

"Sookie, Eric Northman does not fancy me," I scolded, shaking my head. "He's a super old vampire–"

"A thousand years old," Sookie corrected.

I gulped and raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Wow. You'd think he'd learn some manners by now?"

Sookie giggled and shuffled closer to me, her voice lowering. "You gotta admit, Mel, he is hot."

I rolled my eyes but when she pushed for the truth, I mumbled, "Ok, so for a thousand year old vamp with a serious need for an attitude adjustment, he's not bad."

"Not bad?" She slapped my hand. "I love Bill more than anything, I really do. He's so handsome and kind and amazing in bed–"

I raised my hands. "Too much, Sook."

"But," she ignored me, "any red-blooded girl can see that Eric Northman is better than 'not bad'."

I exhaled. "Fine!" I moaned, falling deeper into the couch. "Eric's gorgeous and hot as fuck and there's nothing I can do about it but try not to blush every time he stands less than five feet away from me!" I glared at her and pouted. "Happy?"

"I knew it," she smirked. "Do you think anything will happen with ya'll?"

"Sookie," I muttered, "he's only keeping me close by because he wants to find why he can't glamour me, and why you can't read my thoughts. End of story."

"I don't think that's true?"

"Alright, plus the fact he could use me as his personal blood bag if he wanted, there is no other reason why Eric's interested in me. This guy's all about power; he likes to be in control." I huffed and changed the subject, not wanting to talk about the head-strong Viking. "So what's been going on on your end?"

"Well, the Fellowship of the Sun paid some guy to abduct me, but Bill took care of it," she stated simply.

I gawked, "You mean that vampire hating church group? Well, why would they want you? You're no vampire."

"No, but word musta gotten round that some human's helping the Dallas vampires to find Godric."

"Which means there's a traitor in Dallas, right?" I asked suddenly, fearful for Sookie. "They're the only people that knew what you were here for."

Sookie nodded, "Bill's gone to talk to Eric about it now."

"That's where Eric is?" I panicked. "Maybe I should get back, Sook. Eric will kill me if he finds out I'm gone."

"Oh, hush," Sookie calmed me down. "I'm sure we got plenty of time."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I froze and stared at Sookie accusingly for jinxing us. She hurried over to the door and sighed with relief when we saw a young black haired busboy.

"Male straight B Negative," he said, voice void of emotion as he turned to allow a strapping young man with long hair walk into Sookie's suite. He sent her a killer smile and introduced himself.

"Um…" Sookie stared at the guy, whose dressing gown had opened just enough to see his abs.

Suddenly Jess was beside her, grinning from ear to ear at the professional fangbanger.

"That's for me," Jessica giggled, her eyes roaming the poor man's body. Jessica took the fangbanger's hand and led him to her adjoined room. Was Bill ok with this? I just stared at the redheaded vampire until she shut the door behind her. Who knew you could order humans off the room service menu?

"He's twenty-one," the busboy said randomly and I frowned. Um, what?

I looked to Sookie who had sharply turned her head back to the busboy, smiling slightly. The busboy started to smile nervously and there was an awkward silence in the air, at least for me, there was.

"But it's not a coincidence, Barry!" Sookie whispered excitedly. Her eyes were large and sparkling while she watched the busboy take in what she said, before he darted away from the room and down the corridor.

"Stay here!" Sookie yelled before running out after him. "Barry, wait!"

I sat there, staring dumbly at the open door.

"What the fuck just happened?" I said out loud to myself. I huffed and lay back, nicking the television remote before flicking through the channels. Nothing interesting was on, just the usual, but I clicked on some romcom movie and sat back and relaxed.

The door opened and I half turned my head to speak to Sookie, "So what the hell was that back there?"

"Melody?"

I fully turned and realised it was Bill that had returned, not Sookie. He eyed me questionably, wondering why I was here.

"Oh, sorry Bill," I quickly sat up on the couch. "I didn't mean to–"

"Please, don't get up," Bill smiled warmly. He looked around the suite and asked me, "Do you know where the ladies are?"

"Sookie just popped out for a second," I reassured the vampire, "and Jess is in her room eating."

"Eating?" Bill repeated, anger seeping into his voice.

Before I could amend my words, Bill had stormed out to his progeny's bedroom and yanked open the door. Shit, did I just drop Jessica in it?

Bill returned with the fangbanger in tow. He chucked the poor lad out before rounding on Jessica, who joined me on the couch with a look of frustration on her pretty face.

"Sorry," I whispered my apology and she half-smiled back.

"Jessica, we discussed this," Bill scolded.

"All I did was order him off the menu. You didn't say not to order off the menu!"

"I would no more allow you to feed on that young man than to watch pornography on TV!" Behind Bill, Sookie slipped through the door.

"Porno?" Jessica squealed childishly.

"Jessica!"

"Hey Sookie, there's dirty movies on TV!"

"I know, yuck," she laughed.

"Well, _you_ took off like a shot!" I crossed my arms, mock-cross.

"To your room, please Jessica," Bill spoke more calmly now. "Tru Blood."

Jessica growled, "You're gonna be so sorry when I get an eating disorder!" She fled to her room and slammed the door as loud as possible after shouting back, "Private! Keep out!"

Bill sighed and rubbed his forehead. I stood from the couch and smiled at the couple. "I better get back to my room. I'll see you in the morning, Sook?"

"Sure," she smiled, sidestepping the door to give me way. "Good luck with 'you know who'."

My eyes widened. "Oh shit," I shouted and sprinted out of there. I fished my key-card out of my pocket and found the door, shoving it open and racing in. I furiously scanned the suite and saw no sign of Eric. Maybe he had other business than to speak to Bill? I walked into the bedroom we would share and it was empty. I breathed a sigh of relief and chucked the key on the side where I'd found it. 1-0 to me, Mr Northman.

Or so I thought.

"Did I not specifically tell you to stay in the suite?"

My heart fell as I watched Eric wander out of the bathroom. He was staring at his shoes, refusing to look up at me but he had an air of calm about him. And that only made me panic more. I was standing just a couple of steps from him, frozen to the spot in fear. He had been so angry before. Who knew how far I'd pushed him this time?

"Eric, I just needed to see Sookie and–"

I hadn't seen it coming. But as I started to speak, Eric rushed forward and backhanded me across the face. It stole the breath from my lungs and my cheek stung like a bitch. I knew Eric had purposely held back; one slap from him could have taken off my head, but the force from the blow had sent me flying onto the bed. I clutched my cheek and tears stung my eyes from the fiery pain he'd caused. If I had been frightened of Eric before, God knows I was numb with fear this moment.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" he snarled, his fangs extracted and his eyes on fire.

I whimpered at the sight of him. Angry as he was now, he appeared like a God. His blonde hair slicked back, making his attire of black tight clothes even more appealing. His muscles rippled as he moved and his luscious lips drew back, allowing the full force of his rage to whip at me with his serpent's tongue.

"You stupid, insolent little girl!" He paced back and forth in front of the bed. I crawled backwards until my back hit the headboard. "You step one foot out of this hotel room and you are offering yourself to the dogs!"

"I only went to see Sookie," I whispered hoarsely as tears fell from my eyes, but Eric had heard me loud and clear.

He stopped and glared at me. "If a vampire other than Bill and I had found you in the hallway, they would consider you fair game. Did you expect me to save you if they had?"

"No," I croaked, knowing full well Eric would not.

"Good," he sneered. He stalked up to me and rested his hands on the bed, his face level with mine as he watched me, disgusted. "Because you mean _nothing_ to me. The only point of you being here and the only reason you are alive is because of my little interest in what you are. But you're beginning to show that you are more trouble than you're worth."

"Meaning?" I whimpered through the tears.

"Meaning," he growled and eyed my neck, "game over."

Just like that, I was pinned down on the bed by Eric's muscular body. I screamed and whimpered as his face hovered over mine, his eyes full of his unequalled fury, his fangs long and threatening. He looking like a beautiful animal, taunting his prey before he went in for the kill. My body shuddered as his breath warmed my neck and his long body pressed into mine ever so slightly. I was sobbing, knowing that these would be my last moments alive. And if they were, I wasn't going to waste away in my last few seconds by showing my fear.

With a trembling voice, I hissed at Eric.

"Go to hell!"

The demon above me chuckled wickedly and licked his lips.

In a blur, Eric was at my neck and I felt a sharp pain in my neck, one that sent fire through my veins and my body shuddered underneath him. In an instant I felt weak and at his disposal but I screamed and I cried yet it made no difference to the vampire. Something warm and sticky oozed from my neck, staining my skin, the sheets and my clothes. It felt as if my very life force was being sucked away. Every pull of it sent a new wave of inexplicable pain through my body and I felt as helpless as a child. My ears picked up the hungry growls of the predator on top of me as he feasted. His slick tongue lapped at the juice that had slid from the puncture wounds, only for the sharp pain in my neck to return a moment later.

Soon, I couldn't even scream. I felt so very tired and every time my fingers flinched or my head jerked to the side, an overwhelming sensation of heat rocketed through my form and it was boiling me alive. I had never known pain like this. And then I realised something. Everything Eric Northman was doing to my abused body, right now, was physical. There was no way he could _really_ hurt me, even if this kills me. Because I had already lived through the worst pain imaginable. My parents had been ripped from my life like a newspaper scattered in the wind. My very purpose to live had been stolen from me, and a most beloved sibling had been snatched away. How could this possibly do anything to me? My bones could be snapped and my skin torn to shreds, but that was nothing compared to the deep and endless pit of despair I felt in my stomach. My whole family was gone. Eric was powerless. So long as my soul remained untainted and untouched, he could end my life right there and I would be happy to pass on. To see my family again.

I felt my mouth twitch with a smile and my eyes closed like iron doors. My mind floated and soared away from this torture and I felt free again.

* * *

I groaned inwardly and felt like cursing the world. I was still alive. And very much in pain. My whole body felt sore and my neck stung every time I moved. I lifted my heavy eyelids and squinted. I was in the dark. Very little light seeped through the door to the rest of the suite but it was enough to see I was still in the bedroom.

I shifted my body and pulled myself up slightly. My breath trembled as I lifted my weight, feeling weaker than I ever had before in my life. My skin felt sweaty and sticky and looked down to see my right arm stained red and the smell of metal hung in the air. My eyes popped and my mouth opened wide.

"Don't scream," a voice grumbled next to me. My head sharply turned to see a satisfied Eric lying beside me. His arms rested under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "I've had enough of that for one evening."

"Why aren't I dead?" I whispered not only to myself but to the vampire.

I heard him laugh deeply. "I changed my mind."

"You were never going to kill me, were you?" I bit out. His eyes moved to stare at me, a smirk on his lips.

"Not yet," he answered simply, before adding. "Sookie would not comply with our agreement if she learnt that I had killed her friend." I thought that over for a second. Eric had business here and that business relied on Sookie's telepathy. My heart swelled with the thought that my friend would refuse to help Eric Northman ever again if he were at the hands of my death. "I will just have to wait until this is over," he reassured me.

I frowned and mumbled, "But I thought that was it."

He heard the disappointment in my voice and turned to his side, his head propped up by his arm.

"What was it?"

Eric looked positively dreamy in the darkness of the room. Shadows were cast by his sharp features and his long body was sprawled against the bed; the temptation to kiss him was almost unbearable.

"I thought," I sighed, muttering to myself at the thought I was spilling this to the vampire that had just tried to kill me. "I thought I would see my family once _this_," I tapped my sticky neck, "was over."

Eric just stared at me, regarding me with surprise before his egotistical smile returned.

"Do you have a death wish, Melody?"

I ignored him and stared at my bloodied arm. It was dry and felt horrible as the blood clung to the small hairs on my arms. I sat there silently and willed the tears to remain unshed. A gentle touch surprised me as I felt my arm being moved. Eric held my wrist in his hand. Our eyes connected for a second, before his head hovered over my arm. Slowly, Eric ran his mouth along my skin and it was then I realised he was licking the dried blood away. His tongue was gentle and smooth and it sent shivers down my spine. He used his mouth to suck and lap at it. When he was done with my arm, having licked away most of the blood, he pulled my hair away from my neck with a cautious hand then started on my neck. As his tongue grazed over the puncture wounds, I hissed from the pain. I noticed that the sheets I was resting on were stained red also, but I felt too frail to care.

"Can't you heal me?"

"Hmm?" Eric hummed, in his element as his tongue flicked just below my ear.

I huffed, "Can't you feed me your blood? Bill did it for Sookie, and she was healed by the morning."

Eric drew away and returned to his place on the bed, his arms cradling his head. "That is because Bill cares for Sookie, whereas I do not–"

"Care for me, I get it," I growled softly.

Eric laughed lowly. "I do not wish to form a bond with you, Melody. If I feed you my blood, I will be aware of your presence. I would feel you when you are frightened or angry." He flashed me a smile. "That would be very unsettling the next time I drink from you."

"You will not drink from me again," I argued.

"I will," Eric stated simply, as if I had no choice. And I didn't.

I remained silent for a while until I mumbled, "You do not want me," I said, matter of factly.

Eric closed his eyes and breathed out calmly. For a moment, I had thought he had fallen asleep until he answered.

"No, I do not."

I nodded to myself. That shouldn't have hurt, after all he had done to me. But it did. I couldn't help it; being wanted only for the taste of my blood and the challenge I presented made me feel no better than a common fangbanger. I felt dirty and alone.

"Go to sleep, Melody," Eric said, his eyes still closed. "It will be sunrise in but an hour. Tomorrow you may clean yourself up before we meet with Godric's nest mates."

"I'll be joining you?" I asked surprised.

"Did you not say you would keep Sookie out of trouble?"

Well, if Sookie was going to be there, I would too.

"It goes without saying you will not leave this suite until the night," Eric informed me. Too right, I thought. I didn't want another repeat of killer-Eric.

"What makes you think I won't stake you while you sleep?" I muttered childishly. I thought I heard Eric chuckle at my brave yet stupid remark.

"Because if anything should happen to me, Pam and Chow have orders to kill Miss Stackhouse on their return," he murmured. "Now go to sleep, Melody."

I growled but decided I should; I had never felt more exhausted in my young life. I shuffled down from my position to curl up on my side, biting my lip as the movement caused the bite to sting. I sighed into the bloodied sheets and made sure there was enough distance between Eric and I before I fell into a deep and blissful sleep.


	8. The Angel and Devil In You

**Thank you all for your comments and follows, I find it so exciting**

**A big mahoosive I love you to Becky for helping me earlier today, you rock and help inspire me**

**To those who think Eric's complete asshole, he's just a pinch of his softer side **

**We'll see a lot more of it as the series develops over the seasons**

**Please check out my page for my facebook link if you need a little prompting for character images**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review**

Night time came and I jumped into the shower before Eric had the chance to wake up and steal it first. There was no lock on the bathroom door and the glass of the shower was as clear as day, but I kept a towel nearby in case a certain pair of eyes were to fall on me. I decided to keep my panties on, on the off chance Eric showed himself, but had to peel off the rest of my outfit as my chest, arms and neck were absolutely caked with dry blood. The water was warm and luscious on my skin and my breath fogged up the glass, coming out in gasps as the power shower worked the kinks out of my exhausted body. I sighed and rubbed my face, taking off my makeup as I went. The past couple of days had been insufferable but it was funny how a single shower could melt away your troubles. I was ready for the meeting tonight and I would be glad to return to Sookie and Bill's company once more.

I had no idea what these vampires in Dallas were like. If they were anything like Eric, I could be in big trouble here. Sookie the telepath would be untouchable to them, but what about me? I was just along for the ride, to help keep Sookie out of trouble. I wasn't necessary, not even to Eric Northman. And who could blame him?

I would never be as sweet and lovely as Sookie. I wasn't fat, nor was I ugly, but I wasn't one to catch the eye of every man I passed like her. I was just a curvy redhead, baring the scars of the fatal accident that stole my family. Running up through my hairline, a deep scar dented half my forehead like some stupid 'Harry Potter' wannabe. I had other smaller cuts here and there around my torso that were thanks to the seatbelt I had worn, and I had one hiding under my hair at the back of my neck. My worst scars were the ones I had caused. White lines painted my arms line a canvas and I would never be rid of them. Depression was an evil demon, clinging to your back and never letting go. Even when you think you're in the all clear, it's still there, waiting for you to slip up.

And finally, I had two scabby holes that would remain there forever, thanks to the asshole in the bedroom. He had refused to give me his blood because it was too close of a bond to have with him.

"Fuck you, then," I muttered to myself. I didn't want to be bonded to him anyway.

"If you insist," a cocky tone came from behind me.

"Eric!" I screamed but kept my body away from him. He stood there in the gleaming white bathroom with a stupid smirk plastered over his face. There wasn't a drop of blood on _him_ while the water circling the drain was still a pink-shade of colour.

I tried to reach for the towel I had put over the shower's door, but Eric snatched it away before I could grab it. I screeched at him and crossed my arms to hide my chest but the rest of me was exposed.

"Hmm," he contemplated, outright staring at my naked body. "Very nice, if I must say."

"You don't _have_ to say _anything_," I spat. How much more could this guy piss me off?

"But I must," Eric's smile grew, "as you do have a fantastic arse, Miss Ryan."

"Go fuck yourself," I muttered, secretly blushing as I faced the wall.

"Too bad your panties are remaining," he added. "But I could take care of that…"

"Don't you dare!" I growled, sending him a glare. I heard him chuckle and his eyes remained fixed on me. On the outside, I was furious, but inside, there was an iddy-biddy part of me that was thrilled to hear his comment, no matter how crude the guy may be. The inner teenager in me would have wanted nothing more than for the vampire to join me in the shower and to have the best sex I may ever have up against the wall, but alas, it was not to happen.

"As much as I would love to stare at you this evening, there are more important matters at hand." Eric offered me the towel and I quickly grabbed at it. I shut the water off and wrapped myself up, hiding my body from the vampire.

"You're a pervert," I grumbled.

"And you're blushing."

Ah, he caught me. Damn.

I wobbled out of the shower and pulled my hair to the side. My skin was clear and I felt refreshed but Eric's appearance instantly brought a downer on my day. I followed him into the bedroom, only to see him standing in front of the closed door, watching me.

"Can you leave me alone to change, please?" I said, as if the fact that I had to ask was ridiculous.

"I think I'd prefer not to," Eric smirked.

"God dammit, Eric!" I stomped my foot. I literally stomped my foot like a child. "If you want me to hurry, the least you could do is allow me a little privacy! As if sharing a bed with you wasn't enough…"

Eric just stared at me and I thought I'd have to get dressed in front of him then and there, before he pushed off of the door and opened it.

"You have ten minutes."

Internally, I was high fiving myself. Now, what does one wear to an important meeting with big, scary vampires that could drink you dry? Hmm…

* * *

By the time I was ready and my hair was pulled into a messy bun, Eric had opened the door and dragged me out and would have done so whether I was clothed or completely naked. I decided on wearing a light blue dress that stopped above my knees with spaghetti straps and a white flower design. I complemented the outfit with white pumps and my father's necklace, not that I ever would take it off. The evening was warm and I had no idea how formal this meeting would be, but when I caught sight of Sookie, I was glad I chose my outfit wisely. She looked stunning.

Eric held tightly onto my wrist as he pulled me from our suite and into one of Hotel Carmella's business rooms. He dragged me over to the couch before pushing me down onto it by my shoulders. For a second, I had thought he would join me, until I glanced at him. He walked behind the couch and began to pace slowly. Bill and Sookie walked in a few minutes after us and Sookie sent me a warm smile, possibly curious to know why I didn't meet her this morning. Eric had felt no need to cover up his bite marks and I didn't know what Sookie would say once she saw them.

Godric's underlings, Isabel and Stan, were already in the room when we had arrived. They were squabbling like children and I felt no surprise that Godric had been kidnapped, surrounded by vampires like these two. He may have gone willingly as I sure as hell would have.

"You should have told me Eric hired a couple of fucking humans, Isabel," the vampire Stan mocked. He was tall and mean, wearing a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. He really did think he was the boss around here.

"Now wait just a minute," Sookie said, disgusted.

"Respect them!" Bill snapped. I looked up at Bill from my seat.

"Thank you, Bill." He nodded kindly at me and returned his gaze to the two vampires.

The vampire Isabel was beautiful, wearing an all-white dress suit, her arms crossed in agitation.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days!"

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric's voice piped up from behind me.

"No," Isabel said.

The same time Stan said, "Yes. They're the only ones with the organisation and manpower."

"But they're armatures," Isabel retorted, turning from Stan to Bill and Sookie. "It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric, we're talking about. Two thousand years old."

My head suddenly screamed. Two thousand years old? And we were trying to find this vampire, one that could kill us all with a flick of his little finger? You've hit a new low for right choices, Melody.

"Old don't make you smart," Stan said.

"Besides, there's no proof," Isabel enforced, putting Stan back in his place.

I spoke up at this point. "Well, if the Fellowship of the Sun has Godric, surely Sookie will be able to hear it?"

Sookie grinned at me. "I'll know if they have him. That's why I'm here."

"Oh yeah?" Stan spoke, amused. "So what does the redhead contribute to this plan of yours? She read minds too?"

I was about to reply, to tell him I would be making sure Sookie was safe when Bill could not, but I felt Eric behind me, glaring at Stan.

"She is here because I have commanded it so," Eric grounded out, his voice firm and authoritive.

"Two girls? That's your plan?" Stan scoffed. "There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin humans they are."

"Well, excuse you," I muttered to myself, only to feel a hand squeezing my shoulder tightly, ordering me to keep my mouth shut.

"Hmm, vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it?" Isabel rolled her eyes. "Fucking brilliant."

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda," Bill added. At least one vampire had their head on straight tonight. I felt Eric's hand leave my shoulder as he returned to his pacing behind the couch.

"Fuck that," Stan scoffed. "The Great Revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made."

Isabel turned on him sharply. "Don't use Godric to make your own little power plea."

"You're completely incompetent!" I jumped at the rage in Eric's voice as he yelled at the two vampires. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

I noticed Bill tense up and Isabel glared at the blonde vampire, stepping forward. "We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here."

"Yeah, Sheriff," Stan toyed. "Why don't you run on back to Louisiana, take your little whore and your puppets with you."

My back straightened at what he called, I assumed, me.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," Eric growled.

"And I'm nobody's whore," I spat at the vampire, not caring for the hungry glare he sent my way. "So you watch your mouth."

Stan smirked and licked his lips. I'm sure he would have drank from me right there and then if Bill hadn't spoken.

"What we need is a plan."

"I have a plan!" Stan argued.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie!" Isabel replied.

"Is not a movie," Stan retorted before going full on action-hero wannabe. "It's a war."

Eric stared at the two vampires, his jaw clenched and his eyes burning.

"Idiots," he seethed before pulling my wrist, ordering me to follow him as he stalked out of the room. His grip was none too soft as he yanked me out into the hallway. He kept on walking and he was spitting out words in his own language while I helplessly followed his hasty footsteps.

I had no idea where we were headed until we got there. We were inside the suite and Eric slammed the door shut, almost causing it to fall from its hinges. He walked up to the fireplace and leaned against the wall, staring into the flames. The flicker of the fire was the only noise in the room, minus Eric's heaving angry breaths. I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot. The meeting wasn't over but it seemed Eric needed a minute or two to calm down, lest he tear the younger vampires apart with his bare hands.

"Eric?" I asked softly, trying to coax him from his turmoil. "Eric, shouldn't we go back?"

He remained silent, staring past the fire and into his own dream world. His thoughts were heavy and I had never seen the vampire look so angry yet frail at the same time. The fact that they were wasting time arguing got to Eric. He wanted things done and sorted, to have this vampire back in Texas and all to be right.

"Eric, why is it so important we find Godric?" I murmured. "Why is he so important to you?"

But no word came from his lips. I wanted to know what had gotten Eric so riled up that he would lose his control so easily back in the meeting. How could one vampire be the cause of such rage for him?

"Will you not tell me?" I asked in a whisper, hoping to get some sort of response, because the silence was killing me. I had grown used to cocky Eric, evil Eric and I-Could-Kill-You-Right-Now Eric. But this was too much. I'd rather Eric be throwing things around the room and ordering me about than to stand here with silent Eric.

After being threatened again and again, it shocked me to feel that when Eric had nothing to say, I felt less safe than I have ever felt before.

"Maybe I should go," I backed away, towards the door. "I'll give you some privacy…" I turned and walked quietly, reaching for the handle. But a breeze caught my attention and I turned back round, only to hold back a gasp. Eric stood in front of me, his eyes burning into mine, his breath heating my face. It wasn't the distance that had scared me, but a look in his eye I had never seen before from him. He looked lost. He looked fragile. As if the great beast within him had fallen away and all that was left was a man. An equal. This was a man that had known of great pain and great loss. Eric had been alive for over a thousand years; I would be a fool to not think he had not suffered once during that time.

"Don't go." It wasn't an order. It was a plead. I frowned at him in confusion. Where had the vicious, unstoppable Eric I had seen not moments ago?

"Eric?" My voice cracked slightly.

Eric's gaze fell from my eyes as his hand raised to barely touch my cheek with his fingertips. That single connection sent an electric shot through my body and my heart to swell. His fingers trailed over the skin, running along my jawline as his eyes moved to my neck. Eric seemed so broken, so lost, but the next word to come out of his mouth shocked me to my very core.

The thousand year old vampire used his other hand to trace over my bite marks that had scabbed over. He stared at them with a mixture of hunger and torment. He wanted a distraction from his feelings. He opened his mouth to speak something that I dared to think he rarely used at all.

"Please?"

I swallowed, butterflies creating a storm in the pit of my belly. My throat felt dry as his heavy breathing caused my body to stir. I couldn't help but gaze at this man. He was an asshole. He was the king of assholes and I knew, when he no longer needed me to keep Sookie safe while the sun was up, he would snap my neck in the blink of an eye. But that didn't stop him being gorgeous. That didn't stop me from feeling anything. I was a lovesick teenager around this guy and I felt utterly hopeless and my heartbeat sped and my palms began to sweat.

"Do I have a choice?" I murmured, watching as Eric's eyes flickered from my throat to my own eyes. Slowly, Eric bent his head in line with my neck. The distinct noise of his fangs extracting sounded. I felt the fear I experienced yesterday and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. My breathing sped up as I felt Eric's nose press against my skin, at the soft spot underneath my ear. I felt his lips graze my skin first and I gulped, ready to feel the fiery pain all over again.

But it didn't come. This was different.

A quick gasp escaped my mouth as Eric's extracted fangs pierced my skin, but it wasn't like before. The pain was a very quick and then it was gone. All that was left was this sucking sensation and an unexplainable bliss overcoming me. It was euphoric and sensational. My fingertips tingled as they grabbed at Eric's back, pulling him closer. It was worlds away from what I felt before. This was amazing and unforgettable and quite arousing. I moaned at the growling sounds Eric was making and before I could fall even deeper into this feeling, Eric pulled away, his fangs removing themselves from the holes they had recreated. Eric moved to gaze at me, regarding my glazed-over eyes and trembling body. My mouth was open at its own will and my head was falling back, weak and dazed. Eric moved his hand that he was cradling the back of my head with. I watched him bite into his own wrist and blood began to pour from the rip in his skin. With his other hand, he dipped his finger into the mess and moved it to my wound. I felt Eric rub his blood over the bite marks, his movement kind and slow as to prevent the motion to hurt. When he pulled away, he replaced his finger with his tongue, licking away the leftover combination of our bloods.

"Won't that create a bond between us?" I asked huskily.

Eric pulled away but not so far as to leave my body. He remained close as he replied, "I would have to feed you my blood, Melody. There is no bond between us."

"Could have fooled me," I mumbled, looking away from his stare but didn't move an inch otherwise. His body had yet to move either. It was pressed against me slightly and I welcomed the touch. This was the man that had tortured and threatened me, yet he had just offered me a form of bliss I could never hope to imagine. He was handsome and authoritive and he turned me on like nobody else could. How did it ever come to this?

"Will you tell me why you were so upset back there?" I whispered, hoping to catch him out while he was in a better mood.

Eric sighed and looked at me.

But then he stepped away and opened the door. Just like that, his shields were down once more. He beckoned me with his hand and he was back to being his usual control-freak careless self.

"Come on. We should head back."

* * *

When we returned to the business room, Eric's calm exterior went straight out the window. All that, for nothing. Stan and Isabel were still arguing and Eric was fuming once again. Sookie looked as tired and fed up as me.

"We take them all out at once," Stan announced.

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back into the middle ages!"

Stan laughed and seemed happy with the idea. "Things were better back then."

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave," she mocked in her thick accent.

All the while, I was leaning against the wall, watching Eric's temper worsen. He grabbed a priceless vase and threw it at vampire speed against the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

"Godric has protected you! He has made you rich, and yet you stand here spitting and scratching like infants!" Eric's eyes could have burned through the two vampires and handed them the true death.

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your midst?" Bill asked, tired of their constant bickering.

"Impossible," Isabel replied.

Sookie stood beside Bill. "Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport."

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming," Bill added accusingly. "Sookie and even Melody were at risk."

Eric stalked forward, leaving me to stand in front of Isabel and Stan. I walked to join Sookie and she sent me a warm smile, reassuring me.

"Explain," Eric ordered.

"Unless it was you!"

"Unless it was you?"

Eric rolled his eyes and seethed at their immaturity.

"Look, if ya'll argue anymore I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do," Sookie commanded the room, and I looked at her, proud. All eyes fell on her, including Bill as she looked to me, checking if I was ok with this. I trusted Sookie 100% so I nodded, unaware of her plan. "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Absolutely not," Bill insisted, his eyes worried.

"Let her speak," Eric ordered softly, staring hard at Sookie.

Stan groaned at the idea.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who I am." She gestured to me standing beside her. "I'll bring Mel along seeing as they don't know who she is. We'll say we're cousins and that we wanna join the church and I'll check out all their thoughts."

"No," Bill insisted. "During the day, none of us can help you."

"That's why I'll be going with her," I reassured Bill. "I won't leave her side until we're back in the hotel."

"Really, Bill, it'll only take a little while," Sookie tried to soothe her boyfriend.

Stan stormed past us and growled, "Waste of time," He picked up his cowboy hat and patted it back on his big stupid head, "when we could drink them all. I want no part of this." And with that, he left the business room.

Isabel gave me a soft smile and declared, "There is no easier way to find out if the Fellowship is involved."

"I agree," Eric stated, his eyes stealing mine. "If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it." Eric nodded to me then to Sookie. "The decision is made."

Bill looked to Sookie then to me, helpless. His eyes were angry as he took the sheriff aside, "A few words, Eric."

The vampires removed themselves from us while Isabel stepped forward. She regarded Sookie kindly. "So tell me," she spoke softly, making polite conversation, "how goes your vampire-human relationship?"

Sookie smiled awkwardly, looking to me for help.

I raised my hands and declared, "I'm out," not having anything to offer the conversation. I fell back on the sofa and waited for Eric to escort me back to my room.

* * *

Eric had opened the suite for me, and just when I thought he would walk in behind, he stayed out in the hallway. I turned and raised an eyebrow, questioning him silently.

"I have another meeting to attend," he answered. "They'll be waiting for me."

I nodded dumbly and crossed my arms, not liking how awkward talking to him like a normal person was.

"I will be back before sunrise," he stated obviously. "But until then–"

"Stay in my room, yeah, I get it," I muttered. For a second, I had thought I'd seen a spark in Eric's eye, but it had left just as quickly.

"Sookie will meet you at the breakfast bar in the morning before you leave," Eric mentioned.

"Right," I mumbled. After a moment of silence, I huffed. "Well, goodnight then, Eric."

"I think it would be more accurate to bid you good morning."

He smirked. Yep, it appears he's back to normal.

"Cocky bastard," I mumbled, taking the door from him, ready to shove it in his face.

"Irritating vixen," he retorted, right before I had slammed the door. I raised my eyebrows. He thought I was a vixen? I shot down every last butterfly that threatened to fly in my stomach and made for my bedroom, glad that room service had come and gone. One night in bloodied sheets was enough for me.


	9. The Wedding Venue From Hell

_**Can I give a big warm thank you to those who have followed and reviewed?**_

_**It is always so comforting to know you guys are faithful to my fanfiction and continue to read on**_

_**The rest of you, I hope you are enjoying it as all, let me know**_

_**I'm not overall excited about this chapter, but I'm sure you are aware that it is necessary**_

_**I'm already writing chapter 10, so keep checking the updates**_

_**Those who enjoy Iron Man and The Hobbit, check out my author page for completed various fanfictions**_

"What the fuck do I wear?"

I stared at the outfits in the wardrobe. I had packed five dresses for the trip while the rest of my clothes were an assortment of jeans, shorts, vests and other boring items. I had no idea what one wears when they're going uncover. I glanced in the mirror to see Eric still sound asleep in our bed. I had found it fascinating when I learnt vampires do in fact have a reflection. But seeing Eric's reflection now, it was hard to tear my eyes away.

He was wearing nothing to cover his chest but, thankfully for me, he wore bottoms, which didn't exactly stop me from staring. Eric's body was incredible. I knew he was tall and I knew he was athletic, but the muscles that hid underneath his dark outfits should be put on for show 24/7. Eric appeared innocent as he slept. He had one arm curled beneath his head, his cheek against his shoulder with the duvet resting just above his waistline. The other night I had purposefully kept my body as far away from his as possible; I didn't want to encourage the already heated thoughts that stirred in my brain. But when I got up this morning, there was barely a gap between us. My hip was rested against his and I wondered if Eric had done so purposefully when he came in after his meeting. He wasn't nervous about the possibility of me staking him, not at all. I had no power over this guy. And it sucked.

Eventually I picked out a little white dress, with an intricate black spiral detail and the hem of the dress turning a bright lemon yellow. I pulled my hair into a tight bun and used minimal makeup. I wasn't a particularly religious woman but knew I had to dress smart and pretty if this was going to work.

Eric had told me I was to meet Sookie at the breakfast bar in the morning, so I picked up the hotel cardkey, stuffed it in my bag and gave a final look to the vampire in my bed.

"Wish me luck, Eric," I mumbled, smiling at his sweet appearance. It was likely the only chance I'd get to see him like that again.

After asking one of the busboys for directions, I located Sookie sitting next to a young man. She picked up a ring from him and my eyes widened as she slipped it on her engagement finger.

"Oh Hugo," she laughed. "Yes! Yes, a thousand times, yes."

I walked in between their stools. "Something you wanna tell me, Sook?"

"Melody," she grinned, hugging me briefly before gesturing to the man beside her. "_This_ is Isabel's boyfriend, Hugo. He'll be pretending to be my husband." She gave me a small smile before adding, "Which means, you don't have to come if you–"

"Na ah, no way," I interrupted, stopping Sookie before she got any ideas. "There is no way I'm letting you infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun without me." I looked at Hugo and offered my hand. "Sorry. Melody Ryan, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you," Hugo laughed, shaking my hand. "Yes, Isabel told me you might be keen to join us."

"So what's the plan?" I asked, clutching my bag to my side.

"Well, as you are insisting to come along as well," Hugo winked, "I guess we'll have to make out you're my sister."

"But my accent–"

"We'll say you attend a private school in England," Hugo waved off. "I'll play the overbearing big brother while Sookie will pretend to be my wife."

Sookie seemed too excited about doing all this. "We're gonna pretend that we wanna use the church for our wedding ceremony."

I snorted, "Now that's ironic."

"Also, just so that they believe we're really a couple about to get married, you should maybe let me do most of the talking, yeah?" Hugo insisted awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sookie overacted. "I'll just shut up and look pretty."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it was," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's ok," Sookie reassured him. "It'll be easier for me to listen in on others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation.

"Good," Hugo smiled.

"What about me, big brother?" I teased. "Am I supposed to just shut my mouth and follow orders?"

"You'll be my bridesmaid," Sookie beamed before Hugo could speak. "We can talk about the girly wedding stuff like flower arrangements and dresses."

"If they do ask you any questions, are you sure you're gonna be able to say the kind of things about vampires that they're gonna wanna hear?"

"Hugo, I don't just hear the things that hateful people say. I hear the things that are so hateful that even hateful people don't wanna say them out loud," Sookie assured him. "Don't you worry about me. I've got plenty of material to work with, I'll be fine."

"And what about you?" Hugo asked.

"Me?" I pondered that for a second. "No problem. I'll just think about Eric and I'll be good to go."

They laughed and started discussing their relationships with their vampire lovers. I stood there a little awkwardly while listening in. Apparently Hugo and Isabel fought just as much and just as hard as Sookie and Bill. I briefly wondered what arguing with Eric would be like for a human if they were in a relationship. Poor woman or man would get their neck snapped just by answering back.

"Do you ever think about Bill turning you?" Hugo asked. "I mean, I try with Isabel. But every time I bring it up, she just shuts down and will refuse to discuss it."

"Is that a thing that people actually do?" Sookie asked, shocked. "Cause it never even occurred to me."

"How could it not?" Hugo frowned. "I mean, right now, it's all well and good. But in fifty years when they're still what they look like but we're in our seventies and eighties and we're hunched over and frail and using walkers?" He sighed. It seemed Hugo had given this plenty of thought. "Come on, how could they still love us?"

Sookie sat there, nodding glumly. Eventually, she came out of her dream-like state to announce that we should get a move on. I rubbed her arm to check that she was alright, and she flashed me a smile but I knew Hugo's words had gotten to her. She loved Bill, and to watch someone you love stay young forever and for you to grow old, and possibly losing that love…It mustn't bear thinking about.

We got into the car and Hugo drove us all the way to the church. I didn't think I would, but suddenly I felt quite nervous. If the disappearance of Godric was down to them, we were dealing with a bunch of people that had the power to keep a two thousand year old vampire against his will. We drove into the car park and were greeted with a young woman pointing us to a nearby space. She was in a light yellow dress suit and had blonde hair that glowed under the sun.

"Why do I recognise her?"

I shrugged to myself; I'd never seen her before.

"It's because she's on TV all the time. That's Sarah Newlin. She's the reverend's wife."

"Oh," Sookie and I murmured together, staring at the woman.

Hugo pulled up and the nerves were on full buzz. I was pretty happy to have to stay silent as Hugo's 'younger siser'. I stepped out and smoothed my dress down.

"Hi there," Sarah Newlin welcomed oh so brightly! "I just happened to be looking out the window as ya'll were driving up and I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself."

The three of us walked up to the reverend's wife and Sookie was the first to reach for her hand.

"I'm Sarah Newlin, and ya'll are?"

Hugo was about to introduce us when Sookie brightly spoke up. I tried my best to hide the smirk.

"Hi, I'm Holly Simpson," she grinned from ear to ear. "I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person, you are as cute as a button!"

"Well, thank you, Holly! And you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day," she fired back in her sugary sweet voice.

"Quit," Sookie laughed.

"And you are?" Sarah shook Hugo's hand.

"Oh, silly me," Sookie giggled, rubbing Hugo's shoulder with affection. I saw Hugo bite his tongue as Sookie spoke for the both of us. "This is Rufus Dobberson, my fiancé, and this," she pulled me from behind Hugo and linked our arms, "is my future sister-in-law, Lucy Dobberson." Sookie looked back at Sarah with pre-wedding excitement. "She's come all the way from England to be my maid of honour!"

"It's nice to meet you," Sarah shook my hand.

I smiled, "It's an honour meeting you," pretending to be shy.

She waved me off, "The honour's all mine. Now how about you follow me in and we'll see if Steve is available." She pulled off her sunglasses and gestured at us with them. "I'm sure he'd love to meet ya'll."

"For real?" Sookie gasped. "Reverend Newlin himself? Oh, that'd be just super!"

"Well, come on," Sarah grinned, pulling ahead of us to lead the way. I kept my arm linked with Sookie's.

"I thought you were gonna let me do the talking?" Hugo muttered quietly.

Sookie looked guilty. "When I get nervous, sometimes I talk too much."

"You're doing great," I whispered to her, squeezing her arm. We remained silent as we walked inside. Sarah directed us past a few rooms and knocked on one door. She opened it to reveal an office, and there sitting at his desk, was Steve Newlin himself.

"Steve?" Sarah called gently, revealing the three of us behind her. "This is Holly Simpson, Rufus Dobberson and his sister, Lucy."

"Well, hi there!" He welcomed, beckoning us to three awaiting seats. "Come on in, take a seat."

As we sat down, he straightened his tie and sent us one killer smile. "I'm Steve Newlin. You've already met my wife, Sarah."

"I can't believe I'm meeting you, Reverend," Sookie squealed.

"Oh, please, call me Steve," he laughed good-naturedly.

Steve Newlin asked Sookie and Hugo a series of questions about their wedding. Inside, I was laughing at Sookie as she was the one chatting away to the couple. And here was me, silent as a mouse, thinking _she_ was going to do the mindreading.

"It's funny, actually," Sookie told us, "but Rufus and I met in a church. We both left about a month later when we realised our pastor was a…a little iffy," she laughed gently.

Steve guessed, "He was a homosexual."

"We don't know that. He might've been that too, but what became all too clear was that he…" she gulped, acting out the next words disgusted her, "he was a sympathiser."

Both Sarah and Steve Newlin groaned with anger.

"See, that really ticks me off," Steve growled. "How can you claim to be a God-loving person and then love something that God detests?"

"It's upsetting," Sookie agreed.

"It's disgusting, that's what it is." I shook and bowed my head, pretending to be a good little vampire-hating Christian.

"It really is," Hugo finished, taking Sookie's hand in his. "But that's why my fiancé and I are here." He grinned at the couple in front of him. "We wanna make this our new home."

"We are thrilled that you've chosen us," Sarah mushed. Beside Sookie, out of the corner of my eyes I noticed her staring intently at the two, concentrating hard. Sarah continued to chat away while Steve looked out of the window, smiling to himself. I wondered what Sookie was hearing from him right now.

"I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves," Sookie piped up, probably trying to prompt Steve to think about Godric – that is if he's here. "I know better." Sookie's tone turned hateful. "I know that every single one of them is a vicious blood-thirsty killer!"

"Ahem to that," Steve supported. "Well, I think Sarah and I would like to show you around, if you'd be happy to do so?"

"Oh, we would," Hugo nodded keenly.

"Well then, if ya'll follow me…" We all stood and suddenly Steve's mobile began to ring. "Excuse me," he said before answering his phone, "Hello?"

We walked in silence, following Mr and Mrs Newlin while listening to the reverend give short answers on the phone.

"Mhmm," he said clearly. "Yep. See you soon." He hung up just as we reached a double door entrance. "Careful now," Steve prepared us.

"Careful?" Hugo smiled in confusion. "About what?"

"Sometimes, when we open these doors, so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready," Steve laughed.

I thought I would gag before I gripped Sookie's arm, a smile spreading over my face. "Oh, we're ready!"

Sookie giggled at me. "We'll be sure to brace ourselves."

Sarah and Steve flashed us looks of anticipation before pulling one door open each. A beam of light blinded us for a moment. When our eyes adjusted, it really did take my breath away. The church was shrouded in a golden glow and I had never seen a place more peaceful.

"Oh my gosh," Sookie exclaimed genuinely. We walked inside and stared around us.

Sarah grinned from behind us. "I know! I just love it in here, when it glows the way it does, particularly in the late afternoon."

"It's inspiring, isn't it?" Steve asked.

"It really is," I agreed.

Hugo took Sookie's hands in his. "This is where we're getting married," he beamed. "I can't wait to see you walk down this aisle."

"Me neither."

"Hey," Steve called us to attention, pointing a finger, "have any of you been to a lock in?"

"A lock in?" I asked coolly.

"Oh yeah," Steve said, seeming to be astonished we hadn't heard of one before. "It's loads of fun. Everybody brings their sleeping bags and we sing hymns and share God's teachings. Everybody will be doing it, including me and Sarah." He pulled his wife to his side, but she seemed to have other thoughts on her mind. I hoped Sookie was getting all of it.

Sookie's voice sounded distinctly nervous now as she said, "That lock in sure does sound fun." She turned to Hugo and me. "Rufus, Lucy, we better go home and grab our sleeping bags now."

"But honey, the tour's not even over yet," Hugo looked at her.

"I know," Sookie rushed out her words, "but I think we should really go now so we can get back in time for the lock down."

"Lock in," I corrected a slightly frantic Sookie. Inside, I thought loud and clear for Sookie to hear me, _Sookie, what's going on? What's got you rattled?_

Sookie shot me a look and I knew something was wrong from whatever she'd heard from Mr and Mrs Freak-Show here.

I span round to Hugo, "Yeah, Rufus. I _really_ wanna go to this thing! I'll grab a duvet from your place and we'll be right back."

"Oh, they'll be plenty of time for that," Steve reassured us. "The lock in doesn't start til tomorrow night."

_Damn,_ I thought.

From the front of the church, a butch figure was walking towards us.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Oh good," Steve turned with a grin on his face. "Guys, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." When the guy came into sight, standing beside Steve, I shuddered. This guy was one big heap of muscle. He was a skinhead and scared the shit out of me already. "This is Gabe."

Hugo offered his hand and shook Gabe's. "Pleased to meet you."

Gabe looked from me to Sookie, not saying a word.

"Hi," Sookie squeaked.

"Gabe here is gonna be joining us for the rest of the tour," Steve informed us. My grip on Sookie's arm tightened. "If ya'll wanna follow me," Steve said, walking passed us. Gabe waited for Sookie, Hugo and I to follow Steve and Sarah then herded us from behind.

"Now I'd like to show you a very special part of the church," Steve told us excitedly.

"There's more?" I asked, hiding my nervous tremor as best I could.

"My father's tomb," he announced. "It's on the lower level."

"Honey, are you sure?" Was it me, or did Sarah sound just as anxious as I felt?

"Absolutely, darling."

She continued anyhow. "Steve, I just don't see why we need to take them down there."

Steve stood in front of a plain old door. He held his hands together as he looked up, as if some ghost was in the room with us. "You can literally feel the presence of his spirit."

"It's ok," Sookie rushed. "We don't need to see it."

"Oh, but I insist." Steve started to unlock the door. "It was the rock that this church was built on." As Steve began to drabble on about the middle-ages, I checked behind me. I saw that Gabe's huge body was completely blocking the exit.

Steve opened the door to reveal a long staircase. My nerves heightened as I called, "Rufus?"

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, seemingly concerned.

"It's not a big deal," Hugo replied, his voice wracking with nerves. "She just has a tiny case of claustrophobia." He looked to me and Sookie. "Well, we both do, really. Family problem, you know how it is."

Steve looked at me and smiled empathetically. "Oh well, at least take a quick look see!" He pretended to be disappointed. "That way you can say you saw the whole church and you can make an informed decision."

"Steve!" Sarah protested.

"It's alright, Sarah. This is something they need to see."

I stared at Sarah Newlin. It seemed she had given up the ghost. Whatever was about to happen next can't be good if it had her all worried for our sakes.

Sookie and Hugo took each other's hands. Hugo was shaking and I felt a little surprised by this. Sookie took control and announced, "But we've already decided we wanna get married here so how about we go back to our apartment, we'll look at a calendar and we'll call you on the phone to set the date." Sookie started to back away, her arm in front of my stomach to pull me along.

In a flat voice, Steve answered, "No." He ordered Gabe to grab us as he lunged for me.

Gabe grabbed Hugo and started yanking him down the stairs. Sookie screamed as Gabe's hand pulled her by the wrist and Sookie reached for me.

"No, let go of me!" Sookie screamed. "Melody!"

Steve had me around the waist and I struggled in his grip. He may have been a small guy, but I was even smaller. "Get your fucking hands off of me!" I yelled before elbowing Steve in the ribs. "Sookie!"

Gabe had managed to push Hugo and Sookie down to the bottom of the stairs, yet Sookie was still clinging on to the stair bannister. She screamed and as Steve's grip slackened as I elbowed him for a second time, I made a run for it.

_I'll get help!_ I screamed for Sookie to hear me. I prayed that either Bill or Eric knew something must be up and would be waiting for one of us to return to bring the full force of the vampires from Dallas. I made to sprint away from the stairs, but Steve Newlin grabbed my red hair and yanked me back. I choked out a scream of pain and felt some strands fall from my scalp. I swung round to hit Steve's face but he yanked me again, sending my aim off.

"I'm pretty sure this one's on V, the fucking cunt!"

"Steve!" Sarah protested, her eyes watering slightly.

"Help!" Sookie screamed, desperate to get away as Gabe held her.

"Sookie!" I yelled from the top of the staircase. Seeing Sookie so frightened in Gabe's huge arms, I turned around in Steve's grip and slapped his face, hard.

"You fucking whore!"

With a shove from the reverend, I screamed and felt my body begin to free fall, only to be greeted again and again by a painful blow. My body tumbled and my limbs rattled, but I tucked my chin against my chest and felt a screech pull from my lips. A throaty voice called my name desperately, but I was already gone, my mind black and warm.


	10. A Hero in White

_**Here we are, a nice lengthy chapter 10 for you all, aren't I nice?**_

_**Let me just thank you all for that wave of reviews on chapter 9, please do let it happen again**_

_**A mega thank you to Becky for adding her brilliance to this chapter**_

_**Do keep reviewing ladies and gents, and I'll be sure to update with chapter 11 very very soon**_

_**Warning: If you have seen Season 2, this is the almost-rape scene...**_

_**Do remember this fanfiction is rated M and this may be far less than what is to come throughout my True Blood Series**_

"Godric!" A voice yelled nearby. "Godric, can you hear me? We need your help!"

I groaned, wanting nothing more for the loud voices to stop. I coughed slightly, grabbing the attention of two humans.

"Melody?" A shuffling noise grew closer and I felt a hand on my cheek. Loathing to do so, I forced my eyes open, allowing them time to adjust. Above me hovered Sookie, a frightened expression on her face. Seeing me awake at last, she sighed with relief. "Thank God, Mel. I thought you were a gonna."

"Not yet," I grumbled, looking around me. The room we were held in was small, locked behind a silver fence with stored items that were seemingly untouched. Hugo was there, pacing back and forth, his forehead sweating anxiously. "What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head," Sookie soothed, rubbing my arm.

I lifted a hand and brought it to my forehead, the opposite side of my scar. I hissed as a wave of pain ran through me, causing me to feel nauseous. I wiped the blood off my hand and onto my dress. Sookie guided me into a sitting position and helped me to rest against the wall.

"Did we find Godric?" I croaked, already guessing the answer.

"No," she grumbled, moving over to the silver fence, slamming her hands against it. "I know he's down here somewhere. "I heard the awful things they're planning to do to him."

Although this was far from the pain I'd felt after the accident, I still ached pretty badly. I groaned as a drop of blood trickled over my eyelid and I wiped it away with my tired arm. I inhaled sharply when my swelling eye protested against the touch. I _really_ hoped I wasn't in for another black eye.

Hugo was stressing when he announced, "You know what I said about having claustrophobia? I wasn't making that part up." He watched Sookie as she looked for any way past the fence. "It's bad. I can't…I can't take, uh, elevators, walk-in closets…"

I watched Hugo with pity as he loosened his tie.

"You know the hotels when they tuck the sheets in real tight? J-Just thinking about that makes me wanna scream."

Hugo's breathing became erratic and I called Sookie's name. She looked at me and when I nodded to Hugo, she stood in front of him.

"I need to get out of here," Hugo exhaled.

"Take a deep breath," Sookie tried to soothe him. As Hugo only continued to panic, she took him by the shoulders. "Look at me. It's gonna be ok. We're gonna figure this out, alright?"

Hugo breathed in deeply, then out. He repeated the mantra and started muttering to himself, trying to calm down. "Ok…ok…ok, I'm ok."

"Ok?" I checked. I couldn't resist.

Sookie shot me a look that clearly said I wasn't helping but filled me in on what I'd missed.

"So the Newlins knew exactly who we were the minute we walked in. Same way they knew to come after me at the airport."

"Someone's at that nest's a traitor," I grumbled, whilst shuffling in a vain attempt to try and get comfortable. As I moved, my head span, and I groaned again.

"You think a vampire's siding with the Fellowship?" Hugo asked us. "Get Godric out of the way?"

"Maybe Stan?" I muttered, letting my dizzy head rest against my palms. "God knows that dick likes to be in charge, and being a sheriff would be a pretty good start."

"I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy," Sookie countered.

"Well you've met him," Hugo argued. "He would rip our throats out for looking at him sideways."

"If it's true, Bill and Eric are gonna do a lot worse to him when they find out." Sookie paused for a moment, thinking on something. "Bill should have sensed my fear. He's gonna come storming through this church any second."

"And you don't seem happy about that because…"

"These fanatics are about to barbeque a two thousand year old vampire in front of the entire congregation. Who knows what else they're capable of," Sookie wondered.

I sighed and looked up at Sookie from under my lashes. She caught my eye and approached me, crouching down to inspect my injury.

"Will I live?" I laughed.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I should think so. But you have lost a little blood. You should rest for a while."

"I'm not falling asleep in here if that's what you're thinking," I argued. "I wanna be all ready for when we make our great escape."

"If it comes," Hugo countered.

"We should all rest," Sookie insisted. "Chances are we're gonna be here a good while longer." Sookie looked from Hugo to me and added quietly, "You'll need to keep your strength up."

I huffed but as Sookie sat beside me, the suggestion proved too tempting. I rested my aching skull on her shoulder and exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," I mumbled. "You've been a good friend to me, and I couldn't help you–"

"Hush," she soothed, smiling down on me. "That weren't your fault any more than it was mine."

"When I get my hands on who ratted us out…" I growled.

Sookie interupted, "You should just sit back and watch Eric do all the work when it comes to the traitor." She quickly glanced at a half-asleep Hugo before whispering, "Do you think Eric will come?"

"For Godric, yes," I hummed. "For me? No way in hell."

"Mel–"

"I don't mind, Sookie," I smiled up at her. "I mean, the guy's sex on a stick, but I'm never gonna have what you and Bill do. God knows it won't be with Eric."

"You'll find love one day," she assured me. "Don't be talking like that. You just gotta find the right guy." She took a moment before saying. "But I see the way you look at him."

I groaned. "Sookie, don't."

"It's ok," she insisted. "Just…Just be careful, ok?"

I smiled gently and answered, "Yeah, alright."

She smiled back and leaned her head against mine. "Good. Now, go on and get some sleep."

I took her offer, shutting my eyes and trying my best to ignore the dizzy feeling in my head.

* * *

"Morning!"

My head jerked up and I let out a loud moan, the movement making me want to vomit. I blinked the sleep from my eyes to see arsehole number one walk into the room, a bottle of water in his hand. Arsehole number two, also known as Gabe, followed behind, a sick smirk on his lips as he leered at me and Sookie.

Steve waggled the bottle in front of us as we stood from our spots.

"Refreshments?"

"They poisoned?" I muttered to myself.

"How did ya'll sleep?" Steve asked from behind the fence.

Sookie ignored him and walked up to the fence, to face Steve. "They're coming for us, you know?"

"Yeah, well," Steve stood after dropping the supplies and rolling them under the fence, "that's what I thought. I figured pretty girls like you two would have a couple of fangers running to the rescue. Actually, we were kinda hoping for it, weren't we, Gabe?"

"Yes, sir," he answered, staring at Sookie and I. "Bring it on."

Steve sighed. "We're ready for them. We've been ready for a long time."

"You're gonna get killed," I huffed out a laugh. "And that's not even a threat. It's a fact."

Steve looked at me with pity. "Oh, they've got you all twisted up, haven't they, with their glamouring and their empty promises and their evil blood?" He shook his head with disappointment.

Sookie stepped forward while I stood by Hugo who was sitting and drinking from the bottle of water.

"You're the ones that are twisted. You call yourself Christians?" she asked astounded. "Jesus would be ashamed of you."

Steve laughed at her, uncrossing his arms and began to wag his finger at her. "I guess we're gonna have to agree to disagree on that one." Steve turned and pulled up a chair, placing it in front of where Sookie stood before he sat down, leaning forward to take the kind and innocent approach. "Now, things got a little out of hand last night."

"You think?" I spat, my head still pounding.

"How's your head, by the way?"

"Better, no thanks to you," I grumbled. "Remind me to kick you where the sun doesn't shine; see how good _you_ wake up in the morning."

"Yeah, that was an accident," he pointed at the growing bump on my forehead. "Sorry, missy. I'm not the monster the vampire-loving media makes me out to be."

"Yeah right," Sookie scoffed.

"All I want from you is a couple of answers, then I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way."

Hugo stood from his spot and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Sookie stomped her foot, "Shut up!"

"Sookie, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they wanna know."

I growled, "She said shut up."

Hugo ignored the both of us and confessed. "Their names are Melody Ryan and Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Hugo Eris."

"Hugo, no!" Sookie shouted at him.

"We were sent here by the vampires of area nine to find their sheriff."

I turned to see their reaction, only to watch Steve's fake smile drop, his whole face whitening.

"Sookie Stackhouse…" he murmured. "From Bon Temps?"

"How do you know where she's from?" I bit out, moving to stand beside Sookie, despite the painful bruises covering my body protesting against the movement.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's…" he swallowed, choking on his words, "sister? Am I right?"

I eyed Sookie, wary. "You know Jason?" She looked just as worried as I did. How did this lunatic know Sookie's brother? "He's got nothing to do with this."

Steve slowly stood from his chair. Something told me he didn't believe a word she'd just said.

"Come on, Gabe."

"How do you know my brother?" Sookie yelled, running along the edge of the fence. But they closed the door behind them, ignoring Sookie's question. Sookie span around, unleashing her fury on Hugo. I glared at him with my arms crossed.

"Nice work," she spat.

"Hey, we sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriends to show up!" He pointed at the two of us. I resisted the urge to shout out that Eric was _not_and never would be my boyfriend! Hugo glared back at Sookie. "You can go and play damsel in distress all you want, but one way or another, I'm getting us out of here."

"Hugo, do me a favour and shut the fuck up," Sookie muttered before staring off into the distance, clearing her mind. After a moment, Sookie turned back to us to see me looking at her with concern. She shrugged.

"That's pretty much all I can do for us."

I sighed and sat on a wooden box. "If stupid Eric had just fed me his blood, we'd probably be out of this place now, but nooo…" I grumbled to myself quietly before impersonating Eric lamely, "I will not form a bond with you, Melody. You mean nothing to me…"

* * *

It was getting tiring, all this waiting around. Sookie had sat down too and for a while we remained in silence. I could see Hugo getting more claustrophobic and anxious by the minute. His skin was beginning to sweat and his fingers got all twitchy. Eventually he gave up the ghost and stormed over to the fence's door.

He shook it violently, yelling out to no one.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Hey, I need to use the bathroom." He continuously shook the fence. "Hey! Come on, let me out of here."

Sookie huffed and unscrewed the lid of the bottle. She walked up to him and offered him it.

"Here, we'll turn our backs."

Hugo whacked the bottle from her hand. "I don't need that! I need to get the hell out of here."

"Hugo, this isn't helping," I said softly from my position on one of the stacked boxes.

"Just sit down," Sookie ordered, watching him work himself up. She grabbed his wrist. "Look, try to relax–"

Sookie's eyes glazed over as she stared at Hugo for a minute or so. I watched from the back of the room, my eyebrows raised as both humans had a silent discussion before Sookie recoiled, flinching away from where she'd touched Hugo.

"You?" she asked out of shock. "You're the traitor."

Hugo huffed while I flew off of my seat, my eyes wide and angry. "What!"

"Hugo, why?" Sookie's voice sounded betrayed. Hugo stormed to the other side of the room and sat down, curling his legs underneath him as he watched us, angrily.

"I used to be just like you, Sookie," he laughed without feeling. "When Isabel took me to bed, I thought I was worth everything to her. I mean, the sex…It was amazing. The best I– Well," he gestured theatrically to Sookie beside me. "You know." He turned to me. "I'm sure you're just desperate to find out what your Viking can do in the shack," he smirked.

I sneered at him.

"It's addictive," Hugo admitted. "To be desired by something that powerful."

"I'm no addict," Sookie replied, her nose crinkling in sudden dislike for Hugo.

Hugo shrugged.

"No, I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark…Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognise anymore."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you went to the Fellowship of the Sun because you couldn't control yourself?" I criticised.

"I begged her to turn me." His voice broke just a fraction. "I loved her. It was the only way we could be together as equals." He huffed out a laugh. "See, they don't want us to be equals. No," he shook his head, "she's just been using me. I'm just a blood bag to her. Same as the both of you," he gestured pointedly with his head.

"You don't know Bill," Sookie insisted angrily.

"And like I have a choice," I mumbled to myself. It was different for Sookie. She was in a relationship. I was breakfast, lunch and dinner for Eric.

"I know they're having you two do their dirty work!" He raised his voice at us. "I mean a telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire."

"Shut up!" Sookie spat.

Hugo pointed to thin air. "All they care about is their own kind! That's why I joined the Fellowship!"

"So if the Newlins care for you so much, why are you stuck down here with us?" I sneered, crossing my legs and arms.

Hugo grew silent, regarding the truth for a second.

Sookie laughed without humour. "Face it, Hugo! You're nothing but a fangbanging traitor to them."

Hugo growled and stood from his seat. "Gabe?" He yelled, walking up to the fence. "Gabe, they know everything. You can let me out now." No footsteps were heard. "Hey, anybody?" He shook the metal fence. "Come on, let me out!"

Sookie and I glared at him triumphantly.

"Yeah," Sookie nodded, "because you're _so_ important to them, aren't ya?"

Hugo glared at us, frightened that we were right. He went and sat right back down, and despite our discovery of the traitor, the room fell dead silent as the news that it was Hugo was all too bitter for Sookie. This was the only other human she had met that was in a loving relationship with a vampire, or so she had thought. Was this the destiny of any relationship between a vampire and human?

I leaned back and ran my fingers through my hair, accidentally peeling away a few specks of dried blood with it. I huffed to myself. Well, this could have gone better. Inside, I had wanted to prove to myself and to Eric fucking Northman that I wasn't some useless human, here only to keep Sookie from getting lonely during the day. I wanted to show that I was worth something. That I could help Sookie and not just to tag along for the ride. And what had gone right?

The Newlins knew who we were, the traitor had tagged along with us to the church, there was no sign of Godric and I had a bump on my head the size of another planet! I wanted to shove my success down Eric's big gob and wipe that sexy smirk right off his face. No chance of that happening now.

My heart jumped as the door opened, only to reveal Gabe walking towards the fence, his mouth shut closed. His eye was bruised and black and he had a face like a slapped arse.

"Gabe!" Hugo stood quickly and started begging for his own protection. "What happened to your face? Listen, she knows everything."

Gabe unlocked the fence door and walked inside with us. Sookie and I gave each other a look, staying well away from the huge meaty guy. Hugo continued to blabber on.

"She never would have found out if you didn't leave me here with a God damn mind reader." He allowed Gabe to walk up to him, continuing his demands. "I hope the reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now. So I–"

Gabe slammed his fist into Hugo's face, sending him falling to the ground. Sookie gasped as Gabe leaned over him.

"You want protection, you fangbanging sack of shit?" Gabe pulled back his fist and rammed it into Hugo's chest. His body bent backwards and crumpled to the floor. "How's that for protection, huh?"

_He's gonna kill him!_ I thought, my heart racing at the sight of the skinhead beating up what we'd thought to be our friend.

Gabe pulled Hugo up by his shirt and raised his fist, sending it crashing down again and again.

"Here's a little more protection for ya!"

"Leave him alone!" I screamed. Sookie ran up to Gabe and jumped on his back, her little arms tight around his neck. Gabe withdrew from Hugo, only to run against the shelf, letting Sookie's body take the impact. I watched Sookie fall from the shelf, her head lolling to the side, her eyes unable to focus. I ran over to the man and jumped in front of Sookie, drawing whatever strength I had to hit Gabe's chest with my much smaller fists. Gabe shoved me once against the shelf and I lost my footing as Sookie's unconscious body took up the space I needed to stand. As I fell, Gabe grabbed me by the neck and pulled me back up, cutting off my air.

"You and your mindreading whore's brother think you can all make an asshole out of me!" He spat in my face and I could only gasp for oxygen. "That's what you think, huh?"

I scratched at his arms, unable to pull them away. I pulled my knee up and slammed it against his crotch. Gabe snarled and moaned, letting my neck go and I fell in a heap to the floor. I scrambled away, crawling as far as I could get, but a grip fell on my ankles, dragging me back to him. I screamed and turned on my back, kicking at the man above me. My heart was pounding and my limbs were flying, trying to stop this from happening.

"You stupid bitch, think you can mess with me?" Gabe hovered over me and I heard the distinct sound of his belt buckle snapping away. "How about I teach you a lesson?"

"No!" I screamed throatily, still clawing away at any surface I could reach. "No, please, help me!"

"No one's gonna help you now, baby," he growled, moving his rough hands up my legs and along my thighs. His touch was revolting. I kicked and kicked at him, but he was straddling my waist, my legs weren't able to reach and he had somehow managed to trap my hands. My feet only managed to meet the air.

Gabe's hands reached for the hem of my dress and raked it up past my hips, revealing my panties to him. My throat began to sting with my screams but no one could hear me.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screeched at him, only to receive a red-hot slap to the face, stealing my air for a moment. I gasped and choked, crying out, "Please, somebody! Sookie, help me!"

It was useless. Hugo and Sookie were either dazed or out cold. I scratched and hit Gabe's arms in a frenzy as he pinned me down with one arm while tugging at my panties with the other. He tried ripping them off, but by the grace of God, they didn't want to budge. With an impatient snarl, Gabe's fingers edged their way under the fabric. I screamed and cried out, hoping somebody, anybody would hear me. I prayed for some miracle to come, but nothing would save me.

My mind went straight to one man and I howled for him with all my heart.

"Eric! Please Eric. Please," I choked on my cries. "No!"

"That's it baby, scream for me," Gabe bellowed. I jerked wildly as I felt his skin touch mine and his fingers itched their way closer to my entrance. Gabe rolled me over onto my stomach with his hand still in place and I clawed at the ground to try and pull away from him. He kept me fixed to the floor with his clammy hands, touching me where I'd never been touched before. He was so close, ready to enter me freely, revelling in the sounds of my objections.

"God, please!" I cried hoarsely.

His sick laugh rolled in the air as he pushed one hand against my back and was about to unzip his trousers when his entire weight was lifted away. Immediately, I scrambled into the corner of the room and pulled down my dress, clutching my arms around myself. I turned and saw a face. A face I had never recognised before, but it was one that would be imprinted in my memory forever. He was beautiful as he held Gabe by the back of his shirt with just one hand, as easy as holding a glass in the air as you toasted someone's happiness. He wore all white, like an angel was sent to save me in this dark and miserable place. Tribal tattoos ran across his biceps. His skin was pale, almost translucent, and as he turned to me, his eyes were tormented with thousands of years of pain, hatred, sorrow and lust for blood.

"Godric?" I whispered in uncertainty. The sheriff gave me the slightest hint of a smile before turning back to the human he held in his hand.

My eyes flashed to Sookie who was beginning to stir. She looked up and saw the scene in front of her, before swiftly checking the room for me. She found me, shrivelled up in the corner, gazing at Godric with both fear and relief.

Gabe gurgled as the neck of his jumper pressed tightly around his throat. Godric moved his other hand to the front of Gabe's neck, gripping under his chin, loathing the human before him.

"Godric," Gabe gasped, pleadingly. "It's me!"

As easy as it was to snap a twig, Godric ended Gabe there with a quick push, cracking his neck before dropping his lifeless body to the floor.

I swallowed yet didn't remove my gaze from Godric. From the corner of my eye, I saw movement, and instantly shuffled closer to the wall, my eyes wild and frightened as a deer's. It was only Sookie. She rubbed the back on her head before slowly taking her place beside me. Her tiny hand rested on mine and she eyed me in confusion as I involuntarily shuddered violently at the touch. Sookie followed my gaze to Godric as he watched us both.

"You should not have come," Godric told us softly, his voice full of wisdom and sympathy.

He looked up, as if he could hear something in the distance. We could hear it too as a loud banging noise, like a door being thrown open, echoed throughout the building. Godric closed his eyes and Sookie left me, awkwardly hurrying to stand.

"Bill," she called quietly, fully expecting it to be him.

"No," Godric murmured to Sookie before speaking to someone else. "I am here, my child. Down here."

And in no less than a second, as if I was dreaming it, Eric Northman had appeared in a blur in front of Godric. His eyes were wide and filled with relief and loyalty and…and love.

"Godric," he greeted with such passion in his voice that it made my heart flutter. Eric bowed down, falling to his knees before the older vampire, as if he were some cherished deity.

Godric's voice was soft but scornful. "You were a fool for sending humans after me."

Eric's head remained bowed, his eyes glued to Godric's feet in utter respect.

"I had no other choice," he protested calmly. "These savages…" his voice paused as he spoke words that caused his blood to boil. He slowly raised his head to catch Godric's eye. "They seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned," Godric replied casually. Godric's deep eyes landed on Hugo below him. "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship," Sookie added. "They set a trap for us."

Eric ignored Sookie's shaking voice and continued to stare at Godric. "How long has it been since you've fed?" My heart ached, hearing such devotion and concern coming from Eric's lips, it caused me to feel a wave of jealousy.

"I require very little blood anymore."

As he spoke these words, an alarm rung out through the church, causing the vampires heads to rise and turn. A blue light flashed against the walls. Godric glanced down at the blonde kneeling vampire.

"Save the humans," he ordered, hurrying Eric. "Go on."

"I am not leaving your side until you are out of here," Eric replied stiffly.

Godric pulled back his lips in disapproval. "I can take care of myself."

Sookie rushed forward to stand beside him. "Eric, we have to go!"

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric commanded. Eric gave a short nod. "Go."

The Viking stood sharply and gestured for Sookie to remove herself from the room. He swiftly turned to me and called.

"Melody."

My eyes removed from Godric to Eric to see that his were cold, void of all the love I had seen in them as he stared at Godric. I could barely move my eyes to him, let alone follow him out. When it seemed I wouldn't stand on my own accord, Eric was in front of me in a second. I jolted away from him, reminded of Gabe as he stared down at me, touching me in all the places I had never been touched before. But Eric abruptly pulled me into his arms and carried me out of the room at vampire speed, causing that nauseous feeling from before to return.

Even minutes after almost being raped by a huge ape of a man, I felt Eric's presence oddly soothing. He held me against his chest tightly, unaware that tears were pouring from my eyes. I was in shock over the events that had occurred. I was a virgin that hadn't been so much as kissed by a boy I loved, and yet, I was almost abused while uncover for a bunch of vampires I'd barely known a week.

How the fuck did I get here?


	11. To Feel Safe

**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter so please let me know what you thought**

**Thanks again to the gracious readers that take the time to review**

**Not long now til Season 6 arrives in the US, are we excited? Anything we hope to see happen?**

**Again, anyone that's having trouble imagining character images, there's a link to FireheadHuntress Facebook on my author page**

**Please do favourite and follow for the future chapters and sequels**

I sniffed which caused Eric's head to snap my way as he carried us out after Sookie. He took one look at me then returned to stare forward.

"Don't be weak," Eric ordered. I felt like laughing at him or staking him, I wasn't sure which. Maybe both.

"Fuck you," I choked, my voice trembling. I couldn't even look at him. This was no rescue mission for me and Sookie! I saw Eric back in that room; this was all for Godric. His commands, his orders, his pity for us mere humans. If it wasn't for Godric, who knows what might have happened?

"Where were you?" I whispered through my tears. I was sure, with his hearing, Eric had heard me, but he remained silent, his face unchanged. He stormed past Sookie and dropped me beside her. I quickly rubbed my tears away only to be pulled into a tight hug. Relief flooded through me as I was calmed by my friend, and I wanted to burst into a sobbing mess. But now was not the time.

Eric peered around the corner and spotted dozens of humans evacuating the church. Steve Newlin's voice came over the speakers, ordering everyone to leave. But once the hall was cleared, three humans remained. They carried stakes and torches, looking for us.

"I could have you out in seconds," Eric stated smoothly.

"There are children out there," I sniffed, finally calm and steady.

"None of them would think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgement," he murmured, his eyes scanning the last of the humans. "He'd kill every child in this church to save you."

"And you wouldn't do that for Melody?" Sookie demanded. I wanted to melt into the walls or for the ground to swallow me up.

_Thanks a lot, Sookie,_ I bitterly thought. She ignored me while watching Eric turn to face us, a hint of a smile on his lips and hidden cruelty in his eyes.

"She knows how I feel," Eric sneered at Sookie. Sookie's eyes sparkled but my heart sunk even deeper.

Eric seemed to catch her thoughts as he assured her, "I'm just following Godric's orders and getting you two out. Nothing more."

Sookie quirked an eyebrow. "He's your maker, isn't he?"

I blinked rapidly. Of course he was. The emotions I had seen from Eric these past few minutes were held for no one but Godric. He had such a strong bond with the vampire; it should have come as no surprise that that bond was between maker and progeny.

Eric stared at Sookie with a blank look. "Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him."

He thought briefly then replied, "Don't use words I don't understand." Eric turned back round, stepping forward to make towards the humans.

"Eric, don't!" I hissed.

He turned back round with a sigh. Eric towered over me and brought his face closer to mine. I momentarily stopped breathing as his mouth hovered beside my cheek.

"Trust me," he whispered before striding over to the humans, leaving us to hide. I let go of my breath as I watched the vampire do his work. Instantly, his body changed as his usual straight posture slouched, his shoulders sinking as he approached the three men. Their chatting died down as they noticed the blonde stranger in their midst.

"Oh, hey ya'll," Eric's voice became perkier, lighter. His accent was now clearer and the usual rumbling noise his throat made that made my heart jump disappeared. "How's it going?"

His smile grew as he spoke to them, his lies rolling off his tongue. "Steve sent me to man over the exit. Think I can take it from here."

The balding middle-aged man asked, "By yourself?"

"Uh, yep," Eric answered.

"You're big 'n all but there's a vamp on the loose."

"Oh," Eric murmured, sounding intrigued by this information.

"Where's your stake?" A boy no older than me asked suspiciously.

Eric huffed out a laugh. "Oh, dang. I forgot." The older man shuffled round to corner Eric. "Maybe I could borrow yours…I-If that's ok?"

"I can't do that?" The boy answered, shocked Eric had even asked. "Getcha own."

Slowly, the tone that made me shudder with delight crept back into Eric's words.

"I would very much like to borrow your stake."

The boy looked dreamy and stoned as he replied, "Yeah…Yeah, that'd be ok, I guess." He raised his arm to hand over his stake before the middle-aged man moved his own towards Eric.

"Stake!" Sookie yelled in warning.

Eric spun immediately and knocked the human's hand away, hitting his chest to send him flying towards the ground. He moved to take the other boys out, chucking one towards the wall where he hit his head and blacked out while grabbing the stake from the other, pressing it against the kid's throat.

Sookie and I sprinted forward.

"Eric, you don't have to kill him," I quickly injected. Eric kept his the stake in place for a moment longer before throwing it to the floor. He let the boy go, allowing him to slide down the wall. Eric grabbed my wrist and reached for the door.

"Come on," he called, opening it, only to see at least a dozen or two Soldiers of the Sun marching towards our exit.

"Those arrows are made of wood," the kid on the ground told us. "You'll never make it through."

"Eric, through the sanctuary," Sookie remembered, leading the two of us away from the door. Eric kept his hand on my wrist, pulling me along behind him as his long legs strode towards the church's sanctuary. Sookie yanked open the double doors and practically ran to keep up, rushing down the aisle, her eyes searching for a way out.

"Where's the exit?" Eric demanded from her.

"Back that way," Sookie answered, her heels echoing throughout the large sanctuary.

"There are several exits actually," Steve Newlin's voice called out, stopping the three of us in our tracks. He appeared from behind a stone table in a gleaming white suit. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

Doors began to slam open and members of the Fellowship marched inside with various silver and wooden weapons. I inadvertently drew closer to Eric. He glanced down at my smaller body standing close to his. It shocked me to feel his hand slide from my wrist and into my own, his fingers threading mine as if to reassure me that I would be alright. Even with a thousand year old vampire by my side, my position wasn't exactly screaming safe right now.

Eric's eyes flickered from each door, possibly counting just how many humans he'd have to kill to get the three of us out of here, but I knew he wouldn't. If Godric was his maker, he would not go against his orders.

"Let us leave," Sookie pleaded loudly. "Save yourselves! No one has to die."

"The war has begun," the reverend announced, "you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family," he revealed breezily. "The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

I spoke up, shouting to Newlin, "The vampire you're keeping prisoner got away. He's a sheriff; he's bound to send for help!"

"I'm not concerned with Godric," Steve laughed. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration," he pointed at Eric beside me, "and we got one right here."

My head rose to watch the Viking's still expression. Murmurings of agreement surrounded us. He slowly looked to Sookie before his gaze tore into me. I clutched his fingers tighter, willing him to stay. His voice seemed hollow and cold as he bent towards me.

"Don't," I mumbled, wishing he wouldn't sacrifice himself for us. But there wasn't any other way. Was it even worth it? "Eric…"

Eric's fingers grazed my cheek and I tried to remember that he was doing this under Godric's orders and for no other reason. He moved closer until his lips grazed my jawline. His body pressed near to mine and I could feel every pair of eyes burning into me, but I didn't care.

"I'll be fine," he murmured into my skin, breathing in before pulling away, joining Steve fucking Newlin.

"Brothers and sisters," Newlin announced with a cocky grin. "There will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

Eric was willingly snatched by two Soldiers of the Sun. Each one could have easily been killed with a single blow, yet Eric allowed them to roughly guide him to the stone table, where Steve laughed proudly to himself. They shoved him down onto his back, only to be joined by another one of Newlin's brainwashed idiots. In his hands dangled a long silver chain.

I made to step forward but Sookie gripped my upper arm fiercely, keeping me in place. I had no choice but to watch as the sick fucker trailed the silver chain over Eric's right wrist, along his neck, then over his left wrist and finishing over his bulging bicep. I could hear the hissing of vampire skin melting from the poisonous touch. Eric's growls eventually turned into throaty groans, unable to stay silent from the pain.

"You see?" Steve addressed his flock. "Just as our Lord and saviour was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver," the reverend moved over to stare into Eric's striking eyes, "a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Sookie protested, eyeing the rest of the cheering crowd. "How can you people listen to him?"

Eric let out a loud groan and I couldn't take it.

"Let him go!" I half ordered, half pleaded, shrugging away from Sookie to try and help the Viking. Stirred by my movements, a few men restrained Sookie and I before I could even reach the marble steps.

"I…" Eric's rasps pulled Steve's attention from me to the vampire. "I offer myself…in exchange for Godric's freedom…and the girls' as well…"

Steve was nodding along to his demands.

"That's noble." His head moved to us. "But they are traitors to the human race. They do not deserve mercy." Steve stepped round to bend directly in front of Eric's face. "Maybe we should tie them to you so you can meet the sun together?"

Even with the lack of strength he had, Eric raised his head to snarl at the reverend, his fangs extracted and threatening. Steve approached Sookie and I struggled against the soldiers. He stopped and looked me up and down, like I was filth under his shoe.

"She's pretty feisty," Steve smirked, glancing back at Eric to ask, "This one here your whore?"

"Bite me," I spat, my eyes boring into him. His eyes trailed to Sookie.

"I bet this marshmallow will roast up nicely?"

I pulled and yanked at my captors' arms as Steve's sickly hand moved to hold Sookie's chin, but it seemed she had her own rescue on its way as the doors were thrown open and the crowd fell in on itself at the sight of another vampire joining us. Bill sped in, his fangs extracted and his eyes burning.

"Sookie!"

Bill took a few more steps until Steve caught his attention.

His hand unexpectantly pulled a gun from his waistband, holding it against Sookie's forehead. My heart beat twice as fast as I struggled to remove the arms that held me still.

"One more step, fanger, and the girl dies."

Bill's face became a mask of fury. "If you shoot her, everyone here will die."

Steve's eyes flickered from Bill to Sookie.

"Listen to him, Newlin," I warned him, knowing full well what Bill would do to save her.

"Let her go, now," Bill ordered.

The revered rolled his eyes, the gun still aimed at her head.

"Honestly, what does he see in you?" he sighed. "Soldiers, silver chains for our new friend here."

"Don't you dare, he's done nothing to you!"

"Sookie, I will be fine," Bill assured her. But before he could even try to negotiate – or rip the reverend's fucking head off – a voice echoed through the sanctuary and someone shot Steve's hand, knocking the gun from his grasp. I expected there to be blood everywhere, but Steve clutched a sore yet unharmed hand to his chest. I followed the voice and laughed deliriously. Who ever thought our saviour would be none other than Jason Stackhouse?

What I thought was a gun in Jason's hands was actually just a paintball gun, but his aim remained true as he yelled, "Let her go, fuckwad!"

Steve's eyes widened just seconds before a green paintball shot him between the eyes. The reverend screamed in pain and clutched at his head. I couldn't help the tiny smile plastered on my face as justice was served. But Jason was tackled away with his gun in tow while Bill threw the men away from Sookie, doing the same for me before he took the waitress in his arms.

"Son of a bitch!" Steve screamed in agony.

Sookie ran up the steps and made quick work of releasing Eric from his chains.

"Sookie!" Bill called her away but she pulled at the silver, managing to keep a straight face as melted skin pulled away with it.

"Let's go," Sookie called to us.

Eric abruptly sat up from the stone bench, his eyes blazing with fury. He was by Steve Newlin in a heartbeat, grasping his throat and throwing him against the steps. His wounds were almost healed and he was as strong as ever it seemed, but as I caught a glimpse of the rage in his stare, I shuddered at the sight of such power. Eric pressed the reverend down, keeping him in place.

Sookie raised her voice, trying to keep Godric's orders in place, "Eric, do not kill him!"

"Do it!" Jason's voice bounced against the walls. "Kill the motherfucker!"

Eric remained still, his rage causing the vein in his forehead to pulse while his lips pulled back into a snarl. He was shaking with self-discipline. I was positive Eric wanted nothing more than to tear Steve's skin away and to pull his eyes from his sockets.

"Do it," the reverend rasped. "Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die."

I glanced around at the Fellowship of the Sun; not all of them seemed quite as certain as Steve. The echo of doors being thrown open sent a nervous wave through each and every human in the room, including me. Through the main entrance, a group of vampires stalked inside while others lined the balconies, facing Jason and his own human captors. Bill took his stance in front of Sookie, protective as ever, while I stood alone, my eyes widening as I recognised a particular jerk's voice.

"Steve Newlin," Stan's voice blared. In he walked, leading his band of vampires, dressed in all black with his cowboy hat in place. "You have pushed us too far." The humans began to back away, herding themselves into larger groups, their eyes full to the brim with fear. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?"

The lines of vampires sneered, their fangs extracted and ready.

"We'll kill you first," Stan smirked. "Same way we did your father."

Steve seethed. "Murderer!" he hissed and tried to get up, but without even flinching, Eric kept him in place. "Ow."

Stan chuckled lowly and without blinking, gave out his lethal command.

"Destroy them." His fangs gleamed. "All of them."

The sanctuary was stormed by blurred figures; each human was snatched up by a hungry looking vampire. Their weapons were forgotten and abandoned. Some tried to make for the doors but they had barely made it two steps. Although I had kept still under the attack, I gasped as my body was pulled back at the waist and I stared up into the hungry eyes of one dark haired female. Her fangs poised above my throat, I barely managed to comprehend what happened next. The woman was chucked across the sanctuary, hitting the wall with a scream and a new figure was holding me. His hand slid up my body until it reached the back of my neck where it remained, his grip on me soft but masterful. His eyes sparked with his possessive nature coming to life within them. My back was prompted to uncurl and he pushed on my neck to guide me closer so that my chest rested against his. His athletic and strong build acted as a shield, my own protection from the threat that surrounded me. To allow some distance, I pressed my palms between our bodies, but in a way, it was to offer my mind certainty that I was safe now. It was real. I was with Eric.

"We have to go!" Bill's voice sounded over the fearful screams. "Now!"

Eric gave a curt nod and made to pull me through the crowd of vampires and humans when a commanding voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Enough!"

Eric instantly froze while I tried my best to get a look at what everyone else was staring at. Soon, the hand on the back of my neck loosened a smidge, giving me room to raise my head. There, high above all, stood Godric.

"You came for me, I assume," his voice called out knowingly, stealing Stan's attention from the meal in his hands, "underling?"

Stan growled, "Yeah, Sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me," he spoke calmly but with the highest authority in the room. "You see? We can coexist. Mr Newlin," Godric addressed the reverend that had yet to move from his spot of the floor. He looked pathetic as the green paintball splat remained intact, "I do not wish to cause bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, would you do the same?"

"I will not," Steve hissed as he slowly knelt, pulling the collar of his neck, "negotiate with sub-humans. Kill me."

A small cry came from the humans.

"Do it." His eyes fluttered closed. "Jesus will protect me."

Godric seemed unperturbed by his answer. "I am actually older than your Jesus." Steve's eyes blinked open. Godric shrugged, "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

In a flash, Godric was behind Reverend Newlin, lifting him from his knees by the collar of his suit. The two thousand year old vampire addressed the frightened humans. "Good people. Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" The room remained silent while the human's looking on with fear and hopelessness. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

Stan rolled his eyes and shoved the human away from him. Murmurings started between the humans as they looked to each other for guidance. Instead, Godric offered it. "People, go home. It's over now."

Sookie hurled herself into Bill's arms who clutched her to him, thankful to have her safe once more. The humans began to file out one by one. Godric dumped Steve on the floor in disgust.

He looked upon him with pity and said, "I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours."

Steve stared after his abandoning followers, unsure of where it all went wrong for him. From beside me, Eric huffed out a satisfied breath. Unconsciously, my body sought the comfort of Eric and I pressed myself closer to his chest. Eric, however, noticed. For a moment, I thought he would shove me away as Godric had Steve. I felt somewhat peaceful when Eric's head bent towards mine, his mouth on top of my hair. I was not fortunate enough to receive my first kiss from the Viking, yet his lips remained there, breathing in and out while my shaky hands clutched his chest.

"Come," Godric ordered.

Eric's fingers left the back of my neck and all too soon, the warmth of his breath abandoned my hair also. Godric made his move to leave when Stan stepped in his path.

In an agitated and unsatisfied moan, Stan spoke.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you…"

"I said come." Those were his final words on the matter. Stan obeyed begrudgingly with a tilt of his hat and followed his sheriff out of the sanctuary. Eric had wandered over to Sookie and Bill and seemed to be checking on the waitress. I would have myself, but my whole body seemed to be trembling after the past events. It took all had to keep from collapsing.

_Pull yourself together, Mel,_ I ordered myself. _You can' have a mental break down once we're out of here._

"Melody," his voice pulled me from my daze. My head snapped up to see Eric with his hand outstretched to me. With shaky fingers, I timidly laid mine in his much larger hand and immediately, he held it tightly and beckoned me with his head to follow. Vampires and humans alike, we made our way out of that damned church and into the chilly night air.


	12. The Man of Mercy

_**Longest chapter so far *round of applause and reviews for me***_

_**Your comments are too kind, thank you all**_

_**To those wondering if Godric survives, I am following the major plotlines of the seasons, while adding my own**_

_**I have exams next week, so if it takes me a few days to get the next few chapters out, my apologies**_

_**I will be running through these fanfictions til the end, perhaps even after season 6**_

_**Stick with me, remain faithful, enjoy and review**_

"I'm afraid it's the only other thing we have, seeing as your own dress is…" The blonde vampire looked me up and down, tilting her head, "well."

I looked in the bedroom mirror and smoothed my hands over the new dress. When Eric and I arrived at the nest, he ordered one of the females roughly my size to find me some fresh clothes. I glanced at my previous dress on the floor. It had a large rip up the thigh while little splatters of blood dotted the white and yellow fabric. I had been rather fond of that dress.

The vampire I was with now, Shannon, had given me something far from similar. I now stared at my reflection. It was a gothic dress yet beautiful, one I wasn't sure I could pull off. The black skirt flared out a little with netting covering the silk fabric. Above the navel was where the dress became transparent, while a thick flower pattern ran the length of my upper body, covering my breasts and stopping before it hit the neckline. My cleavage was obvious but the dress was tasteful and complemented my figure perfectly. The transparent long sleeves contained the same design while my shoes from the days before remained on. I had wanted my hair up, but Shannon protested, insisting I should allow my wavy red locks to fall down my back. I wasn't about to argue with this headstrong pixie-looking vampire.

"It'll do," I turned on my heel and offered Shannon a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She flashed me a toothy grin. "Although I'm not sure what we can do about that bump on your head."

I sighed. It seemed I had come out of the church with a few wounds myself. Along my forehead, a small but scalding cut ran along the bump I had received after falling down the stairs. Under my eye on the same side, a purple blotch swelled my skin. But luckily, apart from the various other bruises and aches I'd gotten, my body was unharmed. But that certainly did not mean I had come out of the whole thing mentally unscathed.

It was almost as if I could feel Gabe's rough hands on my skin now. Every so often I would flinch as the breeze caressed my skin, it reminded me of what had almost occurred a few hours ago. I kept far away from Shannon's touch, fearing that a single brush of her arm could send me into a fit of sobs.

A knock on the door signalled the end of our solitude. From the mirror, I saw a familiar tall vampire stride in, keeping the door open as a silent order for Shannon to leave us. She did so immediately, flashing me a secret smile as I hurried to thank her once more. With a click, the door was shut and Eric and I were alone.

Eric's focus left the door, regarding the room until eventually, it landed on me. A hint of a smile ghosted over his lips, and with predatory movements, Eric made his way over to where I stood in front of the mirror. When he came to a stop behind me, I could feel the little warmth that his body gave out hit me, causing goose bumps to prickle my skin. When our eyes met in the reflection, I couldn't help but blurt out my next words, in order to distract myself from the God-like creature behind me.

"Why is it you have a reflection?" I bumbled, mentally slapping myself for how nervous I sounded. "I always thought vampires couldn't be seen in the mirror."

It was as if the question came as no surprise to Eric as he hummed an answer straight after I asked, "Most of the things humans thought they knew about us were rumours we started." Eric's hand subtly glided down the length of my arm. "If a superstitious human should see her lover's reflection, she would believe him to be exactly that: human."

Typical of Eric to use that as an example.

I was inadvertently pulled into the silence of the room as Eric's eyes inspected the figure hugging dress. His expert fingers travelled from my shoulder, down my sleeve and rested on the curve of my hip. I let out an unexpected gasp as Eric stepped closer, his chest now flat against my back while his head watched me over my shoulder. To a stranger, we'd look like lovers.

"This dress becomes you nicely."

My heart skipped a beat. "You don't think it's too revealing?"

A deep chuckle escaped Eric's lips. "Melody, if you were standing in front of me now completely bare, I would not consider it too revealing."

I would have scolded anybody else for saying such a thing, but next to Eric, all words abandoned me. His nimble fingers came to trace the sickly bruise under my eye. His touch was not warm but fairly cool, and I found myself loving the attention he gave it.

He scowled and murmured softly, "Does it hurt?"

I shrugged, my eyes still glued to his striking gaze. "I thought you didn't care about me?"

Eric's cruel smile reappeared, his eyebrow arching as he replied, "I don't."

My heart dropped to the floor and with a trembling hand, I shoved his touch away and made for the door. It was no surprise that Eric was already there, blocking my exit, a satisfied look twisting his handsome face.

"Get out of my way, Eric."

"Oh," he inhaled sharply, mocking me. "Why so grumpy all of a sudden?"

"Why so grumpy?" I repeated incredulously. I stomped my foot on the floor and rubbed my temple in agitation. "Ugh, forget it! Just get out of my way."

"No," he replied simply.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in resignation, storming over to the couch on the other side of the room, as far away from Eric as I could reach. I sat down in a huff, crossing my bare legs and folding my arms angrily. Eric's eyebrows reached his hairline and he smiled in approval.

"Miss Ryan, has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you're angry?"

"Go fuck yourself, Northman," I growled, keeping my eyes averted from his enticing build. I jerked in my seat when he was towering over me in a flash, his face cool and collected.

"Do not think I will put up with your insolence for much longer, Melody."

"Really?" I yelled in his face. "You want respect, Eric? How about you treat me with some!" I gestured wildly with my hands, disbelieving his words. "You've kidnapped me. You've bitten me, hurt me, forced me to lie in my own blood for hours. You left us to rot in that church," When Eric opened his mouth, I interrupted him, "and only came to save us when convenient for you."

Eric's eyes grew angrier as he growled. "My priority was Godric."

"Your priority should have been stopping that fucking rapist!"

That shut him up. He frowned, watching the anger simmer under my skin as I regarded him with hate.

"The human," he started, his voice slightly unsettled, "he did not–"

"No, Eric, he did not," I grounded out quietly, my eyes falling to the carpet. "He didn't get the chance to finish what he started. Godric saved me."

Eric gave a curt nod but offered no sympathy. I willed myself not to cry as I hoarsely announced, "But it shouldn't have been Godric." My eyes trailed back to Eric. "I am here, under _your_ protection, Eric. Under your bidding." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Why didn't you come for us?"

It took him a while to answer as he stood tall, watching me cower under him. "I thought you were safe."

"Lie to me all you like," I bit out, "but you must have known something wasn't right. You knew we were meant to be back at the hotel before sundown." I gave a depressed laugh, giving up with him. "Like you said, Godric was your priority."

Although I did not expect it, I did not move away when Eric crouched in front of the couch, his face now level with my own. He looked deep into my eyes, and whether I liked it or not, he once again tentatively touched his fingers to my brand new bruise. I sucked in a breath but kept my eyes open, anxious of his next move.

Eric's voice was as calm as ever, yet sincerely brutal. "I sent you into the Fellowship knowing the risk that something may happen to you, yes," he huffed before moving his hand from the bruise to hold my chin. "But it was never my intention for your safety to be compromised."

"Collateral damage," I mumbled.

"Precisely," Eric's eyes glistening with amusement. "Though I do regret this," he nodded towards the marks on my face. "Savages such as they should learn not to harm what is not theirs."

My eyebrows dipped and my throat dried. Being this close to him, his gaze was intoxicating and I couldn't help myself. "Am I yours?"

Eric chuckled deeply but refrained from answering. Abruptly, he stood and offered me his arm in a most gentlemanly fashion. His eyes were playful and I made the most of his infectious mood. I rolled my eyes but stood from the couch, linking my arm with him. As he opened the door for me, he allowed me to pass through first, when I noticed his eyebrow quirk upwards as his eyes were glued to my buttocks.

"I was right about the dress," he spoke in his usual debonair. "You are delicious."

I gifted myself with a satisfied smile. His words were just what I needed in this dress before I walked downstairs and into the nest of vampires. A few faces turned as one of the few humans here was escorted by one of the most powerful vampires. Some looked upon me with anger and jealousy, yet a few eyes glared at me with thirst. They were chatting away, most with sullen expressions while others focused only on the two thousand vampire. Godric sat in the corner of the large room with a long line of vampires greeting him. When he saw that Eric and I had joined the nest, he offered his progeny a short nod in welcome, before returning his seemingly unfocused attention of Jason Stackhouse.

He may not have been my brother, but the courage Jason had shown his sister today made me proud to be a human. Minus the fangs, the strength and the speed, we could be as brave as anyone else in this nest. Jason spoke quietly to Godric before leaving him. I tried not to feel disappointed when Eric's arm suddenly left mine, only for his hand to fall to my back as he pushed us away from the stairs.

"Come on," he murmured.

We walked along the wall until we halted, blocking Jason's path. Eric got straight down to business, toying with Sookie's brother.

"Hail the conquering hero."

Jason seemed to blush at his words and gushed, "Aw, no, I'm no hero."

I smiled at the gorgeous young man, seeing how uncomfortable he felt around the vampire.

_Yeah, join the club._

"Oh, you are in this town," Eric insisted, before his tone of voice darkened. "But in my area we know you well as a buyer and user of vampire blood." Jason's eyes widened slightly, uncertain of where this was going. "And that's a very grave offence."

Jason shifted from one foot to the other. "Yeah, listen," he spoke honestly. "I don't do that no more."

Eric regarded him for a moment.

"All things considered, however, we'll call it even."

Relief flushed Jason's cheeks and a lazy smile played with his full lips.

"But you won't be doing it again," Eric half threatened when Jason tried to pass.

Quickly, Jason agreed, "Yeah."

Eric raised an eyebrow, playing with the poor lad as he shook his head softly.

"No," Jason corrected himself in a rush. "No. Got it." Jason's eyes spied me and that dreamy smile returned. "Oh, hey! Mel, was it?"

I gave him a quick little wave. "Hi, Jason."

"Don't look at her," Eric curtly commanded. Jason's eyes snapped back to the Viking.

"Right, I'll just be…"

"Good boy. Run along," Eric teased, allowing little space for Jason to pass. Once the poor guy was gone, Eric's smirk widened and I gently slapped his hard torso.

"You're so mean," I mumbled, although it had been rather entertaining. I tried to hide my smile but Eric caught it.

"I could be meaner," he offered, bending down til the top of his head ruffled my hair playfully. His hand on my back trailed further down until his fingers tickled the dip above my cheeks.

I squeaked and swatted his hand away, even if the attention wasn't totally unwanted. He chuckled as I breathed out, "Behave!"

From across the room, I spotted Bill rubbing the arms of a newly dressed in white Sookie in a comforting manner. She didn't seem particularly happy and before I knew it, I had abandoned Eric to make my way over to my friend. It may have been a bad idea as a quiet argument was being thrown between them. I managed to hear Sookie's attempts at prying answers from her boyfriend.

"Bill, every time I've needed you, you've always come running. Even in broad daylight," she stressed. "What kept you?"

Hesitantly, Bill answered, just as I took a final step to join them. It almost went by unnoticed.

"I was held."

"Held?" Sookie asked, unsatisfied. "Like kidnapped? By who?"

Bill's silence was answer enough.

"By Eric?" Sookie asked, although she seemed pretty certain of her answer. At his name, I felt a pang in my heart, and it got even worse when the culprit joined us, humming in humour.

"I heard my name." Eric sauntered closer, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His eyes were on Sookie as he asked, "I hope you were speaking well of me?"

"Why should I?" Sookie growled. "You let us walk into a trap."

My eyes darted, hearing the accusation. I stood beside Sookie, my face draining by the second.

"You what?"

"I regret that," he started, though his eyes remained on the blonde human. "If I had known it was possible–"

"You did know," Sookie stopped him. "But it was Godric, you'd risk anything."

I swallowed a shaky breath. So Eric had known there would be a trap waiting for us inside. He could have stopped us. We could have found Godric another way. The church, Gabe…it wasn't necessary…

Eric's expression hardened. "The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than anything you can conceive." He looked to Bill and offered his thoughts. "Perhaps one day you'll find out." Bill jerked and glared daggers at the older vampire.

My chest swelled with the hatred I felt for Eric then. He had risked Sookie and I. Our lives. My virtue. When Eric inspected my reaction, I scowled and stormed away from the group. I had to get some air.

I made for the door that would take me outside, but it was pushed open from the other side. I withheld a gasp when Isabel dragged a beaten up Hugo into the nest, holding him by the back of his shirt. I drew back, watching the scene as did the rest of the nest. The crowd shuffled forward as Isabel kneed the weak human's back, sending him to the floor in a heap in front of where Godric sat.

"Here is the one who betrayed us," Isabel spoke in a stiff voice. It was hoarse and I wondered if she'd had a few stern words with Hugo before she'd entered the house.

Hugo sat up on his knees and stared at Godric's feet. His breaths were heavy and rasping with underlying fear. Isabel stood beside him, too ashamed and heartbroken to take pity on the guy.

"Hugo," Godric recognised him. "He is your human, is he not?"

From my place, I could see the remaining streaks of her bloodied tears smudged over her cheeks. She nodded and spoke with shame, "Yes. He is."

Godric eyed Isabel with pity.

"Do you love him?"

Isabel's voice caught on the question. "I…"

The room fell silent as we all awaited the vampire's answer.

"I thought I did," she mumbled, her voice breaking, as was her heart. My heart ached at such a sight. I suppose not all vampires were heartless and cruel like Eric was. Like Bill, some vampires could genuinely love another, full heartedly. Isabel's face shrivelled up in pain, desperately trying to stop her tears.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do, I'm sorry," she gasped through her quiet sobs. She wiped below her eyes and shook her head, sure to pull herself together. "But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

At her words, Hugo's head dipped, his sniffs becoming louder as the room remained silent.

Godric gave his verdict.

"You are free to go."

I felt my eyes pop and a smile play on my lips at his words. Hugo may have betrayed us and set about events that would haunt me for years, but he didn't deserve to die. Murmurings began amongst the crowds, but one clear angry voice rose above all.

Stan stepped forward and growled, "What?" Godric removed his gentle gaze from Hugo to Stan.

"The human is free to go." He gave Hugo a quick order. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

Hugo nodded reverently while Stan looked on, astounded.

"This is a travesty."

Godric regarded Stan and countered, "This is my verdict," daring Stan to question his orders. Godric called Eric over and told him to safely escort Hugo from the nest. Isabel gave her thanks in the midst of her tears before following Eric and Hugo outside. The crowd began to move once more, discussing what had just occurred.

Many vampires pulled away from where Godric sat as he seemed to be in deep thought. It wasn't my place. He could kill me in seconds. But if no one was going to say it, I would be the one stupid enough to.

Gingerly, I approached the vampire, and he turned to address this stranger who had dared to walk up to him. From what I'd witnessed, I should have expected it, but I hadn't out of fear; Godric's voice was as kind and quiet as ever.

"You are Eric's human, are you not?"

That had me stumped. "Um…" I scratched my neck nervously. "No. Well, I don't think so," Quickly, I added, "Sir."

Godric smiled softly, seeming to find me refreshing. He waited for me to speak, and it took me a while. What do you say to a two thousand year old vampire that, if you offended him in any way, could rip your heart out in the blink of an eye.

"That was a very merciful thing you did back there," I mumbled, my confidence lacking in front of this vampire.

Godric considered this. "I have spent my entire existence without mercy. I understand now how necessary it is."

I regarded the room for a moment before I returned to Godric. "It seems to be lacking with this lot." I grumbled, "Especially Stan."

The vampire nodded, his eyes shining in amusement. "They have not been on this earth as long as I. It has taken millennia for myself, but I still hold hope for my child."

"Eric?" I asked nervously.

His eyes connected with mine. "Perhaps you will show him one day?"

"Oh, no," I quickly babbled. "It's not like that between us."

"My apologies," he corrected himself, but cleverly went on to say, "I have grown used to females lusting after my child, I should remember that humans have indeed changed over the years." When he saw my cheeks blush, the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "What is your name?"

"Melody Ryan."

"Forgive me, Miss Ryan," he started. "If you have spent time in his company, he must appear unforgiving, rash and perhaps cruel to you."

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

"I have only myself to blame," Godric's eyes drifted, torturing himself silently. But when his gaze returned, there was hope. "I know Eric can be the harshest of creatures. But I also know he can be the most loving, the most generous," he tilted his head as he eyed me, "and the most protective of all, if you allow him."

I stood there in silence, unsure of how to answer. "I…" Eventually, I mumbled, "I suppose I have no choice."

To others, my words may have meant that Eric already had control over me and that he could make me his, if he should want it. But to myself, and as Godric understood, it was my heart that allowed me no choice.

"Do you love him?" Godric murmured.

I shook my head. "No."

"Could you love him?"

At that, I let my eyes do all the talking. He seemed to understand.

Receiving the answer we wanted and expected, Godric moved on. "You are a friend to us here in Dallas, Miss Ryan," he declared. "For all that you and Miss Stackhouse have done for me, I give you my thanks."

I allowed myself to smile and bowed my head. I was about to leave him be, stepping away from his seat, when I remembered. I turned and spoke quietly, sure that he could hear me even if I whispered.

"Back at the church, you…" I swallowed, forcing myself to say it. "You saved me from something terrible." My eyes grew sincere at the thought of Gabe in the church. "I can never thank you enough for that."

Graciously, knowing I could speak no more of it in fear I would collapse into a sobbing mess, Godric nodded his head once, a graceful smile tainting his lips. I was to leave then with my own free will until a rough hand grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Godric.

Eric's long legs guided me away and I nearly had to jog to keep up. We settled in the corner of the room where Eric's eyes bore into me, sending a frightened tingle down my spine. His hand on my arm was tight and he yanked me to a stop, cornering me with his head inches from mine. I shoved his hand away as he growled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I scowled, shrugging my shoulders, unsure of what had gotten Eric so wound up.

"I was thanking him."

Eric ran his hand down his face and glowered. "Do you think Godric has any time to hear your pitiful words?"

I gawked and rested my hands on my hips. "Excuse me?"

"Stay away from him, Melody," Eric ordered, anger seeping into his tone. "I will not have you bothering my maker with your childish whims."

"But–"

"Do as I say!" he snapped, grabbing both of my upper arms, bound to leave bruises in their wake. "Need we have a repeat of the last time you disobeyed me?"

I gawked, raising my eyebrows.

"Are you threatening me?"

He shook my body. "Yes, so be careful how far you choose to push me, Melody." He let go of me but his eyes remained, burning through my tolerance. "You humans forget how breakable you are to us–"

"You dick!" I seethed under my breath, checking that no one was listening before I returned to lashing Eric, oblivious to his growing fury. "After all you have done to me, you expect me to take this bullshit? Godric saved me from getting raped, Eric, while you were all too busy plotting a kidnapping for Bill Compton. Who, by the way, is ten times the man you will ever be!"

Eric snarled and dipped his head closer, his words venomous.

"Get out of my sight," he barked one word at a time. When I didn't leave immediately, his hand clasped my throat and tightened, stealing my oxygen, letting go as quickly as it happened. The threat was enough to get me moving. With uncontrolled loathing, I flashed him one final look before I edged my way around him, rushing to find Sookie or Bill or _anyone_ that didn't feel the need to threaten my life every five minutes.

I found Sookie in another room, deep in conversation with a vampire drinking from a Tru Blood. When I joined her, Sookie excused herself and turned to me. One look at my face and I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry," she soothed after a moment.

I sniffed and laughed shortly. "For what?"

"Everything that's happened," she shook her head guiltily, "would never have happened if you hadn't met me."

"Sookie," I scolded, pulling away. "It's not your fault."

"If it's not mine, then please don't blame yourself but blame Eric?"

I snorted and nicked Sookie's glass, which she gave willingly. "No problem there," I muttered, taking a gulp of wine then quickly muffled, "Can I have this?"

She nodded and rubbed my shoulder. "I think you need it more than I do, sweetie."

"Thanks, Sookie," I mumbled, swallowing the alcohol and let go of Eric Northman and his moodswings. Why did Eric have to be such a jerk? He needed to take a leaf out of Godric's book.

As if she had been there all along, a pale woman with her curly red hair pinned and wearing a long red dress interrupted us.

"Hello there." The woman gave a short smile. "I am Lorena."

I nodded somewhat rudely and introduced myself, "Melody," before returning my attention to the glass of wine. As I was in no mood to interact, Sookie smiled as brightly as she always did.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie."

This woman, Lorena, was clearly a vampire, and she looked at Sookie with curious eyes.

"So you are what all the fuss is about?"

Sookie took it that the woman was joking as she continued to smile and ask, "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you a morsel," she stated, looking my friend up and down. At her words, my back straightened and I eyed the newcomer warily.

"I'm sorry," Sookie's voice sounded less happy now. "Who are you?"

"Well, we have a mutual friend," Lorena spoke knowingly.

"Bill?"

"That's right. Funny he never mentioned me." Her accent held a bitter disappointment under her thick accent. "I practically made him what he is today."

Bill arrived and shouted out Lorena's name, calling the attention of others around us.

"Oh, hello, darling! I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to pray on the innocent…"

"Bill?" Sookie asked her boyfriend curtly, "Is this your maker?"

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me."

Lorena laughed at her progeny. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. We had two marvellous nights in your hotel room."

"What?"

"Oh god," I mumbled, watching the scene play out.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty-two inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly it's quite a weapon."

"Jesus, Bill," I spoke into my glass.

"Lorena, you need to leave," Bill grounded out.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you." She glared at her progeny. "There's no excuse for domestic violence."

Bill's temper was waking up. "What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner!"

"Hush, we was just catching up, is all." Lorena gave a toothy smile. "You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. I admit, it got a bit…" Her smile grew, "heated." Her hand moved to caress Bill's face. "But you know how old lovers can get sometimes."

Sookie grabbed Lorena's wrist and pulled it away before she reached Bill.

"Do _not_ touch him," Sookie ordered the vampire, an underlying threat in her words. The whole of the room watched the women, their eyes glowing with expectation and excitement. Figures that vampires get turned on by violence.

"My, we are feisty too." Lorena laughed condescendingly. "You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this."

"I've already won," Sookie hissed back. "Bill chose me. And yet," she taunted the vampire, "you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

"Sookie, don't," I mumbled when Lorena's eyes flared.

"Stop," Bill commanded, anxious for her safety.

"I'd listen to them," Lorena warned. She flicked her fingers, gesturing for Sookie to leave the two vampires alone. "Run away, little girl. William and I love each other."

Bill had had enough. He gripped her shoulders and dragged Lorena away from Sookie.

"You've gone mad," Bill accused. "Now get out."

Lorena looked rejected while Sookie spoke, "Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess." Bill returned to Sookie, holding her away from his maker. I took a few steps back, letting Bill handle his girlfriend and the ex, accidently bumping into Jason Stackhouse's chest. "But he doesn't love you. He never has and _that_ we both know!"

Hearing this, Lorena extracted her fangs, threatening the blonde waitress.

"Take those words back, or they shall be your last!"

Bill pushed Sookie but she managed to stay, yelling over Bill's shoulder, "Go find someone else you fucking bitch, you've lost this one!"

Lorena screamed in anger and tossed Bill to the side as if he was an item of clothing. Lorena took Sookie by the throat and chucked her onto the table, crashing the glasses and bottles of Tru Blood. Jason and I simultaneously left our spots to help Sookie as Lorena's bared fangs descended, straight for Sookie's waiting throat.

A hand grasped Lorena's neck and slowly raised her away from Sookie's untouched skin. Jason and I sighed in relief as Godric held the vampire bitch.

"Retract your fangs," he ordered slowly. When Lorena hesitated, he uttered, "Now."

Her fangs slid back inside her gums as she watched Godric carefully, knowing full well of his strength and authority. Sookie pushed off the table and was greeted by Bill's arms, wrapping her up to keep her safe.

"I neither know nor care who you are," Godric murmured as he guided Lorena by the throat to sit against the back of the couch. "But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

Lorena's eyes betrayed her as she appeared frightened and humiliated. "Yes, Sheriff."

Godric released her throat and Lorena rubbed at the skin, breathing deeply.

Godric gestured to Sookie. "This human has proven herself to be courageous and a loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport?" Surprise hit me as Godric's eyes flickered to me and Jason, then back to Lorena. "No wonder they hate us."

Lorena defended herself with a shaky breath.

"_She_ provoked _me._"

Godric was losing his patience. "And you provoke me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig." Lorena watched him in fear. "Yet I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's your choice."

"Indeed it is," Godric agreed, shaking his head softly in disapproval. "You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't. You are still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behaviour persists."

"You," Godric moved tiredly to address Bill. "You seem to know her."

"Yes, Sheriff," Bill answered.

"Escort her from the nest."

Bill turned to check on Sookie but she smiled, as if her life hadn't been threatened just minutes before. "Go ahead, I'm fine."

Godric turned back to Lorena. "I wish you out of my area before dawn." Lorena obeyed him, her eyes clouded with the spoils of her humiliation, and stood, followed out by Bill. Sookie turned and sat down where she was soon joined by Eric. One look at him and our eyes met, only for me to hurry away from his sight. I crossed the room and when I leant against the stone wall, my heart a mixture of pain and hate and confusion, a hand touched my shoulder.

I was about to scream that if Eric touched me again, I'd stake him right there and then, but it was Godric who had coaxed me from my thoughts.

"Are you well?" he asked softly.

I gave the vampire a timid smile. "I am, thank you. She was…" I sighed, laughing softly to myself, "Well, I was going to say frightening, but I think I've seen worse."

"It is a sad thing that you have," Godric sighed, following my eyes and watched Eric talking with Sookie. "I saw the way he treated you. I dare ask, but does my child often speak to you as such?"

I nodded, not sorry for admitting the truth. "To Eric, I am nothing but a portable meal."

"I doubt it," Godric countered, and as I looked at him puzzled, he explained his theory. "Eric is not the best of our kind, but he certainly isn't the worst. I still wonder why he has kept you around for so long."

"Excuse me?"

"My apologies." He looked between the waitress and the Viking. "But I understand why Miss Stackhouse was brought to my aid. Her talents are rare. But you, Miss Ryan," he regarded me softly. "No, you are something different. What did Eric say to bring you here?"

I frowned. "He said I would be there to protect Sookie during the day?"

"Was that not Hugo's job?"

"Then why am I here, Godric?" I blurted quietly, frustrated by the questions but lack of answers. I quickly checked that Eric had not noticed us, frightened he would make good on his threat. I remembered what Eric had said. He had wanted to know why I couldn't be glamoured. Had he finally asked his maker? "Do you know what I am?"

His kindness just kept on coming as Godric offered me a smile. "You are human."

I huffed, infuriated by the answer I had given Eric. "Yeah, try telling him that," I nodded towards the Viking.

"Young one," Godric took my hand and patted it with the other. His head rose to catch my eye. "You are indeed human, yet you intrigue me as you do my child." He tilted his head to keep my gaze as I felt by head lower in frustration. "Perhaps you are something more, I do not know." He patted my hand once more and lowered it, his touch letting go. "You will find yourself in time."

"Excuse me everyone?" A voice stole my attention and everybody else's in the room. There stood a young dark haired man. He was a human, a well-built guy with a thick jacket on. I thought I recognised his face but I couldn't be sure. Next to him, Jason Stackhouse was backing away between the two walls that led to the stairs, watching the young man in shock. "If I could have your attention?"

Isabel strode over to where Godric stood beside me, our backs against the stone wall that held the fireplace. The room was silent besides the human's voice and all eyes were on him.

"My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." Vampires growled and started to stand. Eric stood beside Sookie while Stan rose from his seat, taking a menacing step towards Luke. I'd seen him amongst the humans within the church. He had been the one to place the chains of Eric.

"And I have a message, from reverend Steve Newlin." Luke pulled the zipper down to reveal a bomb, chained in silver with wooden bullets slid into place. My eyes bulged as Luke raised the detonator in his hand, his thumb falling to hit the button.

It clicked and everything moved before my eyes.


	13. Living The Dream

_**Thank you all so much for your patience, I've had exams**_

_**I've already started the next chapter for you all so no worries from now on**_

_**To those who have reviewed so far, thank you again, its really lovely to hear all your thoughts **_

_**After some comments, please remember that Eric is a cruel 1000 year old vampire so he wont be your 'puppy-eyed' vampire yet**_

_**As I have said, I will be making a series, so please allow time for character development and M moments**_

_**Please visit my facebook page located on my profile for Fanfiction Covers**_

_**Let me know what you think, buckets of love**_

Isabel strode over to where Godric stood beside me, our backs against the stone wall that held the fireplace. The room was silent besides the human's voice and all eyes were on him.

"My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." Vampires growled and started to stand. Eric stood beside Sookie while Stan rose from his seat, taking a menacing step towards Luke. I'd seen him amongst the humans within the church. He had been the one to place the chains of Eric.

"And I have a message, from reverend Steve Newlin." Luke pulled the zipper down to reveal a bomb, chained in silver with wooden bullets slid into place. My eyes bulged as Luke raised the detonator in his hand, his thumb falling to hit the button.

It clicked and everything moved before my eyes.

The room shifted and my sight blurred. My body was moved suddenly, pushed away from where I stood, only to be crushed between something cold and jagged and something firm, keeping me safe from the blow. My ears popped at the explosion while the heat from the flames licked at my skin. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, frightened that this was it. The only thing my ears focused on was the loud thrum on my racing heartbeat, not the cries of the wounded humans or the grieving moans of vampire lovers.

It was over in seconds but I felt fixed in my place for hours. As the world around me returned, the echoes of voices surrounded me. Debris continued to fall from the ceiling as sparks snapped from hanging wires. I coughed, my mouth dry and my dress covered in dust from the explosion.

And that's when I felt it. I wave of fire itched my insides and I gasped from the raw pain. It crippled me, my knees buckling, only to be caught by the same arms that had kept me safe in the explosion. I wheezed as the vampire cradled me, crouched down, his body unchanged but for the layer of dirt that showered his hair and skin.

My eyes were wide as they remained fixed on him. Godric continued to cradle my trembling body while he scanned the length of me, pausing at the source of my pain. I followed his eyes to see a large shard of glass deep in my side. My breath shook as I moved an inch, sending another wave of white hot agony through me.

"Don't move," Godric commanded softly.

My trembling fingers slowly moved to the glass but Godric took my wrist in his hand, leading it away.

"If you remove it now, you will bleed to death."

My gaze snapped back to meet his. He held me still, my body pressed against his chest. The two thousand year old vampire had shielded me from the explosion with his own body. Unfortunately, it seemed it hadn't been enough.

"H-Help me," I begged. "Please."

Godric gave a firm nod just as Isabel strode towards us. Godric looked away from me as he called out to his progeny.

"I need you, my child." As he lowered his head once more, his eyes flickered to his underling. "Who is dead?"

"Stan, Paolo, Katherine," Isabel listed off, lacking emotion in the names. No one here was Stan's biggest fan, but the disaster was horrible nonetheless. "Two human companions."

Tears fell down my cheeks, mixing with the dust and blood that caked my skin. Quietly, I whimpered, the pain and shock from tonight catching up with me. Moving in a blur, Eric towered over his maker. I could see the Viking as I stared at the ceiling, which was cracked and covered in the stringy remains of the vampires that met the true death. Eric had blood dotted over his skin and clothes and his eyes flickered to meet mine. I thought I had seen a flash of emotion in them but it was my mind playing tricks on me. At the sight of me in pain, even then, that cocky smile crept over his lips.

As softly as he could manage in our position, Godric moved me to the floor. A cry escaped my lips and my eyes screwed up at the sensation of the glass jerking inside my body. Godric rose to his feet and regarded his progeny with strict instruction to obey him.

"Heal her."

Eric's smirk was wiped clean at his maker's request.

"No."

I felt no surprise at his answer but it still cut deep into me. I understood he didn't want to bond with a human, but this was something else. I was on the floor, dying before his very eyes if he didn't help me. And still he refused.

"Eric," Godric scolded. His progeny took a menacing step closer, his lips pulled back.

"We have no use for her now," Eric looked at me. "She's served her purpose."

Isabel and I were shocked to witness the two thousand year old vampire gripping Eric's throat without a moment's notice. He squeezed, his face as calm as ever while the Viking growled at being treated like so in front of humans.

"Why must you fight me? The human has put her life and virtue in danger in order to serve you," Godric grounded out. "She has saved the both of us. She does not deserve to die tonight."

My heart pounded as Godric's next words had a bite to them.

With finality, he spoke. "As your maker, I command you to heal her."

Fury flared in Eric's eyes at his maker's command. He could no longer escape it. Eric looked down to me in what I assumed was absolute hatred. Godric and Isabel left us to take a look at the damage while Eric lowered himself to his knees beside my shoulder. I shuddered as his leg brushed my arm, and even that small movement caused me to hiss out in pain.

The tears hadn't stopped but even through my watery eyes, I could see just how peeved Eric was at having to do this. He examined the large piece of glass before grasping it, ignores the fact that it was cutting his own hand open.

"Don't…" I mumbled, frightened despite the fact Eric was going to heel me.

Eric glared down at me and growled, "Would you rather me leave you to die?"

"No, but–"

"But what!" Eric suddenly snapped, his face hovering above mine as he lost his final nerve.

I snivelled, the salty droplets crawling over my burning cheeks. The breath caught in my throat and I felt like a child under Eric's stare. He was furious at having to save me. I was nothing but a puppet to him, and here he was, having to feed me his blood. Yet, even with his blue eyes blazing, I felt an odd sense of calm sweep over me. I was still afraid. My body still trembled as it suffered. But with Eric beside me, intentionally or not, I felt like I was safe, protected.

"I'm…" My voice choked. "I'm scared."

Slowly, Eric's anger was snuffed out like a flame. He relaxed his jaw and huffed.

Admitting those words released the barrier I had been able to keep up, until now. "Please, Eric, I'm so…" I cried in exhaustion, blinking the tears away before removing my stare from the vampire to the ceiling. I snivelled, hiccupping on my words as my voice trembled from the pain and fright I felt, "I'm so so scared. E-Eric, I'm…"

"Shut up," Eric murmured, none too softly.

"I'm tired. So tired of this, of death…My family, I–"

My words were cut off by the sudden yank in my side. Cold air hit my skin, combined with the scorching spike of sensation of where the glass had been removed. My dress became warm and wet, sticky from the blood that was now gushing out. I felt dizzy and started to panic.

"Oh God, oh God please…."

"Melody," Eric's stern voice called me, but I was lost to shock and dread of what might happen next. Eric realised that I had to get a grip, and so through my continuous stream of utter nonsense, he froze my words with a feather-like hold on my cheek. He cupped the side on my face with one bloodied hand. The other brushed away my loose hair. I wondered if he could tell that my skin was burning up.

"Shh, shh…" His soft hushes calmed me down, but I couldn't help the shaky breaths that rattled out of my mouth. I watched while Eric bit into his wrist, all the while stroking my skin with his thumb. It was uncharacteristically kind of him, soothing me in order to distract from the fact I was bleeding to death. His blood trailed over his wrist and dribbled onto my dress.

With one word from Eric, I took my life into my own hands.

"Drink."

I shakily held his wrist with my nimble fingers as he pressed the open skin to my lips. I had expected the blood of a vampire to taste like copper, disgusting as was a human's. But as the metallic taste may have remained the same, it wasn't disgusting at all. It was delicious in the sense that I craved more. It was euphoric. A slight moan escaped my lips as I gripped his arm harder, thirstily sucking at the wound. The thick substance slipped down my throat as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The gash in my side was soon forgotten and all I could think about was the blood.

And Eric.

His husky voice pulled me away from Utopia and my eyelids fluttered open to meet his gaze. His eyes were clouded and his fangs extracted. It caught my attention that my moans weren't exactly PG rated and my cheeks began to take on a rosy hue.

I begrudgingly let go of Eric's arm. My mouth and chin were layered in his thick life-force and I fought the urge to lick it away.

"I would have done it anyway," Eric murmured, his eyes glued to mine.

"Do what?" I whispered tiredly.

He replied immediately, "Save you." My breathing hitched at his words, not that I believed him at all. Eric bent closer so his face was inches from mine. His whispered breath warmed my skin, "If only to hear those sweet moans from your little mouth again."

I swallowed loudly and watched the Viking move so that his lips touched my chin. My stomach twisted nervously as he lapped at the drying blood on my chin. The top of his slick tongue swiped over my lips and I held my breath. He licked away his own blood until the bottom half of my face was clean. Just when I thought he'd move away, Eric slowly brought his lips back to mine. With his mouth, he pulled at my bottom lip and sucked it, calling a slight moan from me. He gave a throaty laugh and smirked against my mouth.

"Shouldn't we be going?" I whispered against him. I couldn't help but close my eyes, sighing at the sensation of Eric so close to me.

"Yes," Eric answered. But instead of helping me up, Eric pinned me with his mouth. The vampire had bitten me, threatened me and licked dry blood from my skin. But for the first time since we'd met, his lips were kissing mine.

With the taste of his blood still on my tongue, it stroked Eric's as he begged for entrance. His hand moved from my cheek and into my hair, using his firm hold to guide my face to the side for a better angle. Eric was one hell of a kisser. Once he pulled away, my breaths were heavy and my heart was pounding. He sent me a flash of his egotistical grin, one that said he was pretty pleased with himself. All too soon, Eric's hands removed themselves from my hair, only to wind round my body as he raised me from the floor.

It had been as if the world only contained the two of us in it. But soon enough, the voices of Isabel and Godric reached my ears as Eric carried me, the two of us joining the rest of the nest – or what was left of it.

"They may come back," Godric announced. As exhausted as I felt, I listened but kept my face snuggled against Eric's chest. I heard him huff in complaint but I ignored him. The vampire had just kissed me and I hadn't had time to register that fact yet. So I kept my face hidden and listened to the voices around me. "Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They have been alerted; security's in place."

A series of groans and rustling noises told me everyone had begun to make their way out of the destroyed home. Eric seemed to remain still, and I wondered why, until a couple of voices next to me caught my attention.

"Oh ma gosh, Mel," Sookie rushed, "are you ok?"

I grumbled but kept my face hidden, too tired to make any effort. I just wanted to sleep. "Not really."

"Bill, feed her some of your blood–"

"She is fine," Eric growled loudly, causing the others to remain silent. After a moment, Eric spoke again, the edge softening slightly. "She's just a little stunned, is all."

I felt Sookie's soft hand rub my sleeved arm.

"Mel, you wanna sleep in our room tonight? We can have a quick talk?"

I did really want to see Sookie after all that had happened. It would be good to have some girl time, where I wouldn't have to risk my life every five minutes and bleed out on the carpet now and again. But after the kiss Eric had just thrown my way, I wasn't sure where we stood. Did this mean he liked me? Did he care? I was kinda eager to find out, but even more so, I was keen to sleep for an entire day if I could.

Before I had the chance, Eric answered for me.

"She needs to rest," he ordered. I may have imagined Eric clutching me tighter to his body. At the action, I gave my sure answer.

"Can I see you later, Sook?" I mumbled, my eyes complaining at I opened them to turn and give Sookie a reassuring smile. "I am pretty beat."

"Sure, sweetie." She smiled back but I could see the concern in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok," I mumbled, regarding her brother and Bill also. "All of you."

Godric's voice piped up. "The sun will be up shortly. We must leave."

Eric gave a firm nod and followed the two humans and Bill Compton, checking on his maker first. As he walked, Eric glanced down at me and caught my eye.

"Go to sleep, Melody."

I grumbled, curling into his arms, becoming irritable as I bounced along with Eric's steps.

"But I'm not in bed," I moaned softly, closing my eyes anyhow.

Eric's chest rumbled against my cheek as he chuckled deeply. "Always so stubborn." I sighed and relaxed against the vampire. "Sleep."

He didn't need to tell me twice.

* * *

_The pillow beneath my cheek felt like heaven. But a single touch roused me from the bliss of sleep. I watched the fingertip trail along my arm. Once it reached my hip, the hand pulled me gently so I rolled, now facing the incredibly gorgeous face of Eric Northman. He grinned at me and rubbed my hip with the palm of his hand. I sighed in content while Eric kissed my forehead. His floppy hair was out of shape and he gave me a lopsided grin._

"_Dreaming of me, I hope?"_

_I playfully smacked the vampire's chest and giggled. "Who else would I be dreaming of?"_

_Eric teased me, nipping my shoulder with his teeth, speaking against my naked skin, "Well, you seem awfully fond of Bill Compton?"_

_I pushed Eric away, but when he grabbed my arm and placed my hand against the side of his face, I stroked his cheek lovingly. "I do not like Bill. He's Sookie's boyfriend; I would never…" The blonde vampire turned his head to kiss the inside of my palm. "Besides," I murmured, running my thumb against his bottom lip. "I only have eyes for one vampire."_

_The vampire bit the tip of my thumb, earning a squeak from me. Eric chuckled, moving his hip down to the curve on my cheeks, squeezing softly before pulling me against him. _

"_Am I that irresistible to you?"_

"_You tell me," I giggled. "Would I be lying in your bed, drinking your blood and wanting to make love to you if I felt otherwise?" I snuggled deep into his chest, pressing my uncovered breasts against his hard chest, relishing in the warm cocoon that was Eric._

"_Hmm, well…I suppose not," he murmured, running circles over my buttocks with his expert fingers. "I must remember to thank Sookie for introducing us."_

"_She didn't introduce us. If I remember correctly, our first encounter was you pinning me against the wall, strangling my poor little throat."_

_Eric chuckled, "Kinky." I laughed, watching his hand steal mine to press it against his lips. "Now I would never hurt you, lover. Not when I have yet to have my way with you." Eric rolled to his right to hover above me, pressing enough weight against my crotch to emit a moan from my lips. "If I could hear you cry beneath me, I would gladly make love to you in the daylight."_

_I trailed my fingertips from his jaw and down his chest. "But wouldn't you be a gooey pile of blood?"_

_Eric gave a husky laugh, nudging his nose against my chin then raising his head to look into my eyes. Teasingly, he pouted his bottom lip, trying his best to look cute and succeeding beyond belief._

"_Would you not love me if I was?"_

_I grinned and looked up at the ceiling in playful thought, toying with Eric only to earn a growl from those mouth-watering lips. "Maybe." I felt a hand move from beside my arm to dance up and over my navel, resting at my left breast as a thumb grazed the sensitive bud. I shivered, my voice lowering. "And what about me? If you turned me and I was no longer human, would you still want me?"_

_A rumble escaped his throat and his mouth descended onto my neck, kissing my neck and running his tongue along my throat. He pecked the spot above my artery and spoke into my skin._

"_It is not your blood that I crave, Melody."_

_The Viking brought his body to align with mine, stealing my gaze with his to ask for permission. I felt the length of him press against my thigh and I gasped, my eyelids inadvertently fluttering closed as his lips nicked my earlobe, whispering his confession._

"_I crave all of you." _

_My eyelids snapped open as he entered me._

I was greeted with the ceiling of the Hotel Carmilla suite. Everything I felt in the dream I felt now. I was breathing hard and my stomach was in knots, and when I looked to the side to see a sleeping Eric, my heart fluttered in my chest. He looked just as handsome as he did in the dream, though his hair was slicked back and I was pretty sure he wasn't completely naked. Disappointment hit me. I covered my blushing face with my hands.

"Oh God…"


	14. The Flames That Bring the Day

_**Sadly, the time has come for Godric, I hope I do it justice**_

_**Pretty big chapter for you all, and a major M Warning: you have been warned!**_

_**If anyone prefers not to read it, please stop at the line, or stop reading M fanfictions overall would be best**_

_**To the reviewer 'Guest' who's seriously hating on Melody: Chill out. She shouldn't make you embarrassed to be a woman? She's fictional...**_

_**Big bloody massive thank you to my Beta and friend Becky who helped add to the final part of this chapter**_

_**Go ahead and review ladies and gents, it makes me happy...You know you want to**_

_**Oh, and anyone else dying for season 6 to get here already?**_

_**Yup, me too. Bless you all**_

Sookie and I wandered down the hallway towards Godric's room on our own, finally able to catch up on all that had happened. I told her how I got hurt in the explosion and how Godric forced Eric to feed me his blood. We were minutes from having a meeting with Nan Flanagan, the American Vampire League spokeswoman, and edgy did not begin to describe how I felt.

We kept our voices low as we continued walking towards the hotel room, when Sookie asked me a question.

"So Bill told me a few things, back when I first drank his blood," Sookie mumbled awkwardly.

"Like what?"

"Well," she started, trying to be delicate about it. "Did you…maybe…have any dreams about Eric last night?"

I blushed and stopped short outside of Godric's room.

"Um…"

"I knew it!" Sookie squealed, squeezing my arm in her excitement. "Tell me; what happened?"

"Oh God, Sook," I grumbled, feeling my cheeks growing hot. "I'm not about to describe a dirty dream where I had the best sex a girl could have."

Her eyes bulged. "Did you?"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Almost," I muttered. "I woke up before we got to the good part."

"Mel!" Sookie laughed, shocked at my confession. Even with the explosion and the near-death and all, I could always rely on Sookie to make me smile in the most depressing situations. She beamed sweetly and rubbed my arm. "You really do like him, don't you?"

I hummed, unable to lie to my friend. "I do."

Sudden shouts from inside the room caught our attention and we looked at each other. I pressed my finger to my lips, a hint to Sookie to keep quiet and listen.

"You had no right to command that of me!" Eric's voice spat from the other side of the wall.

"I am your maker," Godric's voice answered as infuriatingly soft as usual. "I had every right."

"But you could have healed her yourself." My heart fluttered as I realised they were talking about me. "Why didn't you, if her life is so important?"

"You have grown cold, Eric," Godric replied. "I would have you learn how precious these humans are."

"I know how breakable they can be," Eric growled.

"That is not what I meant."

The room went silent for a moment and Sookie and I eyed each other, frowning.

Godric's voice returned, "She risked her life to save mine. We owe her."

"The debt has been paid," Eric muttered. "You made me take care of that last night."

"I asked you to heal her," Godric admitted but then insinuated, "I never asked you to protect her from others."

I could hear Eric muttering to himself. Something about Bill and Stan? I wasn't sure and had no time to think as Sookie mouthed the words, 'What do we do?' to me.

I shrugged, unsure of whether we announce ourselves or not.

The decision was taken care of for me. "Melody, get in here."

I swallowed, our eyes wide as we heard Eric call me out.

"Great," I muttered. So much for listening in on vampires; should have known it wasn't possible.

Sookie pushed the handle and opened the door, revealing three vampires. Isabel sat on the couch, a timid smile as she welcomed us, uncomfortable as this meeting was going to be. Godric sat beside her while Eric towered over him, his hard expression turning on me as I followed Sookie through the door.

Without a word, Eric held out his hand to me, a silent order to join him, no questions asked. After eavesdropping on the vampire, I thought it best to do as I was told, so I took his hand and he led me over to a black leather armchair. He guided me with a firm grip to sit in the seat as he took up the space on the arm. I crossed my legs as best I could in my short cocktail dress and twiddled my thumbs.

I felt Eric's breath on my ear before I heard him.

"It's not considered polite to eavesdrop."

I sighed nervously. "We didn't mean to."

"Of course you did," Eric stated simply, seemingly unperturbed by it. I felt considerably uncomfortable and flushed at being so close to Eric after the dream I'd had. Images of his naked body flickered in my mind and I quickly squeezed my legs together. Either by the blush of my cheeks or the race of my heartbeat, Eric gave me a curious look. When the famous face of Nan Flanagan walked into the room, followed by her assistants and Bill Compton, Eric grumbled menacingly into my ear, "Just keep your mouth shut."

Nan took her place at the head of the room, sitting down and addressing us grimly. "Right, let's get this shit on the road." Eric hunched his back and stared Nan down as the woman spat, "Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made, and who has to fucking clean it up?"

The room remained silent. Sookie flashed me an anxious look; we both took an instant disliking to this particular vampire.

"Me. Not you, me," Nan continued angrily. "I should drain every one of you bastards."

Isabel flashed Nan an angry glance while Eric spoke up. "Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh really," Nan responded, "cause everyone who met Stan in the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you, his nest-mates, his sheriff, had no clue?"

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel asked bitterly.

"Not my problem," Nan replied, unimpressed with our excuses. Nan's eyes moved to Godric who had remained silent so far, "Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric's deep voice grounded out.

Nan seemed amused, warning the Viking, "Don't talk to me that way."

Eric sent her a death glare, one that promised he would gladly rip her to pieces if she continued to pay Godric such little respect. Feeling the anger radiating off him in waves, my hand slid from my lap to Eric's thigh. The action caused my breath to hitch and my nether regions to ache at the contact, especially when Eric slowly regarded me, his eyes hot and striking. I wasn't sure if it was silent appreciation or the want to tear my throat out. Keeping my hand on his thigh, I prayed it was the former, rather than the latter.

"Let's get to the point," Nan bluntly continued, showing a lack of interest as she asked, "How'd they manage to abduct you?"

Godric looked over to the spokeswoman and answered.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself."

Carefully, I eyed Eric's reaction of his maker's decision. The only indication he gave was the slight widening of his eyes and the twitch of his leg beneath my hand. I squeezed his thigh and returned to watch the exchange between Nan and Godric. Nan looked almost offended by the idea.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Godric countered.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

Eric swallowed loudly, his head lowering slightly at the revelation. Worry spiked my stomach at the sight of Eric appearing collected on the outside, when I knew inside, the news was destroying him. His eyes were fixed to the floor.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind," Nan replied. We all fell silent until Nan continued, "And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant," Godric assured her, though I did not miss his hand touch Isabel's arm. "Only a rumour. I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will."

I felt the vampire tense underneath my touch.

"You cold bitch," Eric drawled.

"Listen," Nan started, fed up with the Viking as he stared her down. "This is a national vampire disaster. Nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." Nan turned to Godric and declared simply, "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Godric nodded, "I agree." Eric stared at his maker in disbelief. "Of course. Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel objected, "Godric, fight back!"

Eric lost any resemblance of calm he had left. "What're you saying?" he yelled, gesturing towards the spokeswoman. "She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!"

As cool as ever, Nan asked, "You wanna lose your area, Viking?"

Eric's eyes darted over to her, filled with suppressed anger. "Oh, you don't have that kind of power."

"Hey, I'm on tv," she smiled, sure of herself. "Try me."

"I'm to blame," Isabel insisted. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel," Godric scolded her. He turned back to Nan and offered, "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

I watched Eric as his head dropped a fraction. I saw the pain this was causing Eric, and I realised I had to try something.

"Works for me," Nan agreed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Flanagan?" I tried my best to sound confident in front of the vampire and failed miserably. I swallowed as I stated that, "Godric saved me from a really large rapist who probably would have killed me in that basement." I ignored the look Eric sent me as he watched, confused by the fact I was trying to help his maker.

"That's nice, moving on," Nan dismissed, causing my back to straighten.

"No, you listen to me," I demanded heatedly, surprising everyone in the room but I soldiered on. "He saved my life and the lives of everyone in that church, human and vampire. If you think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred or a million times worse if it wasn't for Godric. Instead of a scene, you would've got the whole Broadway musical You should thank him, not fire him!"

I glanced at Godric and saw the appreciation in his eyes. I tried to convey how grateful I was to him in that single look, and with the tiniest smile, I think he knew.

"Thank him for getting kidnapped?" Nan asked. "For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgement? I think not."

Eric slipped away from under my hand, a growl ripping from his throat as he stood and stormed over to Nan. Bill and Isabel sharply grabbed him, stopping the Viking from touching Nan. Godric halted his movements.

"_Eric_," he uttered, his voice hard and authoritive.

Nan looked up at Eric in amusement while the vampire glared down at her with fire in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Godric insisted, nodding towards me in a silent request for him to return to his seat. With a final glare, Eric turned, allowing Isabel and Bill to sit back down. Nan continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Tell me about the bomber. Every. Single. Detail."

"A boy walked in the lair. I had thought he was someone's human companion…" Godric continued to explain the events of Luke's demise. I listened but watched as Eric moved back to my seat but instead of sitting on the arm, he gestured with his chin for me to stand. I frowned, but seeing the cracks in his façade, I did as he ordered. Instead of him nicking my spot as I thought, Eric uncharacteristically wound his arms around my waist and fell back into the chair with me in his arms. I held in a squeak as I fell, tightly held by Eric. He loosened his hold once he sat back, his arms resting on the armchair while I shifted about uncomfortably in his lap. I had never felt more awkward yet so thrilled at the same time. I ignored the smirk Sookie sent my way, my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as everybody glanced at our position. Eric didn't seem to care less.

"What a fucking fiasco," Nan yelled after hearing Godric's words. "You're lucky I don't report you all to the magister." Who the hell was the magister? Nan sighed as she turned to the oldest being in the room.

"Godric, come to my suite. We'll fill out the forms."

"Soon," Godric agreed before addressing the entire room. "But first I have something to say…"

Eric stiffened behind me and I let my hand fall to his knee.

"I'm sorry." Godric looked to each of us, watching Eric for the longest. "I apologise for all the harm I've caused…For all our lost ones, human and vampire…" Godric nodded to himself, deciding on a decision internally. "I will make amends. I swear it."

I regarded the vampire for a moment. Never had I seen someone's face contorted with such grieving emotions; guilt, sadness, despair were just a few that I could name. But Godric had an air of finality about him that I didn't understand. But by Eric's composure behind me, it seemed he knew exactly what was running through his maker's mind. And he didn't like it.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures," Nan snorted, rolling her eyes before clapping Godric's arm good-naturedly. With that done, Miss Flanagan stood, followed back to her suite by her assistants. Bill and Sookie stood from their seats and before I knew it, Eric had lifted me to stand, stopping Godric from walking out of the door. He bent over to catch Godric's eye, his maker staring up at him knowingly.

I had never seen Eric so…so frightened.

"No," he half ordered, half pleaded.

"Look in my heart."

"You have to listen to me–"

"There's nothing to say," Godric soothed his child.

"There is," Eric bit back, angered yet desperate.

Godric ignored his child's pleads and murmured, "On the roof." He sidestepped Eric and left the room, leaving his progeny frozen to the spot. Cautiously, I wandered over to Eric and touched his arm. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"I'll see you back in the suite," he informed me, detached from any indication of emotion, though his voice was no longer strong or frightening.

"Alright," I whispered, letting go of him as he strode out of the room to find his maker. I turned to Sookie and Bill for answers and got exactly what I needed. Sookie had unshed tears in her eyes as Bill held her in a tight embrace. It was odd to see Sookie go from completely normal, and then switch to a grieving mess, needing the support of her boyfriend. But who was she grieving for?

Then it clicked. I looked to the doorway of which the vampires had left, then to the clock on the wall. The sun would be up in just a few minutes.

A hand squeezed mine and the teary waitress gave me an encouraging smile.

"Go up there," Sookie mumbled, sniffing as she spoke. With a quick nod, I left the room in search of the stairs that would take me to the roof of the hotel. I found it by the open door, revealing the ocean blue sky that awaited the sun. I quietly climbed the stairs. Hearing Eric's voice break tore at my heart as he angrily yelled at his maker.

Godric stated calmly to his child, "Two thousand years is enough."

"I can't accept this." Eric's voice was breaking, emotion clawing at his words. "It's insanity."

I stood at the edge of the roof, goose bumps prickling my skin in the cold air as I watched the maker and progeny fight over Godric's life.

"Our existence is insanity." Godric faced his child. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric yelled furiously.

"It's not right; we're not right."

Eric pointed a finger at his maker. "You taught me there is no right and wrong. Only survival or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out…"

Eric barely managed to contain his rage as he dropped his hand and took a menacing step closer.

"I will keep you alive by force!"

Godric stared up at his child, sympathy in his voice and a little hurt.

"Even if you could," he asked, "why would you be so cruel?"

Eric shook his head softly. I could see the unshed bloodied tears in his eyes and I felt my heart break at the sight of him. Eric pleaded his maker in their old language, begging him not to do this. It was a tragedy to see such a lethal and strong man, reduced down to a weeping child before his father's demise.

Godric answered in the same tongue.

Eric gave in to the weight in his heart and gasped, bloody tears falling from his eyes and down his pale complexion. He howled, begging for Godric to save himself. I took an involuntary step forward at the Viking fell to his knees, falling to pieces before my very eyes. I held myself still, astounded by the emotion that came from the vampire.

He sobbed on his knees by his maker's feet, clawing at Godric's linen shirt in agony. Godric sifted his fingers through Eric's hair.

"Vater…Bruder…Sohn…"

His words only caused Eric to cry out, the blood slowly making its way down his face.

"Let me go."

As he lifted his chin, Eric bit out his words, so sure of himself.

He clenched his jaw. "I won't let you die alone," he declared assertively.

"Yes you will," Godric commanded his child.

Eric gave a throat groan and sobbed, his weight buckling from the pain he felt. Godric held his shoulder beckoning Eric to look him in the eye. As he raised his face, Godric spoke the dreaded words.

"As your maker, I command you."

Godric gave him a forlorn smile, clutching Eric's shoulder before allowing the Viking to rise to his feet. Eric had grown silent, watching Godric, drinking in the sight of the powerful vampire for the last time. He took a timid step away, as if the movement took everything he had.

I watched the Viking as he walked over to me, his head bowed and his confident exterior shattered. He looked fragile and heartbroken, and when his eyes caught mine, I made to grab his hand, holding it against my chest in comfort.

"I'll stay with him…" I whispered, using my free hand to reach up and cup the vampire's cheek. "Until the end."

Eric did not speak a word, but gave me a solid nod in thanks. With a final look, Eric left his maker for the last time.

I swallowed a shaky breath and wandered over to Godric. He stood by the edge, admiring the horizon that would soon bring his end. Without glancing at me, Godric spoke.

"You won't have to wait long, Miss Ryan." He swallowed. "It will be quick at my age."

I sniffled, my own tears threatening to come out of hiding. I wanted to be strong for the vampire, and for Eric. But to see a vampire so kind and so forgiving as Godric…There was no justice in this.

"You've wanted to die…" I snivelled. "All this time…You went to the Fellowship of the Sun, knowing they'd kill you."

Godric found his own foolishness amusing. "I thought going to them would somehow fix everything. But I do not think like a vampire anymore. I'm old," he smiled to himself grimly. "Too old." Godric turned to face me.

"You are precious to Eric," he murmured, glancing to where his child had left, "even if he does not know it yet." He looked away. "He will protect you. Though I cannot promise you will come away from him emotionally unscathed."

I gave a muffled laugh.

"I suppose I can take the blame for that also."

"No, you won't," I insisted, refusing to allow the vampire any more pain than necessary. "Eric is…well, Eric. It's not anybody's fault for the way he can be."

The sheriff smiled. "You have a goodness in you, Miss Ryan." His eyes flickered to my scarred arms and I suddenly felt self-conscious. "You have been shrouded in darkness. I can tell. Do not lose hope…" He raised his eyes to send me a gentle smile. "Will you help him? Eric?"

My breathing hitched.

"I have faith that he is not yet beyond saving."

"I'm not what he needs–"

He smiled, "You are exactly what my child needs."

After a moment, I nodded, seeing the relief in Godric's eyes at my answer. At that moment, the sky began to glow with the light of the sun beginning to rise. My heart raced and I swallowed dryly.

Smoke began to rise from his skin and my voice trembled as I asked him, "Are you very afraid?"

Godric grinned, surprised and elated by his own answer. "No," he turned to me, breathing a laugh out deliriously. "No. I'm full of joy."

I smiled at the sight of him, ignoring the salty drops that splattered against my lips. "I'm scared for you."

Godric's expression sobered, a smile still there but his face full of wonder.

"A human with me at the end…" He watched me cry for him. "And human tears. Two thousand years…and I can still be surprised."

My breathing trembled as the vampire looked up to see the sun. He turned, his skin beginning to burn as he ripped away his linen shirt.

I couldn't help but rush a few steps forward, my face soaked with tears as the smoke began to grow and his skin grew red.

"Godric!"

It was a partial beg, a hope for him that couldn't express into words. Godric glanced behind him, his eyes reaching not me but the floor as I spoke to the vampire that saved me one last time.

"Goodbye, Godric."

I gasped and drew back, the sun outlining his body as the flickering of blue flames lapped at his skin. They caressed his body, burning through him as he closed his eyes in content. A hint of a smile haunted Godric's lips as death welcomed him like an old friend, his entire body shrouded in topaz. His skin and bones were free and the fire lovingly ate away at the two thousand year old vampire until there was nothing left but ashes in the breeze, dancing in the sunlit sky.

I breathed deeply, gazing at the horizon of Dallas.

* * *

Unaware that I was rushing away from the scene, I found myself outside of the suite, opening the door and entering. I floated over to the couch where Eric sat, silent tears streaming down his face, and I gripped his shoulder firmly.

"Godric is gone." His bereaved words were not questioning.

Without questioning it, I bent down and pressed my lips to the top of Eric's head. I lay my cheek on his hair and ran my nails along his neck, hoping it would soothe the pain of his loss.

"Is there anything you want?" I murmured.

"No," Eric stood abruptly, shrugging me off then strode towards the bedroom. I sighed, rushing after him.

"Eric," I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me. Smudged lines of blood stained his beautiful face and his slick hair was dishevelled. He avoided my gaze as I ran my hand up his arm and tried to offer him some form of comfort. "Listen, I know this is hard, but you can't just–"

Eric threw my arm away, and in a blur, had me by the throat. I could still breathe but it was uncomfortable. This time round, I wasn't scared.

"What do you know?" Eric snarled, his lips pulled away, baring his teeth at me. He shook me once. "Nothing!"

Instead of trying to yank his arm off, I ran my fingers up his arm, pausing at his wrist and simply held him. He glared daggers at me while I stayed still, holding onto me until he decided to let go. I didn't need to fight him. He wasn't going to hurt me, he was just hurting inside and didn't know how to deal with it. So I did nothing but wait.

The anger started to ebb away, replaced with the loss of his maker and a brief look of confusion. His face drained and his eyes burned with something else. Something I had seen in his eyes before he went to bite my skin. Something I felt deep inside of me every time I looked at him was finally reflected back at me.

Lust.

Eric's control snapped as he slammed me against the suite wall. I gasped at the primal hunger in Eric's eyes as he pressed his forehead against mine, breathing heavily enough to warm my skin.

Without a second's notice, Eric pressed his lips to mine, devouring my mouth entirely. I was helpless, unable to fight him, nor was I keen to do so. I pressed my hands to his chest, clawing them into his shirt, trying to bring his body closer to mine. The vampire growled, moving his lips along my jaw and down to my throat. He nipped at my skin and soothed it with his tongue. His brilliant mouth tore a throaty moan from my lips, earning a pleased rumble from his own.

I breathed, gasping as I tried to get my head straight. "Eric..." He ignored me and continued his assault on the base of my neck. "Eric, wait…"

The vampire grated his teeth along the length of my main artery until his eyes were level with my own. "Don't pretend you don't want this."

"I…"

"I felt you last night," he continued. "You have my blood in you now, Melody, I know what you want." He caught my mouth with his own, humming his words as he swallowed my breaths. "You dreamt of me, didn't you?"

My face grew hot at his spot-on guess.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," Eric demanded lightly. He twisted his fingers into my hair, tugging back my head to allow full access to my lips. His eyes were ablaze with that feral lust, my own eyes reflecting his. "Did I kiss you like this?" he asked teasingly, dipping his head to kiss me deeply. "What else did we do, Melody?" His hands wandered down my sides, landing on my backside, groping it just as they had in my dream. I swallowed as the movement pressed Eric against me, his length hard against my leg. "What else would you like us to do?"

His interrogation over, Eric returned his attention to my lips. Wanting to busy my hands, I yanked at the bottom of Eric's shirt and tugged it off. Eric snarled at the momentary pause in contact, greedy and desperate, and once he was topless, he came back with more force than before. He lifted me up and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. There was a rift between us caused by my dress, and Eric didn't like that at all.

"Are you fond of this dress?" he asked sharply.

"Yes–" But Eric had already used the wall to keep my body in place, his hands coming to the top of the dress and tearing it down the middle. My eyes widened, too stunned to object as Eric shifted my arms from out of the dress. Eric's hands returned to my back as he held me close to his chest, moving at vampire speed to take us to the bedroom. I landed softly on the sheets while the vampire abandoned his trousers and was above me in an instant. I had no time to think as he ran a trail of wet, passionate kisses from my cleavage to my navel. My head rose to watch him press his lips sweetly against the scars that painted my body from after the crash. The gesture made my head spin and my stomach to twist magically.

Eric nudged his forehead deep against my stomach, running his expert hands over my thighs, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

"I want you," he groaned as my fingers slid into his hair, pulling the strands tightly. "God, I want you."

"Eric," I breathed, staring up at the ceiling in embarrassment. "Eric, I've never…"

"Shh," he soothed, his face above mine once more, only for his hand to clasp the back on my head to slowly guide me up. Once I was sitting, Eric rubbed his thumb against my bottom lip, moving to kiss my hairline heatedly. "I'm going to take care of you."

My heart fluttered. Godric had been right. Eric was going to look after me, after all we had been through, he truly did care for me. Knowing I was safe and wanted, I allowed Eric to unclasp my bra and to hold me in his arms. He shifted us up the length of the bed, laying me down below him. Eric moved away, fingers floating over my skin until they reached my panties. With a single look in his eyes, Eric begged me to trust him, and with my consent, he removed the final garment that separated us.

My body grew hot in embarrassment as the Viking sat back to gaze at my naked form. I moved my arm to cover my breasts, but Eric held my wrist away, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of my hand.

"Don't you dare," he growled lightly, nipping at my knuckles. "I want to see all of you."

I licked my dry lips. My red hair was a web of knots and curls and my nail varnish was chipped and bitten. I felt far from perfect, but under Eric's heated stare, it didn't matter.

"You are beautiful," he reassured me, feeling the embarrassment through our bond and by the rosy shade of my cheeks. He slowly crawled up the bed, subtly removing his boxers as he did, and I didn't dare look. Eric moved his body flush against mine and I could feel every inch of him. And I meant _every_ inch.

This was a pleasure unlike anything I'd felt before. His mouth was everywhere at once; licking, biting sucking. It was heightened by the fact that he finally said he cared. Eric Northman cared for me.

God knows this guy knew how to work his tongue. Eric's mouth claimed my breasts, alternating between my nipples, pinching one and for the other, doing terrible, glorious things with his tongue. I felt his free hand move down my body, getting closer and closer to where I wanted him the most. Where I needed him the most. His lips left my breasts and I whimpered at the loss, until they met mine, our mouths dancing lazily together. Eric revelled in my cries of ecstasy as a light finger traced my core. A single expert finger swiped my thrumming bud before entering me, pumping my core, and just when I thought my head would pop, he inserted a second. Just a few simple touches from him felt like heaven itself. After a moment more, Eric positioned himself above me.

"Ready?" His voice was husky, barely in control of himself. It was all I could do to nod before Eric entered me, inch by agonizing inch. My eyes rolled back into my head. It was slow and my jaw clenched from the pain, fiery hot and sharp as a knife. I hissed and strongly resisted the urge to cry. Eric was kind, lying still to allow me time to get used to him. As my face scrunched up and a hushed whimper fell from my lips, the vampire pressed gentle butterfly kisses over my face, smoothing out the creases until I was alright.

Eric rolled his hips, his arms pinned at my sides in order not to crush me, allowing my pain filled gasps to remove the silence from the room.

"It hurts," I whispered.

"That will end soon," Eric promised, his slow ministrations delivering just that. The discomfort hadn't completely vanished, but was joined by a whole other sensation. My stomach was gripped by it, relishing in the delight as below, something new gripped the very heart of me. My breaths became shallow and my mouth fell open.

Eric rocked his hips, hitting my pelvic bone every time he thrust just that little bit harder, emitting a loud moan from me. Hearing me utter his name incoherently brought an animalistic rumble from Eric's chest, driving him harder. The Viking brought one hand to grab my hip while keeping his body raised with the other, moving deeper and deeper inside of me until there was no more to take.

As his rhythmic thrusts continued, unconsciously my legs rose, my toes scrunching up in pure ecstasy. No wonder Sookie was so in love with Bill; the entire feeling was addictive. The knot deep inside of me grew tighter and tighter, the feeling delicious, and I didn't want it to stop. I couldn't stop the moans from pouring out of my throat no less than Eric's panting and feral growls could be silenced. A tidal wave of pleasure was just waiting to be released, and I knew I was close to the best feeling I could possibly imagine.

"Melody," Eric's rough voice brought me back. I hadn't realised my eyes were shut until I opened them to see Eric above me, his teeth bared and his fangs extracted. His silent plea told me he was ready and that he was desperate to bite me. I removed my clenched fingers from the wrinkled sheets, grabbing Eric's neck to guide him down to my throat.

I gasped and cried in delight as Eric's fangs entered me, creating the same euphoria as he had the second time he had bitten me. The combined sensation of his fangs and length inside of me was enough to bring me to the edge.

"Eric…" I swallowed, my fingers yanking at Eric's hair in delight, though I didn't want him to stop. "Fuck Eric, I–"

He pulled back, my blood dripping from his fangs and into my mouth as he swallowed my words and breathy moans with a deep kiss.

"I know," he hushed me, running his bloodied lips along my jaw to my ear to send me over the edge with just a few simple words. "Come for me, lover."

I screamed out, tightening around him and digging my nails so hard into his skin I was sure I would draw blood. Neither of us cared for it as the wave of pleasure flooded my entire body, Eric arched his body, thrusting once more before he filled me, shaking and groaning above me. Wave after wave hit me as Eric's rhythm slowed, eventually stopping when I came down from my high. My whole body felt weak and exhausted, yet my mind remained in a post-sex haze. I whined at the loss when Eric pulled out of me, crashing next to me and onto his back.

I was not disappointed when his arms pulled my body up against his. I rolled onto my front so my chest found warmth against his skin. His hand danced along my back and my leg hitched up and over his. Pressing a kiss to his hard chest, I sighed in delight.

"We have got to do _that_ again," I hummed sleepily. My comment earned a deep chuckle from Eric. He brushed my tangled hair away from my face and he kissed the top of my head. I glanced up dreamily and noticed Eric's ears beginning to drip blood, as did his nose.

"Eric, you're bleeding!" I started, but Eric hushed me, keeping me pinned against him.

"I have to sleep," he admitted, wiping the blood from his nose before quickly biting his wrist, holding it for me to drink. He pulled away before I could enjoy it too much, shifting me to find a comfortable spot against his chest. "Rest, Melody."

I did as I was told. I thought back, trying to remember a time where I had felt this happy. I sighed in content as I rested my head against his bare skin and floated away into my dreams.


	15. Blood in the Water

**Sorry for the delay, I had my very last exam, but now I'm back and ready to write**

**First off, how amazing was Season 6? **

**Excitable screams for all Eric scenes, I think you agree, especially with Pam**

**Now for chapter 15 - I do suggest anyone with huge 'Melody's too weak' opinions stop reading now, because you really wont like this chapter**

**As rated M, be warned there is an attempt at suicide in the chapter**

**Thank you for your review 'Ashley', it was so lovely to hear from you, I'm glad you liked the lemons aha**

**So I'm back in business and chapters are coming, please review and stay awesome**

**That is all**

I woke up in complete and utter bliss. My body was warm, wrapped up in the hotel's silk sheets like my own private cocoon of protection. My eyes fluttered open and my body stretched, a mewl tumbling from my lips as my joints clicked deliciously. Lazily, I rolled onto my side to gaze at Eric as he slept, but his naked form was absent from the bed. I frowned, roughly sitting up to search the room with my confused and disappointed eyes. Relief flooded me and a small smile ghosted my lips as I heard the shower running in the en-suite.

I remained waiting in bed, dried blood across my jaw and down my throat. The sheets were also stained red with evidence from last night, and the memory of those euphoric moments with Eric hit me like gunshot. I giggled loudly, kicking my legs wildly in pure happiness, hiding my face in my hands. I had sex with a vampire last night, and it was the most incredible night of my life.

The water shut off and I refused to hide the grin from my face when Eric walked into the bedroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin looked all the more enticing as water droplets ran down his chest and underneath the towel. I unconsciously licked my lips.

Eric had yet to turn my way as I lay scrambled amongst the dirtied sheets. With an air of confidence, I crawled out of bed, buck naked from head to toe. While Eric was busy towel drying his golden hair, I took the chance to wind my arms around his long body, pressing my breasts against his back. I felt him tense, obviously not expecting my sudden actions. Hoping to show my appreciation, I pressed my lips to his skin.

"Last night was amazing," I whispered against his skin.

But I was shrugged off softly as Eric moved to the wardrobe to pull out some pants. He ignored my comment and dropped the towel from his waist. It took every ounce of my willpower not to dribble at the sight of Eric completely naked again, and secretly I was pleased to find he wasn't embarrassed to dress in front of me.

Although I felt a little chilly just standing there naked, so I stepped beside him and pulled out one of his shirts, slipping it over my head as Eric watched me. As I sifted my hair from out of the shirt, Eric glared at me.

"What are you doing?" he muttered incredulously.

I shrugged and simply replied, "I'm cold."

Eric scowled and once he'd gotten into his boxers and jeans, he threw his towel at me. It hit my chest hard and I frowned.

"Clean yourself up."

I did feel pretty dirty, under all the sweat and blood from last night, I could do with a nice cold shower. Maybe if I smelt a little nicer, Eric's mood would perk up. I pushed myself up from the bed and walked over to Eric. He watched me carefully as I reached up on my tiptoes, stealing a quick kiss from his lips before rushing into the bathroom, my cheeks growing red around the vampire.

Quickly, I undressed and turned on the water of the bath's overhead shower. Stepping in, I gasped when the cold water hit my skin, forcing a squeak from my throat. I soon got used to the temperature and found it refreshing. After last night's events, I seriously needed to clear my head.

Everything had happened so fast. Godric was gone, and it had destroyed Eric. I had never seen someone so heartbroken. I was empathetic, knowing exactly how losing your family could destroy you. I had been there. My arms had taken the brute force of my despair as much as my aching heart had. But Eric was immortal; he had no escape. But I had found mine.

Auntie Barbs and Sookie had offered me another way out. And that way out had led to Eric, creating the happiest moment in my entire life.

I never thought sex could be so ground-shaking. I knew having sex with a vampire was better than with a human, but my first time with Eric had been absolutely perfect. He confessed that he cared for me, fed me his blood willingly to heal me and held me in his arms as we slept.

Happy wasn't the word. I was ecstatic!

Who knew what would come next? I thought about going straight to Sookie to ask how a relationship with a vampire worked. But honestly, I wanted to keep this to myself, at least just for a little while longer. Sookie would be so happy to know and I wanted to tell her, but I needed to think of Eric first and foremost. The Viking had just lost his maker. He needed me, not gossip.

Fresh as a daisy, I popped out of the bath to wrap myself up in the towel Eric had thrown me. A goofy smile appeared when I breathed in deep and found the towel smelt just like the Viking. Quickly, I tied my wet hair up in a messy bun and returned to the bedroom, only to find Eric picking up his leather jacket, about to leave the suite.

"Where are you going?" I frowned, hating the childish uncertainty in my words.

"Out."

I followed him into the suite's sitting room, my feet leaving wet footprints as I trailed after Eric like a lost puppy.

"Can I come?"

"No," Eric replied tersely.

I stood there, unsure of what to say. It hit me how distant Eric was being since I'd woken and I needed to rectify the situation, but it seemed Eric was determined to get away from me.

"Eric?" I asked, carrying on when the vampire remained silent. "Did I do something wrong?"

Eric's long legs strode towards the door but turned to address me quickly.

"It's almost 2am. I'll be back before sunrise."

I started forward, stopping him from leaving with a quick question. "Can I go see Sookie while you're gone?"

"Sookie and Bill left for Bon Temps while you slept. You will be following them tomorrow afternoon." He gave me a dark glare, punctuating the words, "Until then, stay in your room." Eric's voice was rough and threatening, confusing me as to what must have happened between then and now for him to act so cold.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but Eric had already thrown open the door and slammed it behind him.

I didn't understand. Eric seemed to have returned to his usual self, cruel and uncaring. Had I somehow dreamt it all? Were those blissful moments simply a repeat of the blood-induced dreams?

* * *

It was half five in the morning, and in less than an hour, the sun would rise. Eric had been gone a while and I was bored to death. But I kept myself busy. I'd gotten dressed in simple grey joggers and a black vest, feeling too lazy to make any effort. I had no reason to anyway.

My late night was spent flicking through movies, huffing and puffing until I'd had enough. Irritated, I'd gone straight for the mini fridge and yanked out a bottle of wine. I downed a few glasses until I ditched the middle-man and drank from the bottle. I wasn't a big drinker, never really have been, but tonight I definitely needed a boost. I crashed out on the couch, singing along to the theme tune as I watched the movie _Pretty Woman_.

Kicking my legs in the air and using the bottle as a microphone, this was how Eric found me, singing out of tune and far from sober.

I whined as the bottle was suddenly swiped from my grasp. I bolted up, pouting.

"Hey!"

Eric raised an eyebrow, looking from me to the wine. "Classy."

I held up my middle finger and fell back on the couch, grumbling about how much of an arsehole the Viking was. But suddenly, said arsehole had taken my arm and was pulling me away from the couch. Moaning, I yanked away from his grip, stepping back from an angered Eric.

"Stop acting like a child," he stiffly ordered.

"Then stop patronising me!" I yelled back, shifting my weight from one foot to the other in attempt to look sober. "And what the hell happened since last night that's making you act like such a…a–"

"A what?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "A vampire?"

I crossed my arms and muttered, "Yeah."

He eyed me, giving a look that spoke volumes.

I huffed, walking towards Eric to press my palms against his chest, trying to coax some kindness from the vampire. "I thought last night was," I sighed, "I dunno, but I thought it was incredible. Was it…wasn't it very good for you?" Eric's eyes flickered and I rushed to explain, "I mean, I know you're a vampire and been around for centuries, but it was my first time. If we keep trying, I'm sure I'll get better?"

Eric looked at me blankly being taking my wrists in his hands. A small smile appeared on my lips until it was wiped clean as Eric threw my touch away, bending to sneer in my face.

"You humans are pathetic."

"What?"

"You heard me," Eric muttered, walking away from me until I caught up, snatching his arm to make him face me. Tears were beginning to prick my eyes.

"So you regret last night?"

Eric's lips pulled away from his gleaming teeth, rage and sincerity mixing in his gaze.

"Immensely."

Right then, Eric could have ripped my heart from my chest and I wouldn't have felt more pain. I cursed the tears that refused to no longer hide, dripping down my ashen face one after the other.

"So last night was so wrong for you because you had sex with a human?"

Eric growled, towering over me as he punched out his words, "No, last night wasn't wrong," he replied, allowing me one last flicker of hope until he shattered it to pieces. "It was disgusting. _You_ disgust me. Do not be so insolent to think you're the first human I've had, or the first virgin. I've had centuries of last night's events and not once have I had to put up with such a snivelling, worthless human such as you."

Eric tried to move away from me. I gasped, choking on the lack of oxygen from my erratic breathes as I yelled, "But you said you cared for me?"

Furious, Eric threw the wine bottle across the room where it smashed against the wall, blood red drips slithering down the paint.

"I do not care for you!"

"But you said–"

Eric clapped his hands together and pointed his fingers towards me, frustration etching his words, "I promised Godric I would _take care_ of you." He dropped his hands. "He disillusioned himself into thinking you were of some importance to me. Explain that to me, when all I can think about is ripping out your throat?"

I breathed in deeply, my expression clouded. "So last night–"

"Was nothing more than distracting myself from my Maker's passing," Eric finished off in a snarl. With that said, the vampire walked into the bedroom, leaving me alone. Through our blood bond, Eric could feel exactly what was going through my head; betrayal, pain, loss, agony at the truth of his words. Yet he didn't care. He had just made that very clear.

To me, last night had been the most fantastic experience of my life. And now?

It was soiled. Dirtied by Eric's words; that his only intention towards making love to me was to distract himself from the grief he felt.

How did I not see this?

Quietly as I could manage with the vampire next door, I sobbed into my hands. My breathing hitched as I thought back to his words.

Pathetic.

Disgusting.

Just a distraction.

Having no choice as Eric called my name roughly, I entered the bedroom and closed the door, leaning against it to create as much space between us as possible. Eric was pulling back the sheets, wearing only his jeans as he stood on the opposite side of the room beside the bed. He looked up with me with great effort. His scowl promised he would drain me dry if I disobeyed him tonight.

"Get to sleep before I knock you out myself."

I wiped away the tears with my arm, shuffling over to my side of the bed before lying down, as far away from Eric as I could get before falling out of the bed.

"As soon as morning comes, I'm out of here," I hissed over my shoulder.

A deep chuckle, void of humour, threatened me once more. "Would you rather I keep you with me? You could be my personal fangbanger."

I felt sick at the notion. Was that all I was now?

His hot, heavy breath was by my ear, causing me to flinch. Eric was a cruel being; I had experienced that first-hand. But what he declared in just a few words, full of hatred and venom, took what little survival I had left.

"Your parents would be so proud."

* * *

"_Melody…"_

_I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes. But the familiarity of the voice flooded me with happiness, coaxing me to wake up._

"_Melody," his voice called once more. The usual smell of our family car's air freshener wafted up my nostrils. My eyes fluttered, seeing that I had just nodded off on the way to Rosie's nursery. I looked to my left. Rosie was singing along to all the wrong words of Katy Perry's 'Hot 'n Cold', a huge smile plastered over her face as she giggled at our dad. His head was twisted to look at the two of us, pulling odd faces at his youngest. When he caught my eye, he sent me a sneaky wink of affection._

_Tears of happiness stung my eyes. My mother was trying to hide her laughter at her husband, keeping up the pretence of being the 'sensible' one in our family. Dad's unruly curly hair was going crazy with the window down, our out of tune voices annoying everyone we drove past on the way to Rosie's school. I had never seen my little sister so excited, and this was a kid that would scream with happiness over new coloured playdough._

_Dad noticed the tears in my eyes and took my hand. I couldn't help the frown on my face. There was a sense of dread in my gut, like something terrible was about to happen, but I couldn't remember what. I gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand back. _

"_Everything's gonna be ok, sweetheart." Dad's voice seemed out of place. He was staring at me in a way that said he knew exactly why I was crying. With my free hand, I raised it to touch the necklace he had gotten me. This moment, here and now, was perfect._

_But his grin disappeared as his body jerked forward roughly, as did my mother and sister. The screech of the tires rang in my ears while my own scream clouded my mind. _

_One minute I was there, with my family in the car. _

_The next, I was standing on the road. In front of me, our car was crushed, caught up in the accident that had stolen my family's lives. I shrieked, running forward, only to be held back by a pair of strong arms. They clung to my waist like a lover's embrace, stopping me from moving towards the wreckage. Blindly, I screwed my hair up in my hands, sobbing deliriously at the grief I felt. From my freshly made cut to the forehead, blood dripped over my face. A strange wound to my neck also allowed my life force to flow out of me. My knees buckled and I wanted to be free, to lie with my family and to join them so we could be a family again. _

_The arms held me in place and a soft kiss was pressed to the gash in my neck. A shot of pain took hold of my body as something stabbed the wound on my neck once more. As I began to feel faint, soft words caressed my ears as I recognised the voice that held me. _

"_Your parents would be so proud."_

My eyes snapped open to find there was no wreckage in front of me, but the wall of the hotel. Slowly, I sat up, wiping my eyes to find I had been crying in my sleep. A glance at the clock told me it was half seven in the morning. The shutters were still down so Eric could remain safely asleep in bed during the day.

I watched him sleep. He seemed so innocent like that, so vulnerable with his hair flopped over his eyes, his hand scrunched up in the pillow. I wanted to stake him. I wanted to make love to him all over again. How did I grow so dependent on a vampire? A vampire that despises me, uses me for his personal gain, that would throw me to the dogs without a second thought?

Like an epiphany, I realised that my feelings for Eric ran deeper than just a school girl crush that had lost her virginity to some guy. The truth made me sick to my stomach, and I ran from the bed and into the bathroom, releasing the contents of my stomach – mainly that bottle of wine.

I was falling for Eric Northman.

How did it come to this? How did I get so _weak_?!

I wiped my mouth with toilet paper, throwing it into the toilet, gasping amongst my sobs. The sink mirror reflected back a haggard girl. She looked sick. Exhausted from days of altered sleeping and blood loss. Even drinking Eric's blood couldn't hide the repulsive truth that I was changing; changing into a whole other person since I left my home in England. And it sickened me!

I growled at my reflection, unstably pushing myself from the sink to rush to the bath. I needed to be clean. I needed to scrub at my skin until I was back to who I was, back to the girl my parents loved.

I pushed the taps to full, the water flooding out, the level rising at every second as I undressed. My breaths came out as gasps while I lowered myself into the tub. The lights weren't too bright in the bathroom but with my tired eyes, I chose to close them, exhausted already this early in the morning. Letting my body slip, the water immersed my body and my hair. I breathed deeply.

Everything felt so wrong. I felt hollow.

My parents were dead. My little sister had her life stolen from her at such a young age. I was scarred from head to toe. The only family I had left was Auntie Barbs, but she wasn't blood related; she was just an old family friend. What did she know about my life?

I was a freak amongst freaks. I had been dragged halfway across the world, forced to live in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. I had no job. I had all of two friends in Sookie and Sam, three if you're counting Bill, but then, vampires weren't exactly in my good books.

Then there was Eric.

Eric fucking Northman. If he wasn't dead already, I'd kill him myself.

I never thought I'd so easily fall for a guy, especially a cold-hearted murderous vampire like Eric. The first night we'd met, the very first thing he had done, was threaten me. Why would I think he'd be any different now?

But I liked him. I really did.

A loud sob escaped my lips when I thought of my parents. They would be so ashamed of me. My father would hate to see me so weak, allowing a vampire to feed on me, to sleep with me just for sex. Even after they died, I always thought they'd look after me somehow. It was all too clear now. I couldn't stand the thought of their disappointment. I had failed them.

My shaky breaths vibrated through my body. I felt so cold and alone, completely lost here in Dallas. Hell, I didn't belong here. I belong back in England, with my family and friends.

But they're gone. And the last few nights had tainted their memory.

I weakly punched the side of the bathtub, water thrashing over the sides as I cried, "Stupid, stupid Mel!"

Everything was ruined. There was no coming out of this.

My eyes briefly flickered to the razor.

What if I could go home to them? Would I actually see them again? Maybe that's all it would take. A few cuts and I'd see them again, see my little sister and spend eternity where I'm supposed to be, not here in this hellhole.

And what if Eric changed his mind?

He said he could keep me with him. Not out of affection; he would drink from me every night, convince me that he'd take care of me, only to threaten to kill me every time I stepped a foot out of line. He'd sleep with me then throw me away. And I'd let him because I liked him. Eventually my feelings for Eric would deepen, and it was inevitable when Eric could act so charming when he wanted to be.

I couldn't let it happen.

I won't let him destroy me.

My gaze returned to the razor.

I was disgusting. A disgusting fangbanger.

I'll be worse if I stay here.

"_Your parents would be so proud." _

* * *

It hit the vampire like the crack of a whip. One minute, he was as dead as a doornail while he slept through the day. The next, his eyes snapped open as the prominent smell of blood hit his nostrils.

For a moment, Eric just laid there. He was confused. His very first thought led straight to Melody. He hadn't drunk from her last night, had he? A glance to his side revealed she was missing. Eric frowned, his eyes searching the room.

It was still day outside. He cursed the human. If Melody had run from him, he couldn't find her himself, not with the sun still up. Did he even want to find her?

The answer hit him like a slap in the face.

But something wasn't right. He breathed in deeply and his nostrils flared.

Melody's blood. He knew that smell anywhere and he could practically taste it in the air. Involuntarily, Eric licked his lips, the delicious smell coaxing him out of his bed in a flash. He searched and grabbed onto their bond, only to feel a wave of shock run through him.

She was barely there.

It hadn't just been the scent of her blood in the air that had woken the vampire. It was her pain.

Hearing the sound of water coming from the taps, Eric was outside of the en-suite door in half a second, pounding his fist against it.

"Melody," he growled lightly, hearing no response. His foot slammed against the entrance, the door groaning under the impact. The hotel Carmilla was specifically designed with vampires in mind so no doubt it would take more than human strength to break down the door. Eric's heart clenched uncomfortably as in his anger, he lost that string that tied him to her, that fed him everything Melody felt. Eric's fangs extracted as he snarled loudly, "Melody!"

Eric pulled back slightly, ramming his body against the door. A second attempt and the door shattered, breaking under his weight. The vampire fled through, his anger spiking at the sight before him.

Puddles of water washed over the floor. The taps were still running, covering every inch of the unconscious body that lay sprawled against the tub's sides. To Eric, the metallic smell of her blood hit him like a cloud of bliss, but prompted him to act quickly.

Uncaring of the jeans he wore, Eric jumped into the bathtub, shutting off the water that paled the pinky-red colour as more stirred with her blood. The bloody water thrashed over the sides as another body joined.

Eric did not react to the sight of Melody. He'd seen lifeless bodies before. There was something so helpless about them, despite the fact they were already dead. Melody's naked body had paled, her lips turning blue while her hair clung messily to her back and shoulders. The Viking pulled her over his chest, her head lolling to the side and rested against his torso like dead weight. Eric's lip curled as he brought his fingers to her throat. A slight thrumming, barely even there, pressed against the tips of his fingers. She was still with him.

The blood from the jagged slits to her wrists moved in beautiful swirls as her life force tried to leave her fast. The diffusion of the blood in the water meant it had been only minutes since she'd cut herself and she was already close to death's door. Her blood was moving out of her body quickly, her life leaving her as every second passed. Eric's eyes spotted the razor as the bottom of the tub, just under his foot as they both laid in the water. The vampire could not help but think what a waste it was. His liking had grown accustomed to the sweet taste of Melody, and she thought it was her right to throw her blood away? At this, a growl rumbled in Eric's throat, his fangs biting into his wrist before pressing it against the dying human's lips.

* * *

My head felt heavy but not altogether unpleasant. Light behind my eyelids brought a hum from my throat, content in this feeling of comfort. I was surrounded by warmth, like I was being held in the arms of an angel, and everything was going to be ok.

My mouth tasted amazing and my tongue licked at my teeth greedily. Someone had poured liquid gold down my throat and I was fuller than I had ever been.

The light behind my eyelids was rushing closer and closer and I couldn't help the smile that stirred against my lips. It grew brighter and brighter until I had to squeeze my eyes shut even tighter. But it didn't hurt. It felt marvellous. My heart pounded with adrenaline as I impatiently waited for the light to end. I would finally be reunited with my family.

It was as if the mist that shrouded my mind suddenly lifted, and I was no longer floating. I was still warm, bathing in happiness and my heart raced with delight. My head was resting against a familiar comfort and my body was grounded once more, and I knew I had arrived in a better place. I was sure of it.

My heart fluttered with nerves as I opened my eyes to see my family. I was ready to tell them how happy I was to see them again, how I would never leave them and we'd be a family from now for eternity.

Eric's expressionless face greeted my eyes once the light of the bathroom cleared. I blanked, my eyebrows falling over my eyes in confusion.

A heartbroken sob poured from my throat. My cries choked on the disappointment I felt while my breaths hitched on the dull ache.

This wasn't Heaven.

This was Hell.

Eric held me, my back firmly pressed against his chest as we lay in the bloodied water. He waited for my emotions to settle. Everything I felt, pain, disappointment, sorrow, despair, fury, rushed out of me in a sudden outpour of sobs and heaves. Eric was willing to wait for my tears to dry until I was left with only the throaty groans of my own voice.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" I croaked.

Yet I already knew. The single reason Eric had intercepted my suicide was because of his Maker.

"I gave Godric my word," Eric confirmed, though his voice was void of disgust or anger.

The Viking made no move to leave. My body felt like deadweight against him, but with the metallic taste of vampire blood in my mouth, I knew I was healed. However, never before had I felt closer to death. I had missed it by a margin. Eric gave no sign that he was even slightly bothered that we were bathing in a bathtub of blood. Knowing him, he probably enjoyed it. It surprised me to remember that he was holding me, naked in his arms, and not even I cared for our position. I was drained, emotionally and physically, and the vampire holding me was the cause for it. Ironic as it was, he was also the solution and the only person – human or vampire – I would allow to see me in this state.

Eric's cheek was pressed against my temple, his voice low and soft. "Did you not fear that you would go to Hell for this?"

I shrugged drearily. "I took my chances."

"Killing yourself is not the answer to seeing your family again," Eric scolded lightly. Who knew it would only take a suicide to get Eric's softer side to show up? Figures.

"It's the answer to never seeing you again," I mumbled in exhaustion.

Eric's lips grazed my ear.

"Do you want that?" His question wasn't devious or seductive. He wasn't just asking what I wanted. He was asking what I _needed_.

I hummed, my eyes closed. "You don't care, remember?" It didn't escape Eric's notice that I was avoiding the question.

"Enough to save your damn life," came Eric's muffled reply. It got him angry having to admit he'd saved me, but I wasn't grateful one bit. But maybe he was right…what if all it would have done was sent me straight to hell…God knows my family weren't down there.

"Thanks, I guess…" I murmured, sincerity lacking big time. A low chuckle rumbled in Eric's chest. With my head against him, I looked up to see that his eyes were trailing over my bear arms. I went to cover them up by folding my arms, but Eric's hands moved from the sides of the tubs to my wrists. The skin completely healed, he gently moved my wrists, returning my arms to rest against my stomach.

"I've seen your scars, Melody," he informed me, thinking me naive to hide them now of all times.

I huffed out a 'fine', not resisting his control.

"I should've guessed you would do something stupid." Eric's arms did not return to the tub but covered my own arms in a reluctant embrace, completely surrounding me in the warmth of his touch.

I noticed Eric's ears were bleeding slightly as I looked up into his god-like face.

"You shouldn't be awake," I mumbled. "It's daytime."

A smirk made its way onto his lips. "And whose fault is that?"

I elbowed his chest firmly, only for the vampire to squeeze me tightly. It was uncharacteristically playful of Eric but I didn't think too much of it. Not after last night.

My melancholic mood returned as I gazed up at the Viking.

I whispered, "I wanna go home, Eric."

He stared at me for a while and I wasn't certain he had heard me. The back of my mind screamed at me as I swore his grip grew a fraction tighter, but when he opened his mouth, the very little hope I had for us went out like a candle in the wind.

"You'll be picked up in an hour and taken back to your home. Sookie will be transferred what I owe you both," he stated.

My eyes flickered to my healthy wrists, my cheeks heating and my heart falling.

"I don't care about the money," I muttered.

"I'll return to Shreveport once the sun goes down."

"So that's it?"

"That's it."

We remained silent until I couldn't take it any longer. The smell was making me feel queasy and the water had long turned cold. Trying not to trip over Eric's long legs, I stood abruptly and got out of the bloodied bathtub. Tiny pink droplets still ran over my skin and I quickly grabbed at a towel, wiping away the evidence of my attempt. I didn't want to admit it, but after the heat of the moment was snuffed out, I felt ashamed of myself.

I yanked my hair over one shoulder as I stood shivering, my back to Eric so he couldn't see how leaving him was affecting me.

The vampire barely made a sound as he left the water and strode towards me. I gasped as his strong hands spun me round, daring me to face him. My eyes remained fixed to his bare chest while his hands gripped either side of my upper arms.

"There's another way," Eric quietly insisted, his voice rough yet controlled.

"No, there isn't."

"Yes there is," he persisted, his fingers digging into my skin.

I shook my head vehemently. "Not for us."

"You could stay with me," Eric's voice growled, one hand moving to grasp my chin gently, raising it to meet his striking eyes. Never before had Eric allowed me to see this side of him. With the loss of his Maker, he had been vulnerable. He had shown me what he wanted and taken it. This was different. He wanted something. He wanted me. But he wasn't forcing me, or demanding that I return to Shreveport with him. Eric was asking me. In this, Eric was allowing himself to be vulnerable with a human, like an open wound that could be fixed in a heartbeat, but left open for all to see. I should take it before he was closed himself off from me again. "You could be my human."

"Just your human? Your portable blood source?"

"You would be _mine_," Eric clipped.

I tried to pull from him half-heartedly to no avail.

It wasn't enough…

"I would be the equivalent of a Tru Blood bottle, Eric." My breathing rattled as I spoke the words I'd likely regret once I left this hotel. "I can't."

Eric stared, his icy eyes burning into me. His gaze was so intense that I had to look away, my forehead dropping against his wet chest.

"I can't be that," my muffled words insisted. "Not with you."

Eric's hand fisted my hair, unhappy with being denied as his heated voice informed me brutally, "I'll be a part of you. You'll have me with you until your dying day, one way or another." He gave a slight yank on my hair to get me to look at him. "You have my blood in you, Melody. That doesn't just go away."

My pride grew as I bit back, "And you'll always be able to feel me. You'll know when I lust. You'll feel it when I fall in love with another. When I _make love_ to another–"

"Stop it!" Eric snarled, not accepting being pushed and taunted by a human, of all people.

"This is your doing, Eric Northman," I yelled, slamming my fist against his chest. "You saved me from death but won't permit me a life? Well tough!" I spat. "I would have loved you if you had let me. Think about that while you feel everything through me…The adoration for my husband…The love for my children…"

Eric's chest rumbled like thunder as he growled, pushing the back of my head forward to slam me against his chest. His fangs extracted as he bore down on me with those half-crazed blue eyes.

"If I can't have you, no one will," he raged. His hand was beginning to hurt, the hairs aching and protesting at his pull. The towel remained intact as it was pinned against Eric's torso but his chest moved up and down against mine with his heavy breaths.

Calmly, I raised my hand to touch his cheek.

"Then you'll have to kill me," I breathed sorrowfully. And for once in my life, I had absolute confidence Eric couldn't do it. His wide, blank eyes confirmed it.

He regarded me quietly, several emotions glimmering in his eyes while his eyebrows moved from frown to surprise. But there was one clear emotion in those haunting eyes of his.

Loss.

Eric Northman had lost.

"Melody…"

I gave the vampire a small smile and reached up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his. Softly, the vampire held me in place, kissing me back in unexpected shock at my bold move. There was no hunger in the kiss from either of us. This was how we'd say goodbye.

I pulled away sharply and turned on my heel before Eric could see the tears in my eyes. I padded towards the destroyed door, ignoring Eric's calls.

"Melody," Eric half ordered, half pleaded as a silent beckoning for me to return, for me to reconsider his proposal. I couldn't listen to the low hum of his voice in fear I would melt before his feet as if he glamoured me to do so.

I dressed quickly and packed what little clothes were left unscathed. Waiting in the sitting room of the suite, I kept away from the Viking, as he did for me, remaining in the bedroom until the time came for me to return to Bon Temps. Not one of us could bring ourselves so say goodbye before the knock on the door stole me away from Dallas. At Eric's silence, I took my victory and abandoned the stubborn Viking I had fallen in love with, running from the very man I would always be drawn to run to.


	16. Coming Home To Hell

_**I had a free day, so guess what I've been doing? Writing for you lovelies, that's what**_

_**First of all, your reviews of chapter 15 were amazing**_

_**As this was my favourite chapter so far, I'm going to thank ya'll**_

_**'Justice's Auntie' and 'Pixiecropse', your reviews made me happy because my work brought you a response that I love to get from other fanfictions**_

_**Thank you 'Sluggysmom' who has often reviewed and 'Nemu-Chan' who is mature enough to understand Melody is not weak**_

_**Most of all, thank you from the bottom of my heart to 'Katiekay30katie'. Your review stuck with me and made me the happiest girl ever!**_

_**Can I get a woo-hoo for Season 6's first episode with angsty Eric moments? Woo-hoo with me sisters!**_

_**Please ignore the bottom A.N. to one particular reviewer if you wish - it will be the final time I respond to them before I possibly block guest writers**_

_**Also, **__**please continue to review and favourite and add on Facebook or twitter**_

_**Big loving high-fives to all**_

I sat in the back of the car, mindlessly staring ahead at the screen that cut me off from the driver. Obviously one of Eric's humans indebted to him, we drove through the day, nearing Bon Temps as the time passed. I kept my thoughts away from Eric in hope I wouldn't cry again. I had a few sniffles and the driver heard, bringing the screen down that separated us. In his rough voice, he checked I was alright.

"I'm fine," I mumbled in reply.

I eyed the driver for a moment, expecting to see some guy in a suit and slicked back hair to match the standards of the car. Instead, the intense gaze in the mirror showed the man to appear rough and strong. His black hair was fairly long, curling here and there, meeting his tidied beard. He was gorgeous, to say the least. He wore a checked red top.

When his eyes met mine, my sniffles died, replaced with a smirk.

"You don't seem like the type to drive vampires around in a Mercedes," I laughed lightly. The guy's eyes flashed with amusement.

"And you seem like a good girl. What you hanging out with vamps for?"

I huffed, hugging my arms tighter. "I had some business in Dallas, is all."

"Uh huh," the driver nodded, obviously unconvinced. Checking the road ahead, he looked at me in the mirror once more. "Alcide Herveaux," he introduced himself.

I nodded and offered him a timid smile. "Melody Ryan."

"That's a sweet accent you have there, Miss Ryan," he noted. "England?"

"Yes," I smiled coyly. "But don't change the subject." It was nice to forget about this morning and talk to someone that wasn't a vampire, made obvious by his tanned skin and his distaste for vampires. "What are you doing working for Eric Northman?"

Alcide huffed and shifted awkwardly in the driver's seat. "I owe him a few. Eric paid my old man a favour or two and now I owe him, called me to take you home." Alcide sounded like he wasn't even slightly pleased to be indebted to Eric. Who would be?

"Thought as much," I laughed. "No one who's met Eric would want to help him out willingly." Although I wasn't sure I could speak for myself.

Alcide gruffed in agreement. His eyes wandered over to the seat beside him and grabbed something, passing it to me. I reached forward to take the object, realising it was his cell phone.

"You wanna call your family? Give them a heads up you're almost home?"

An immediate stab came at the word family. I shoved the thought away, desperate to stay level headed until I was back on Yuley Farm.

"Na, my Auntie Barbs is away for a while," I half mumbled to myself. Then I realised, my head snapping up, "Actually, do you mind if I make one quick call?"

"Sure," Alcide shrugged the request off, focusing his attention on the road once more.

I dialled the number, hoping I got it right. The phone rang for a while until the line was picked up. I could hear heavy breathing for a while before the familiar voice of my boss sounded in my ear.

"Who is this?"

"Sam?" A helpless grin covered my face at the sound of his voice. "Sure is good to hear your voice."

"Mel?" Sam questioned in surprise, almost unbelieving that I was phoning.

I gave an uncertain laugh. "Sure, who else? Everything ok?"

"Where are you?" he clipped, his voice wary and slightly threatening. My back straightened at the sound of it.

I glanced out the window. "In Bon Temps, I just got back from Dallas."

Sam paused for a moment. "You mean you haven't gone home yet?"

"Nope, still driving now." I frowned, confused by his question. "Why? You need me to work tonight?"

"Mel, I need you to listen to me," Sam ordered sharply, his words coming out in a rush. "Don't you dare go home, ok? You stay away from Sookie's place too, and the bar."

"Sam–"

"It ain't safe there, you hear?" His distressed voice yelled through the speaker. Sam was breathing fast and his voice was genuinely scared.

I glanced at Alcide who had obviously heard Sam yelling.

"Sam, you're frightening me. Tell me what's going on, right now."

"I can't tell you over the phone," Sam stressed. "Don't go to town. Come to the motel on the edge of Bon Temps.

"But–"

"_Please Melody!_" Sam begged.

I sighed, nodding vehemently to myself. "Alright, alright," I mumbled. Sam gave me the room number and told me to hurry. I wasn't to speak to anyone but Sam and had to run for my life if anyone came close. All in all, my boss was scaring the shit out of me. I growled, "You better not be playing with me, Sam Merlotte."

"I wish I were."

I hung up and passed Alcide back his phone.

"Change of plans," I uttered to my driver. "Turn here."

* * *

The motel was deserted but in the daylight, I could see that Sam wasn't kidding. Something had happened while Sookie and I were away, and not for the better. The town was trashed with graffiti everywhere and occasional fires burning up a building or two. Alcide had dropped me off not far down the road although not before sending me off with a stern word or two. He didn't think it was safe, and we both knew Eric would kill us if he found out I was taken elsewhere, but the arsehole of a vampire didn't need to find out. Knowing I needed to help my friend, Alcide let me out the car and I thanked him for the ride.

Checking left and right, I sprinted down the dirt road til I reached the number Sam was in. The curtains were drawn and I was pretty sure the door was bolt shut.

"Sam?" I hissed, knocking lightly enough not to be heard by others lurking nearby. "Sam, it's me. Let me in."

The sound of a chain clinking came through the thin door and it was hesitantly opened. Sam's face appeared through the gap and when he saw my face, he grabbed my arm and yanked me inside, bolting the door straight after.

"Hey!" I protested. The room was dark and dingy, boring and smelt kinda funny. Classic cheap motel.

Suddenly, a great big man came hurtling towards me, pointing an accusing finger at the two of us.

"Who the fuck is this, Merlotte?" His words were rough and slightly slurred. "You just inviting them along to slaughter us now?"

"Inviting who?" I looked from the big man to my boss then back to the other guy as he started fingering my eyes, stretching the skin around them. "Get your hands off of me, you brute!" I slapped his hands away, careful of his arm that sat in a cast.

"Andy! Andy!" Sam pushed the man away, standing protectively in front of me. "This here's Melody Ryan, moved into the old Yuley Farm, remember?"

"So what?" Andy gruffed. "She could be a spy for _them_."

Before I could ask who they were talking about, Sam pointed out to Andy, "Mel ain't spying on no one. She just got back from Dallas. They ain't got to her yet."

Andy grumbled and eyed me suspiciously. "Don't mean they won't."

"Alright," I bellowed, raising my hands in the air. "What the fuck is going on?" I turned to poke Sam in the chest. "I swear to God, Sam, if this is all just some big joke to you–"

Sam caught my wrist firmly. "It's not a joke, Mel! People are dying here!"

My mouth closed with a 'pop' sound. My eyes widened as I looked from the two men then went straight for the bed, sitting down to face them both. Shortly, I ordered my boss, "Explain."

Sam sighed and took the bed opposite me, squeezing his hands together as he thought about how he was going to explain everything to me.

"Mels, you know there are things in the world that just don't make sense, right?"

I nodded slowly. "You mean like the vampires?"

The muscle in Sam's jaw jumped and his head tilted. "Yeah and…other stuff…"

Andy growled, "Enough of this pussy footing around, Merlotte." Andy's eyes shot straight to me. "We're dealing with a God damn Maenad."

I snorted, "A Mae-what?"

"People are going around, all bug eyed 'n all," Andy used his hand, wiggling his fingers like a spider as he described the town since I'd left. "You've seen the state of it. People have been pissing on the streets, fucking outside, punching the daylights outta each other. The town's gone down the crapper."

"You ain't seen nobody?" Sam checked. "Big, black eyes? Talking about the God who comes?"

I just stared at my boss, my eyebrow hitched, regarding him with a look that said he needed to be on some sort of drugs with that kinda talk.

"Sam, I don't know what you guys are taking, but I don't want any of it..."

"Mels," Sam sighed in frustration, rubbing his forehead. "You need to broaden your mind and believe that there are things out there we can't even imagine!" His stare pinned me. "Your life depends on it."

I swallowed and tried not to freak out. "Ok…" My eyes darted between the two men. "So what is this Maenad thing?"

"Maryann fucking Forrester," Andy yelled, pulling the top of a bottle off and drinking straight from it. I ignored the stench of alcohol that reached my nostrils.

My eyes fell on Sam. "That women you said to stay away from?"

Sam nodded and tried to explain. "Maryann is a supernatural creature…With powers…And she's immortal…"

"Great," I muttered. "Cause it's not a full house without the inability to kill the bitch." Andy huffed out a laugh and hovered the bottle in front of my face. Thinking I'll probably need it later, I took a swig and gagged.

"She's been killing a whole bunch of people," Sam continued. "Cutting out their hearts."

"Like the one in the back of my car?" Andy asked, pissed off.

Sam nodded once. "She killed Daphne too."

My mouth fell open. "Daphne?" She was a waitress I'd met at the bar. She seemed nice, a little odd but kind enough. She didn't deserve to get her heart cut out. None of them did.

"And she's gonna keep going after people until she gets what she wants…" Sam looked from Andy to me. "…Which I think is me…"

"You?" I frowned. "What does she want you for?"

"I think to cut out my heart while a bunch of people get naked and watch," I almost choked on my breath. "All for Dionysus or Satan or some God who has horns."

Andy and I remained silent while we digested that. So the townspeople were getting naked and destroying the town while some bitch was cutting out people's hearts and wanted to kill my friend, all for some sacrificial ritual bullshit for the devil?

No. Way. In. Fucking. Hell.

Andy snorted, "And people thought I was crazy cause I thought I saw a pig!"

Sam insisted, "Well, you did see a pig." Andy dropped the bottle from his lips in surprise. "And you were right – that pig was a part of all this. That pig was…" The words escaped Sam, by choice it seemed. His eyes clouded for a moment as he stood and continued his sentence, the ending having changed, "…doing some of Maryann's dirty work for her."

"So let's kill the bitch," Andy said.

"But she's immortal, right?" I looked to Sam. "How we gonna kill something that refuses to die?"

The two men looked stumped on this. Our silence was broken as a phone began to ring. Sam glanced at his cell phone, then at us, half expecting the caller to be me. It showed the boys weren't expecting anyone else seeing as the town was full of bug-eyed weirdos.

Sam moved back over to the bed to pick up the phone, checking the caller I.D first. His gaze fell to me as he spoke.

"Hey Arlene,"

I'm felt panic rise in me for the redhead waitress. I desperately hoped she was alright. She'd been real friendly to me when I arrived at Merlotte's that day, telling me all about her kids and her little crush on Terry Bellefleur. I listened to the muffled words on the other side of the call.

"Calm down, tell me what's wrong," Sam soothed, his voice as worried as I felt.

Suspicion filled Sam's words at the sound of his friend's panicked voice. "Arlene, I've already seen ya'll caught up in Maryann's weirdness." He listened closely, his eyes flicking from Andy and me to elsewhere, biting the inside of his lip in uncertainty. He shook his head, "Alright. Alright, I'll be right there."

He closed his cell phone as Arlene hung up on him.

"You gotta be shitting me," Andy protested.

"We have to, Andy, that's your cousin and our friends out there," Sam said, not liking the situation any more than we did. Sam looked at me and asked, "Any chance I can convince you to stay put?"

I stood abruptly and walked straight for the door. "And leave me here alone in a town full of crazies?" I yanked open the door and gestured for them to lead the way to the car. "After you."

* * *

There was something about Merlotte's at night. The blacked-out Grille with its usual lights brightening up the place off looked wrong. The only light came from Andy's torch and the bar's overhead red lights, giving the place an eerie atmosphere. Sam stepped through first, his arm on my wrist to keep me close behind him while Andy took the rear. On the way over, he bragged about knowing how to use a gun. I realised this was Detective Andy Bellefleur, or was – Terry's cousin. Terry the cook was a sweet guy, if not a little odd but then, who wasn't in this town?

After the days I'd had at Hotel Carmilla, you'd think I wouldn't be freaked out by a bunch of townsfolk going around acting all nuts, but here I was, clinging to Sam's side. I took comfort in the fact that Sam was a strong young man while Andy had been a detective, even if he was a drunk. The guy was pulling his act together on the job, and that's what mattered right now. I remained close to Sam as he edged us through the door, his firm hand grasping mine.

"Arlene?" Sam called out to his friend while Andy shone the light in all directions. I scanned the bar with my eyes but found nothing.

"It's empty," I murmured.

"Like the sheriff's office."

"No," Sam corrected us. He stepped forward, past the bar, his hand dragging me behind. He sniffed, "There's people here." He took in a deep breath and looked straight ahead. "I can smell them."

"You can what?" I blurted out but Sam quickly pushed his finger against my lips, silencing me as a cackling laugh came from the other side of the grille.

"Arlene?"

"Sam?" A cautious voice responded. The redhead showed herself, her blazing hair out of place as she slowly made her way towards us. "Oh, thank you for coming so fast. I know how much punctuality means to you." There was something wrong in her voice, something twisted and malicious. Under the dark light, I squinted to get a better look at the waitress.

Sam stepped forward, "Are you alright?"

A flash of Andy's torch gave me the full image and my arm curtly took Sam's elbow, ceasing his movements. I hissed, "Sam, don't."

Arlene cackled, nodding, "I am now!" She looked around the empty establishment, a silent order for the others to appear. She drew up a knife in her hands, pointing the tip downwards, the shine on the blade threatening and gleaming. "Cause soon, he'll be getting what's his."

I couldn't help the whimper escape my lips as several townsfolk edged their way towards us out of nowhere, carrying knives and other makeshift weapons. Sam hastily pulled me behind him, blocking me using the bar behind us. The men and women crawled along the floors like animals, their eyes as black as the night, hawk-like and ready to kill.

Arlene began to chant, and murmurings of the chant were repeated by all.

"Lolo Enorches, lolo Bromios, lolo Dendrites, lolo Eleutherios, lolo Bacchus…"

"Oh shit," Sam cursed, spinning to see more and more of his black-eyed friends crowding around us, cutting off any escape to the door. I yanked away from the bar when some blonde girl slithered over it like a snake, laughing and chanting close to my face.

As I pulled away from the girl, I accidentally removed myself from the safety of Sam. A beefy guy curled his fingers and stroked the length of my arm. I screamed in disgust and danced away, only for the beefy guy to grab Sam from behind, holding him in a death grip.

Andy rang out several gunshots towards the ceiling, scaring the life out of me but only exciting the manic crowd around us.

"Andy, watch out!" But a black eyed Terry already grabbed his arm that held the gun, pointing it towards the bar…and me…

"Get down!" Andy yelled before his cousin Terry pulled the trigger, giving me enough time to hit the floor by Sam's legs. I covered my ears in fright, the shattering sound of broken spirit bottles crashing against the bar.

"Hey!" Arlene yelled. "At least shoot the cheap liquor! Bottom shelf, bottom shelf."

Terry twisted his cousin's arm and kneed him in the gut, easily stealing the gun from the detective. Andy lay on his side and I scrambled over to him, checking he was alright. He gave me a rough nod and stared up at his cousin.

"We call this move stress inoculation," Terry announced, firing several bullets against the wall, against the glass of the booth then again. He missed, hitting a man in his late forties. "Fuck."

I sat there, wide eyed at the man who'd been shot stared at his bleeding arm, giggling with a young woman as they poked the wound. Everyone began to laugh, even Terry who'd shot the guy.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" I screamed up at them. Distracted by his own giggles, the beefy guy loosened his hold on Sam, giving him the chance to free himself. He ran to us and yanked on my arm, pulling us along with him.

"Come on!" He led us away from the bar in a sprint. "Back door."

"Sam's getting' away," Arlene cried, warning the troop.

Terry waved the crowd over as we ran. "Go get him!"

Sam caught my hand in his and dragged me along, skidding to a stop as the back door was blocked by the townsfolk. He rushed away, past Andy and hopped over the kitchen counter. Andy was quick to follow, scrambling over the slippery surface. I was last, caught up amongst the crowd, but Sam refused to let me go. I was halfway over when the blonde girl from the bar dug her nails deep into my bare leg above my ankle. I screamed at her, clenching my jaw as the boys tried to pull me over. But the men and women had the hands tight around my legs.

"Cut her feet off," the blonde bitch yelled while others tried passing her a cleaver stolen from the kitchen.

"Kick!" Sam ordered, his arms under my armpits as he pushed his own weight against the counter.

I did as I was told, blindly kicking at the crazy fuckers until my heel caught the blonde's chin. With a yelp, her nails were released and I flew over the metal counter.

"Go! In here," Sam rushed to the walk in fridge, shoving the two of us inside at the townsfolk began to fall over the counter. Andy yanked a bottle of vodka before Sam closed the door. "Dammit, this door doesn't lock from the inside!"

I searched the space for something to help, grabbing at a screwdriver while the boys desperately kept the door shut.

"Hold up," I yelled, brushing Sam away to stick the screwdriver in place, keeping the handle jammed in place. "That should keep them out."

Sam, Andy and I looked at each other, listening to the slightly muffled chants of the crazy townsfolk outside the door.

"Lolo Enorches!" Terry's voice was close to the door, and then a whistle blew to grab the attention of the troop. "Hold on a second. We have our EPW right where we want him and there ain't no place for him to go!"

"Eh, what does that mean?"

"It means we have secured the target," Terry confirmed. "Mission accomplished."

Cheers rose from outside of the door and another whistle sounded.

"Bodehouse, go call Maryann and tell her she can come pick him up."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

Laughs and chants rose again and Andy stared at his friend.

"We are fucked."

"We're still alive," Sam mumbled, pulling away from the door with tired breaths.

"For now," I agreed in a mutter. "It's like attack of the fucking zombies out there."

"What we gonna do?" Andy asked, sounding a tad scared while Sam looked around him. "We gonna have to kill them all?"

Sam growled in frustration. "Well, even if we could, these are our friends and neighbours."

Andy nodded, plonking himself down on the cold floor. "And cousins."

Sam pounded the wall angrily while I nodded in agreement. "So we won't kill them." I fell to the floor beside Andy who took a large gulp from the untouched vodka bottle.

"We are fucked!"

"Yes we are," Sam mumbled.

With my butt freezing on the floor, I dragged my legs closer. There were five bloodied dents around my ankle. I wiped the blood away from one and drew in a sharp breath at the slight pain, frowning deeply. That bitch really dug her nails in.

A low voice suddenly ruffled my hair with his breath. "Here, let's have a look-see."

My head tilted to see Sam crouching over me. He altered his position to slide his soft fingers over my bare leg. I felt my cheeks blush and a tingle start in my belly as Sam's skin connected with mine. He was so gentle, so kind compared to Eric, that I revelled in the most simple of touches from my boss. He seemed to be along the same lines as when he held my ankle, Sam's eyes snapped to mine. An uncertain smile played with his lips. Even under circumstances such at this, Sam was always the charmer.

He crossed his legs and laid out my leg on his lap. He ran his fingers over the pink skin surrounding each small cut.

"Andy, gimme that bottle." He waved his hand to the man without taking his eyes off my ankle. I slightly regretted wearing such a short dress around my boss, knowing that secret desire for him to run his hands up my bare skin was dancing in my eyes right about now.

Andy swallowed a mouthful before roughly rasping out a, "Why?"

"So Mel's leg won't get infected," he roughly explained, impatiently holding out his hand. Reluctantly, Andy shoved the bottle of vodka at Sam.

"This may hurt just a little," Sam said as he trickled the alcohol over each little cut. They were small but deep enough, and I hissed out, biting my tongue to keep from groaning. My eyes darted to Sam's hand as he rubbed little circles over my skin with his thumb, soothing any complaint I had over the pain. Sam watched me and I was unable to look away. His eyes were friendly and lustful at the same time. I wasn't sure why he was staring at me like that, but I sure as hell knew why I was staring at him; Sam Merlotte was ruggedly gorgeous, the perfect boss, the perfect friend, the perfect man.

I couldn't deny I liked the way he was watching me. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

"Better?" he murmured.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak just yet.

Breaking the moment, Andy nodded towards the bottle and injected, "Ain't you glad I didn't quit drinking?"

Sam unintentionally rolled his eyes to me, annoyed Andy had spoken out loud. He took some of the vodka and then passed the bottle on to me. I swallowed some then returned it back to its rightful owner.

"This could save our lives," Andy continued.

"Maybe if I had left this town when I'd planned to, nobody would be in this situation."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," I mumbled to myself but Sam caught me, offering me an appreciative smile in return.

"Don't beat yourself up, Sam," Andy agreed, unusually soft for him. "You've been real good to this town. Even if you are sometimes nudist…"

I gaped at Sam who ignored my look. He stood and covered his arms, growing cold. He turned to Andy and asked, "What if Terry had shot that guy in the head instead of his arm? People are gonna start dying and soon."

"People are already dying," Andy reminded him. "Nancy LeGuare, Daphne…Hell, I never even knew her last name."

"Landry…" Sam said, looking off into his own little world. "Daphne Landry," Sam scoffed, "If that was even her real name."

Andy watched Sam with a careful eye.

"I heard ya'll was close." He spoke sincerely. "I'm real sorry."

I suppressed the ridiculous green feeling in my stomach and offered my condolences. "Me too," I mumbled, curling up to try and keep warm.

Sam just looked at the floor. "Thanks."

"When I was growing up," Andy started. "I had a nanny. Her name was Annie." He passed the bottle over to Sam, thinking he needed it more. "Annie the nanny. She used to say to me that, erh, that in the country of the blind, the one-eyed man was king. Think she told me that cause I was one of the blind, but you," he nodded firmly, "you got the burden of being the one-eyed man."

Sam kept his eyes on the floor.

"I envy that."

He looked up at Andy and said, "I got no idea what you're talking about."

I gave a small laugh at the two men.

"I don't either," Andy agreed.

I huffed, reaching out to nick the bottle from the two, starting to shake from the cold. Sam saw and sat down next to me. Cautiously, he opened his arms and I smiled in thanks, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, careful of where he put them. I took a swig from the bottle.

"I'm glad Auntie Barbs is out of town," I mumbled. "I don't think I could handle seeing her, all black eyed and bonkers."

"Yeah," Sam agreed softly, ruffling my hair with his fingertips, "you've been through enough."

Figures my boss would know all about the accident. This town was so small, everyone was bound to find out the past of the newcomer from England. Plus, these people were basically family to Auntie Barbs. Of course Sam knew about my parents.

"How was your break?"

I snorted, "Wouldn't exactly call it a break."

"That Eric treat you right?" His voice lowered, tightening as he spoke the vampire's name.

I stayed silent, the memories of being bitten, the sex, the bathtub…

"Mel?"

Sam's prompt got me to look up at him. I had done enough crying these past few days, so I swallowed the painful memories and offered him an uncomfortable smile.

"More or less."

A deep rumble sounded from Sam's chest, wolfishly angry at my silent confession. He'd hurt me, I'd basically said. The vampire hurt me.

"But hey," I poked his chest, keeping him away from his murderous thoughts. "You said you might not be back by the time I came home."

"Changed my mind," Sam admitted. "Sorta."

We remained silent for a moment longer when I whispered, "I really am sorry about Daphne."

Sam sighed.

"She weren't all what she seemed." I looked up at him, saddened for the loss he suffered. I knew a thing or two about that. His teeth chattering slightly, Sam looked at me and nudged me. "But hey, I still got you and Sookie, right? Still got my two best girls?"

I nodded then suddenly widened my eyes. "Oh my gosh, Sookie! She left for Bon Temps before me. Her and Bill; they could be hurt out there!"

Andy cut in, "Trust me, that vampire is tough enough to look after Miss Stackhouse, don't you worry."

"He's right," Sam soothed, absentmindedly stroking his fingertips over my bare arm. "We got enough to worry about as it is."

The rush of sounds outside the door got us all to jump up and listen closely. I must've be dreaming or something, because amongst the yells, as ridiculous as it was, I swear I could've heard a chainsaw…

The chants and laughter of the troop of crazy townsfolk died down, and one voice could be heard over everyone. I felt a wave of gratitude, fondness and suspicion as soon as the voice called out.

"Sam, it's Stackhouse," his loud voice called. "You can come on out."

We pressed our ears to the door and listened to him, feeling the man whack his fist against the door. He was the only voice in the room.

"They're gone."

Sam shook his head, unsure.

"Look, I got rid of all them saucer eyed motherfuckers!"

"Bullshit," Andy countered, not believing Sookie's brother.

A sigh came from outside the door and Jason promised. "Look, I swear on my gran's grave."

"I believe him," I automatically told the boys, knowing how close Sookie and Jason had been with their gran. Andy and Sam flashed each other uncertain looks before Andy unjammed the handle, peering out of the door to get a good look at Jason first.

"Oh, Andy, hey!"

Andy flashed his torch at the man. "We ain't coming out til we see your eyes."

"My eyes?" Jason was confused for a second before realising. "Oh right." Andy nodded to the two of us, opening the door wide to allow us out. I rushed outside, ignoring the pain my ankle caused and hugged Jason tightly.

"Thanks, Jason," I gave my muffled gratitude.

Jason tilted his head to get a good look at me, and when I pulled away, he smiled. "Hiya Mel," he gave a quick wave before informing Sam, "I locked all the doors."

Sam caught my elbow and pulled me beside him, reassuring himself of my own safety. To Sam, I was his employee, his responsibility. He nodded to Jason, "Thanks, man, but I don't think they're gonna let up til they get me."

"How the hell did you get them out?" Andy bellowed, drinking from the bottle. I eyed Jason's getup. He was in black and grey, carrying one whopper tool that I thought was a nail gun.

"I threatened to shoot a bunch of these suckers into Arlene's brain," he revealed, shaking the nail gun. "But guys, come here."

We gathered around in our small circle.

"If we're gonna get outta here, we're gonna need an even bigger divergence."

I rolled my eyes and before I could pipe up, a bin was thrown through Merlotte's window, smashing glass everywhere. It seemed the crowd outside grew tired of waiting around and started jumping through the window. Terry Bellefleur pointed at Sam.

"There's Sam Merlotte! Get him!"

"Go!" Jason pointed towards the door. We rushed towards it but it was blocked by the black eyed Bon Temps residents. We were cornered. Even the kitchen counter was guarded. I noticed the blonde bitch grinning at me and my lip curled.

Terry stepped forward, gesturing to the others, rendering them silent so he could speak. He pulled his gun out from his belt and slammed it on the table, taking a seat on the stool. He faced us, his black eyes focusing on Sam.

"Sam Merlotte," he regarded my boss. "There's no escaping, Sam Merlotte." Terry stuck a cigarette in his mouth and spoke around it as he lit it. "The God who comes always gets what he comes for." He looked at Jason. "And as for you, Jason Stackhouse…Not cool."

"Ain't no normal God gonna come nowhere near you people!" Jason spat out.

Some fat old guy I'd seen at Merlotte's before spoke up. "God ain't gonna be happy with you, Jason. I'll bet he'll eat ya."

"Yeah," the blonde woman grinned "and the pretty little redhead too."

The fat guy's leery eyes fell on me. "Oh, goody. Come to think of it, I always wanted to know what human flesh tastes like." The rest of the crowd giggled in agreement.

I looked at the laughing pack of hyenas before me with disgust.

"You guys," Sam spoke in a hushed voice, "you guys have gotta save yourselves."

"Shut up, Sam," I hissed.

Andy stood in front of us. "We'll get you out of here."

Sam edged passed Andy, shrugging off my hold on his arm. "Then what?" He turned to us. "She's not gonna let up, ever." Sam looked at his neighbours and friends that were being used by Maryann, then back to us. "No, I'm ending this."

"Don't you dare," I ordered, stepping forward as Sam walked backwards. "Don't you fucking dare!"

Sam eyed us all, his eyes apologising at the laughs behind him grew louder, their hands grabbing out to take him. "Maybe this'll all stop with me." As he edged backwards, he came close enough to be taken. His eyes widened slightly as his body slacked, being pulled by the hands, crowd surfing as they stole him away.

"No!" I yelled, trying to help him, only for Jason to keep me put.

Andy bellowed, "Sam!"

"Lolo Enorches!" Terry screamed, ecstatic, guiding his troop away from the kitchen, leaving us be. "Lolo Bromios!"

The crowd chanted their damned words as they carried Sam Merlotte away to his death.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A.N. To abusive 'Guest' reviewer - **_

_**You certainly do lack the maturity to understand that Melody is not weak. She is a human caught in a world of supernatural beings so OF COURSE she cannot overpower Eric in the slightest, physically and emotionally. She relies on others because she lost her entire family, and that sort of dependency occurs in reality too. It is a shame that you are purposefully rude and slanderous as you dislike my fanfiction yet choose to continue reading and reviewing every new chapter? Obviously it is not that bad or you have personal dislike towards me to want to continue reviewing...**_

_**While I openly encourage advice to improve, you are deliberately insulting both my work and my reviewers, calling them 'morons' and I a 'stupid girl'. Have some respect. You are free to have your opinion but there is a difference between criticism and abusive comments. It will not be tolerated and if I have to block guest reviewers, I will as you are too cowardly to sign in for me to respond to you personally. **_

_**This is my final response to you. You are 1 single-minded reviewer opposed to the other 114 so far that enjoy my work. To that, I laugh and enjoy the comments of every reviewer, even yours, as I know how wrong you are.**_


	17. The Miles Ahead To Memory Lane

**_Oooh I think this is the longest chapter to date, lucky things_**

**_Again, your comments were a mix of 'oh that's adorable' and 'That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about my work'_**

**_Thank you all with my deep, sincere and nerdy thanks_**

**_Well, how horrible is it that we're getting close to the end of Tempting Fate?_**

**_Not to worry though because as soon as I've posted the final chapter, up goes the first chapter of its sequel, 'Fighting Kings'_**

**_Need a few nerdy suggestions to pass the time before tomorrow's TB episode?_**

**_I fully support the constant viewing of 'Sherlock', 'Being Human' and 'The White Queen'. Check them out, the BBC is awesome_**

**_Stay tuned, stay awesome, stay tempted_**

"Jason Stackhouse, this is going to end so very fucking badly," I muttered as we crept into Merlotte's parking lot. Jason had had an idea for saving Sam, but it didn't seem like a very good one. Andy passed me the bottle from which I glugged heavily, knowing I was going to need it.

"Will you shut up?" Jason hissed back, putting on the mask and gloves while staring at me and Andy, determination written all over his face. "I got this."

The crowd of crazies carried Sam on top of one the cars as we hid none too far away. They cheered and laughed as they tied their sacrifice down onto the roof with ropes. My boss barely struggled while he awaited the inevitable; how can you reason with a bunch of hypnotised zombies?

Jason's plan wasn't God awful but no way in hell was he going to be able to convince this lot, even if they were all black eyed and zoned out of reality.

"You ready?" Jason whispered to Andy who held a large torch. The detective nodded once.

Arlene stood beside the car and spoke to their sacrifice.

"Thank you, Sam!" she shouted in delight. "Thank you for this gift, so that he can come into the world!"

Jason lit the flare and threw it over the crowd. The red light caught theirs and Sam's attention. They clapped, oohing and ahing like children that had never seen fireworks before in their lives. They stared on, giving Jason time to take centre stage on the car near Sam. Andy and I stood by as Jason climbed onto the truck's roof, lighting the two flares in his gloved hands.

"Silence!" he bellowed dramatically, rising tall from his place. "It is me, the God who comes!" He gave a theatrical laugh, rendering the black-eyed crowd speechless. Sam watched on, twisting his body to get an eyeful of the performance. He looked just as sceptical as me.

"I have come and now I am here," Jason spoke, raising the flares up. His voice was slightly muffled in the mask he wore, but you could tell it was Jason. Surprisingly, the crowd seemed too into his performance to realise.

"You're the God who comes?" One of the fatter men stepped forward.

The crowd had yet to take the bait. Watching Sam, he caught my eyes and waved his fingers behind his head. I frowned. He grit his teeth, flicking his fingers about until I got it.

"Oh, horns!" I whispered.

Andy hushed me, gesturing to the ground, "Well, go get some!"

Jason continued his performance. Under the flares' red light, I scrambled along the floor, trying to find anything that could pass for horns. I threw a twig or two behind me, rushing to find something before the townsfolk grew even more suspicious. I caught sight of a branch, antler-like.

"It'll have to do," I muttered, grabbing at it.

"Sam Merlotte!" Jason addressed his 'gift'. "You are _my_ offering!" Jason waved his hand over the crowd. "People, your work here is done. Go home."

A woman with red hair, wearing only a shirt, deflated. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Jason bellowed. "He is the best offering ever."

The crowd seemed pleased with his compliment, smiling to each other.

"You'll all have great weather and, erh…good crops! Now leave!"

Terry Bellefleur shook his head. "Bullshit. God has horns."

When the crowd started to shout in agreement, Jason gestured his hand for me to climb onto the truck. Andy angled the torch so when I raised the branch above Jason's head, the roar that emitted from Jason's mouth was enough to convince them that he was the God they had been waiting for, now with horns and all.

"Whoa…" Terry mumbled.

Taking his chance, Sam pulled from the ropes and slid from the roof of the car.

"Oh Lord…" He crouched slightly, raising his arms. "Oh Lord, smite me."

Jason turned to Andy and me. "What's he saying? I can't hear inside this thing."

"I dunno," Andy mumbled.

"Smite. Me. Lord." Sam repeated firmly. He turned around so he faced the crowd.

"I don't even know what you're saying man," Jason bumbled apologetically. I rolled my eyes.

"He said–"

"_Smite me,_ motherfucker!" Sam finished for me, yelling it at us. Finally getting it, Jason raised his hands to the night sky.

"I smite thee!" He threw his hands at Sam, "Sam Merlotte!"

Andy moved the torch quickly to make the light on Sam flash wildly, pretending to be the power coming from their God. Jason yelled with his 'power' as Sam started to wriggle and scream. We were putting on quite the show until the air left my body.

I watched as the clothes around Sam dropped and he was gone. The crowd shrieked, edging towards the pile of clothes where Sam had been. My eyes were wide as I looked around, searching for my boss but not seeing him anywhere.

"What the fuck just happened?" Andy mumbled in astonishment.

"Jason, what the fuck did you _do_?" I cried in a whisper.

Jason stared at the place Sam had been. "I got no fucking idea," he mumbled, watching the crowd poke at the clothes. The fat one took Sam's jeans and raised them above his head, giving a wolfish cry to signal Sam had indeed been smote by the 'God who comes'. The crowd howled and cheered and we had nothing else to do but keep up the pretence. I swallowed but kept the branch in place.

"There," Jason spoke. "Happy?"

"Well…Yeah," Terry nodded firmly.

"As your leader, I am very pleased with my offering," Jason thanked the crowd.

"Thank you, God!"

"You are welcome. You are all blessed," he told the cheering townsfolk. "Now go!"

Terry wore a grin as he whistled for the attention of his troop. "Squad, report to Maryann for debriefing!"

"Anyone who wants to debrief me can do so right now," the red woman shrieked, earning a yes from every man there. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and waited with Andy and Jason for the bug-eyed crazies to leave us be.

In seconds, Merlotte's car park was empty. Jason yanked off the mask and jumped from the trunk, turning to guide me down to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I ran to the spot Sam had disappeared from. The boys followed my movement, walking around, lost as to what to do.

"What the hell happened to Sam?"

"I dunno man!" Jason rubbed his head. "I dunno."

The sudden blaring noise behind us pulled a loud squeak from my lips, the boys jumping in shock. We spun round only to see a fire extinguisher in the hands of our very own Sam Merlotte. We stared at him, mouths open as we walked over to the burning flares in nothing but one of Merlotte's kitchen aprons. He looked at us, dropping one extinguisher for the boy's use.

"I'll explain later," he called to us.

We remained frozen to the spot.

"Just help me put these fucking flares out before they start a fire." He continued to hop from one flare to another, his ass bare to the three of us as we just stared on, shocked and relieved. Andy's hand crashed against my chest and I dumbly stared down to see him holding the bottle. Forcing me to take it, I brought it to my lips and huffed.

"That's the last drink I'll ever take," he muttered.

* * *

The sun rose and the dark blue sky started to clear. We hadn't gotten a word out of Sam yet and I wasn't sure I even wanted to get an answer to his freaky disappearing act. Inside Merlotte's, Andy was trying his best to remove the chainsaw from the stereo and bar from where Jason had made his grand entrance. I was sweeping the broken glass on the floor while Sam sat on one of the table's, Jason leaning on the booth beside him. They had been talking softly, allowing Andy and I to listen in too. But I hadn't focused on a single word until Jason rose his voice is surprise.

"You're a what now?"

Sam sighed, "I'm a shifter." His eyes caught mine as my head snapped up to look at the boys. "A shapeshifter. I can shift into any animal I choose. That's how I got away when you did that crazy shit outside."

Jason laughed, not the least bit angry, "Seriously? You can become any animal at any time?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, as long as I've imprinted on it."

Jason laughed louder and clapped his friend on the back. "That is fucking cool, man!"

"Yeah, well, didn't you think we ought to know something like that about you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Jason, Andy and Sam looked at me and I quickly snapped my mouth shut. I stopped what I was doing and made to get out of there. "Sorry," I mumbled, backing away to get a little privacy.

"Mel," Sam's voice called from behind me but I kept on walking in the direction of his office until Sam stopped me. "Mels!"

Sam softly took my arm and turned me around. My mind reeled with a flash of Eric touching me, forcing me to do as he bid, and I yanked my skin away from Sam's touch. He stared at me, a heavy frown sinking his expression.

He watched me with concern and murmured softly, "Mel, I'm not gonna hurt you. You know I'd never."

I huffed, staring at his shoes. "Listen, Sam…" I mumbled awkwardly. "I know you're my boss and haven't been for long, but I should've…you should have…"

"Hey," Sam soothed, touching my wrist. I had to force myself not to pull away this time and I looked him in the eye. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you gotta understand something here." He gestured to the door. "What you saw back there? That's what I am. And having people know that makes me vulnerable. Seeing me shift means me handing over my weakness and I gotta be careful."

I shifted my weight, putting my hands on my hips. "Have I given you a reason not to trust me, Sam Merlotte?"

He gave a small chuckle, "No, you haven't." Sam nudged my stiff chin with his thumb and finger to get me to ease up. "But this is the way it is, Mel. If you think about it, what with all the vampires and the Maenad we got…It's not that big a deal."

"It's not?" I snorted. "No, I guess people shifting into dogs or cats or, I dunno, dinosaurs or whatever you can do is not a big deal."

"Listen, I get that you're angry–"

I stomped my foot. "I'm not angry, Sam! I was…" I rubbed my forehead, having to admit my own weakness. I sighed. "I was worried about you."

After a moment of silence, I heard Sam chuckle softly. "Come here." I was pulled into a tight hug and I involuntarily let out a gasp of surprise. I settled into the hug and savoured it; I hadn't received comfort from anyone in a while, and after the ordeal Sam had just gone through, I felt bad being the one that needed comforting. I felt him sigh, breathing against my skin as he squeezed me tightly, perhaps needing the friendly touch just as much as I. I'd gotten far from any form of love from Eric, and we'd had sex and shared blood! This was real love; caring for a friend, feeling frightened for them and wanting to help sooth their troubles. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a guy like Sam Merlotte?

"So you're okay with this?" Sam mumbled against my cheek.

"I suppose," I replied, hiding my smirk from him. "I always wanted a pet dog anyhow."

His chest rumbled. "I ain't your pet, Mels," he laughed. "But I'll settle for being more than your boss."

My mind whizzed round at his words. More than your boss. We were friends. But did that imply he wanted to be more than friends?

Before I had a chance to mull his words over, the hug came to an end. And then I remembered.

I slapped Sam's shoulder and he clutched it, his eyebrows raised.

I pointed a threatening finger at him and scolded, "That's for sacrificing yourself, you big twit."

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, maybe I won't go trying that again."

"Not if you want me on you, you won't," I nodded, a pleased smile making its way onto my lips as I threatened to beat him.

Sam smirked, "Oh, I dunno about that…"

"Sam, Mel, get out here!" Jason called.

With my words taken completely out of context, Sam winked and pulled my arm to follow him back to the boys. I blushed heavily and tried to calm down before Jason and Andy could see me as red as a tomato.

"You two lovebirds remember that we got a maenad on our hands and we gotta take that bitch out before she brings down the whole town," Andy drawled, obviously sober enough to catch the tint in my cheeks. If it wasn't clear before, it was now.

"You can't kill her, Andy," Sam reminded him as he kept on walking while I stopped at the bar. He moved to the booth to collect the glasses, walking over to us to drop them off. "Your best bet is to leave while you still can."

Jason asked, "Shouldn't we be thinking of getting the law involved?"

Offended, Andy grouched, "I _am_ involved!"

I rolled my eyes while Jason carried on awkwardly, "Well, I mean Sheriff Deerborne, Kenya and that other guy, the squirrely one?"

Andy growled, "The sheriff's station is wide open and empty, they ain't gonna help."

Jason threw up his hands. "Then we have got to be the law…Guys, I read a book about this. This is Armageddon. We need weapons. Lots of them."

"Listen, I hate to break it to you but weapons ain't gonna do jack-shit to Maryann!" Sam raised his voice. "And you can't shoot anybody else! These are our friends. This is our town."

Jason, full-on action hero, keenly said, "Sometimes you need to destroy something to save it." I stared at Jason as if he had lost his mind. "That's in the bible…Or the constitution…"

Sam went to argue with Jason but something outside caught my eye, distracting me away from the boys. Two heads outside Merlotte's window were bobbing away, running into the trees. I frowned and moved away from the bar, rushing past Sam and Jason.

"Mel?" Sam called to me in confusion but I continued to jog outside. I slowly moved into the greenery, eyeing the trees for any sign of movement. I held in a gasp when someone touched me but it was just Sam catching up. He sent me a look to stay quiet.

"Who's out there?" he called, sniffing the air as he did last night. Sam linked our fingers and he cautiously moved forward. "You don't need to be afraid. Just come on out so we can see you." We edged further and it seemed Sam was as calm as anything. I fully expected that black-eyed fat guy to jump out and catch us, ready to steal Sam away again.

Sam let go of my hand and reached out towards the bushes. "Coby?"

Suddenly, a little blonde headed boy stepped out to reveal himself. His eyes were normal and he moved towards Sam. Following him was a little girl with familiar blazing red hair. Sam crouched down and gripped the boy fondly.

"Is our mama here?" Coby asked quietly.

"No, not right now," Sam spoke with an edge to his voice.

"Can you help us hide?" The red headed girl asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. He sounded pretty relieved to see their little faces.

"And will you make us lunch?"

"We haven't eaten since the day before yesterday."

"Sam!" Andy and Jason came jogging out to join us. "Andy and I are taking off."

Sam stood and faced his friends. "Where're you going?"

"Sheriff's office," Andy answered, moving to the truck.

"We gotta arm ourselves," Jason said, using his fingers as guns as he greeted the kids. "Hey Coby, Lisa."

"Jason," I stepped forward. "It's dangerous out there."

"You're walking into something bigger than you can imagine," Sam warned.

Jason's action-hero face returned as he declared, "I gotta do this."

"You're gonna get yourselves killed!" I protested, looking from Andy to Jason. "We should all stick together."

"Think this through," Sam agreed, trying to persuade his friends.

"The time for thinking is over. It's time for action."

"Maybe Mel's right," Andy argued anxiously. "Maybe we should stick together."

Jason scoffed and pointed his finger at Andy. "We're doing this."

I groaned and walked over to the kids that hid behind Sam. I offered them my hands and a small smile. "Come on. Let's say we get you kids something to eat, huh?"

Slowly, the little girl Lisa took my hand, soon followed by Coby. I gave their hands a small squeeze and led them back to Merlotte's. I stopped in front of Andy and Jason for a moment.

"You be careful, you hear?" Jason nodded once while Andy grimaced. I pulled the kids away to leave Sam to speak with Jason and Andy for a while longer.

* * *

Coby and Lisa sat in the booth, munching away at the chicken nuggets and chips I'd quickly served up. I wasn't much of a cook but even I knew how to stick the oven on. The poor things looked half-starved the way they were stuffing every morsel into their mouths and I couldn't help but think of Rosie. I would have done absolutely anything to keep her away from danger, and here these two were, caught up in a town full of crazy people with knives and guns. I felt a strange sense of responsibility towards them after being left all on their own.

As Lisa wiped her mouth clean after taking a few gulps of Coca-Cola, she gave me a timid smile. "Thanks for looking after us, Mrs."

I leant in close and answered playfully, "You better learn to call me Mel or I'll nick those chips of yours, Lisa."

She grinned and responded by eating her meal before I could snatch at it. I'd stolen a packet of potato chips from behind the bar as I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind, and like these two, I was hungrier than a monkey out of nuts.

"So who's your mama anyway?" I asked, crunching on the delicious potato chip.

"Arlene Fowler, she works here too," Coby answered, his eyes never leaving his plate. Sam walked into Merlotte's just at that moment. I felt a cold sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Arlene had been here just hours ago, ready to carve up Sam and I while her poor kids were left all alone.

I swallowed. "Yeah, I know your mama. She's my friend," I leaned in closer, "Which makes us friends too!"

Lisa seemed extremely pleased at this. Sam strode towards our booth, eyeing me which I returned, unable to keep the fear for Arlene out of my expression.

"You kids alright?" He nudged my shoulder. "This one hasn't poisoned ya'll, has she?"

Lisa looked up at Sam. "What's wrong with our mama?"

Sam glanced at me and breathed out. "I'm not sure. But I, uh, I think she's sick."

"Is she blind?" Oh God, they must have seen her eyes. Who knew what Arlene had said or done round them while she was under Maryann's influence.

"She might be sometimes but not always."

Lisa looked frightened while Coby kept on eating. "Is she gonna die?"

"No," I injected quickly, sure as hell we'd try our best to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Sam touched my shoulder, gripping it in support. "Not any time soon."

"Have you seen your mama sick around you?" I asked them carefully.

Lisa answered, "She doesn't seem sick."

"She seems crazy," Coby added.

"Is she crazy?"

Sam waved his hand as if it wasn't important. "Everybody gets a little crazy now and then."

"She's always kissing Terry," Lisa said in childish disgust, "and doing other gross stuff when her eyes get weird."

"Can we get her a doctor?" Coby asked.

"Um…"

"Or someone to make her like she used to be?" Lisa asked.

"Well–"

"Like a vampire!" Coby spoke excitedly. "I bet a vampire would know what to do."

"Where's vampire Bill?"

"He's away, we don't know where he is," I mumbled, anxious to find out whether my friends were safe or not.

"Don't you know any other vampires?" Coby prodded.

Sam frowned, thinking for a while, until one clear name popped into his head. He glanced at me.

"No," I stuttered. "No, no, no way in hell." Sam huffed and took my hand, dragging me away from the kids and towards the bar.

"He might know something about this."

"Or he might drain us all dry!" I countered.

"Mels–"

I huffed, "Don't you 'Mels' me, Sam Merlotte!" I grumbled. "You have no idea what Eric's done to me."

"No but I can guess," Sam bit out, cutting off any response from me completely. He quickly looked to check on the kids then stared right back at me, calming down a little. "I don't like this any more than you do. And I can tell you'd rather be a million miles from that vamp-scum, but right now, we don't have a choice." He had a point. I'd tried calling Sookie's phone while I was fixing Lisa and Coby's food: no answer. Which meant no Bill. Sam bent his head and pleaded with me. "Come on Mels, it's Arlene…"

I sighed, knowing full well I'd do anything to help those two kids out. If it were to help Rosie, I'd agree to be Eric Northman's own fangbanger, just to get a few answers. Nodding, Sam gave me a thankful smile and brought me in close, kissing the top of my head.

"I won't let him hurt ya."

_Too little too late for that,_ I thought.

* * *

I grumbled in my sleep and whined when I felt somebody shaking me softly. I clenched my fists and opened my eyes, muttering about how the rough ride over to Shreveport had woken me up several times. While Coby has sat in the front seat beside Sam, Lisa had cozied up in the curve of my side as we slept through the drive to Fangtasia. It was uncomfortable for me at first, being close to a child since the accident. But in time I came to enjoy it, missing Rosie's company enough to bring Lisa closer, the two of us falling asleep in the back seat while Sam drove us to see Eric.

"Come on, Mels," Sam's amused voice blew out my dreams. "Get up."

"Five more minutes," I laughed sleepily, pushing Sam's arms away. He grinned down at me, watching me fondly as I rubbed my eyes. With a soft hand, he brushed away the hair that fell over my face, tucking it loosely behind my ear. I smiled up at him but stayed sat in my seat. "What time is it?"

"Time to meet the vampires," Sam humoured me, although sounding regretful.

I groaned, looking out the window to see the sun setting behind Fangtasia.

"You can stay out here if you want?" Sam asked softly, seeing the turmoil playing in my eyes. I huffed and swung my legs out.

"No way am I letting you guys face that bastard alone," I muttered. I closed the door, seeing Coby and Lisa waiting patiently at the front of the car. I looked at Sam nervously. "Hold me back if I look like I'm about to stake him?"

I took Lisa's hand as we walked towards the door. Sam nodded, clenching his jaw. "If you do the same for me…"

He opened the door for me and the blare of music hit us like a storm. Lisa and Coby looked up at me nervously so I offered them a smile, hoping to ease at least one of us. Sam led the way, cautiously making his way through. Whereas I had no clue, the few vampires already inside the bar shot Sam filthy looks, muttering the word 'Shifter' under their breath. Sam ignored them, beckoning for the three of us to move on inside.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Pam's voice came from further into the club. The vampire strode towards us, wearing a glittering blood-red cat suit, her blonde curls tumbling behind her back. Her smile was carnivorous and her eyes were nothing short of hungry.

"Play nice," Sam requested under his breath.

I swallowed my fear of the progeny and met her halfway inside.

"Hello Pam," I greeted the vampire.

"Just when I wake up, my favourite snack-pack human walks on in. How perfect." She regarded my attire, dirtied and dishevelled from the night at Merlotte's. "Mmm, you're looking a little rough around the edges, but delicious, as per usual. And I am starving…"

"We're here to see Eric," Sam injected, his voice firm yet polite. Pam's eyes flickered to my boss and she rolled them, obviously not keen to have him here. When she caught sight of Lisa and Coby, she actually heaved quietly.

"Well then," she drawled, "I guess I'll go wake him up for ya'll."

Pam only needed to take a few steps towards the door when it was thrown open all of a sudden. A gust of wind told me Eric was already here, and in a blink of an eye, that damned Viking was in touching distance of my lips.

Eric's eyes burned through me, regarding me in utter shock. I was helpless, gazing up at him while my heart fluttered manically in my chest. After one night, my body had forgotten just how handsome Eric was, but my mind had not. It went racing as I drank in the sight of him, standing in his grey suit and slicked back hair, his blue eyes flickering with emotion as he stared down at me.

"You're here."

I ignored his throaty words and kept myself from dribbling, trying to explain why we had come. "We need your help."

Eric ignored me, talking to me like a child during a scolding, "What have you been up to, Melody? I felt your fear and your pain–"

"Then why didn't you come?" I argued, hating that he was already pulling me in. He had no excuse; Bill had come for Sookie when he felt just how scared she was. Eric had abandoned me.

Eric appeared stumped for a few seconds and a spark blazed in his eyes; was that rejection?

"You wanted me gone, remember?" Eric's eyes grew cold as I gave him no answer to contradict otherwise. Without even glancing sideways, Eric asked me stiffly, "Melody, why have you brought a Shifter into my club?"

I shooed the urge to growl at him and answered calmly, "Like I said, we need your help." Eric kinked an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "_I_ need your help, Eric."

The vampire regarded me for a moment and I fully expected him to throw the four of us out of his club. But Eric gestured to the seats nearby and I gave him a timid smile in thanks. Sam sat on the left end of the leather curved couch while the kids squeezed in between us. I felt Eric's eyes scorching my skin as I kept my gaze away, glancing anywhere but at his leaning, tall stature.

"We have a Maenad in Bon Temps," Sam started to explain. "Now, this thing is just sending the town wild, killing innocent people and we don't know how to stop it. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Perhaps…" Eric spoke cryptically. When he spoke no further, I took the courage to raise my eyes and they immediately met his. Eric grinned, allowing himself this image of me, wrecked with nerves and battling the urge to jump his bones, before settling his stare on Sam. He looked bored as he eyed my boss, looking on with disgust and superiority. "Why should I help _you_, Shifter?"

"Because this could become your problem too," I injected, stealing away the filthy look plastered on his face as he watched Sam. "We can help each other."

"If you help us," Sam offered, "then one day, hopefully we can return the favour."

"We?" The Viking smirked cruelly as he looked between us. Eric bobbed his head, gesturing towards me. "Melody knows what I want."

I clenched my jaw. "I won't do it," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Then I will not help," he threatened quietly with the devil's smile. My eyes glowed with anger and before I could reaffirm my answer, Eric took another direction. "As stubborn as you are, Melody, I do agree that this Maenad could become a problem." I frowned to myself, wondering if Eric had completely wiped his deal breaker clean. He focused on Sam. "However, you are known not to be friendly towards those like me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because," Sam growled in agitation, "until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all single targets! Just ripe for the picking. Now, you can guarantee Maryann will come after all of us," Sam's eyes briefly flickered to me then back to Eric as a hint. "Everything single last one of us…"

Sam thought himself clever for using Eric's attachment to me for our cause, but he hadn't been there throughout those nights. He didn't know Eric's attachment to me did not move past an oath to his Maker, that was all…

Eric took a moment to consider this, finally speaking of the topic at hand.

"I have no knowledge of this Maenad creature," he admitted smoothly. His eyes moved back to me. "Although I suspect it was the bull-headed beast that passed through here recently. The night we met…" Eric drifted off, amused by the stricken look on my face. That thing that attacked Sookie had left monstrous gapes in Sookie's back, and if it hadn't been for Eric, who knows what would have happened to my friend? Who knows what Maryann was capable of?

"That thing owes me a pair of shoes," Pam glared down at her Maker.

"I can't have some creature damaging any of my personal effects and possessions," Eric agreed, however his eyes hadn't left me and I doubt he meant only his club.

Sam grumbled, "So will you help us or not?"

Eric sighed. "I do know someone that might be able to offer something useful," Eric drawled before adding, "_Might_ be able to."

"Can we see your fangs?"

"Coby!" I hushed quickly. But Eric's eyes darted to Coby and he extracted his fangs. Sam and I looked warily between the two children and the Viking at he gave Coby full view of his lethal teeth. Eric leaned forward while Coby grinned in childish naivety. I hoisted my arm to fit snugly around Lisa as she leaned into me.

Her movements did not pass by unnoticed and he asked innocently, "Don't you like vampires, little girl?"

"Eric!" Sam snapped protectively.

"Put the fangs away," I hissed at him.

He chuckled and his eyes burnt through me as he confessed, "I seem to remember _you_ enjoying them immensely."

I blushed and glared daggers at the vampire, noticing Sam's back straightening from the corner of my eye.

Lisa uncurled from herself a little as she mumbled, "Our almost stepdaddy hated vampires, but we don't."

Coby added, "He went on a vacation with Jesus."

Pam stared at Lisa and Coby in disgust. "You make me so happy I never had any of you."

Eric retracted his fangs, smiling at the two children in his own amusement. God knows what was going on in that head of his. "Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny. They're like humans but miniature." Eric showed his gleaming white teeth. "Teacup humans."

Pam drawled in their language, carrying on their conversation in Swedish to keep us from listening. But when Eric responded, I pulled Lisa closer at the hungry tone to his voice. Seeing my movements, Eric pulled back, the ghost of his smile haunting his lips as he stared at Lisa and I.

"So can you call this other person who might be able to–"

"Or better yet," Eric interrupted Sam, "I'll go see her."

It made my stomach twist to hear Eric needing council from a woman. I bit my tongue and stood abruptly, pulling Lisa with me and taking the children's hands.

"Right then, we best be off," I gestured to the door. "Come on, kids. Leave Mr Northman to visit his lady friend," I muttered spitefully. I glanced at Sam as a silent order to hurry up and follow.

"I'll walk you out," Eric insisted, herding us towards the door. He opened it before I could do it myself and I resisted the wave of pride I felt and thanked him in a mumble. When I stepped out into the night air, Eric's hand was on my arm in a flash, gripping it tightly enough for me to hiss. Lisa and Coby stopped and turned to wait for me.

I gave them a timid smile. "Go to the car. I'll be right with you."

Sam flashed me a look, his fits curling, ready to keep Eric away from me. I sent him away with just one look where he joined the kids, waiting for me inside the car. Once they were some distance away, I span on my heel and spat at him.

"You know you can't just order me around anymore, Eric," I ripped his fingers from me. "I know you like to cause me as much pain possible, but I don't work for you anymore."

Silently, I was shoved against the wall of the club, Eric towering over me.

"Nor do I work for you, Melody. Try to remember I am doing you a favour." His threat kept me from firing back about his constant shoving me around and decided to change my angle slightly.

"Can I get back to Sam and the kids now?" I let confidence leak into my words.

Eric hissed, pushing my shoulders hard against the wall. "I did not think you'd move on so quickly."

I huffed, tired of Eric's riddles. "What are you suggesting?"

"I felt you last night and while I slept. It wasn't just fear I could feel. You wanted something." He sneered menacingly. "_Someone._"

I bit my tongue.

"You may not be under my care anymore, Melody, but I will not have that Shifter touching what is mine."

"I am _not_ yours!" I grounded out, shoving his chest.

Eric brushed away my hands and pressed his body against mine. I felt his length stirring in his trousers and I swallowed loudly. Eric smirked, "How much longer are you able to keep this up?"

"I won't lie," I bit out shamefully. "There's no point. You can feel it. I want you," I shook my head. "But I won't be one in your long list of fangbanging tramps that fool themselves into think you love them." I stared up into his eyes, honesty clouding my sense. "You know how I feel. I don't have to say it out loud."

Eric growled angrily, "You know I can't give you that."

I whispered harshly, looking from Eric to Sam who waited impatiently, "You haven't even _tried_!"

From behind Eric, Sam yelled for me to hurry, keen to get back to Bon Temps and to have me away from the vampire for good.

Eric's growl deepened as his body was flush against mine. I whimpered at the touch and tried my best not to look like I wanted this. My attempt to compete with his own stubbornness failed miserably.

"You won't forget this," Eric hummed close to my face. "Every time you kiss another, do you really think you won't be imagining me, that it's my mouth on yours?" Eric wisped his lips against mine, hiding me completely from Sam's view. "When you fuck, you think you won't be craving me inside of you? Wishing is was me, my fingers, my cock?" He snarled against my lips, his eyes burning with fury and lust. "This is it for you. You won't ever be satisfied by a human, _or_ _a Shifter,_" he added viciously, "ever again." He arched his eyebrow. "Can you live with that, Melody?"

I shut Eric up by crashing his lips against mine, diving my tongue, fighting his. I moaned against his lips as I felt Eric's hands grabbing at my thighs, itching to yank my dress up. I pulled away to press my lips close to his ear.

"I can't live with that," I murmured, hearing a satisfied chuckle coming from the damned Viking. I moved my face to see his, adding, "But you can't live with it either." Eric's smirk was wiped clean. "I said no to being your whore. You can't have me. That burns you."

"I could take you by force," Eric threatened venomously.

"No. You won't," I laughed, lacking any humour. "Because I see it now, Eric. You saved my life, not for Godric. You're doing this for me, not for some hypothetical favour that Sam'll owe you in return." I eyed him, sure to keep his reaction in my memory. "You want me. You wanted me to be yours." I brought my thumb up to brush against his plump bottom lip. "And it kills you that I said no."

Eric's chest rumbled deeply.

I cupped his sharp cheek-bone. I whispered, my heart aching, "Why can't you just let me in?"

Eric grabbed my wrist. His eyes were alive and dancing with a mixture of feelings, never pausing on one.

"You need to leave," Eric spoke roughly.

My heart dropped though I didn't expect anything else. I nodded softly, taking back my wrist from him. He gave me enough space to escape but not without forcing mine to brush against his own body._ It's all about power and control with you,_ I thought. My hands were shaking as I stepped away from Eric, so I wrung my fingers together, keeping my head up high.

"Melody," Eric called softly, catching my attention. I paused, feeling Eric just beside me. I glanced up at him and felt a wave of surprise flood me. His eyes were no longer cruel, no longer defensive. His walls had come down for a moment to show something close to fear. I wished hard that it was worry I could see in his eyes. He bent close, his lips pressed softly against my cheek. He remained there to give me a quiet order.

"Don't get yourself killed."

I huffed out a slight laugh and smiled tightly, nodding to myself and to Eric in hope that I could keep that promise.

"Mels, come on!" Sam's voice beckoned me over. Quickly, I hurried away from Eric and hid behind the kids, holding their shoulders while my cheeks grew rosy.

Sam nodded at Eric. "You have my cell phone number."

"I'll let you know if I learn anything of use to you," Eric assured us, smoothing out the creases in his suit. Eric's eyes flickered to me then back to Sam. "Take care of her, Shifter."

Sam needed no order from Eric to protect me; that proved clear in his expression. Eric smirked to himself, knowing full well that his patronising words would wind Sam up even further than hearing my breathy gasps while we had kissed. Eric's eyes softened, warming just a tad when he bid me farewell. "Goodnight, Melody." At least it wasn't goodbye. Was it?

I remained silent, keeping my grip tight on Coby and Lisa when Eric bent forward.

"Goodnight, tiny humans," he drawled, winking at the kids before shooting up into the air, flying away from me for what could very well be the last time I saw his heart-breaking face.

"Whoa, he can fly!" Coby blurted.

Sam guided the dazed kids into the car. "Come on, let's get you two back to Bon Temps." Coby kept staring up to find Eric in the sky. I chuckled half-heartedly, nudging the kid's shoulder.

"Go on, get in."

Once the two were seated, Sam turned back to me. He shoved his hands into his pockets and arched his eyebrow disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes and sidestepped him, walking to my side of the truck.

"Don't start," I grumbled.

Sam held up his hands in mock surrender and got into the driver's seat, pulling out of Fangtasia's car park, heading back home without another mention of Eric.


	18. Wedding Jitters

**Wow, 150 reviews, thank you so much, keep them coming**

**We're close to the end now of Tempting Fate, but straight after the final chapter, the sequel Fighting Kings will be up**

**Please follow me as an author for regular updates**

**Your words of support and fondness for the series is overwhelming, thank you to all your long messages, they make me very very happy**

**I'd very much like to know your opinions on the developments with Melody in this chapter...you'll see...**

**Keep reviewing, keep enjoying, keep reading**

Stepping out of Sam's trailer, I closed the door as quietly as possible and moved to sit beside him on the step. He held a rifle lazily in his arms. Hearing my footsteps, he turned and watched me join him.

"They both asleep?" he asked in a mumble.

I held my finger to my lips but nodded. "Lisa's still upset."

Sam sighed softly. "Can't say I blame her," he whispered then eyed me. "How you holding up?"

Shrugging, I leant my shoulder against him, exhausted from the lack of sleep. "Auntie Barbs is out of town but I'm still worried about the friends I've got here. Even if it's not many."

"I wasn't talking about the town, Mels," he whispered, his face close to mine at we used each other's bodies for support. His voice hardened, "He's no good for you."

I took in his words for a moment before I could bring myself to speak. "Eric, he's…" I huffed, unable to explain the sodding vampire. "He's a bastard, I know, Sam. But back in Dallas," I mumbled softly, remembering those precious minutes, "there were moments Eric seemed almost human. He was protective and soft and–" I was going to say loving, but after tonight, all I had seen was lust in those eyes when we touched. "He opened himself up to me, asked if I would be his and I threw it back in his face." I huffed. "He's stubborn enough to hold that against me for eternity."

"Did you consider it?" Sam asked, his stony voice remaining quiet as to not wake Coby and Lisa. "Being 'his'?"

I hugged my arms around myself. "Of course I did," I muttered. "I don't know how I feel about Eric Northman. One minute I'm falling for the guy, the next I'd want to shoot a round of silver bullets into his chest. But one thing's for sure," I looked up into Sam's eyes as a way of apologising for what was to come, "I've never wanted anybody more. I don't think I ever will now," I grumbled, looking back at my hands, "and I'm pretty sure he knows it too."

Sam remained silent for a few more seconds before he responded hopefully, "It's only been a few weeks, Mels, and it seems like you're basically in love with the guy." He shook his head miserably. "I don't want that for you. Maybe, in time, you could learn to love somebody else just as much, maybe even more?"

I smiled softly, reading the subtext clearly. I reached for his hand, entwining our fingers and squeezing reassuringly. "I sure hope so, Sam." I sighed. "You're a great man. If I was smart, I'd go ahead and fall in love with a guy like you." I offered him some sort of hope. "Maybe someday I will…"

Sam chuckled lightly. "A guy like me," he repeated, both knowing we were talking about him. "He'd be a lucky man to win a girl like you over." I laughed too, pressing my side against him in a nudge. "Let me know how that works out for ya."

I reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I will."

Sam wasn't a fool. He knew what was going through my head. He knew that if Eric were ever to turn around, wanting something more from me, I'd be there in a heartbeat. If this was love that I felt, then Eric was my first love. I just prayed to God if he was, and he stayed as cold and vicious as he is now, he wouldn't be my last. But Sam couldn't wait forever. And nor could I.

A gust of wind shocked us into attention. Sam clutched the gun and pointed before stopping, seeing none other than Bill Compton standing before us. I allowed the grin to spread over my face and, without realising, I was already up and hugging the vampire. He responded somewhat awkwardly, patting my back softly. Quickly, I pulled away and returned to a now standing Sam. He was eyeing the vampire warily but beckoned for him to follow us into the bar. Once we were inside, we were able to speak as loud as we wanted.

"Arlene's kids are asleep in the trailer," I explained to Bill as we entered. He nodded in understanding. I moved to grab my leftover drink of coke and jumped up onto the bar, the two men standing facing each other.

Bill's eyes were all business and he looked at Sam with no fondness within them. "I assume you both know there is a Maenad in our midst?"

Sam nodded regretfully, "I'm familiar."

Bill's stony expression remained. "Are you aware she is here because of you?"

"Something like that."

"I need you," Bill said, surprising the both of us, "and Sookie needs you to make this right."

Sam sighed in frustration. "If I thought it was as easy as giving myself up to Maryann I would have done that by now!"

"Besides," I defended my friend, "who's to say Maryann will stop with Sam? It's unlikely she'll stop simply because she's gotten him. The hunt's the best bit, right?"

"Killers don't just stop killin'," Sam agreed, nodding towards Bill. "You ought to know that."

Bills stepped forward menacingly. "Standing by idly is not an option."

He was a few steps from Sam and was staring the shapeshifter down. "You must come with me."

"He's not going anywhere," I bit out.

Bill span to me. "He has no choice!" he yelled before calming as he took in my stricken face. "Mel, if we do not come up with a something, many more will die. Including Sookie!"

I pushed off of the bar. "So what do you suggest, Bill? We just hand him over to be slaughtered?" I shook my head vehemently. "No way."

"I was not suggesting–"

I looked to Sam, not giving him much choice. "No. Sam and I will get away, for as long as we need to. But I will not help hand over the one person round here that has been a friend to me!"

"And what of Sookie?" Bill growled at me. "She is your friend, is she not? Are you just going to stand by while she gets killed," Bill gestured to us standing in Merlotte's, "because that is what we are doing." Bill looked at me with sympathy for a moment as I remained quiet, helpless to answer. He turned to Sam. "I have a plan."

Sam remained silent until he sighed, "If it will help save everyone…"

"Sam," I prompted, unbelieving he was considering this. "Just _think_ for a minute–"

"Yeah, well, maybe he's right!" Sam yelled in resignation. "Maryann won't stop and we've got no chance of saving Sookie unless we use me." He eyed Bill. "What's the plan?"

* * *

I raced after Bill and Sam who were rapidly making their way towards Sookie's house. The boys had discussed their plan and had totally ignored my full and hearty protests. It was stupid and dangerous and who knew if it would work? I stomped after them to try and keep up.

"Sam, don't do this–"

"We have to try," Sam spoke over his shoulder, walking in line with Bill.

"You could be killed!" I half screamed at them. Bill and Sam stopped short and turned to me. Sam gave Bill a slight pleading look and was responded with a curt nod. Giving the go ahead to speak to me privately, Bill stood still as Sam approached.

"Mels," Sam sighed, taking my hands in his to calm me down. He could tell just by one whiff that I was scared stiff of what we were about to walk into. "I know you're scared…"

"Scared doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling, Sam Merlotte," I argued shortly. I quietened, warily staring back at him. "I don't want you to die."

Sam gave a regretful half-smile. "I don't want that either. I'm praying that I won't, but if it will save Sookie…"

I sniffed, holding back my grief. "So that's the choice I get? Watch either one of my friends die?" Sam didn't reply. "Or both? Sam, if that was me, you couldn't–"

"If it were you in Sookie's place, I couldn't just stand by and watch that crazy bitch hurt you," Sam insisted strongly, smoothing my escaped tears with his thumb. "You know I couldn't."

I sobbed quietly, leaning my forehead against his chest. Sam's arms wound round my small body. I was frightened. Far more scared than I had ever been around Eric, because I knew what tonight meant. Whether this plan worked or not, there was a chance I would lose someone. Sam, Bill, Sookie, Jessica – they were my new family here in Bon Temps. With Auntie Barbs away and Eric's pitiful offer, the small group of people I'd found in Renard Parish were my new life. I didn't want it to be threatened. I didn't need another family taken away from me.

"Shh," Sam hushed me, rubbing my skin above the dress's cut. "It'll work out just fine."

"And if it doesn't?" I mumbled against his shirt. I felt Sam breathe out no response. If the plan didn't work, Sam would die. Simple.

I pulled away from Sam and moved my head to catch Bill's attention. "What if I went first? Maryann knows you both but I'll just blur in with the crowd, won't I? I could fetch Sookie and bring her back to Merlotte's?"

"Mels, she'll only control you too," Sam insisted.

"And we still have a Maenad to deal with," Bill reminded us.

I moved from Sam to Bill. "But at least let me get Sookie away?" I turned to Sam to bite out, "So I know at least one of my friends won't end up dead?"

Bill seemed to waver at the idea but Sam outright refused. "No. I want you as far away from Maryann as I can help it."

I growled. "Oh, so you can risk your life to save a friend but I can't risk mine?"

Bill offered, "If we left a few minutes after Melody, the plan can still go ahead–"

Sam yelled, cutting Bill short, "No, I don't wanna hear any of this!" He pointed at me. "You are staying put."

I crossed my arms. "I am not."

"God damn it, Mel!" He grabbed my upper arms and tried to shake some sense into me. "I am trying to keep you safe!"

"We're running out of time," I insisted, more to Bill than Sam.

"You're not going anywhere," Sam growled.

"Well, I am, and you can't stop me!" I yelled back.

Sam's fingers dug into my arms.

"You're staying."

"Get your hands off of me!" I struggled against him but he was far stronger.

"Listen to me–"

"You're not the boss of me, Eric!" I screamed at Sam, realising my mistake. He paused, loosening his touch for a moment after hearing what I'd called him. His eyes grew cold with hatred and blazed with silent rage and disapointment.

He ground out, "I am _not_ Eric."

I sighed, touching his arms as a way of apology. "I know," I murmured, "I'm sorry." Our eyes remained connected until I saw the anger soften in his own.

Sam leaned in so his face was close to mine as his growled, "I'm trying to _protect _you! Which is more than that fucker has ever done for you."

"You're right," I tried to hush him. My fingers worked at his skin until his stony stature softened a fraction under my touch. "I didn't mean to…" I moved my hand to touch Sam's face. "You are twice the man Eric Northman could ever hope to be."

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what I was doing. He huffed and puffed until he gazed at me menacingly. "If she touches one hair on your head…"

I smiled at him and reached up. Sam was nowhere near as tall as Eric and I liked it. I went to softly press a kiss to Sam's cheek but the moment I did, Sam purposefully turned his head so my lips connected with his. I gasped in surprise as he pressed harder against my lips, pulling my bottom lip between his. It was soft yet intimate and I noticed Bill turning away from the private exchange. I drew back slightly, eyeing him nervously and confused.

"If I'm gonna go, I'll go without regrets," Sam revealed in a whisper against my lips. I smiled tightly and nodded. "I needed to. Once, at least."

"Save that thought," I ordered, "for when we _both_ survive the night."

Sam sighed but nodded in agreement, quickly stealing another timid kiss before he let me go. Bill offered me a small smile as I made my way past him. He grabbed my hand to halt me.

"We'll follow shortly," he promised. "Be careful."

"And you," I murmured back to my friend, squeezing his hand as a promise. As soon as I let go, I broke off into a sprint. I ran as fast as possible to get to Sookie's.

Moving round the corner, my eyes bulged at the sight of the house. The bug-eyed townsfolk were dancing and snogging and screaming out at the top of their lungs. Men and women were grinding against each other, totally zoned out from reality. I took in a deep breath and stepped out from the safety of the trees.

No one paid me any attention. I frowned, eyeing the crazy bunch as they bashed against me in their dance moves and drunken states. I edged my way around the various people to try and get a glimpse of Sookie. She was nowhere to be seen.

Small fires made the black eyes surrounding me sparkle with ecstasy and electricity. The sight of it brought on the familiar tugging in my stomach, warning me I shouldn't be anywhere near these people. But I had no choice; I had to find Sookie. And fast.

A tap on my shoulder caused me to snap round, hoping to see Sookie, only to see her brother. Jason's eyes were as black as night and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I felt a deep sense of guilt at seeing him under the Maenad's control. His arms snaked over my body and I swallowed, feeling them resting against my hips.

"Hey baby," he said dreamily.

"Jason," I gulped.

His arms moved my hips to sway to the drumbeat. "What say you and me go somewhere private?"

"Um–" My eyes widened as his hands found my ass.

"Or I could go down on you, right here, right now…" Jason began to fall into a crouch.

"Ok cowboy," I quickly took his wrists and removed them from my butt cheeks, pulling him up as I went. Though he was my friend and Sookie's brother, his deep black eyes still made me nervous so I played along. "So, we'll get right to…_that_…but I need a drink first."

"I'll go get you a beer," Jason grinned and made to go before I stopped him.

"No, no," I insisted. "You stay right here," I poked his nose playfully, "and be ready for when I get back."

Jason giggled and fiddled with his belt buckle. "Yes, ma'am."

I quickly rushed away from Jason, shivering after being touched by Sookie's brother. He was as gorgeous as anything but that didn't make what I'd just experienced right.

I couldn't help but gaze up at the disgusting sculpture in the night sky. Like some horned God, made out of meats and vegetables and crushed furniture. It smelt awful and I had to pinch my nose and run from it. One step onto Sookie's porch and I got the full extent of Maryann's madness. Vines covered the house and the floors were soiled and dirtied. Raw meats and blood splats were scattered over the furniture and walls. If the place wasn't full of bug-eyed strangers, you'd think the place belong in a jungle somewhere, completely abandoned.

One look to the left and I saw Sookie tied up, struggling against the ropes that wrapped around her slender body.

"Sookie!"

"Mel!" Her voice came as a warning. Women dressed in white surrounded Sookie. I recognised them, dressed in gowns with flower rings upon their heads. One carried a large egg soaked in blood.

"Arlene?" I asked.

She ignored me, sending a long trail over the ostrich egg with her tongue.

"Ok, ew," I muttered.

"Do you mind?" A voice came from behind me. I span and gasped at the sight of Maryann on my heels. "This is a private party."

I summoned every ounce of confidence I had and ordered, "Let her go," referring to Sookie.

Maryann laughed, sending my stomach twisting with nerves. She looked quite beautiful with her hair braided to the side. She wore a similar dress to my friends, but it looked more like a wedding dress. Maryann reached out for me and I slapped her hand away. She frowned, pouting a little.

"My, we are feisty," she mocked me.

"Don't touch me."

"It is my wedding day and the bride always gets what she wants," Maryann scolded, taking a menacing step towards me.

"You're a monster; you don't get wedding days. Who're you marrying?" I scoffed. "Count Dracula?"

I pulled back, edging closer to Sookie, Tara and the others. "What's your name?"

"None of your damn business," I growled back.

Maryann kinked an eyebrow and closed her eyes slowly. Suddenly, her entire body began to pulse and screams tore from my bug-eyed friends. They covered their ears as if to stop the pain but it was no use. I looked at them frantically before shouting out at Maryann over their cries.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you what you wanna know! Just stop hurting them!"

In a moment, their yells ceased and they continued to pass around the ostrich egg as if nothing had happened. Maryann gave a pleased smile and waited for me to reply.

"Melody," I answered grouchily. "My name's Melody Ryan."

"Mmm," Maryann hummed, twirling a pointed finger at me. "I know you, don't I?" She paused to think before her eyes sparked with recognition. "You're Sam's friend."

"He's my boss," I bit out.

She cackled and shook her head. "Yes, of course he is," she replied, unconvinced. Maryann took a few steps forward until she was directly in front of me once more. "Well, any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine…" Maryann placed her hands on either side of my head as I struggled against her. As I did, she pinched her nails against my skin to stop me from moving. I hissed out in pain. So close to me, the vibrating thrum of her body blurred my eyesight and I couldn't help but wobble from feeling dizzy.

"Stop it!" Sookie yelled from behind me. "Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you!"

As if by Sookie's orders, Maryann's pulsing stopped and she released my head, taking a step back as she regarded me. She wasn't happy.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that…"

I frowned, watching her carefully. My shaky voice managed, "What were you expecting?"

She took in a breath, "I can take over humans. The black eyes?" She nodded towards Lafayette who was dancing around the room. "That's all me. I live off human energy and yours I can't channel. That's very rare, though surprisingly, not unique in this town."

"Who else?" I found myself asking.

"Sam," she smiled at his name then nodded behind me to Sookie, "your friend here… I was hoping you'd have electric hands like her, they were so much fun! But no," she spoke in disappointment and gave a forlorn stare. "You are something rather quite different."

I stepped forward inadvertently.

"Mel, don't," Sookie warned but I ignored her.

"You know what I am?"

Maryann frowned at me in surprise. "You're human, of course."

"But you just said–"

"You are different but you are essentially human. Far more human than your friends."

"So," I eyed her warily, "why can't you control me like you do," I nodded to Lafayette, Tara and Arlene, "them?"

Maryann laughed. "Well, I wouldn't want to get into trouble. Nothing good ever comes from trying to mess with your minds, and your ancestors really were a protective bunch." I watched her, my mouth open and confusion warping my stare manically. Maryann found this entertaining. "Oh," she clapped her hands together joyfully, "Oh, you really don't know, do you?"

"Know _what?_" I asked angrily, wanting some answers. This was the third person – and creature – that had tried to mess with my head. It should have worked, but it hadn't. And Maryann knew why.

Before I got a reply, in stumbled Jason and a black-eyed Andy Bellefleur.

"Oh, Andy, not you too!" They had done exactly what Sam and I warned them not to do.

"Your vessel has arrived," Jason announced and the room erupted into shrieks of delight.

"Sam," I whispered to myself. His name spurred me into action and I ran towards Sookie, grabbing at the ropes around her, trying to release her from her binds. She struggled to get out and before I could release her, I was thrown to the ground by a heavy weight. I stared up to see Andy grinning down above me, his plastered arm used as a barrier across my chest to stop me from getting up. That and Andy really did weigh a ton!

I saw Maryann stand above us and she ordered, "Make sure this one doesn't spoil anything. If I must risk the wrath of her protectors, I will."

My protectors? Who was she talking about, Bill, Sam?

Oh, Sam…

I shoved against Andy as he pulled me up from the floor, his grip on me tight and painful.

"The time has come," Maryann spoke to her bridesmaids. They squealed, standing up to make their way outside. Maryann's sharp gaze landed on Sookie. "You too." She unwrapped the ropes from Sookie but my friend remained seated.

"I will not be a part of anything so evil," she spat angrily.

Maryann sighed at Sookie's tiresome, resilient act. She turned to Jason and beckoned him over. "You. You're the brother?" Jason nodded excitedly. "Maybe I can kill you…" Maryann squeezed Jason's throat with her bare hand and looked at Sookie questioningly. Jason grinned.

"Fine, I'll go!" Sookie yelled, giving up as soon as the people she loved were threatened. "Just don't hurt anyone else, please!"

Maryann stroked her hands down from Jason's throat and over his abs seductively. "Make sure she behaves."

Jason nodded at the order and grabbed his sister roughly by the hand, yanking her from her seat.

"Jason!" I protested, struggling against Andy who brought me up behind Maryann.

"Here we go!" Maryann's anticipation leaked through to the squealing bridesmaids. Jason pulled at Sookie's arm and she groaned.

"You're gonna break my arm."

He rounded onto her while walking behind Andy and I. "Don't make me cause I'll do it."

From outside, violins sang the tune of the wedding march and we began to file out the house one by one.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled, astounded at the situation we were in. I stretched my neck to seek out Sookie's frightened eyes. "We'll get out of this, Sook."

She nodded uncertainly but stared at the numerous bug-eyed crazy folk just waiting on her front lawn. Maryann picked up her dress as she descended the porch steps after Arlene, Tara who carried the egg, Lafayette who raised a bull mask above his head and Sookie. Her brother led her down the steps in his tight grip.

"Get a move on," Andy ordered. He shoved me so I tripped down the steps, unable to gain my footing as I stumbled over. I hit the ground hard and my knees and dress became filthy. Andy didn't bother to pick me up as from out of the crowd, Bill's voice called over the music.

"Maenad!" I looked up from the dirt to see Bill pushing a struggling Sam towards us. "I have your sacrifice."

Maryann kept her tears at bay as she looked upon Sam with joy. "Oh, my sweet vessel."

"I offer him in exchange for the girls," Bill presented his deal. My heart clenched at the sight of Sam pulling against Bill's arms while I could hear Sookie protesting.

"No, Bill, she'll kill him!"

"She's not gonna stop with me," Sam answered regretfully. My stomach twisted in knots as I pushed up from the dirt and ran towards Bill and Sam. I crashed into them and looked at Bill pleadingly. His eyes said everything: he was sorry.

"Take Sookie to the dead man, she has served her purpose," Maryann order Jason. He nodded and yanked a struggling Sookie over to the vampire.

I shook my head, knowing this had to be done, but the way my heart plunged to the floor, I couldn't help myself. Sam touched my neck with his free hand.

"I'm sorry."

"No," I mumbled tearfully. I grabbed onto his arm for as long as possible as he clung to mine, his eyes sorrowful and frightened. Sookie was swapped into the arms of Bill while Sam was pushed into Jason's, leaving my touch completely. It struck me that Sam could die. If Maryann had her way, he will. My heart raced in panic. I couldn't lose another. Not now. My anger at Maryann peaked as I screamed for my friend. "Sam!" Sookie yelled with me, hoping to stop Sam from being hurt.

"Get them out of here!" Sam ordered to Bill, not wanting either of us to witness this. "I won't have them watch me die."

Maryann shed a tear as she stroked Sam's cheek, her gift before her ready to be bled and her God ready to descend.


	19. Cross My Heart And Hope To Die

_**So close to starting 'Fighting Kings' and I'm so excited for , are you?**_

_**Once again, thank you for all your kind reviews**_

_****__**Please keep them coming, I love hearing what ya'll think and having a good ol' natter**_

_**Feel free to add on facebook for updates, covers and photos**_

_**So what did we think of TB yesterday? Eric was totally back to his old self, and that scene with Ginger? I was practically crying**_

_**Sorry for all you Sam lovers...**_

_**Get in touch and follow and review please, ready for the sequel**_

"Get the hell off me!"

Sam shoved against his bug-eyed friends as they pulled him away. They began to tear away his shirt and tie him down onto a makeshift table. Sookie continued to struggle against Bill, her eyes wide and watching as they roughly handled our friend. I stood by, unable to move, frozen to the spot out of fear for Sam. The crowd cackled and squealed as they watched. I remained next to Sookie and Bill.

Sookie was beyond angry with her boyfriend.

"_This_ is what your vampire source told you to do? To give up Sam?" she spat.

Bill shook her once, his jaw clenched as he hissed to only her, "Sookie, you have to trust me."

Her eyes froze on him, frowning as she ran his words over in her mind.

My breathing hitched as I whispered to the vampire, my eyes forward, "Is there no other way?"

Bill's gaze flickered to me and I caught his eye at the last minute.

"We have no choice."

Sookie snapped to me then back to her boyfriend, then back to me. Her glare was accusing.

"You knew?" she asked me, shaking her head in bewilderment. "How could you do this to Sam?

I stayed silent, swallowing, knowing if anything happened to Sam, Sookie would never forgive me. Maryann's hand rose as she spoke to the crowd, repeating that damned chant over and over.

"Let us call forth our God," she announced. The squeals and the laughter died down as the townsfolk obeyed their controller. We raised our heads to watch Lafayette climb the horned monument. He placed the bull mask upon the statue, raising his hands away.

"The God with horns," Lafayette yelled at his fellow bug-eyed neighbours. "Worship him, bitches!"

These words sent the crowd to their knees, falling before the monument and Maryann. All knelt but the Maenad, Bill, Sookie and I. Maryann looked to a bowing Tara.

"And now, the sacrificial egg."

Tara stood to attention and cradled the blood-soaked ostrich egg preciously. She skipped over to the monument and carefully placed the egg in a gap, there to hold their symbol of fertility. Once in place, Maryann's face erupted with happiness as she brought her hands to the sky.

The three of us watched on, dumbfounded.

"Hail Dionysus!" The crowd repeated her words.

"Bacchus…"

"Bacchus!"

"Bromios…"

"Bromios!"

"Eleutherios…"

"Eleutherios!"

"Dendrites…"

"Dendrites!"

"All of these names are yours, our horned God!" Maryann slowly lowered her arms. "On this occasion of our marriage, our offering symbolises the rebirth of our God. When he was a child, the jealous Titans ripped him to shreds, eating all but his heart." Her eyes drifted off in a dream-like state. "This last piece was saved by his sister, who placed it into the womb of his mother so that he could be reborn." Maryann's eyes fluttered sorrowfully before she raised her wedding dress to turn and face the monument, opening her palms up to it. "Oh, Great Mother. Soon you shall have the heart that will make your egg grow fertile, and your son, our bull-horned God will come and stand in your place."

My eyes snapped to Bill. "Do they mean _Sam's_ heart?"

He looked on blankly. The crowd rose to their feet and music began to play once more in their merriment. Men carried their makeshift table and on top lay Sam, giving out muffled yells as he was gagged and tied down. Seeing him so helpless, my heart lurched and I had half a mind to spoil everything and go over to him myself. Sookie roughly jerked against Bill's grip, screaming her friend's name out. She pleaded with Bill to allow her to go to him. He remained silent.

The men propped the table up, Sam facing the crowd as he eyed Maryann wildly. Her eyes were tearful as she slowly approached him.

"At long last," she half-whimpered. Her eyes watched the sky as she whispered, "He is yours, my Lord."

One man who I'd seen around Tara when I'd first met Sam brought a dagger to Maryann on a silver platter. My stomach twisted and fought my will, just as Sookie fought Bill and Sam fought his restraints. I saw the fear in Sam's eyes and I knew this was no act on his part.

"Stop, no!" Sookie screamed angrily.

Maryann stood before him, at peace with herself as she spoke softly, "You're lucky, Sam. It's everyone's wish to have their life mean something." Sam's eyebrows rose in panic. "So few ever get to realise it."

Sam looked at the rowdy crowd as Terry, Arlene and all of his friends shouted at Maryann to hurry up and kill him already.

Sookie was leaning so far forward that if Bill wasn't holding her up, she would have fallen flat on her face.

"Sam," she called. "Use your gift!"

Bill hissed in her ear roughly, "Sookie, use yours…"

She frowned at him in confusion then gasped as she looked forward.

"There has to be another way," I hissed, my eyes clouding over with unshed tears. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding and my feet were itching to move. Sookie caught one glance at Tara's friend and she yelped.

"Eggs, no!"

The man raised the dagger high just as my breath caught in my throat and my foot stepped forward to stop this madness. I didn't care if I spoilt everything. This couldn't happen.

But the muffled scream had already escaped Sam's lips and blood was pouring from his chest. He gurgled as Eggs twisted the dagger deeper into his skin. The life-force dribbled out of him and bubbled as it escaped the hole Eggs had carved into his chest.

"Sam!"

The crowd cheered as Sookie crumbled in Bill's arms. My entire body felt numb while my eyes never left Sam's sweating face.

"Bring me the blood," Maryann demanded, her voice shaking with happiness. Eggs sharply withdrew the dagger, causing more blood to flow from Sam. He ceremoniously bowed before the Maenad and presented her the blood-stained weapon. Bloodied crystals dripped from the blade and onto her pale fingers.

"Oh," Maryann whimpered and laughed deliriously as she swiped a finger along the blood. "Oh, yes…Yes," her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as she drew the blood-stained finger down her throat to her cleavage, "he is the vessel. My lord, this is the vessel that shall unite us."

My friend's chin dropped against his bare skin, with no energy and the flow of his blood, I doubted he could take much more.

Bill suddenly released Sookie from his arms and she raced towards our boss. I held back, feeling Bill's hand on my wrist as a silent wish for me to stay put. His eyes followed mine and he looked guilty and saddened by what we'd witnessed.

Sookie reached up to sooth Sam's face, her tears spilling over as she spoke quietly to him.

"I'm sorry, Sam…I'm…I'm so sorry…"

She stared at him for a moment longer until her features hardened. She gave her friend a sharp nod before running from him. She sprinted towards the monument and climbed it, reaching for the egg inside. Bill began to pull me away, hiding us behind the crowd to make sure Sookie was safe while his plan was in motion.

Sookie threw the egg on the ground. It shattered, bringing forth the protests of Tara and the rest of the town.

"The egg!" Tara sobbed. "She killed our sacred egg!"

"It's not sacred!" Sookie screamed at them hatefully. "None of this is sacred! It's evil."

Sookie threw the ring of flowers resting on her head to the ground before she attacked the monument. She pushed at it and in the night sky, a light glowed from her fingertips and sparked against the hideous creation. She growled and stumbled as the statue fell to the floor. Pieces broke away and the bull mask fell from the top, tumbling into the dirt.

The wails from her people brought Maryann out of her bliss.

She snarled as she went for Sookie. "How dare you spoil my offering!" The Maenad walked over to her fallen statue and cried to her God. "Lord Dionysus, forgive me!"

With a new rage awakened within her, Maryann turned on her followers and began to hum like she did inside Sookie's house. "Allow me to sacrifice all of them for you." The black-eyed townsfolk screamed in agony, covering their ears as if their heads were about to explode. They shook in pain and fell to their knees while Bill and I remained in the shadows, unable to help our neighbours. He kept a steady hand on me, knowing how desperate I was to stop their pain, yet as helpless as he was for now.

Sookie screamed at Maryann to stop, holding a crying Tara. All of a sudden, Maryann's vibrating body stopped and a demonic voice escaped her lips.

"You brought this upon everyone!"

With a growl, Maryann plunged her hands into the dirt, soiling her beautiful dress and composure. She raised her hands and they were human no longer. I stared, open mouthed as we saw her fingers replaced with craws, large and revolting. I was hit with the image of the bull-like creature running through the trees when Sookie was attacked. The same fear was sparked in Sookie as she sprinted from Maryann, only to be followed.

I lurched right to help my friend, but Bill pulled me forward.

"But, Sookie–"

"We must hurry!" Bill's voice yelled above mine. We raced over to a dying Sam and I forced myself to look at his bloodied chest. I inadvertently let out a sob as Bill pulled away the gag and lifted him as I untied his binds. Sam drooped against Bill and breathed wheezily.

Without a word, I ran after Bill as he carried Sam away from the scene. He led us through the trees in seconds before placing Sam on the ground beside him, hidden in the shadows on the street lights.

I knelt beside them, unable to keep my tears from falling as I stared down at him. Sam's eyes were rolling back, unable to stay awake.

"Bill…" My voice trembled as I pleaded with the vampire to hurry. He bit into his wrist and shoved it between Sam's lips. The vampire's blood dripped eagerly into the shapeshifter's mouth and in a moment, Sam aroused from his ever-falling unconsciousness. He latched onto Bill's wrist and continued to drink. Before my eyes, the hole in Sam's chest began to close, his skin knitting itself back together while Bill grunted in discomfort.

Sam's eyes were wide, looking up at the vampire that had fed him. He was suddenly aware and pulled away, looking between the vampire and myself. Bill's fangs remained extracted in his weak state, but he reminded Sam nonetheless.

"Go, quickly!"

Sam gave a firm nod before moving past me to stand. His hands moved downwards to unbutton his jeans before he swiftly yanked them down. It took only seconds between his stripping to his shifting.

Where Sam Merlotte once stood, now a large white bull stood, walking away and out of the shadows. I stared on, open mouthed but as Sookie's scream crippled the silent night, Bill's hand pulled me deeper into the shadows as we watched the scene play out before us, hidden from the Maenad's sight.

There stood Maryann, her claws raised high, ready to strike Sookie who lay scrambled on the dirt road. Both women watched in equal shock as the white bull trotted along the road towards the Maenad.

Maryann's claws disappeared as she watched her husband come forth, astonished and overjoyed to see him. She began to walk along the road, ready to meet him halfway. Sookie watched on as Bill and I did from the other side of the road.

"Oh," Maryann breathed blissfully. "Oh, you have come…"

She met her God and reached with her human hand for him. "I am here, my love," she wept in her bridal gown. "We are together at last." Her hand caressed him as she continued to cry. "Come to me…" she whispered, offering her body as she stretched her arms outwards, her head lulling back.

As she prepared to give herself fully to her bull husband, she gasped as one horn ripped into her chest, grating past her ribs until it came out the other side. Her breaths were twisted and broken as pain filled her, yet she continued to speak softly to the animal.

"My God," she gasped in agony as her entire body rested on the horned-bull. "I am not meant to be sacrificed?"

The bull jerked its head, shifting her body up deeper until the horn's length was equal on each side of her destroyed body. Black, gooey blood oozed down her white wedding dress.

A lazy smile drifted over Maryann's lips. "I am the vessel, yes…" She hoarsely yelled out to her husband, sacrificing herself openly, "I am happy to die." She let her hands drop in prayer. "I am yours."

The white bull began to shudder and it morphed back into a familiar face. Sam's arm was still plunged deep into Maryann's chest where the horn had once been. It was caked in her blackened blood as he roughly pulled it out of her. In his grip, he held her blackened heart, deformed and ugly as was her nature.

Maryann gazed down at him. She choked as she regarded her heart in his hands, moving to stare tearfully into his eyes.

"Was there no God?"

Sam sneered in disgust before squeezing the heart, destroying it. Maryann let out a final gasp before her face caved in, her skin cracking and her eyes melting. Her lifeless body crumpled to the ground in a heap and Sam threw the heart down with her.

Sookie watched, her eyes bulging before she pushed herself up from the road and raced to her friend.

"Sam!" She jumped into his arms and he held her close. "I thought he'd killed you!"

I stood from the shadows and moved to help Bill. If it was possible, he seemed paler than usual and so very weak. I reached down and threw his arm over my shoulder. He thanked me with an uncomfortable smile as we both limped under his weight, over to where Sam and Sookie waited. The two pulled apart when they saw us.

Both rushed forward to embrace us. Sookie went straight to Bill as he clutched at his wrist. Sam saw the tears in my eyes while I numbly watched him, so he snatched my arm and pulled me in for a hug. I wasn't even aware he was naked and clutched him to me, relief flooding me in a tidal wave.

"Sam had to drink more of me than I expected," Bill explained to Sookie's worried gaze. When I pulled away from Sam, I saw that Bill was too weak to hold his weight and was on the floor, Sookie beside him.

Sam went to find his jeans.

Bill looked up at the woman he loved with an apologetic gaze. "We knew no other way of destroying her…I promised Sam that I would heal him if he helped us." Sookie tried to hush him but he carried on. "I am sorry I had you worried. I so badly wished you could hear our thoughts."

"I understand," she murmured before raising her head to look at me. She gave me a timid smile, one which I returned. "I'm sorry…for what I said. That couldn't have been easy…"

I thought back on watching Sam bleed to death, knowing that our plan could have killed him. "It wasn't," I mumbled before adding, "and I'm sorry too."

Sookie looked at the fully-healed man that had returned to stand beside me. "Sam, you were willing to die for us."

Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Bill kinda promised he wouldn't let that happen. But if things didn't work out, I guess I was ready…"

Sookie's watery eyes were filled with gratitude and relief. From behind us, a noise caught our attention as we saw Tara and Jason approaching. I flinched before I saw the streetlight reflecting their eyes to show they were back to normal. They observed Maryann's corpse and Tara looked like she was about to puke. Jason pointed at what he assumed was Maryann and asked, "We got her?"

Sookie nodded eagerly before standing to reach for her best friend. Tara looked frightened and went straight to Sookie, hugging her back tightly.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No," her voice shook, "but it was bad, wasn't it?" Tara caught my eye and tried to smile but her lip trembled when she gripped my hand, squeezing it weakly. I held onto it, trying to offer her some sort of comfort. Sookie turned to her boyfriend as she and I held Tara.

"Bill, get rid of the body. Bury it," she ordered, "I don't care where."

He did as she asked while Sookie spoke to her brother and boss next, telling them to help everyone get home.

"Ain't you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Not now, Jason," I mumbled.

"Get everyone off my lawn," Sookie ordered. Jason beckoned Sam to follow him and when the two left, Sookie pulled me in to hug the both of us. "It's all over now," she murmured.

"Sookie, why do I have this sick feeling that it's not?" Tara mumbled as we watched Bill drag away Maryann's corpse, leaving our lives for good.

"You're safe now…We all are," I soothed the woman. I hugged them tightly back as we pulled ourselves together. It was then that I remembered, gasping, "Oh my god, Arlene!" I let go of Sookie and Tara and made to run back to Sookie's house, leaving their questioning voices behind me.

Sookie's front yard was full of people trying to work out what had happened and why a good many of them were half naked. Sam and Jason were helping their neighbours gather themselves together, sending them on their way and helping clear up a little. I got there just in time to see Arlene pacing wildly, tears threatening to fall as she hung up her phone.

Jogging up to her, Terry noticed me first and gave an awkward wave.

"Oh, hey," he paused for a minute, trying to recall my name the first time we'd met. "Mel, ain't it?"

I held back the instinct to run away but still double-checked their eyes were back to normal.

I gave Terry a quick wave. "Yeah, hey," I touched Arlene's arm to grab her attention. "Listen, Arlene, Lisa and Coby are in Sam's trailer." The blazing redhead's eyes bulged and I waved off her panic. "Don't worry, they're fine. They're sleep, just a little–"

Arlene cut me off when she jumped on me, hugging me so tightly she was cutting off my air.

"Oh, thank you, Jesus! Thank you!" She squeezed me and choked on her own breathing next to my ear. "Mel, you are a saint. Thank you, sweetie!"

I coughed, "Can't breathe, Arlene."

"Come on, let her go, baby," Terry coaxed his woman off of me but she grinned at me tearfully.

"I was just so worried," she sniffed, looking at the chaos around her.

"They're fine," I grinned back. "But they're missing their mama, so…"

Arlene was already off running back to Sam's, yelling at Terry to get a move on. Terry clapped my shoulder and gave me a wink and I sent an exhausted smile back as I watched them rush in 'Merlotte's' direction.

I'd barely been introduced to most the people in this town so I hung back to let them go their own way. I offered my help to those who needed it but many just shrugged me off, wary after losing so much time while under Maryann's influence. I sighed and looked up at Sookie's house. It was a complete mess and I guessed it had looked a lot prettier before Maryann had destroyed it. Making my way up the porch steps, I noticed Bill and Sam talking so I gave them a wide birth until they were done.

Bill left Sam's company and passed me. He smiled in greeting and touched my arm, sharing our relief that the plan had worked and everyone was ok, for the most part, anyway.

Seeing the skin below his eyes wet from tears, I thought better than to talk to Sam, but he'd already spotted me.

"Mels," his soft voice called.

I paused in my retreat and turned, making my way over to where he stood. He looked tired and melancholic but as handsome as ever, so when he reached for me and pulled me into a kiss, I could not resist. My fingers slid up his arms and I curled my body into his chest. Sam's hand crumpled my hair, gripping it as his tongue slowly danced with mine. His breath was warm and delicious. The kiss was romantic and filled with a new found desperation for life after being so close to the jaws of death. It was everything a girl could want.

But it wasn't the kiss I craved.

His lips left mine, only to kiss my cheek then pull me into his arms. He held me in silence, not saying a word until I was comfortable enough to speak for the both of us.

"You almost died tonight," I whispered.

"I know," was all he said.

I sniffed, cursing my voice for trembling. "You have no idea how hard it was…just standing there…watching you dying…"

"Probably as hard as it was for me to do it," he answered, nothing but serious. "If it had been you, I don't think I could have done it."

I scoffed resentfully. "Yeah, and what does that say about me…"

"Everything." Sam scolded, drawing back enough to look me in the eye. "Mels, if you had done something to stop Maryann from hurtin' me, Sookie could be dead by now." He shook me once. "You helped save us. You saved Sookie."

"No, _you_ saved Sookie," I corrected. "You're so brave, Sam," I marvelled, my palms pressed against his chest. "You're kind, you're loyal." I sniffed out a laugh, "You're a damn good boss, that's for sure," That earned a chuckle from him. I sighed and rubbed my cheek into his warm chest, "Which makes all this a lot harder to say…"

Sam remained silent for a while. Seemingly waiting for me to continue, I opened my mouth to speak, but Sam beat me to it.

"Then don't say anything."

"Sam…"

"It's alright, Mels," he soothed, sifting his fingers through my knotted locks. "Maybe it's not meant to be."

"Maybe it is," I beat myself up, "and I'm just too dumb to know it."

He gave a low chuckle and kissed the top of my head.

"He better know how lucky he is."

"He doesn't," I muttered hatefully, earning another laugh from the shifter. He held me even tighter.

His mouth was close to my ear as he murmured, "If you ever change your mind, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

I moved to grin up at him and gave Sam one final kiss to the lips, knowing this wasn't where my heart truly lies. At least not for now.

"You'd better."

* * *

Standing inside Yuley Farm felt strange. It seemed so long ago since I'd slept in this house and I wasn't comfortable with doing so tonight, even after all we'd been through.

"Barbs?" I called out into the darkened house. I got no reply.

I looked down at my clothes and just how filthy they were. With a sigh, I wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the Apple Juice and drinking it from the carton. I felt lost in this big old house.

The flickering light on the answering machine caught my attention and I played the message.

"_Hey, sweetpea, it's me,"_ Auntie Barb's voice came over the speaker. _"Sorry I'm still not home yet but I'll be back tomorrow evening. What say I grab something from Big Patty's Pie House on the way home and we can have ourselves a good old catch up? Love you darlin', keep safe."_ The end ring came.

Auntie Barbs wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Sookie was exhausted and savouring the little time she had left with Bill tonight. Sam and I needed some space.

So I was all on my own, nothing to do, no one to see until tomorrow night?

No chance.


	20. The Addiction

**_Here is the final chapter of _Tempting Fate**

**_I can't wait to write the first chapter of its sequel _Fighting Kings_ so please follow for its rapid update_**

**_For those interested, take a look at the youtube clip 'Fangtasia Mini Episode #1 Eric and Pam' that helped me write the final chapter_**

**_Please make sure to follow me and keep checking for _Fighting Kings_ which will be up very soon_**

**_For those interested, I have complete fanfictions of Iron Man, The Hobbit and various HP fanfics also_**

**_I have changed this chapter to have a happy ending as the following sequels end on cliffhangers so please le me know if you like this ending_**

**_A huge thank you to Becky for inspiration and helping me write the scene, its was awesome_**

**_Thank you so so much for every kind word you have written to me in reviews and please keep them coming, for Tempting Fate and its sequels_**

**_Warning: LEMONS_**

**_Thank you again, onwards and upwards_**

As filthy and tired as I was, I darted out of the house and got into Auntie Barbs' car that she'd left at home, starting the engine and heading straight for Shreveport.

The journey wasn't too long but I had to keep my eyes from shutting, exhausted after a hard day killing Maenads, and all. My fingers tapped nervously against the steering wheel.

I didn't know what I expected when I got to Fangtasia and I didn't care. Sam wasn't in my heart, not truly. But Eric was and right now, just being near the vampire was all I needed. I wanted to be comforted but that wasn't Eric's style. I wanted to be loved and kissed and told I would be safe from here on out. But that wasn't going to happen.

I should have turned right back around and gone straight to bed. But I knew who I wanted and before I knew it, I was in Fangtasia's parking lot.

When I slowly opened the door, I could clearly see the bar was almost empty. On the small stage was a young woman in dance clothes and dark curly hair. She was dancing about like a maniac to heavy metal, head banging so much it was starting to give even me a headache. I held back, remaining by the door and I stifled a laugh.

At one of the Fangtasia tables, Pam sat beside Eric who had his feet up on another chair and both were watching the young woman in amusement and confusion.

"Oh, stop," Eric ordered gravely, but when the girl continued, he yelled, "Stop!"

The young girl did so, turning off her tape with a confused look on her face.

"Thank you," Eric drawled. "But we're looking for something a little less, um, ridiculous."

Disappointment clouded the girl's pretty features. "I can turn it down?"

"I'd rather see you turn it off," Eric replied, earning a cruel smirk from his progeny.

The girl took out her tape and walked away slowly, stopping to address both Maker and child. "I know ya'll are vampires and all, but you don't have to be such bitches about it!"

"Actually we do," Pam smoothly corrected before shouting, "Next!"

I kept my giggles silent as I watched the woman moodily climb from the stage, stomping past Eric and Pam, moving in my direction for the door. I kept my head low as she passed me, hoping she didn't see the shaking smile on my face that held back the fits of laughter.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Assuming Eric was speaking to another one of his auditioning dancers, I looked back up at the two vampires. But I realised he was calling me out as Pam was turned in her seat, smirking at my hidden form. Eric remained facing the stage, stubborn as he was.

Swallowing my own stubbornness, I made my way over to them, coming to stand between Eric and Pam. Only when I got there did Eric slowly raise his head, regarding me with a small pleased smile on the corner of his irresistible mouth.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Eric drawled in his smooth, hypnotic voice.

"And a pleasure it is," Pam retorted. "My, that dress is practically ripped to shreds. Why don't I take you out back, find you something a little _less_ comfortable to wear?"

"Pam," Eric gave his silent command, ordering his progeny to shut up. I ignored just how uncomfortable his progeny made me with her lesbian flirtations and kept my eyes glued to Eric.

"I wanted to see you," I told him, ignoring Pam's suggestion. My words came out as a mumble, too embarrassed to explain why I had really come. I wanted _him_.

As if hearing the truth hidden in my words, Eric gave a firm nod but made no move to stand. Instead, he took my wrist in his firm grip and twisted it, moving it in front of his face to softly press his lips against the palm of my hand. I pulled in sharp breath at his touch, a shiver crawling up my spine. Pam's smirk grew.

Just as Eric spoke, another woman approached the stage, inserting her own music.

"I'm afraid we have further auditions to watch for our latest dancer," Eric smoothly put. He raised his eyes to mine once more. They were sparking, taunting me. "Can you wait?"

Unable to speak, I nodded quickly and remained standing beside his chair.

Suddenly, an overly cheery pop song came over the system and the older woman, dressed in an unflattering leotard and a ballet skirt, started to dance awkwardly. This time, I couldn't stop the snort from escaping. The woman basically swayed on the spot, pointing at the three of us theatrically and waving her hands from one side to the other.

Leaning against Eric's chair, I was full out giggling yet he didn't seem amused one bit. He rolled his finger to gesture for the next person to come on. Apparently they'd had to suffer this torture one too many times before.

The next dancer to audition was a pale young man, wearing only a jockstrap, a cowboy hat and boots. Western music echoed inside the bar as he slid around in his boots, shuffling about as he used his fingers as guns. His grin was large and his wink cheesy as he sent one my way. Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched, finally calling this act quits after he threw his cowboy hat into the air and failed to catch it.

When the next dancer came in, my back straightened instantly. A young black woman, wearing a crop top short enough to reveal half of her breasts and hot pants that flattered her ass extremely well took to the stage. To me, her moves were vulgar and not the least bit sexy. My gaze zoned in on Eric after seeing how much Pam was enjoying this particular dancer. He wore no expression but his eyes were fixed on the woman shaking her ass and licking the length of her very flexible and long legs. When she slapped her thighs and bent over, I took action. I sifted my fingers through Eric's slicked back hair, instantly catching the vampire's attention. His head dropped back to look up at me and I resisted the urge to smile; seeing him so playful and adorable reminded me of when he slept soundly in the hotel bed, vulnerable and innocent. He smirked up at me and I gave a quick tug on his locks. His eyes went from playful to lustful. Eric moved his head back in place to look at the dancer.

"Next," he ordered curtly. The woman looked at Eric as if he was crazy but left the stage without another word. Eric leaned forward to look past me to Pam. His progeny was glaring at the two of us.

"Don't be mad, Pam," Eric grinned at her. His gaze moved to me and in a blur, Eric had yanked at my arm and pulled me onto his lap. My heart skipped a beat but I chose to glare down at the grinning vampire.

"I like it when you're jealous," Eric huskily whispered against my skin. I leaned into his chest while he settled a hand on my thigh, the other on my hip, keeping me close to him. I couldn't have removed myself from his lap even if I wanted to and I felt the stirring of his own arousal beneath me.

The door behind us opened and the clicking sound of heels echoed off the walls.

A woman spoke in what sounded like Russian and she appeared before us. There was no doubt this girl was stunning. In her strap top and fur coat, her body looked incredible and by the look on Pam's face, she definitely had the right kind of sex appeal they were looking to add at Fangtasia.

"I'm Yvetta," she introduced herself in her thick accent, a seductive smile on her lips.

"Hello,"

"Hello," the two vampires greeted in unison. I swallowed at the sight of the dancer, feeling completely inadequate to this one.

"I think you can handle this one alone, Pam," Eric spoke. My heart leapt in surprise at his words and Pam seemed just as shocked. Her smile widened as she turned to thank her Maker.

"You're the boss," she replied.

Eric gave me a small push on my back, ordering me to get up. Once I did, he nodded for me to follow him into his office as he left his progeny and, what I assumed, his new dancer alone. I ignored the flirtatious nattering between Pam and Yvetta and kept my eyes on Eric. He left the door open for me, closing it once I'd joined him.

The last time I'd been in Eric Northman's office was before Dallas. Before any of this had happened. It felt strange, knowing it was here I was first threatened by the vampire I had come to love and yet I felt safer with Eric than anyone else, happier than with anyone else when he wasn't draining me dry. But even that, I had come to miss.

"I am surprised to see you here," Eric's usual drawl came from behind me. I turned and sat on his desk, ignoring the paperwork and files spread over it. His tall stature was hunched slightly, with his arms folded and confidence radiating from his façade. His hair was slightly ruffled thanks to my hand, and that sexy smirk refused to leave those lips. His eyes travelled the length of me. "You realise you're completely filthy?"

I hummed out a laugh, looking down at the dirty marks and rips covering my dress. "Yeah, well, I've had an eventful night," I looked back at him, "as I'm sure you've felt."

Eric gave a low chuckle. "I assume your town's troubles with the Maenad have concluded?"

"No thanks to you, I guess," I glared half-heartedly. "How did your meeting go?"

"With the Queen?" Eric shrugged. "I got little more information that Bill Compton hadn't already gained hours before."

I gaped, my mouth falling open. "You and Bill met with the vampire Queen of Louisiana?" I bit my lower lip and dropped my gaze from him. I grumbled to myself, "Can hardly compete with _that_…"

Eric flittered to stand before me in less than a second. He grabbed my chin between his finger and thumb. "You're hurt," he observed.

I shrugged, "Well, yeah, she's the Queen of Louisiana, Eric, and I'm just some stupid human you–"

"I meant your leg," he cut me short, an amused glint in his eyes. Blushing, I looked down, remembering that bitch at Merlotte's digging her nails around my ankle.

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing…" I mumbled, looking back up to face Eric. "Didn't you notice the other night?"

"Of course I did," Eric said bluntly.

My throat closed up a little. "Did you know how frightened I was tonight?"

Eric stared at me until he responded, "Yes."

I nodded dumbly to myself. I shouldn't have expected anything else. I went to stand but in a flash, Eric had my shoulder pinned.

"You didn't want this," Eric growled, pressing his body against mine, "remember? It was _you_ that walked away."

"I never wanted to be your whore," I corrected. "I wanted to be with you."

"There's no difference."

"There's a world of difference, Eric!" I shouted back. "I can't let myself love you when all I would be is a casual fuck and a quick top up of blood!" I huffed, rubbing my temples in distress. "This…" I gestured to him and me, "This isn't right. I won't be nothing to you for the rest of my life." I bit the inside of my cheek. "It would kill me."

I shoved at Eric to stand and went straight for his office door.

It had been a stupid mistake coming here tonight. I knew better, knowing this was how the evening would turn out, nothing would ever change with Eric. I was certain now that the vampire could never learn to love. He was stubborn and cruel, cold when it came to humans and vampires alike. He showed kindness to only his kin, Pam and Godric. Sookie he protected as he benefitted from her gifts, as she proved in Dallas, saving his Maker from the Fellowship of the Sun. But me? I was simply a possession to him, a possession without feelings. To him, I needed no kindness.

I reached for the handle but the room spun before my eyes and I was suddenly face to face with Eric once more. He pushed me against the door, his leg between mine and my wrists pinned by his strong fingers. His breath tickled my skin and I cursed the goose bumps that run up my bare arms.

"I can't love humans," he started. "I can't, it's not in my nature. I never will." My heart fell to the floor. "But you're not just some human in Fangtasia I fucked, Melody, you _know_ that!"

"I'm nothing more than a fangbanger to you," I tried to convince myself, my voice trembling.

Eric's voice lowered, growing rougher with frustration. "No, you're not. You're this stubborn, whining, insolate woman that confounds even me. I don't know what you are but I want to know. Tonight I found myself worried for you, on edge every time I felt your fear, your pain. You, Melody," he growled deeply, "are far more than some meaningless fangbanger."

I felt my breaths coming faster and my mouth becoming dry. "I said I wouldn't be your whore," I insisted, my voice wavering.

"I want you," he quickly admitted. "I want every fucking part of you. I want you limitlessly, every way, every night," he breathed hotly, his thumb rubbing the skin of my wrist. "I want your blood, your cunt, your mind, I want it all. It can't be wasted on anybody else. It's mine_,_" Eric snarled. "You did this to me. You've made me like this. And I want you with me. I want you safe. I want you satisfied, every single night of your short, human life, craving me, and I want you to be happy about it. Does _that_ sound like I simply want you as my whore?"

My breaths were racing out of my trembling lips and I whispered, "You do care."

"Yes, I fucking care," he agreed in a hiss, "and it's your fault."

Eric's fangs extracted and my legs trembled beneath me.

"Melody," He roughly dropped my hands, only to hold my neck and waist, "you are _mine._"

I gasped before Eric closed the distance, slamming his lips to mine. He broke into my mouth with his tongue and attacked mine, stroking it enough to make up for the lost time since he'd done so last. He wasted no time with his hands, sliding them up my bare legs, riding my dress up to my hips while I was too busy kissing him back. His growl slid between my lips when I bit his bottom lip, sucking on it slightly in desperate need. Eric's fingers dug into the skin of my ass, gripping it tightly as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, keeping our lips connected as he moved us across his office.

Keeping his body pressed to mine, Eric used one hand to swipe everything from his desk, uncaring as his files and statements flew everywhere. He lay us down so our chests breathed together, moving up and down in unison. With my new found confidence after Eric's confession, I slid my hand down his chest and grabbed at his crotch, earning a lustful snarl from the Viking.

"My little vixen," he groaned. He flicked his tongue against mine, pulling a mewl from my throat. He chuckled deeply as his lips removed themselves from mine, only for his teeth to travel down my throat to my shoulder, nipping at the skin hungrily.

When his lips met the tattered fabric of my dress, he looked up at me with black, smouldering eyes before ripping my dress and bra away. He continued his path, nipping and sucking his way down my cleavage and across to my breasts. A husky gasp left mine as soon as his lips made contact, pulling and tweaking one nipple with his hand while he sucked on the other. I arched off the desk, moaning his name. The proud vampire chuckled as my breathy moans filled his office.

"Eric... Please..." I raked my nails roughly through his blonde hair. "Oh God!"

His expert lips teased my hardened peaks and the rush of blood sent shivers down my spine, soon becoming soaked with arousal that was slowly seeping through my panties.

Eric breathed in deeply and that seemed to be the last straw for him as before I knew it, he was fully defrocked at vampire speed.

As pleasurable as our first encounter had been, this was more, more of everything. Eric showed that he had meant his words with every movement. His hot, wet mouth trailed along my flesh until he was crouched down between my legs while I lay on his desk. With two nimble fingers, my panties were slipped down my leg and thrown to hang on the stock shelves. I looked down to see the lust in the Viking's eyes, how eager he was to see me spread out before him. Agonisingly slow, Eric slipped his fingers along my lips, savouring the image of me shuddering after one simple touch. With the length of his thumb, he grazed the skin over my nub, sending my head into a spin. My breathing became a mixture of gasps and moans as his stroking fingers dipped into my soaking core one after the other. He pumped me deliberately slowly, enjoying every single moan he coaxed from my lips. My naked body arched as he coiled his fingers, hitting the euphoric spot.

"Fuck, Eric!"

With a growl, my words sent Eric's mouth to dart between my legs, pulling at my clit until I was screaming. The sensation was both torture and heaven. My cheeks wriggled against the desk and my hips bucked, wanting more of every bit of Eric Northman. His tongue dipped inside of me, lashing deliciously until I came powerfully, earning a rumble from Eric's chest.

Coming down from my first high, I sat up as Eric stood, towering over my shaking body. With a coy smile, I gripped the length of him. His lips parted and his fangs extracted, staring only into my eyes as I ran my hand up and down his cock.

"Promise me this is mine?" I whispered.

In answer, Eric, grabbed the back of my head and bent to steal a searing kiss. His tongue danced with mine and I gasped out his name.

Unknowing, Eric guided his length to my wet entrance and slid into me at vampire speed. I choked out a cry, my eyes rolling back. Yes. Yes, this is what I had missed.

His firm, addictive body was pressed against mine at every angle, leaving not a single part of me untouched by him. Holding me to him, Eric lifted me from his desk to lay us onto his floor on top of our stripped clothes. He refrained from moving inside as he stared down at me. His hand shifted my thigh further up, angling himself better to steal a cry from my lips. The other stroked up from my navel and over my breast. With a quick tweak, it continued, trailing his nails over my throat until his fingers were pressed against my lips. Instinctively, I nibbled at the tips of his fingers, bringing his thumb into my mouth to lap at it with my tongue. Eric's mouth twitched in anticipation as did his cock sheathed inside of me.

"You are mine," he murmured huskily. "No one else ever gets to see this."

Dumbly, I nodded in agreement, frantically shifting my hips in desperate need of friction. Eric's hand left my mouth to cup my heat, pressing the tips of his fingers that I had soaked against my nub, causing my entire body to rattle in pleasure. In an instant, his touch was gone again.

"Who do you belong to, Melody?"

"You, always you," I mumbled quickly.

Eric smirked and kissed me, pulling my bottom lip. I whimpered, delirious with need.

"Eric, _please_!"

My hand came to rub my clit but it was batted away by the vampire on top of me.

"No, lover," he breathed. "All in good time. I want to savour this, you so willing, so needy…"

"Eric," I groaned underneath him, "I will willingly need you inside of me every night so I'm begging you…"

Eric's eyebrow arched at my choice of words, his smirk growing.

"Fuck me," I pleased, wriggling beneath him. "Remind me why I will never need any other but you. Show me exactly who I belong to, who my heart belongs to," my tongue licked at one extracted fang and I murmured, "who my cunt belongs to…"

Eric drew in for another searing kiss, approving of my words as he pulled out of my core sharply to pump himself back in. A rhythmic pace began and Eric's growls filled the room, the sound making my entrance slick.

Greek gods truly had nothing on Eric. His hard body rubbed against mine as we both moved, untied in our passion and desperation. My hardened nipples rubbed his chest every time he thrusted into my cunt, sending a new wave of please to join the sea of ecstasy I was experiencing.

"Eric... Fuck, I love you!" My moans evolved into the scrambled cries of my thoughts. Eric's hand moved to slide over my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"You are delectable," Eric breathed out, groaning into the crook of my neck, continuing to pump himself into my tight entrance. "Melody, no one else…"

"No one," I agreed in a moan. "Yours. Always yours, Eric… Fuck, please…So close…"

"How desperate you are," Eric grounded, his human teeth nibbling and biting my shoulder.

"Harder," I moaned, tearing his back at my nails dug into his gorgeous skin.

"So tight…"

"Fuck, Eric…I can't…"

"Let go," Eric ordered in a groan. "Let me feel you come around me…"

His command got me seeing stars, blinding me as I shivered around him. My whole body seemed to squeeze around the vampire and I bit my lip.

"Let me hear you scream…" Eric snarled, his fangs biting into the crook of my neck. My throaty cries were hardly heard by the rush of the blood in my ears. A second wave hit me at the combined sensations and my legs wrapped around Eric, pressing his whole body deep into mine, as if we would become one.

Eric roared, his seed spilling into me, his body stiffening against mine as he came. My toes curled and my fingers raked his poor back, clinging to him for dear life, holding onto the euphoric orgasm as it hit me, over and over. Eric gasped into my skin, the blood dribbling over my breast while he held me tight.

Slowly, my body relaxed. My arms came to curl around him, drifting into a post-sex haze. Eric seemed reluctant to roll away from me but did so after unsheathing himself, only to bring me into his chest. Finally gaining his breath, the Viking bit into his wrist, kissing my temple before feeding me his blood. I let the metallic juice fill my mouth as if it were water, glugging it down until he pulled his wrist away. Eric stared down at my bloodied lips that altered into a dreamy smile. He chuckled, bending his head to dip in for a bloody kiss, licking his own life force from my tongue.

Eric shuffled his hand along the floor until he grabbed his jacket, moving it to cover part of my bare body. I thanked him with a kiss to the chest as he held me tightly in his arms.

The vampire chuckled, running his fingers over my arm. "Well, I won't say I'm not looking forward to getting used to this."

I smiled to myself, my mind hazy and my limbs aching.

"Will it always be this incredible?"

"You do wonders for my ego, Melody," Eric smirked. "But yes, if you wish it."

I snuggled deeper into his side, mumbling, "I do. This is all I've ever wanted, Eric. To feel _this_ complete…"

He continued to tickle my arm, dancing his fingers over my skin. Eric glanced up at the clock on his wall and he groaned. I stretched my neck and frowned.

"What is it?"

As if to answer, Pam burst open the door and strode in, smirking down at our naked forms. I squeaked, hiding as much as I could under Eric's jacket while he lay there, completely comfortable in front of his progeny. His chest rumbled humourlessly as he stared up at Pamela while I glared at her from under his jacket.

"Don't you knock?" I mumbled bitterly, only achieving a puff of laughter from the vampire.

"I'm hurt that neither ya'll thought to invite me," Pam mocked us. "Sounded like fun."

I groaned, curling up closer to Eric whose hand rubbed at my arm soothingly.

"I was busy anyhow…" Pam continued, "'Scuse me for barging in on this delightful sight, but Eric," her gaze shifted from me to him, "it's almost dawn."

Eric sighed and eyed his progeny. "Always spoiling others' fun, Pam…"

"What can I say," she drawled with a smile, "I learnt from the best."

Eric spoke to her in Swedish and in his command, she left us. The vampire slowly released his breath, kissed my hairline then stood from his place. From under the jacket, I admired his naked body from the distance. His ass was beautiful, firm, sculpted. His stature was lean and athletic, his hair ruffled from our coupling. Hearing me giggle, the vampire turned his head and sent me a cocky smile before bending over to dress back in his bottoms. He left himself shirtless and edged his way carefully around me to reach for my hand, lifting me from the floor and handing over my dress.

"I have to go to ground," he explained as I climbed into my dress. Eric helped tie the sleeves neatly, kissing each shoulder once he'd finished one. "Stay here if you please, but I doubt you'll find it thrilling without me."

I laughed at his egotistical offer. "Thanks, but no thanks. My Aunt will be home tomorrow and I'd like to spend time with her, as much as I thoroughly enjoy your…company," I finished delicately.

Eric hummed, pulling my body up against his. "So I won't be seeing you tomorrow evening."

"Afraid not," I apologised.

"Return when you can," Eric ordered softly, placing a stray lock behind my ear, "and make it quick. I find myself craving you already."

I smirked and went towards the stock shelves, reaching for my panties that hung from a Tru Blood pack of four. Eric was already there, my panties dangling from his hand.

"Oh, I don't think so," Eric murmured, wrapping them into his fist to hide them from me. "I'll be keeping these as a souvenir."

I made to grab them back but he pulled his long arm out of reach. I huffed and he sent me a dazzling grin, teasing me as he swooped in for a passionate kiss. He released my lips as quickly as he'd stolen them, drawling seductively, "On your way then, lover."

With a blush in my cheeks, I rushed out of Eric's office, not before glancing back at the half naked vampire to keep as my own souvenir until next time. I couldn't help the large grin on my face as I hurriedly skipped past Pam. I ignored the laughter I left behind me from the lesbian while my mind raced with images of Eric. I was beyond happy.

I opened Fangtasia's door, heading for the car as the new morning sun hit me like a shower of bliss.

* * *

_**Sequel: "Fighting Kings"**_

_**Follow, Review, Favourite, Stay Tempted**_

_**~The Tempting Fate Series~**_

_**~FireheadHuntress~**_


End file.
